To Have and To Hold
by riftintime
Summary: With marriage reaching epidemic proportions amongst those in his life, former model Jack Harkness decides it's time to settle down and tie the knot too. The only problem is he needs to find someone to marry. Enter quiet, stoic Ianto Jones, owner of Myfanwy's bakery and coffee shop. There's just one small hitch. Ianto is heterosexual. Jack/Ianto AU.
1. Chapter 1

**"To Have and To Hold" by riftintime**

 **Summary:** With marriage reaching epidemic proportions amongst those in his life, former model Jack Harkness decides it's time to settle down and tie the knot too. The only problem is he needs to find someone to marry. Enter quiet, stoic Ianto Jones, owner of Myfanwy's bakery and coffee shop. There's just one small hitch. Ianto is heterosexual. Jack/Ianto AU.

 **Pairing:** Jack/Ianto

 **Rating:** NC-17/Adult

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual situations and adult themes, coarse language.

 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by the BBC. No profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **Author's Notes:** This is an alternate universe story, using some of the Torchwood and Doctor Who characters, and set in the normal, alien-free world.

Here's my next Jack/Ianto AU story. I hope it's enjoyable. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. With Torchwood fan fiction waning, reviews are vital to encourage the remaining authors to keep writing and posting. So much time and effort goes into these stories, so please consider giving something back. Even just a few words is very much appreciated.

My thanks and gratitude to blackcat1000 for always so generously taking the time to read my efforts, provide feedback and encouragement, and for pointing out my typos and grammatical errors.

Enjoy...

* * *

 **Chapter One**

It was an unremarkable Friday morning in the last week of March when Jack Harkness dropped his bombshell. "So, I've decided I'm going to get married."

The effect on his companion was immediate and startling, and it might have been almost comical if Jack wasn't completely serious. Owen Harper blinked, swallowed, then started choking on his coffee, gaining the attention of the people sitting at the nearby tables. Fighting back a grin, Jack reached across the small table and gave his best friend several solid thumps on the back.

Owen muttered a typically colourful diatribe as he recovered, his eyes narrowing to slits as he glared at Jack. "I think I need to get my hearing checked. What did you just say?"

Unperturbed, Jack took an appreciative sip of his double-shot espresso and reiterated his declaration. "I said I'm going to get married."

Owen shook his head as if trying to dislodge a blockage from between his ears. "You proposed to that tosser you've been shagging? Have you lost your bloody mind?"

Jack frowned in confusion. It took him a moment to realise Owen was referring to John Hart, the man who had been frequenting Jack's bed on and off for the past couple of months. John was hot as hell, and the sex was some of the best Jack had ever had, but the man was a narcissistic bastard and, in Jack's firm opinion, a borderline sociopath. Outside of the bedroom, they couldn't stand to be around each other for more than five minutes – the man barely had to utter half a dozen words before Jack experienced an urgent desire to punch him in the nose. "John Hart? No, of course not. I'm not insane."

It was Owen's turn to look confused. "Am I missing something here? Who are you going to marry, then?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'll find someone. It can't be that hard. People get married every day."

Owen gaped at him. "Hate to break it to you, mate, but you are insane. Completely stark raving mad, and that's my professional opinion as a doctor. You can't just wake up one day and decide you're going to get married."

"Why not?" Jack took another sip of his coffee. "Everyone's doing it these days. Why can't I?"

It made perfect sense as far as Jack was concerned. He might not have been with anyone, man or woman, who could be described as potential marriage material, but that was because he hadn't been looking for the right kind of person. He simply needed to adjust his criteria and find someone who appealed to him not only sexually, but on an emotional level as well.

For all of his adult life, he'd been content with random hookups and the occasional more regular bedmate, John Hart being the latest example. He'd never been interested in love or romance or relationships; his only criteria was how attractive he found the person and how good they were in bed. With his focus on his career – formerly in front of the camera as a sought-after male model, then later behind the camera as a successful photographer – he'd never desired anything more than the satisfaction of his physical needs. He'd stubbornly shunned conventionality, and he wasn't ashamed to admit he'd never dated or been serious about anyone. He'd never seen the point in what he considered to be quaint mating rituals.

He had no regrets. He'd worked hard to achieve the financial security he now enjoyed, he'd had fun on his terms as it suited him, and having recently turned thirty-two, he was still young and in his prime. Nonetheless, he wasn't getting any younger, and the events of the last few months had caused him to do some soul-searching and reluctantly reach the conclusion that something was missing from his life.

It had begun three months ago when his younger brother, Gray, had gotten married in Seattle, tying the knot with his partner, Ryan. The pair had met while studying together at law school, become best friends, fallen in love, and been inseparable ever since.

A month later, back home in Cardiff, Wales, Owen had tied the knot with Katie, a former patient of Owen's and a woman who, Jack quietly believed, was deserving of nothing short of sainthood. He loved Owen like a brother, but the good doctor wasn't exactly known for possessing an easygoing nature or sunny disposition. Owen had mellowed considerably since settling down with Katie, however, and Jack had to admit that love clearly agreed with his brusque, ill-mannered best friend. Ironically, Owen had been just like Jack, but then he'd fallen for Katie and, almost overnight, he'd eschewed his playboy ways for the sanctity of commitment and monogamy.

Then, just one month ago and this time in London, another of Jack's long-time friends, Doctor John Smith, had married his research assistant, Rose Tyler. The pair were currently travelling the world on their honeymoon before settling down in New York, where John had been awarded a research fellowship at the prestigious Torchwood Institute.

Jack wasn't sure when he'd become the star in some ridiculous romantic comedy, but all of a sudden it seemed like everyone he knew was married and deliriously happy. Meanwhile, he was still the carefree Lothario he'd always been and now the odd man out. Even his seventy-year-old neighbour, Estelle, with whom he shared ownership of a exceptionally handsome cat by the name of Moses, had recently become engaged to an old flame and was planning to wed later in the year.

Witnessing his friends and loved ones beginning a new phase of their lives, Jack had been struck by an unexpected bout of melancholy. As he'd thought about the future, he'd realised that his current path was a bleak and lonely one. He didn't believe in fairy tales or sentimental notions like finding a soul-mate or one-true-love, nor was he wanting the proverbial white picket fence and two-point-five kids, but he also didn't want to end up old, alone and wallowing in regret. Being both an optimist and a pragmatist, he'd settled on the idea of finding someone special. If Owen could do it, then so could he. He just needed to apply himself to the problem with his usual determination.

Owen was still staring at him as if he'd sprouted a second head. Undeterred, Jack gave him a broad grin. "After all, you found the only person on the planet who's willing to put up with you, all without even trying." He waved a hand at himself. "Look at me, I'm a catch. Once word gets out I'm on the market, I'll have suitors lining up around the block."

Owen responded with a derisive snort. "Despite what you think, Jack, looks aren't everything. So, what are you going to do? Put an ad in the paper? Join some online dating sites? Last time I looked you can't buy yourself a spouse on Amazon or eBay."

As usual, Jack chose to ignore Owen's gibes. He snapped his fingers as a thought occurred to him. "Hey, what about that cute doctor friend of yours we had a drink with once? What was his name? Adam someone?"

"Yeah, Adam." Owen's shook his head. "Sorry, mate. He got engaged a few weeks ago."

Jack felt his eyes widen in disbelief. "Damn. Is there a marriage epidemic going around I don't know about?"

Owen barked out a laugh. "Maybe it's something in the water. Must be – I never thought I'd see the day when you started spouting on about getting married." He swallowed a mouthful of coffee, concern replacing the humour in his eyes. "Look, Jack. I know I haven't been around much lately, what with the wedding and the honeymoon and my hours at the hospital..."

Jack was quick to give a dismissive wave of his hand. He missed spending time with Owen like they'd used to, but he didn't begrudge Owen his new-found happiness for a moment. "I'm fine, Owen. You don't need to worry about me."

Owen didn't look convinced, but he gave Jack a glimmer of a smile. "Just don't rush into anything, yeah? Don't latch onto the first person you find because you're feeling a bit lonely."

Jack nodded in agreement and continued to drink his coffee.

###

Several hours earlier on the same Friday morning, Ianto Jones hurried in through the back door of the bakery, cursing himself for sleeping through his alarm and partaking in an extra twenty minutes of much needed sleep. He hated being late under any circumstances and always prided himself on his punctuality. He also hated the thought of letting down his underpaid co-worker and best friend.

"Morning, boss." Rhys offered his usual cheerful greeting before turning on one of the pair of industrial-sized mixers, readying the first batch of bread dough for the day.

"Morning, Rhys." Ianto gave the other man a tired smile as he hung up his jacket, rolled up his shirt sleeves, then donned his apron. "Sorry I'm late. Everything all right?"

"Yeah, of course. Nothing to worry about." Rhys paused in his preparations of the next batch of dough and gave Ianto a concerned frown. "You okay, mate? You look like something the cat dragged in."

"Thanks." Ianto's tone was dry. "Just what I needed to hear."

Rhys narrowed his eyes. "You can't burn the candle at both ends, Ianto. And I'll bet you haven't had any breakfast."

"No, not yet." Ianto regretted that he hadn't taken time for a quick cup of coffee before leaving his flat. A dull ache had taken up residence in the back of his skull from the combination of lack of sleep and the absence of caffeine in his bloodstream. "I'll have something a bit later."

The admonishing look from Rhys spoke volumes. "I'll make us some coffee." He moved towards the doorway leading to the front half of the shop, still shrouded in darkness since it was barely half after five. "Remember, you're coming over for dinner tonight. I'm making lasagne. Need to get at least one decent meal into you for the week."

Ianto rolled his eyes with tolerant affection and began checking the kitchen was clean, orderly and ready for the day ahead. He knew Rhys was convinced he'd starve to death if he wasn't regularly filling him with food. Not that he was complaining and, sad as it was, a couple of hours in the company of Rhys, a home-cooked meal, maybe a beer or two and something mindless on the telly was the social highlight of his week.

Firm friends since their second year of high school, the two of them could hardly be more different in terms of looks, temperament or personality. Rhys Williams was big in both height and girth, cheerful and outgoing, with neither a shy nor reticent bone in his body. In contrast, Ianto was tall but lean, quiet and introspective. Rhys also happened to be the most loyal and kind-hearted person Ianto had ever known. Both fiercely proud Welshmen, with a shared history of growing up in poor, working-class families on neighbouring council estates, they'd struggled through their formative years together, somehow managing to keep each other sane and, for the most part, out of trouble. Amongst other things, they shared a love of food preparation – although Ianto's passion was baked goods in the form of breads, cakes and pastries, whereas Rhys's interest encompassed a more diverse range. Although not formally trained, Rhys could turn his hand to many culinary endeavours with a great deal of success.

They'd taken different paths after high school, but their friendship hadn't faltered as the years passed. Ianto was now twenty-eight and single, having broken up with his most recent girlfriend, Lisa Hallett, a little over eighteen months ago. Rhys had recently turned twenty-nine and was in a steady, live-in relationship with his police constable girlfriend, Gwen Cooper.

Six months earlier, Ianto had returned home from a year of studying and working in Paris and begun to put into motion his plan to open his own bakery. He'd been delighted when Rhys had offered to join him in the endeavour, giving up his job as a driver for a local haulage company, despite the low wages along with the insanely early mornings and relentless workload. In hindsight, Ianto couldn't have gotten this far without Rhys's help or support, nor would he have enjoyed it nearly as much. No matter how gruelling and stressful the ownership and operation of a small business, he enjoyed being able to spend his days working alongside his closest friend. The only downside was the additional pressure – he wanted the business to be a success not only for himself, but for Rhys as well.

Myfanwy's was the realisation of Ianto's dream. He'd put nearly everything he had into making the bakery and coffee shop a reality, and he was all too aware of the risk he'd taken on. Three months in, and every day still felt like a struggle to succeed. He'd known the first twelve months would be especially difficult – competition was fierce and the statistics weren't on his side – but even so, there were days when he couldn't help wondering if he'd made a terrible mistake. Those were the days when he was even more grateful for Rhys's unfailing optimism. With his own tendency towards pessimism – admittedly, not the best quality in a business owner – it was another of the ways in which their differences balanced each other out.

Today looked like it was shaping up to be one of those days, and being sleep deprived wasn't doing much to help his state of mind. After catching up on the relentless paperwork, he'd stayed up most of the night pouring over their raw material costings and production quantities. They were still struggling with wastage and finding the right balance of products, the classic problem being that the demand from one day to the next for any given product was unpredictable. Invariably they'd make too much of one product and not enough of another. With his determination to use the highest quality, locally sourced ingredients – which also tended to come at a premium cost – every unsold product was wasted effort and money they simply couldn't afford. And with the struggle to make ends meet, he was trying to keep their prices as reasonable and competitive as possible. Thus far, despite his best efforts, it was proving to be a frustratingly difficult balance to get right.

As he did every morning, he double-checked the storage areas and freezers, confirming that his mental inventory corresponded with what was actually on-hand. A large part of baking was about precision and quantities, and it was something he enjoyed. He'd always had a good head for numbers, and he was obsessive about accuracy.

Once satisfied that everything was in order for the day, he turned his attention to the large whiteboard on the wall beside the doorway and began writing up the day's inventory of products and quantities.

Just as he'd finished making a couple of adjustments to the list, salvation arrived in the form of a cup of strong, black coffee. Accepting it gratefully from Rhys, he breathed in the rich aroma before taking a sip of the fortifying liquid. "Mmm, perfect. Thanks, Rhys."

Rhys stood at his side and studied the board as he sipped from his own cup. He suggested a couple of changes to the quantities, which Ianto duly noted. Then, with a hearty clap on his back, Rhys gave him a grin that was far too exuberant for such an early hour. "Looks good. Come on, boss. Let's get a move on."

Stifling a weary sigh, Ianto summoned up a smile and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Four weeks later, Jack had to admit that the quest for finding a prospective spouse was going to be more of a challenge than he'd anticipated.

He'd cast a wide net, using every conceivable means available to the tech-savvy, twenty-first century bachelor. He'd been on over a dozen dates – or interviews as he preferred to think of them – all to no avail, not counting the couple of times when he'd given into his baser desires with a physically appealing candidate. He'd even subjected himself to an evening of speed dating, which in theory had sounded like an efficient way of going about things, but in reality had been more akin to a nightmarish journey into the Twilight Zone. He was still feeling traumatised by the experience.

Of course his standards were high, plus he had to rethink his usual criteria and look beyond physical attributes. That in itself was proving to be difficult since considering people in terms of relationship worthiness was unfamiliar territory for him. For the first time, he was looking for someone who appealed to him not only physically, but who also excited him in a deeper, more profound, potentially long-lasting way – someone he could happily spend time with both inside and outside of the bedroom. He might not have had much in the way of experience with being in an actual relationship, but he knew physical attraction wouldn't be enough. He needed to find an emotional connection. Still, it was early days and he'd known it wouldn't be easy, despite what he'd said to Owen. He remained optimistic that if he kept searching he'd eventually find himself a match.

He took a sip of the coffee the big, friendly Welshman had put down in front of him a few moments earlier and felt his eyebrows lift with surprise. The coffee was exceptional. He wasn't an expert in the art of coffee making, nor did he consider himself a connoisseur, but coffee had been one of his vices from an early age and he knew what he liked. He took another sip and savoured the rich, dark flavour as he studied the unfamiliar surroundings with greater interest. It had been Owen's idea to try this place instead of their usual haunt down at Mermaid Quay. Apparently it had only been open for a couple of months or so, Owen having found out about it from one of the nurses he worked with at the hospital, who had proclaimed the coffee to die for and the baked goods on offer even better.

Tucked away in a quiet street in Riverside, just south of the stadium and train station, the modestly-sized bakery and coffee shop had a cosy, almost quaint feel about it. Warm-coloured, hardwood floors blended with a mixture of exposed brick and plaster walls painted in a relaxing shade of deep red. The lower sections of the walls featured wood panelling in the same colour as the flooring. The main counter along one side was also done in warm timber and combined pleasingly with the gleaming stainless steel display cabinets and coffee machines. Several large boards on the wall behind the counter, black with bold white text, listed the shop's offerings, and a handful of framed prints of local landmarks dotted the remaining wall space. The chairs and tables were an eclectic mix of mismatched pieces, probably all second-hand, but appearing to be of good quality and condition. Some of the chairs were simple, sturdy wooden pieces, while others were upholstered in various darker shades of leather. Everything appeared to be impeccably clean, and the overall ambiance had unpretentious character and charm. Jack liked it, and given the coffee was some of the best he'd ever tasted, he decided he'd definitely be coming back.

Owen looked at him from over the rim of his cup. A tell-tale smirk played across his thin lips. "So, what's the latest on the search for Mr. or Ms. Right?"

Jack shrugged with as much nonchalance as he could muster. "It's a work in progress." He grinned at his friend. "Don't worry, Owen. Once I find him or her, you'll be the first to know."

Owen gave him a knowing look, but somehow managed to refrain from making any acerbic comments. Instead, he proceeded to chat enthusiastically about the latest episode of 'The Walking Dead'. Jack had always been more of a vampire guy himself, but Owen had a strange fixation on all things zombie. They both watched the show and regularly shared their thoughts on it. He would never admit it to Owen, but he mostly watched to see which of the many annoying characters would be eaten next by the relentless hordes of the undead.

They had one of their usual spirited discussions, and Jack put down his empty coffee cup as Owen was once again trying to convince him to read the comic book series on which the television show was based. Or graphic novels, as Owen pedantically insisted on calling them.

The sound of a throat being cleared caught Jack's attention. He looked up and straightened in his chair as he found himself staring into a pair of gorgeous blue eyes set in the handsome face of a tall, dark-haired man. Jack felt the breath catch in his throat.

The owner of the gorgeous eyes flashed them an apologetic smile. "Hello. Sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering if either of you would like another cup of coffee? Or perhaps something to eat?"

The man's voice was deep, melodious and unmistakeably Welsh, replete with the beautiful, distinctive vowels Jack adored. And, as he dragged his gaze from those stormy blue irises, he found the rest of the man to be equally captivating.

His short, well-groomed hair was the colour of dark chocolate. Slightly wavy, it was styled with the judicious use of product and swept back from a smooth forehead. Together with neat sideburns ending just shy of the bottoms of his ears, the dark hair contrasted appealingly with the man's pale, smooth, clean-shaven skin. High cheekbones, an adorable button-shaped nose, slightly down-turned, full lips and a strong jawline completed the features of the almost boyish face.

Probably in his mid-twenties, perhaps a little older, the man appeared to be around the same height as Jack's own six-foot stature, give or take half an inch. His build was lean, but not to the point of being skinny, with shoulders wide enough to be in perfect proportion with the rest of his body. The man's attire was also attractive, consisting of charcoal grey pinstriped trousers, black leather lace-up shoes and a deep blue shirt complemented by a tie in a darker shade of blue with subtle red and grey diagonal stripes. Over the smart clothes was a crisp white apron with the shop's name – Myfanwy's – embroidered in red cursive lettering in one corner, matching the shop's white cups with the same red lettering.

The clothing seemed too businesslike for someone who worked in a bakery, causing Jack to be all the more intrigued. The man was stunning, and his posture as he stood before them, spine straight and shoulders back, suggested he knew how to carry his lithe, long-limbed body well. He projected an air of calm, unflappable stoicism, appearing both graceful and quietly capable.

"Who are you?" Jack blurted out the question before he could stop himself.

The man's neat, dark eyebrows came together in a small frown, his eyes widening slightly as they fixed upon Jack with their intriguing mix of soulfulness and keen intelligence. On some people, blue eyes could seem cold and unapproachable, but these eyes were warm and sparkling with life. They conveyed a sense of shrewdness and maturity, yet also teased with a hint of wit and mischief, suggesting a dry sense of humour.

"Ianto... Ianto Jones." The man's voice carried a hint of wariness. "I'm the owner."

Jack looked at the man with surprise, having assumed he was an employee. Even his name was delicious, and it took Jack a few moments to recover from hearing the sound of that beautiful Welsh voice again.

He held out his hand to Ianto. "Jack Harkness. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ianto Jones." Unintentionally, his American accent had become a little more pronounced as he'd said Ianto's name.

Ianto looked slightly suspicious as he took Jack's hand, shaking it with a brief but firm grip. Ianto's hands were warm and strong, yet also elegant, his fingers long and lean. Jack noted they were devoid of any form of jewellery.

Belatedly remembering his manners, he gestured towards Owen. "Ianto, this is Owen Harper."

" _Doctor_ Owen Harper." Owen gave Jack an admonishing glare.

Jack refrained from rolling his eyes at his prickly friend. "Owen's a doctor at St. Helen's Hospital." Focusing his attention on Ianto again, he noticed an adorable little freckle on the bridge of Ianto's nose, just slightly to one side.

Ianto gave them a polite smile. "A pleasure to meet you both." He nodded at their empty cups. "Can I get you anything else?"

Jack gave the Welshman his best dazzling smile, unleashing his pearly whites and dimples to maximum effect. "Absolutely. We'll both have another cup of coffee." He rattled off their previous coffee order, then peered across at the display cabinets and spotted a tray of doughnuts he was sure hadn't been there a few minutes earlier. "Are those jam doughnuts?" He glanced at Owen, who shrugged in reply. "We'll have two of those as well."

Ianto nodded and smoothly collected their empty cups. "I'll be back in just a couple of minutes."

Jack watched as Ianto retreated, studying the way the man's shoulders tapered down to his trim waist. His gaze lingered on the Welshman's firm backside, the dark trousers clinging to the swell of rounded flesh in a very appealing manner. He continued to watch as Ianto went about preparing their coffees with obvious skill and efficiency. Then, reluctantly, he turned his attention back to Owen.

Owen groaned as they made eye contact again. "Hell's bells. You've gone all gooey-eyed."

Jack ignored the gibe. He leaned across the table, unable to hold back his excitement. Much to his astonishment, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had affected him quite like that. "Oh, my God." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "He's perfect, Owen. He's the one, I know it. Look at him, he's stunning. And did you hear his voice? That accent with all those beautiful Welsh vowels."

Owen gave him an incredulous look. "You only met him five seconds ago, Jack. He could be a serial killer for all you know. He's a good-looking bloke, though, I'll give you that. He's probably married or seeing someone."

"He isn't wearing a wedding ring." It was a weak argument, and Jack knew he was clutching at straws.

Owen's dubious expression agreed. "Even if he's single, he's most likely straight. The odds aren't exactly stacked in your favour, you know."

Jack waved a dismissive hand. "You know I don't care about that."

"Yeah, well, he might." Owen's voice dripped with his trademark sarcasm.

Jack made a derisive sound. He refused to believe the universe would drop this gorgeous man almost literally into his lap and then conspire to make him unobtainable. As much as he'd been trying to apply a more disciplined approach to his search, his gut instinct was telling him Ianto was something special. At the least, this was someone he definitely wanted to get to know and find out more about.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know the spiel. You think the world's one big rainbow-coloured spectrum of sexual diversity. Doesn't change the facts, mate. Well over ninety-percent of the population identify as heterosexual." His expression softened. "Just don't get your hopes up, that's all I'm saying. Just because he's easy on the eye doesn't mean he's your future husband."

"Doesn't mean he isn't, either." Jack turned his attention back to Ianto and smiled warmly as the Welshman returned to their table with their cups of coffee.

"Here you go." Ianto returned to the counter and brought back a pair of plates with a jam doughnut on each one, putting them down beside their coffees.

"Thanks, mate."

Owen's voice caused Jack to realise he was staring into those captivating blue eyes again. Mentally shaking himself, he pulled out his wallet and distractedly handed over a ten pound note. "Thanks, Ianto. Keep the change."

Ianto smiled politely again. "Thank you, Jack. Hope you enjoy your coffees and doughnuts."

Jack put his wallet aside and picked up his doughnut, taking a big bite. His eyes widened in appreciation. "Wow, this is delicious. Nice and jammy."

He grinned up at Ianto, who had begun to move away, but then turned back to face him. An expression that seemed part horror, part amusement and part apology flashed over his handsome face.

Jack frowned in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Owen laughed, shaking his head. "You've got jam all over yourself, you twat."

Jack looked down at his jam covered fingers and then felt a dollop slide down his chin. "Oh." He grinned sheepishly. With a shrug, he put down the doughnut, wiped his thumb over his chin, and began licking the mess from his fingers.

"Sorry, my fault." Ianto hurried away and returned a moment later with several white paper napkins, putting a couple beside each of their plates and handing one to Jack. "I must have gotten a bit carried away with the jam today."

Jack took the napkin and continued cleaning himself up. "No harm done." He scrunched up the soiled napkin and looked back at Ianto with interest. "You made these?"

Ianto nodded with a hint of a self-conscious smile, and Jack decided that this man was the most adorable person he'd ever seen. Even the cutest of kittens or puppies would struggle to hold a candle to Ianto Jones. "That's right. We bake everything here fresh every day."

"Well, this is the best jam doughnut I've ever tasted." Jack gave the Welshman a playful wink. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I'm a doughnut addict from way back."

The comment earned him another cautious smile and a soft, throaty chuckle that did something funny to Jack's chest. He watched as Ianto retreated once more, then sighed and picked up the doughnut again, this time taking a more cautious bite.

Chewing happily, he looked across at Owen, who was staring back at him with an expression somewhere between amusement and despair. "What now?"

Owen shook his head again. He picked up his coffee and took a sip, his lips curving into a smirk. "Well, I think it's safe to say you made quite an impression on baker boy."

"He likes me." Jack took a sip of coffee before munching on another bite of his doughnut. "I can tell. Besides, how could he not?"

With a goal now firmly in his sights, he just needed to formulate a plan. One way or another, he was going to seduce the delectable Ianto Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ianto was putting the finishing touches on a batch of apple and pear danishes when Rhys entered the kitchen with a broad grin plastered across his face. "Your new best mate is back again. He's asking for you."

Ianto stifled a groan and concentrated on finishing the task at hand, casting a critical eye over his handiwork once he was done. It had been a week since he'd met the brash American man and his doctor friend, and Jack had returned to the bakery every day since, buying a cup of coffee along with various pastries and breadstuffs, and always showing great interest in everything on offer. Ianto wondered what the man was doing with all the baked goods since it didn't seem possible that he could be eating them all himself.

Jack had introduced himself to Rhys and Ianto's sister, Rhiannon, who helped out at the bakery part-time. Jack had become quite friendly with them, although he always asked to see Ianto. Rhiannon was engaged to a fellow Welshman, Johnny Davies, and was in the process of planning their wedding. Jack had shown an interest in that too, probably to his regret. As much as Ianto loved his sister, she could go on a bit, and she rarely failed to take advantage of a captive audience.

In fact, both Rhys and Rhiannon seemed quite taken with Jack, while Ianto wasn't sure what to make of him. The man was certainly striking – the epitome of tall, dark and handsome – with the sort of classic, timeless good looks that would be right at home on film, television or the stage. But his exuberance, overly friendly demeanour and heavy-handed charm were a bit off-putting. Ianto appreciated subtlety and understatement, and those were words that didn't seem to exist in Jack Harkness's vocabulary. Then there was the way that Jack looked at him. The man seemed harmless enough, but Jack's intent blue-eyed gaze and the way it seemed to always follow him was unsettling.

Jack had mentioned on his second visit that he worked as a freelance photographer. His curiosity piqued, Ianto had Googled Jack's name several nights earlier. The search had yielded a large number of results, including Jack's own website, a Wikipedia entry outlining his career, and even some basic biographical information. He'd discovered that Jack was indeed a well-regarded photographer, with a large body of work credited to his name, and his photographs were regularly shown at Cardiff's prestigious Hartman Gallery. He'd also learned that Jack had been a successful model before shifting his interests to behind the camera. There were numerous online images of a younger version of Jack, many with him dressed only in revealing underwear or skimpy swimming trunks and showing off his well-built body with its smooth skin and defined musculature.

As he'd continued browsing, he'd clicked through to a blog entry dedicated to Jack and had been unexpectedly confronted by far more of Jack than he'd ever wanted to see. It seemed that Jack had also done quite a bit of nude modelling, and there were a number of provocative images of a wholly naked Jack. One in particular that caught his eye – a centrefold spread for a gay men's magazine – had shown Jack sprawled out on a bed and grinning suggestively into the camera, everything on display, including a long, thick and very hard erection. Even for a strictly heterosexual man such as Ianto, there was no denying that the younger version of Jack had possessed a stunning and enviable physique. And, as far as he could tell from his observations of the man over the past week, that hadn't changed in the years since. Almost seven years had passed since Jack's modelling days, and the man looked, at least from what Ianto could see of the neck upwards, better than ever. Although if Jack continued to consume pastries at his current rate, he wasn't sure if that would be the case for much longer.

Disturbingly, that lewd image of Jack in all his shameless, naked glory seemed to be indelibly etched upon his mind. Having always been somewhat self-conscious about his body, he couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be so self-assured that taking one's kit off in front of a camera was all in a day's work. While it was relatively mild on the scale of questionable things people did for money, he couldn't imagine doing anything remotely like that himself.

Therefore, apart from being an excellent and much-needed regular customer, Jack Harkness was intriguing, despite Ianto wishing otherwise.

Arranging the danishes onto a tray, he wiped his hands and carried them through to the front of the shop, schooling his features into a mask of polite professionalism.

Jack was leaning casually against the counter, dressed in jeans, a dark blue button-up shirt and a dark lightweight jacket, looking confident and at ease, as usual. The man took care with his appearance, always looking well-groomed and polished. His thick mop of short, dark hair was arranged in its usual fashionably casual style, and his clothing leaned towards simple yet stylish, well-fitted and expensive. Being fastidious about his own grooming and appearance, Ianto appreciated someone who made an effort to look their best. It was probably the one and only thing he had in common with the other man.

Jack smiled widely as he spotted Ianto, his perfect teeth almost unnaturally white and complimented by a pair of deep dimples. It was an undeniably appealing smile on what was indisputably a very handsome face. Ianto suspected it was the sort of uninhibited smile which had been responsible for quite a bit of swooning in its time, men and women alike.

"There you are! Hey, Ianto. How's my favourite baker today?"

Ianto countered the man's exuberance with a polite, constrained smile. "Good morning, Jack. I'm well, thank you." He placed the tray on the top shelf of the nearest display cabinet. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, thanks." Grinning, Jack peered down at the danishes. "Oh, what are those? They look delicious."

"Apple and pear danishes." Ianto couldn't help being both amused and a bit flattered by Jack's enthusiasm over the baked goods. "They're today's special."

"I'll take two, please." Jack straightened up and winked at him. "One for now. One for later. And I'll have an espresso as well." His intent blue eyes fixed upon Ianto's. "Actually, I'd like to buy you a cup of coffee too. I was hoping you'd join me."

Ianto felt his eyebrows shoot up to somewhere in the vicinity of his hairline. "Oh, um... sorry, I can't. I'm rather busy." He tried for an apologetic smile, although he suspected it turned out closer to a grimace. "No rest for the wicked."

Jack frowned. "Surely you can take a break for a few minutes?"

"No, not really." But Ianto hesitated as soon as he'd spoken, not wanting to offend the man and lose his patronage. There were no other customers at the moment, so he supposed he could take a few minutes off, enjoy a cup of coffee and perhaps learn a little more about Jack in the process. "Well... yes, I suppose." He cringed inwardly at his flustered stammering. "Eh... all right. Take a seat and I'll make our coffees."

"Perfect." Jack pulled out his wallet and handed over some money. Ianto rang up the sale of two cups of coffee and two danishes and gave Jack his change. He watched as Jack wandered over to one of the tables towards the front of the shop and sat down.

Puzzled by Jack's request, Ianto kept a surreptitious eye on the man as he prepared two espressos. He carried them over to the table, then put a danish on a plate with a napkin and bagged up a second one. Returning to the table, he sat down across from Jack, relieved to be off his feet for the first time that morning.

Jack gave him another broad, white smile and promptly picked up the danish. "I've got to try this. It looks amazing." He took a bite and chewed enthusiastically. "Mmm. And it tastes even better. You're a god among bakers, Ianto Jones."

Despite himself, Ianto felt a flush of heat warm his cheeks. "Uh... I'm glad you like it." He picked up his cup of coffee, breathed in the aroma and took an appreciative sip.

Jack chewed on another bite of danish and swallowed. "So, tell me something. Why Myfanwy's? It's an unusual name."

"It was my mum's name." Ianto tried to ignore the familiar ache in his chest. "She loved to bake. Bread, cakes, biscuits, all sorts of things. She died just after I turned sixteen. Cancer."

"I'm very sorry."

Jack's tone and expression were predictably sympathetic, but Ianto appreciated it nonetheless. He nodded. "Thanks."

"And your dad?"

Ianto shook his head. He tried not to think too much about his father, who had struggled with mental instability throughout most of his life and finally succumbed two years after losing his wife. "He's gone now too."

This time, Jack just nodded sadly. "I bet they'd be very proud. It's a beautiful gesture to name your bakery in honour of your mom."

Ianto took another sip of his coffee. "I like to think she'd be pleased."

"I'm sure she would be. You've created something special here, Ianto." Picking up his cup, Jack drank for a moment, his expression turning contemplative. "My parents are divorced. Dad lives in Canada. Mom remarried and now lives in Scotland."

"Did you grow up in America?" Relieved that the conversation was moving away from his deceased parents, Ianto couldn't quite curb his curiosity.

Jack chuckled. "The accent gave it away, huh? Actually, I was born in London. Then we lived here in Cardiff for a while. My brother, Gray, was born here. He's three years younger than me. We moved to the States and that's where I spent my teenage years. After I left home, I travelled for a while, then I settled back in London. Gray lives in Seattle now. He just got married. He's a lawyer." Jack paused with a mild shrug of his shoulders. "Guess we've ended up scattered about the globe. Anyway, so the accent kind of stuck."

Ianto nodded. "It must have been interesting. Living in so many different places."

"I suppose." Jack shrugged. "Although sometimes it sort of felt like nowhere was really home. But I've always liked Cardiff and Wales, and I'm settled here now. I travel for photography jobs now and then, but it's mostly just the occasional trip to London these days."

Thinking about what he'd read online and what Jack had just told him, the man certainly seemed to have led an interesting and varied life. Ianto couldn't help envying him a little. The most adventurous thing he'd ever done was living in Paris while he trained professionally and honed his baking skills. He almost began to tell Jack about his time there, but stopped himself. Jack was personable and surprisingly easy to talk to, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to encourage him too much. He didn't want Jack to expect a little sit-down tête-à-tête every time he visited the bakery.

Jack finished eating the danish and chatted about some of the places he'd visited on his travels, and Ianto drank his coffee and listened with interest.

"So, Ianto..." Jack wiped his fingers with the napkin, scrunching it up and dropping it onto the now empty plate. "I was thinking we could go out sometime. You know... dinner? A movie?"

Ianto almost choked on the remains of his coffee. He swallowed and cleared his throat, carefully putting the cup down. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Staring at Jack, he was unable to hide the incredulity from his voice.

In hindsight, he felt like an idiot. It had never occurred to him that Jack might be gay. Unbidden, that centrefold image of Jack in the buff jumped to the forefront of his mind. The man posing naked for a gay magazine should have been a pretty big bloody clue, but he wasn't used to thinking about other men in terms of their sexuality. He simply hadn't given Jack's sexual predilections a thought one way or the other. It didn't bother him that Jack was gay – he liked to think of himself as an open-minded sort of bloke, and it was the twenty-first century after all – but he wasn't used to being asked out by another bloke. In fact, it was a wholly unprecedented occurrence.

"Interested?" Jack looked at him with a hopeful expression.

Ianto swallowed again. He glanced around, despite the fact that the shop was empty and Rhys was occupied in the kitchen and out of sight. "Jack... I'm not gay."

"Neither am I." Jack held Ianto's gaze, his tone matter-of-fact.

Ianto frowned in confusion. "Oh... so, you're bisexual, then?"

A look of disdain passed over Jack's face. "What does that word even mean? That I'm fifty percent one way and fifty percent the other?" He gave a derisive huff. "I like who I like. Why is society so hell-bent on taking something as beautiful and natural as sexuality and trying to put it into these narrow-minded categories? It's beyond ludicrous. Worse, it's backward and demeaning."

Ianto felt his eyes widen in shock. Clearly he'd struck a nerve with what had seemed like an innocuous question.

Jack sighed and shook his head. His features cleared, and he gave Ianto a wry, apologetic smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get up on my soap box. I don't like labels, that's all." His expression turned earnest. "I like you, Ianto. I'd really like to get to know you better." A hint of a cheeky grin lifted the corners of his mouth. "I promise I'll show you a good time."

Ianto couldn't help wondering what constituted a good time in Jack's vernacular. He suspected that not a lot of clothing was involved. "Jack, it's very flattering. And... um... you're a very attractive man. But I don't like men. Not like that."

"Are you seeing someone else?" Jack was apparently undeterred.

Ianto shook his head. "No. There's no one. But that's hardly the point."

"Will you at least think about it?" Jack leaned in a little closer, his gaze still determined.

Ianto pushed his chair back, growing more uncomfortable by the moment. "No, I don't think so." He gave Jack an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." Standing up, he quickly gathered up their empty cups and Jack's plate. "Thank you for the coffee, Jack. I really should get back to work now."

Forcing himself to ignore the look of disappointment on Jack's face, he retreated into the kitchen, wondering why some tiny part of him had almost wanted to say yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jack watched from his doorway as John Hart sauntered away with his trademark arrogant swagger. The expression of disbelief on his face as Jack turned him away had almost been amusing.

The man was sex on legs, but Jack was tired of John calling or showing up whenever it suited him, expecting Jack to drop whatever he was doing and satisfy the other man's untamed libido. It had been a mutually beneficial arrangement for the most part, each of them getting what they needed without unwelcome complications, but it had run its course. Jack was happy to see the back of the man and hoped never to lay eyes on him again. He wanted more for himself than a bed-warmer like John Hart could ever offer, even if it meant settling for the companionship of his hand for the foreseeable future. The next time he had sex of the non-solitary variety, he wanted it to be with someone special. He wanted it to mean something.

Closing the door with a sense of finality, he sighed and retreated to the sofa, picking up his half empty bottle of beer and taking a swig as he sank back down into the cushions. Moses looked up at him from the other end of the sofa, blinked his big golden eyes, languidly stretched out his lean body, yawned widely, then promptly went back to sleep again. Sometimes Jack envied him. He reached over and gave the feline's belly a playful tousle.

It was eleven-thirty on a Saturday night, and he was at home, alone, and lonely. Finishing off his beer, he reached for his laptop and returned to half-heartedly perusing the profiles of the latest batch of potential mates to fill his inbox. He'd signed up with just about every online dating site he could find, and he continued to draw a significant amount of interest. There were a few promising new candidates – at least if their profiles and photographs were to be believed – and only a week ago he would have been eager to initiate contact. Now, however, there was only one person he was interested in, but that person wasn't interested in him.

It was an unprecedented situation, and he couldn't deny that his ego was feeling a little bruised and battered from the rejection he'd suffered thirty-six hours earlier. He wasn't giving up, but he hadn't figured out his next move yet, and he knew that he needed to proceed with caution if he didn't want to completely ruin his chances. Finesse was called for here rather than his usual direct, no-nonsense approach. With that in mind, he'd stayed away from the bakery today to give himself time to think and regroup.

After a few more minutes of distracted browsing, he deleted all the messages. On a whim, he typed Ianto's name into Google and hit the search button. He blinked in surprise when no relevant matches came up for 'Ianto Jones'. Apparently the Welshman liked to keep a low-profile and had managed to maintain a non-existent digital footprint. In this day and age, that seemed like quite an accomplishment.

He smiled to himself as he imagined the shock Ianto would get if he Googled 'Jack Harkness' and stumbled upon some of the more revealing images floating around in cyberspace. It thrilled him a little to know he was out there in all his glory for the world to see. He liked his body, he had nothing to be ashamed about, and he'd worked hard over the years to make it look its best and to keep it that way. Although he didn't think of himself as an exhibitionist, he'd never had a problem with taking off his clothes for the camera. He liked that people enjoyed looking at photographs of him, perhaps even casting him in the leading role in their masturbatory fantasies. Plus, when he was working on shoots with naked models, it was a definite advantage to have experience being on the other side. A little empathy could help with calming a nervous model and achieving the best possible results from a shoot.

Next, he entered 'Myfanwy's Bakery Cardiff' into the search engine, and this time he had a little more success. He scanned through the results, finding the usual listings typical of any small business, each one providing the bakery's address and telephone number. What he didn't find, however, was a dedicated website or any kind of social media presence to promote the bakery and showcase its products.

Inspiration struck, and a triumphant grin spread across his face. He now knew exactly what he was going to do next in his battle to win the affections of the captivating Welshman. He was going to make Ianto Jones an offer that he simply couldn't refuse.

###

Jack returned to the bakery bright and early on Monday morning. Entering the bakery was always a treat for the senses. The comfortable, inviting atmosphere, the wonderful aromas of coffee and freshly baked bread, the mouth-watering selection of cakes, breads and pastries – it was quickly becoming one of his favourite places to be, and he couldn't help smiling broadly as he crossed the threshold.

He greeted Rhys and chatted with him for a couple of minutes, ordered a cup of coffee, and then asked if he could see Ianto.

It took some effort not to lick his lips with appreciation when Ianto appeared from the kitchen in the back half of the shop. Ianto's smart work attire didn't vary greatly from one day to the next, but today's ensemble was a particularly delightful surprise. The pale pink shirt and black tie with pink and white stripes hinted at a more adventurous side to the mild-mannered Welshman, and Jack's blood heated in his veins with thoughts of the hidden depths that might lurk beneath the man's impeccably groomed exterior.

Ianto's shirt sleeves were neatly rolled up to his elbows, and Jack admired the lean, strong forearms with their pale skin and dusting of fine, dark hair. Ianto seemed to be completely unaware of his appeal, which, in Jack's eyes, made the Welshman all the more irresistible. He'd never realised before that quiet, understated modesty could be such an incredible turn on. The strange twist of irony wasn't lost on him.

He swallowed against the dryness in his mouth as Ianto greeted him with his usual polite, sexy little smile. Today, however, there was wariness in his blue eyes, doubtless as a result of their last encounter.

Ianto cleared his throat as he glanced towards where Rhys had retreated into the kitchen. "Jack, look, about the other day..."

Jack gave a dismissive shake of his head. "It's fine, Ianto. Don't worry about it. But I'd like to talk to you about something if you can spare a couple of minutes." He picked up the cup of coffee Rhys had made for him and gestured towards the nearest table.

Ianto looked like he was about to refuse, so Jack brought out his most disarming smile. "Please. Just for a minute."

Ianto continued to look wary, but he finally nodded. They moved over to the nearest table and sat down across from each other, Ianto's posture ramrod straight and his hands folded neatly in front of him.

Jack took a sip of his coffee. "So, I Googled you the other day. It turns out that you're quite an enigma." He chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I might think you're a spy and this is all an elaborate cover."

"You Googled me?" Eyes narrowed, Ianto's tone bordered on outrage. He then squirmed a little as a flicker of discomfort passed over his features.

Jack wondered what that was about, but merely shrugged in response. "I Google everyone I meet. I'm a curious guy. It's no big deal, everyone does it these days. Anyway, what I discovered is that you don't have a website to promote the bakery. You don't even have a Facebook page."

"Um, no, well..." Ianto bit his lower lip, appearing reluctant to continue. He sighed and stared down at his hands for a moment before looking back up at Jack. "Obviously I've thought about it, and I plan to get something set up soon. But money's a bit tight at the moment, and there are always other things to do. We've only been open a few months. We're still trying to get the business on its feet."

Jack nodded in understanding. From his observations over the past week, he suspected that Ianto might be struggling to make ends meet. Ianto and Rhys clearly excelled at creating fantastic, high-quality products, but he imagined the day-to-day running of the bakery left Ianto precious little time for other things like working on the promotional side of the business. Fortunately, that was where he came in.

He took another sip of his coffee. "It sounds like you could use some help. And I'm going to help you. Photography, website, social media. Won't cost you a cent. Well, except for registering a domain name and hosting, but that won't cost much for what I have in mind." He tapped the fingers of his other hand on the table. "Then once you've got a website up and running, there are all kinds of things we can do to help promote the business. Plus, I'm pretty sure I can wrangle some newspaper coverage. Maybe a weekend feature or something along those lines. I know someone who works at the newspaper."

Ianto frowned, looking simultaneously suspicious and bewildered. "Why would you want to do all of that?"

"Because I'd like to help." Jack tried to maintain an air of nonchalance, not wanting to appear too eager.

The adorable little frown of Ianto's was far too distracting. Jack wanted nothing more than to reach across the table, grasp hold of Ianto's face and kiss the hell out of him. "I think you've got a fantastic business here, and I'd love to see it flourish." He leaned back in his chair. "I've had some good fortune in my life, and some generous people have helped me out along the way. I like to give something back now and then. You know, pay it forward."

All of which was perfectly true. He genuinely wanted to see Ianto's business become a thriving success, and harbouring ulterior motives didn't diminish that desire. Getting to work with Ianto and spend time with him was simply a delightful bonus. At least, that was what he tried to tell himself.

He continued drinking his coffee as Ianto looked at him with a doubtful expression. "It's a very generous offer, Jack. But..."

Jack hastened to reassure him. "No strings attached, I promise. Come on, Ianto. What do you say? I'd really like to help you."

"I can't deny I could use some help with that side of things..." Those perceptive blue eyes continued to search Jack's face. Then, very slowly, and almost reluctantly, Ianto nodded. "All right. Thank you, Jack. It's very kind of you. So... um... what happens now?"

Jack almost sighed with relief. He put down his now empty cup. "Can I get another coffee? Then I'll tell you what I've got in mind."

###

Ianto watched from behind the counter as Jack departed with a bright smile and friendly wave, giving a smile of his own in return.

Jack continued to shock and surprise him. First there had been the startling dinner date invitation, and now Jack was offering free photography services along with creating a website and lining up a newspaper article, all to help to promote the bakery. It seemed a bit too good to be true, and in his experience that invariably meant there was a catch. Jack seemed sincere in his desire to help, but Ianto wasn't naïve enough to believe the offer was entirely altruistic. At the same time, he couldn't figure out Jack's ulterior motive. He'd made it clear to Jack that he was one-hundred-percent heterosexual, and he didn't flatter himself that a man like Jack – who, given his looks and charisma, surely had no shortage of people fawning for his attention – would find him appealing enough to be worthy of pursuing.

He didn't dislike Jack, despite being unsettled by him. In fact, Jack was starting to grow on him. He was easygoing and friendly, talented in his profession and clearly intelligent, and he exuded an enviable level of self-assuredness. He undoubtedly had a sizeable ego, almost bordering on arrogance, and he was probably a bit too used to getting what he wanted. Still, he wasn't obnoxious or pretentious. It seemed more like he was just naturally exuberant. It perhaps wasn't beyond the realms of possibility that they could even become friends of a sort.

Regardless, Jack's offer had been difficult to resist, even if it might have been wiser to refuse. In hindsight, he'd been so focused on getting the bakery up and running and creating their product range, he hadn't put enough time into working on promoting the business. That side of things wasn't his forte, and he didn't have money for much in the way of advertising or other things like professional photography and setting up a website. If Jack's assistance worked out and produced results, it could be the boost they needed. He supposed he'd just have to hope he didn't end up regretting the decision.

A customer entered the shop, enquiring about their breads and the ingredients they used, and Ianto turned his attention to assisting her. She departed with a selection of bread rolls and croissants, seemingly satisfied. A couple more customers followed, and it was ten minutes later before he returned to the kitchen.

"What did Jack want?" Rhys stopped his cleaning of the main work area and looked up at him. "Did he ask you out on a date again? I still think you should have said yes."

Ianto rolled his eyes. Since confiding in Rhys about Jack asking him for a date, he'd been shocked to discover that Rhys had developed a bit of a bi-curious streak. Apparently it had come about when one of Rhys's more dubious friends from his previous job had gone to a gay bar on a lark. According to Rhys, Dave had met a bloke and ended up going home with him. Now the two men were seeing each other, and Dave claimed he'd never been happier. Then, to Ianto's horror, Rhys had pondered aloud about whether Jack might be interested in a threesome with him and Gwen. Although he was fairly certain Rhys had been joking, it was still far more information than he'd ever wanted to know about his best friend's sex life.

He succinctly filled Rhys in on Jack's proposal.

"That's brilliant! Even better if he can line up something in the newspaper too." Rhys gave him a sly grin. "Jack must really like you. You're not worried that he might... you know... want something in return?" His grin grew wider.

"No, of course not." Ianto spluttered out the words with indignation, despite his thoughts having travelled in a similar direction.

Leaning against the nearby cooling rack, he sighed and rubbed distractedly at his temples. He could feel a tension headache starting to take hold. "Well, yeah... maybe. But if that's what he's thinking, he's going to be sorely disappointed. The only thing Jack will get from me is some free baked goods."

Rhys laughed. "Just don't tell him that, Ianto. You'll only encourage him. Jack seems like a persistent sort of bloke. Still, I suppose with his looks, he's used to getting what he wants." He resumed his cleaning. "Did you know he used to be a model? Gwen Googled him. There's even photos of him in the buff. The lucky bastard's got some impressive tackle."

Ianto almost choked on his tongue. Reminded of his own Googling efforts for the second time that morning, a guilty flush of heat crept up his cheeks. The last thing he wanted to be thinking about was Jack Harkness's tackle, impressive or otherwise.

He turned away and, pushing Jack firmly from his thoughts, got back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jack grinned as Ianto placed an artfully arranged basket of freshly baked croissants down on the table. Despite having already consumed a glazed custard doughnut, an apple and cinnamon roll, and three cups of coffee, he still had to resist the urge to reach forward and grab one of the mouth-watering pastries. His waistline was definitely starting to feel the strain of the last few days.

He gave Ianto an appreciative up and down glance, noting the Welshman's lean hips and perfectly flat stomach. "Tell me, how is it that you're not even the tiniest bit fat? Don't you ever get tempted? Or are you one of those annoying people who can eat anything they like and never put on an ounce of weight?"

Ianto shrugged. "I enjoy the occasional cake or pastry, but I'm not really much of a sweet-tooth." Despite his apparent nonchalance, there was a definite glint of amusement in his blue eyes. "I'm quite partial to chocolate, though. Preferably dark."

Jack added that little insight to his mental list of fun facts about Ianto Jones as Rhys came over to join them, having just finished serving a customer. The big Welshman flashed Ianto a smile that appeared to be a mixture of fondness and exasperation. "Eats like a sparrow, this one. He'd starve if I wasn't always shovelling food into him. He practically lives on coffee."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I eat. Sometimes I get distracted and forget, that's all."

Jack chuckled at what was obviously a familiar argument. He'd learnt from Rhys that the two Welshmen were long-time friends, having known each other since high school. They seemed an unlikely pair, being almost polar opposites in both looks and personality, but they were clearly close and shared a bond akin to brotherly affection. Jack liked Rhys. He was down-to-earth, spoke his mind, had a good sense of humour, and possessed the easygoing nature of someone at peace with themselves and their little corner of the world.

Rhys was a startling contrast to Ianto, who was far more reserved and guarded. Ianto seemed to be a deep and perhaps obsessive thinker, with, Jack suspected, a fiery reservoir of emotion hidden beneath his placid exterior. Ianto was an enigma and a challenge, and Jack had always loved a challenge. Being told he couldn't have something he wanted only strengthened his resolve to overcome whatever obstacles stood in his way.

He'd also met Ianto's sister, Rhiannon, and had gotten to know her a little over the last couple of weeks. Rhiannon was two years older than Ianto and seemed to share her brother's entrepreneurial spirit – having worked in retail sales and administrative jobs in the past, she'd recently began operating an eBay store specialising in aromatherapy products. She also worked part-time at the bakery and, much to Jack's chagrin, was engaged and in the process of planning her wedding. Rhiannon was also a notable contrast to her brother. Although they shared some basic physical characteristics such as complexion, hair and eye colours, she was more like Rhys in temperament, being both forthright and plainly-spoken. She wasn't unattractive, but being of average height and more heavily built, she didn't share the striking appearance of her brother. Jack liked her too, even though she talked about little else except her upcoming nuptials.

He turned his attention back to his work, making a few minor adjustments to the arrangement on the table before moving back behind the camera. They'd staged a table at the rear part of the shop for photographing the bakery's products, decorating it with a deep red table cloth and some props to add ambiance to the shots. It was now Friday, and Jack had been at the bakery for a few hours a day all week. He'd amassed hundreds of photographs, showcasing not only Myfanwy's range of products, but the bakery itself, including the interior, exterior and kitchen, along with shots of Ianto, Rhys and Rhiannon.

He'd had an enjoyable week and was sorry to see it come to an end, although he was eagerly looking forward to some one-on-one time with Ianto while they worked on putting together the website. And Rhys's comments about Ianto's eating habits had given him a fantastic idea.

He looked over to where Ianto was now watching him from a discreet distance. Their eyes met, and he gave the Welshman his best wide, dimpled smile before returning his attention to the camera.

There was still some wariness in Ianto's demeanour around him, as if he was trying to figure Jack out and waiting for the other shoe to drop. Still, they'd been getting along pretty well all week and slowly getting to know each other a little better. At least, Jack hoped that was the case as he found himself wanting to learn everything there was to know about the quiet, inscrutable man. They'd had several conversations about the design and content of the website and had spent some time looking at sites of similar businesses for ideas and inspiration. Jack was confident that he had a good idea of what Ianto was wanting for the website.

As the days passed, Jack couldn't deny that he was becoming increasingly enamoured, his thoughts never far from the captivating and talented man. He'd been smitten from the moment they'd met, but those initial lustful feelings had begun to transform into something deeper and less familiar. One problem remained, however – he didn't know if there was even a remote chance of any reciprocal interest on Ianto's part.

###

Ianto stood hesitantly at the front door of Jack's flat. Rolling his shoulders in a vain attempt to ease some of his tension, he tried to ignore the unaccountable nervousness at the prospect of spending a few hours alone with the other man. He would have preferred for them to work on the website at the bakery, but Jack had said it would be easier at his flat since he had everything set up on his desktop computer. Given the amount of time Jack had put in all week and the fact that he was doing him a huge favour in the first place, he hadn't been in a position to argue.

The door swung open, revealing Jack, complete with dazzling, full-faced smile and a happy sparkle in his eyes. "Hey, Ianto. Right on time. Come in."

Jack had changed his attire from earlier in the day, swapping his stylish casual street clothes to the dressed-down comfort of well-worn jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and grey socks. The t-shirt was a snug fit, highlighting Jack's impressively toned arms, broad shoulders, well-defined chest and flat stomach. His dark hair was a little wilder than usual, as if he'd been running his hands through it repeatedly during the day. Jack looked good – he always looked good – and Ianto again found himself thinking that Jack was a striking and exceptionally handsome man.

"Hi, Jack." He managed a smile in return as he crossed the threshold and Jack closed the door behind them.

"Here, let me take your coat." Before Ianto could protest, Jack was tugging at his long woollen coat, forcing him to shift his hold on his laptop case to his other hand so that Jack could pull the coat free from his arms. "How was the rest of your day?"

He watched as Jack neatly hung the coat on the elegant metal coat stand beside the door. "Eh...good. Fairly busy."

Compared to Jack, he felt conspicuously over-dressed in his charcoal pinstripe trousers, shirt, tie and smart leather shoes, having driven directly to Jack's flat after closing up the bakery. The bakery was open until five p.m. on Fridays, meaning that it was rare for him to finish up the day much before seven. He unknotted his tie and slipped it off, rolling it up and tucking it carefully into one of the pockets of his coat.

"Didn't have time to go home and change." Self-consciously, he unfastened his shirt collar as Jack watched him with a soft smile on his lips.

"Feel free to take off as much as you like. You won't hear any complaints from me." Jack's smile turned into what could only be described as a lewd grin.

Ianto only managed an indignant glare before he was distracted by the appearance of a sleek, grey cat at his feet. The feline looked up at him with golden eyes and rubbed against his leg, giving a plaintive meow as he butted his head against Ianto's ankle.

"Oh... hello." Ianto grinned and knelt down, scratching gently on the top of the cat's head. The cat meowed again and nuzzled Ianto's hand, obviously enjoying the attention. Ianto stroked under his chin. "Aren't you a gorgeous little fellow?" He looked up at Jack. "What's his name?"

"Moses. Mo for short." Jack had an oddly puzzled look on his face. "He doesn't usually like strangers. He can be kind of skittish. He hates Owen. But then Owen's not really an animal person." He chuckled softly. "He's not much of a people person either, for that matter."

Ianto continued to stroke the cat's soft fur as Jack knelt down beside them. "Wow. He really likes you."

"Maybe it's my aftershave." Ianto smiled down at Moses, giving him a bit more attention before standing upright again.

Jack stood up again as well after rubbing the feline's neck with obvious affection. "Maybe it is. You always smell amazing." He startled Ianto by placing a large, strong hand on his shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

Ianto stared open-mouthed at Jack's retreating back, then glanced down at Moses, who was gazing up at him expectantly. Then Moses trotted off after Jack, apparently giving up on his appeal for more of Ianto's attention.

Slipping off his shoes, Ianto left his laptop bag by the coat stand and followed after the cat and his owner.

Jack's flat was on the sixth floor in a modern, luxury development on the south-west edge of Cardiff Bay. It was actually only a few miles south of where Ianto's flat was located in the more affordable suburb of Grangetown. A hallway ran off the entrance in both directions such that the majority of the interior wasn't immediately visible. But just a few steps around to the right revealed a spacious open-plan living, dining and kitchen space, the sight of which left Ianto momentarily dumbstruck.

Tall windows provided sweeping, panoramic views over the surrounding areas and out across the water, the height and viewpoint giving the illusion that the bay almost reached up to the foundations of the building. A set of glass doors led out to a timber-decked balcony, its length traversing the width of the room. Sunset was still a couple of hours away, and the sky was a dull grey with low, dark clouds suggesting that rain was imminent, but the view was nonetheless spectacular. Ianto doubted that the market value of the flat would leave much change out of half-a-million quid.

Shifting his gaze from the windows, he noted that the interior was stylish and contemporary, with honey-coloured hardwood floors, crisp neutral walls and modern, unfussy furniture in warm muted tones. The kitchen directly on his right was generously proportioned and consisted of glossy cabinetry, stainless steel appliances and granite work surfaces. A long, deep island allowed for unrestricted movement around the space and the adjoining dining area contained an oblong glass-topped table with chairs upholstered in earthy-toned leather. A sprawling, plush sofa in a similar shade of muted brown occupied the centre of the living area, accented with a number of big, plump cushions in various shades of blue. Adjoining it were a pair of armchairs, a glass-topped coffee table scattered with magazines, books and remote controls, and a wide entertainment unit with a vast flat-screen television and accompanying audio/visual equipment.

Shelving units along the wall to the left contained an enormous DVD and Blu-Ray collection, along with books and various other odds and ends. A couple of floor lamps, smaller tables and several thick rugs completed the furnishings. What captured the eye, however, were the numerous framed photographs of various sizes that dotted the walls and added random splashes of colour to the otherwise muted palette. The subjects variedly wildly from vivid landscapes and images from nature to more mundane and man-made objects to surprisingly tasteful partial nudes, both male and female.

While he found it a little shocking to see expanses of bare flesh openly on display in someone's living room, he couldn't deny that they were beautiful images. Managing to be both erotic and sensual without crossing the line into vulgarity, they seemed to draw the eye and encourage closer examination. A trio of images on the wall of the dining area of chiselled male torsos was particularly striking. Ianto didn't doubt that every one of the photographs had been taken by Jack, and the man clearly had a talent for capturing beauty from all manner of subjects.

None of this was anything like what Ianto might have imagined given Jack's exuberant personality, and yet somehow it seemed to suit him perfectly. After all, Jack obviously took pride in his appearance, so it only made sense that he'd take similar care with the furnishing and presentation of his home. He just hadn't expected it to be quite so understated and tasteful, even with the scattering of erotic artwork.

"Do you like the photographs?" Jack picked up Moses and cuddled him against his chest before moving to deposit him on the sofa.

"Yes, very much." Ianto was still looking around and taking it all in. "You're very talented."

"What about those ones?" Jack gestured towards the trio of partial male bodies. "What do you think of them?"

Ianto wondered what Jack was getting at with the pointed question. He wasn't so narrow-minded that he couldn't appreciate the beauty of the male form, regardless of his sexual orientation. He nodded. "They're stunning."

If Jack was surprised by his response, he didn't show it. "I think so too."

Jack then led him back into the hallway, showing him the utility and storage rooms that connected with the kitchen. Further down the hallway, on the other side of the flat's entrance, Jack gestured at the first of several doorways. "This is one of the three bedrooms, but I use it as a studio and workout room."

Ianto moved to join Jack and peer inside the spacious room, where he saw a large white backdrop that extended up the wall and across the floor. A plethora of lighting equipment surrounded it along with several tripods. Cases, shelves and a long table were all filled with photography kit. There were a couple of chairs and a folding privacy screen at the end of the room closest to the door, which Ianto assumed models used for disrobing. Next to the screen was a treadmill, a weight bench and a rack of free weights.

Next was another bedroom which Jack had furnished as a home office. A computer and its associated hardware was set up on a large desk, along with a pair of expensive-looking desk chairs, bookcases, shelving and what appeared to be a sofa bed. There was a bathroom directly across from the bedroom/office, and beyond that was a spacious master bedroom with a walk-in wardrobe and its own bathroom. The bedroom was dominated by a king-size bed and otherwise simply furnished with a tall chest of drawers and a pair of bedside tables. The bedrooms were carpeted and more prints adorned the walls in each room, but the overall aesthetic was once again warm and understated. A navy blue duvet covered the bed and was topped by lighter blue pillows.

Having now viewed the entire flat, Ianto's overall impression was that Jack liked space, he liked everything to be on a large scale, he liked luxury and high quality, and he liked the colour blue.

He'd half expected Jack to make some inappropriate or innuendo-laced comment as they stood in the bedroom. Not wanting to linger, he retreated back into the hallway and waited for Jack to follow. They returned to the living area.

"It's a brilliant flat, Jack." Ianto couldn't help being a bit envious. He liked his own little abode well enough and it had everything he needed, but it seemed terribly modest in comparison and probably had little more than a third of the floor space of Jack's impressive flat.

"Do you really like it?" Jack looked at him with an odd intensity, as if his response was actually important.

Ianto nodded, puzzled as to why his opinion would matter to Jack one way or the other. "Yes, of course. I'd love to live somewhere like this one day. I'm renting at the moment. It's nothing special. Just an average flat. Nothing grand like this." He moved to the windows and looked out over the bay. "The view's spectacular."

"Yeah, once I saw that view, I knew I wanted to live here. Haven't regretted it yet. I've thought about getting a house, but this suits me." Jack came up to stand beside him, his shoulder bumping against Ianto's. "I'd like to see your place. If you'll invite me over for a visit sometime?"

Ianto turned his head to look at Jack in surprise. Something about the soft, almost hopeful expression on Jack's face and the look in his eyes completely disarmed him, despite his better judgement. "It's really nothing to see. But... um... all right."

"Great." Jack grinned. "So, are you hungry? I made us a pizza. It should be just about ready."

As if on cue, a beeping sound began emanating from the kitchen.

"Perfect timing!" Jack laughed and moved to the kitchen. "What would you like to drink? Beer? I've got Double Dragon, Brains SA and Brains Dark. Or we can open a bottle of wine if you like?"

Ianto was dumbstruck for the second time since arriving at Jack's flat. He followed Jack over to the kitchen. "You made us dinner?" He failed to hide the incredulity from his voice.

"Yup. Home-made pizza. Can't have you working on an empty stomach. You're in for a treat, if I do say so myself." Jack pulled open the oven door and reached for a pair of blue oven mitts. "Can you grab some drinks from the refrigerator while I slice up the pizza? Pick whatever you like. I'll have the same."

Ianto opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words came out. He wasn't sure whether to be irritated that Jack had sprung this little surprise on him or to admire the man's cunning tenacity. Either way, unless he made an undignified flee for the door, it seemed that Jack was about to get his wish. They were going to have dinner together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jack took a bite of pizza and chewed happily as he watched the man sitting across from him. Ianto had tucked one of the white paper napkins from the pile Jack had put on the table into his shirt collar, and – to Jack's astonishment – was eating his slice of pizza with slow, careful deliberation using the knife and fork he'd requested. Amused to no end, Jack couldn't recall observing a more adorable sight.

When Ianto's gaze lifted to meet Jack's and his eyes narrowed, Jack realised that he'd been caught staring. He swallowed and reached for his beer, taking a generous swig. "How's the pizza?"

Ianto swallowed, put down his knife, and reached for his own beer. "It's good. Delicious, actually."

Jack grinned. "You sound surprised."

"No." Ianto gave an emphatic shake of his head before taking a sip from the bottle. "Well, yes. Maybe a bit."

"I'm not a talented professional like you, but I love to dabble in the kitchen. I guess you could say it's a hobby." Jack shrugged. "Nothing fancy, and I'm not much for following recipes. I usually just do my own thing. Most of the time it works out pretty well." He took another mouthful of beer and chuckled. "Sometimes, not so much. Pizza's are easy enough and fun to make, although it took me a while to get the knack of making the bread dough."

Ianto nodded. "I tend to avoid the kitchen at home unless I'm baking. I've never been much for cooking meals. Rhys loves to cook. He makes a brilliant lasagne. It's sort of his signature dish."

Jack reached for another slice. "I love lasagne. I'll have to ask him for some tips."

He took a big mouthful and continued to study Ianto as he chewed. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the Welshman when they were together. Swallowing, he gave Ianto a mischievous grin. "So... I got you to have dinner with me after all."

"You mean you tricked me into having dinner with you." A slight scowl darkened Ianto's handsome features, although he seemed more amused than irritated. "For the record, this isn't a date."

Jack shrugged. "It could be. It's actually quite intimate. Not the same as a fancy restaurant where I could wine and dine you, of course, but pizza and beer isn't a bad first date. Besides, it's the company that counts."

Ianto sighed with what was now clearly annoyance. "Jack..."

Realising that his teasing was putting him on treacherous ground, Jack put down his slice of pizza and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, okay. It's not a date. It's just two friends having a meal together. That's all right, isn't it?"

Ianto's eyebrows lifted. "Friends?"

Ignoring the scepticism in Ianto's voice, Jack nodded. "Sure. I don't make pizza for just anyone, you know."

He didn't add that he rarely cooked for anyone other than himself, and he'd never gone to the trouble for anyone he'd wanted to get naked with before. The truth was that he'd never needed to impress anyone outside of the bedroom until now. He'd never needed to woo or seduce, or make much of an effort at all. On the rare occasions when someone who caught his eye wasn't interested, he'd just move on to someone else. His philosophy had always been that there were plenty more fish in the sea. It was another belief that meeting Ianto Jones had caused him to re-evaluate.

Ianto's expression shifted into a puzzled frown, almost as if the notion of them being friends didn't quite compute. Or perhaps he was simply trying to figure out Jack's angle. "I... uh... I'd like us to be friends." His eyes studied Jack intently and with a hint of warning. "But just friends."

"Just friends." Jack tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. He offered Ianto another slice of pizza and they continued eating.

Ianto was the first to break the silence. "So, what do you like to do with yourself when you're not working or cooking or gorging yourself on my baked goods?"

Jack laughed and stopped himself from pointing out that baked goods weren't the only thing of Ianto's he'd like to gorge himself on. "This and that. I spend a fair bit of time keeping in shape. And I watch a lot of movies." He gestured towards the other side of the living area, where his DVD and Blu-Ray collection was on display. "I guess that's kind of obvious."

"You've got quite a collection." Ianto reached for his beer again and took a sip. "I noticed you've got the Bond box set." A sheepish smile crept over his lips. "I'm a bit of a Bond fan."

"Yeah?" Jack smiled in return, happy to have stumbled upon some common ground. "I thought all my Christmases had come at once when the set came out on Blu-ray. I spent four days watching them all. I loved the older Bond movies as a kid. Bond, Star Trek and Star Wars. I could never decide who I wanted to be the most: James Bond, Captain Kirk or Han Solo." He chuckled at the memories of his juvenile fantasies. "They were kind of my idols. I had posters, books, all kinds of stuff. Even action figures."

Ianto's mouth twitched and was accompanied by a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I can see that. They're all dashing heroes and completely shameless."

"You think I'm dashing?" Jack gave Ianto his best cheeky grin. He couldn't in all honesty refute shameless.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Don't let it go to your head, Jack."

Jack laughed with delight. "I had a soft spot for Kirk, though." He sighed a little wistfully. "He got to have sex with all those hot aliens, and he flew around the galaxy in a cool starship. What's not to love about that?"

Ianto raised a challenging eyebrow. "Space sickness? Tribbles? Transporter mishaps?"

Jack shrugged, still grinning. "Well, every job has a few downsides." He took another bite of pizza.

Ianto smirked and shook his head in what was clearly amusement. He picked up his fork, but then put it down again and exhaled a soft sigh. "It's been a while since I've watched any films. Don't really seem to have the time anymore."

"It can't be easy running your own business." Jack had nothing but admiration for Ianto's obvious drive and passion, not to mention skill and talent, but he could see it was a stressful and exhausting undertaking. "I can imagine how easily it takes over your life. Still, you need to take some time for yourself too or you'll burn out."

"I suppose." Ianto sighed again. "I just want the bakery to be a success."

"It will be." Jack was a little surprised by the determination in his voice. He looked into Ianto's eyes and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Plus, you've got me on your team now."

Ianto's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but it nonetheless appeared genuine and grateful. "I appreciate all your help, Jack."

Jack waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "So, here's an idea. Once we've got the website done, we'll have a movie night to celebrate." He snapped his fingers as inspiration struck. "Even better – we'll have a Bond-athon. Three Bond movies. We'll each pick a favourite and draw for a third. How's that sound?"

Ianto looked at him with a confused frown. "A Bond-athon?"

Grinning widely, Jack nodded. "Yup, that's right. A Bond-athon. It'll be fun."

Ianto studied him with a curious, contemplative expression, and it almost seemed like he was going to decline. But then, to Jack's relief, he nodded and smiled. "All right."

Jack had to refrain from giving a shout of victory. It seemed that he'd managed to wrangle himself a second date.

###

With the rest of the pizza eaten and a second round of beers in hand, they adjourned to Jack's office to work on the website.

Having decided on the basic layout during the week, Jack had done most of the groundwork already and had a preliminary version set up on his computer. Ianto had written the text for the various pages, so most of the work was now piecing together the words and photos and fine-tuning the layout and aesthetics. Jack had created a logo using the same stylised, cursive font and white on dark red as the shop's frontage, and he'd set up a showcase area on the home page which rotated through various images of the bakery's products.

He wasn't an expert by any means and website creation wasn't his forte – his computer expertise was more in the area of photo editing – but he'd dabbled with a few websites in the past and knew the basics. Fortunately, the Myfanwy's website didn't require any coding or complexity. Its purpose was simply to provide pertinent details about the bakery and what it offered, showing the range of products in an easy-to-read, visually pleasing manner. Anyway, if he ran into any technical problems, help was only a Google search away.

They worked solidly for a couple of hours, getting Ianto's text onto the pages and finalising the selection of photographs. Ianto had a good eye, knew what he liked, and his aesthetic sensibilities weren't too dissimilar to Jack's. Despite the constant distraction of Ianto's sitting beside him, they worked well together, and Jack enjoyed working on something different. It was exciting to bring his photos together into a final product rather than hand them over to someone else as he'd done with other projects in the past.

He completed a few more tweaks to the home page layout and refreshed the browser window to examine the results. He glanced sideways at Ianto. "There. What do you think?"

Ianto leaned closer, his shoulder briefly nudging against Jack's, and Jack felt his skin prickle with the awareness of Ianto's proximity. Breathing in, he caught a whiff of Ianto's now familiar scent. Ianto smelled every bit as good as he looked, his scent as unique and appealing as the man himself. A lingering trace of Ianto's warm, woody aftershave with its spicy undertone combined with the hint of natural, musky male, and it was complemented by the aroma of coffee and freshly baked bread.

Not for the first time since Ianto had arrived on his doorstep, Jack had to resist the urge to pounce on the man and ravage him senseless. Even the knowledge that Ianto might be horrified by the full extent of his lustful thoughts did little to dampen his desire. Maintaining a look but don't touch policy was proving to be a particularly heinous form of torture and testing his self-restraint to its limit.

Ianto studied the screen, and Jack tried not to think about how a mere turn of his head would bring his lips to within kissing distance of Ianto's. Imagining how those full, soft lips would feel against his own was almost his undoing.

Fortunately, Ianto interrupted his wayward thoughts by pointing at the screen with one of his elegant fingers. "Can we have a bit more white space here? And make the size of this font a little bigger?"

"Sure." Jack mentally shook himself and reached for the mouse, taking the opportunity to brush his hand against Ianto's, ostensibly by accident. He quickly made the adjustments and refreshed again. "Yep. That looks better."

Ianto nodded. "It's looking really good, Jack."

"Yeah, it's definitely getting there." Jack smiled as Ianto's eyes met his, and his chest did a strange little flutter as their gazes held for a moment.

Fearing that he might be tempted to act rashly, Jack made a show of blinking and rubbing at his eyes, then pushed back his chair, rolling his neck as he stood up. "Time for a break. You can make the coffee while I get our desserts ready."

After Ianto's revelation about having a fondness for chocolate, Jack had come up with what he thought was the perfect dessert. He'd bought the richest and most decadent chocolate ice cream he could find, along with rich chocolate sauce and a block of expensive dark chocolate to shave over the top.

Ianto's eyes widened and almost looked like they were going to pop out of his head when Jack presented the bowls of sinful indulgence. They made their way over to the sofa, mugs of coffee and bowls of ice cream in hand.

By the second spoonful, Ianto's eyes had drifted closed, his features relaxing into a blissed-out expression, and Jack couldn't help wondering if this was how the Welshman looked post-orgasm.

"Good?" He took a spoonful from his own bowl, silently complimenting himself on the genius of his delicious, calorie-laden creation.

"God, yes." Ianto eyes opened and met Jack's. Seeming to realise that he'd lost himself for a moment, he smiled self-consciously.

Jack couldn't help staring as Ianto slid another spoonful into his mouth, slowing dragging the spoon away before the tip of his tongue darted out to trace the lingering sweetness from his lips. It was without question one of the most erotic sights Jack had ever seen. He shoved another mouthful of ice cream into his mouth as a shiver ran down his spine and heat pooled in his groin.

A couple of spoonfuls later, Ianto let out a soft moan that sounded of pain rather than pleasure. He put down his bowl and rubbed at his temples, a grimace contorting his features. "Ow..."

Jack reached for Ianto without thinking, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Ianto, what's wrong?"

Still massaging his temples, Ianto gave Jack one of his cute, sheepish little smiles. "Ice cream gives me a headache."

Biting back a laugh, Jack rubbed his shoulder in a soothing gesture. "Brain freeze, huh? Just give it a minute to pass."

Ianto nodded and reached for his coffee, taking a cautious sip.

Jack smiled ruefully to himself, giving Ianto's shoulder one final rub before reluctantly breaking contact. Just when he thought that Ianto couldn't possibly be any more adorable, the Welshman somehow managed to prove him wrong. He started speaking before he could stop himself. "How is it that you're not taken?"

Ianto looked up with a frown. "Sorry?"

Jack gestured at him. "I mean, look at you. You're perfect. Gorgeous, intelligent, witty, talented. How is it that you haven't got women lining up around the block for a chance with you?" An unpleasant thought occurred to him. "Or maybe you have?"

Ianto made a sound just shy of a contemptuous snort. "Hardly." He sighed, shaking his head. "There was someone a while back. Her name was Lisa. I... I loved her. I thought we had a future together." He shrugged. "It didn't work out. We wanted different things."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Jack hadn't failed to notice the flicker of pain that had passed over Ianto's features as he'd mentioned the woman's name.

Of course he didn't know Ianto very well yet, and the Welshman might have a darker side beneath his neat exterior, but he couldn't help thinking that this Lisa was a fool to give up a prize like Ianto Jones. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel selfishly grateful, no matter how slim his chances seemed at the moment.

"So you hope to settle down someday?" Jack couldn't resist asking the question. "Get married?"

Ianto picked up his ice cream bowl again and took a smaller, more hesitant spoonful. He nodded. "Yeah. And with Rhiannon getting married soon... I suppose I envy her more than I like to admit."

Jack sighed and nodded in sympathy. "I can relate to that. It's not easy being single when everyone around you is happy and in love and getting married." He went on to briefly recount the series of weddings he'd attended in recent times. "I want to get married too."

Ianto appeared surprised by the admission, and Jack supposed that was an understandable reaction. He did a pretty good job of portraying the image of a happy, carefree bachelor. On the surface, he probably didn't seem like the marrying kind. A part of him still wasn't sure that he actually was, but he didn't want to spend the rest of his life alone either. Plus, now that he'd actually met someone who he could imagine wanting to marry, the prospect was all the more appealing.

"You'd marry another bloke?" Ianto asked the question hesitantly, but there was curiosity in his eyes.

"Sure." Jack shrugged. "Why not? Same-sex marriage is legal in Wales now. Why? Does that shock you?"

Ianto shook his head. "No... no, of course not. I don't have a problem with two men or two women getting married. It's just that... well, it can't be an easy road, can it?"

Jack couldn't disagree with that, much as he would have liked to. Acceptance of less traditional relationships had come a long way in the past few decades, but there was still plenty of ignorance and prejudice in the world.

He finished eating his ice cream, watching as Ianto did the same. He put down his bowl and reached for his coffee, taking a sip. "Tell me something, Ianto. Have you ever done anything sexual with another man?"

Ianto froze, his eyes widening. Then he frowned at Jack and sighed with obvious annoyance. "Jack, we've been through this. I'm straight. I realise you might wish otherwise, but..."

Jack held up a hand in a placating gesture. "I'm just curious, that's all. So, is that a no?"

Ianto looked away and picked up his coffee. Finally, he shook his head in what Jack assumed was confirmation.

"Okay, fair enough." Jack knew that he was pushing his luck, but now that he'd broached the subject, he wasn't ready to let it go. "But this is what I don't get. If you've never been with another man, how do you know that you wouldn't enjoy it? If I'd only been with women, I'd be curious as hell. And think about it. Who knows better about how to satisfy a guy than another guy?" He paused to take a sip of his coffee. "You can't tell me that you haven't at least thought about it."

Ianto looked up sharply. "No. I haven't. Why would I?"

Given that Ianto seemed relatively open-minded, Jack found his denial a little hard to believe. Still, he continued on, undeterred. "You love coffee, right? But if you'd never tried it, you wouldn't know that you loved it. It's like anything in life, you can't really know if you're going to enjoy something until you've tried it." He grinned. "Me? I'll try just about anything at least once."

Ianto gaped at him, open-mouthed. "You can't seriously be comparing coffee to having sex with another bloke."

Jack shrugged. "It's just an example. Anyway, my point is that lots of people experiment with their sexuality and discover that it's not as black and white as they thought. Why go through life without at least exploring all the possibilities?"

Ianto continued to stare at him, apparently lost for words. He looked like he was about to speak, but then seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth again.

Deciding to quit while he was ahead, Jack patted Ianto's knee and stood up. "Come on, let's get back to work."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When Rhys arrived at the bakery the following morning, he greeted Ianto with a grin so mischievous that he could have given Jack a run for his money. "Morning, boss. So... how was your date with Jack last night?"

Ianto stopped working on the list of supplies needing to be ordered, put down his clipboard and reached for his coffee mug, swallowing a fortifying mouthful of the industrial-strength brew.

He levelled a withering glare at his friend, which, as usual, had no effect whatsoever. When it came to being on the receiving end of disapproving glares, Rhys might as well have been coated in Teflon. "You're as bad as Jack. It wasn't a date. It was a working dinner."

"It sounded a lot like a date. Jack said he was going to cook for you. He asked if you like pizza and wanted to make sure you're not a vegetarian." Rhys tugged off his jacket and retrieved his apron, readying himself to begin work. "What's his cooking like? Oh, and I want to hear all about his posh flat."

In retrospect, Ianto wasn't surprised. Jack had already proven himself to be a devious bastard. He felt fully justified in being cross with Rhys, and after a restless night of tossing and turning, his mind twisting back and forth over the events of the previous evening, he was tired and out of sorts. But Rhys liked Jack, and Jack could be too charming for his own good, so he supposed he shouldn't be too annoyed. Added to which, Rhys would never pass up an opportunity to get some food shovelled into him, convinced as he was that Ianto constantly teetered on the brink of starvation.

He sighed wearily, but tried to push aside his irritation. "The food was good, actually. Really good." The expectant look on Rhys's face indicated that he wanted more details. "I had three slices of pizza and a big bowl of ice cream."

Rhys appeared somewhat appeased, but then he frowned as he moved to stand across from Ianto. "Wait, you always say that you hate ice cream."

"It was chocolate ice cream. With chocolate sauce and dark chocolate shavings sprinkled on the top." Ianto mentally rolled his eyes at himself.

Rhys barked out a full-bellied laugh. "Well, it looks like Jack's got you figured out."

This time, Ianto didn't waste the effort on another disparaging scowl. Instead, he provided Rhys with a succinct description of Jack's spacious and lavishly-appointed flat.

"He's done all right for himself, hasn't he? Lucky sod. Hard to believe he's still single." Rhys seemed to mull that over for a moment. "How's the website coming along?"

Ianto nodded. "Very well. Jack's doing a fantastic job. He's hoping to get it finished off over the next few days. All being well, he thinks he'll have it online sometime later next week."

"Brilliant. I can't wait to see it." Rhys appeared to be relieved, and Ianto wondered if he'd been worried that Jack's dinner plans might have derailed their work on the website. "It wasn't such a bad night, then?"

"No, it was fine. It's just that..." Ianto paused uncertainly, the strange conversation with Jack about sexual exploration still fresh in his mind. "I don't think it's a good idea to encourage Jack too much. He can't seem to accept that I'm not... you know... interested in him. He seems to think I'm repressing my sexuality because I've only been with women."

"Maybe he's just not used to being turned down. Perhaps it's a new experience for him." Rhys chuckled. "You can't blame him for liking you. After all, you're a good-looking bloke. And it's a nice little ego boost, isn't it? To have someone like Jack showing an interest."

Ianto shrugged. "I suppose."

In truth, he couldn't deny that it was rather flattering. Likewise, there was no denying that Jack was a handsome and striking man, who could probably have his pick of just about anyone he wanted. Still, he didn't want Jack to continue under the delusion that anything could happen between them. Almost despite himself, he liked Jack, and he was warming to the idea of them being friends, but that's as far as it would go. Jack would just have to accept that.

Rhys looked at him with obvious curiosity. "You're not the least bit tempted?"

"No." Ianto gave an emphatic shake of his head. "No, I'm not." Against his better judgement, and suspecting that he already knew the answer, he found his own curiosity getting the better of him. "Would you be? If you were single, I mean?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious." Rhys leaned back against the counter behind him. "You see all those gay couples on the telly these days. Why not see what it's like? Look at Dave. He's completely besotted with the bloke he's been seeing. Reckons he's never been happier, and he says the sex is bloody spectacular. Then there's Alan. Straight all his life and divorced. Then out of the blue he meets a bloke. Big bear of a fellow apparently. Noah someone or other. Anyway, so Noah came to fix some windows on Alan's house, and they hit it off. Next thing they're dating and talking about living together. Now they're on their honeymoon."

Ianto blinked in surprise. Rhys was referring to a man in his late forties who worked nearby and had been coming into the bakery on and off over the last couple of months. Unlike Ianto, who was a private person and assumed by default that everyone else was too, Rhys was the complete opposite. He chatted at length with their regular customers, and, more often than not, he'd end up learning most of their life stories. Alan was one of their customers with whom Rhys had become well-acquainted.

Rhys shrugged. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

Ianto supposed it did, at least in an abstract sort of way, and he couldn't entirely refute that Jack had made a valid point the night before, despite his lack of subtlety in the way he'd gone about it. Still, in the cases of Dave and Alan, they'd probably always been bisexual or at least possessed some sort of yearning in that direction but simply hadn't acted on it until recently. Whatever the reasons, it seemed highly unlikely that they'd turned gay overnight.

He had to admit, though, that if anyone could get a straight bloke to become more sexually adventurous, it would probably be Jack. Together with his confidence and flirtatious charm, the man exuded an allure that he suspected many people would find difficult to resist.

"Hmm, I guess it does." He tried his best to sound non-committal. "Anyway, nothing's going to happen with Jack. We're... well, we're sort of becoming friends... that's all."

He ignored the treacherous little voice at the back of his mind that questioned who he was trying the most to convince, Rhys or himself.

###

It was just after eleven a.m. on Wednesday when Jack came striding into the bakery, his black leather laptop case slung over his shoulder. Polished and preened as usual, and dressed in stylish, casual street clothes, Jack looked like he'd just stepped off a film set or magazine cover.

The moment his gaze landed on Ianto, that familiar white, dimpled smile spread across his face. Jack looked nothing less than delighted to see him, and, try as he might, Ianto wasn't entirely unaffected. After all, it wasn't every day that he was greeted with such unrestrained enthusiasm.

He found himself smiling back in a way that was less reserved than he'd intended. "Morning, Jack."

"Hey, Ianto." Jack stopped in front of him at the counter, still smiling. "How's my favourite baker this morning?"

Ianto barely managed not to roll his eyes at Jack's familiar greeting. He gave Jack a pointed look. "Jack, how many bakers do you actually know?"

"Well, there's you. And Rhys. Why? It doesn't matter how many I know, you'd still be my favourite." Jack failed to look abashed. In fact, he went so far as to give Ianto a sly wink. "You just enjoy giving me a hard time."

"Only when you deserve it." Ianto suppressed a smirk, refusing to react to Jack's innuendo-laced tone. "Coffee? And today's special is blueberry and banana muffins if you'd like to try one?"

Jack assented on both counts with his usual enthusiasm. It was only as Ianto prepared Jack's coffee that he realised he'd been mildly flirting with the other man. Even more shocking, he'd enjoyed it.

"So, I've got good news." Jack raised his wrist and glanced at his watch. "As of one hour ago, Myfanwy's website is online. I brought my laptop so you and Rhys can have a look."

Ianto looked up at Jack with raised eyebrows. "That was fast."

Jack shrugged. "We got most of the groundwork done the other night. The rest was just fine-tuning and tweaking. Only took a few more hours to finish it off."

Ianto suspected that it had taken rather more than that. From what he'd seen, Jack was a perfectionist when it came to his professional endeavours. He had a good eye for colour, design and aesthetics, and no detail seemed to go overlooked. They'd had a number of further conversations since Saturday night, both in person and via e-mail, as Jack worked on completing the layout, content and photographs, and Jack had clearly put in no small amount of effort. Jack had admitted that websites weren't his forte, but he seemed very proficient nevertheless.

Once Jack was settled at one of the tables with a cup of coffee and happily eating a muffin, Ianto called Rhys from the kitchen.

Rhys appeared a few moments later, smiling as he wiped his hands on a tea towel. "Hiya, Jack. Ianto says you've got a website to show us."

"Hey, Rhys. Good to see you." Jack smiled at Rhys. It wasn't the blinding smile he'd greeted Ianto with earlier, but it was warm and friendly nonetheless. Ianto couldn't deny it – Jack had a beautiful and engaging smile, regardless of its intensity.

Wiping his hands with a paper napkin, Jack reached for where he'd placed his laptop case by the side of his chair. "Just give me a second to get this set up."

Ianto retrieved another chair and they both sat down beside Jack as he opened the laptop and powered it up.

Jack clearly loved his tech toys, and Ianto knew from the time he'd spent at Jack's flat that Jack owned the best and latest of what consumer technology had to offer: desktop computer, laptop, tablets, game consoles, the enormous flat-screen television in his living room, and pretty much everything else in between. Jack's laptop was a sleek Macbook Pro with a large seventeen-inch screen, and Ianto watched as Jack configured his latest model iPhone as a Wi-Fi hotspot and proceeded to connect the laptop to the internet.

Jack opened a browser window and typed in the address they'd registered for the website. He paused before hitting the Enter key with a flourish. "Voilà!"

Although it was simply the finished version of what he'd already seen, Ianto experienced a thrill of excitement at seeing the end result and knowing that it was now there for anyone to see.

It was exactly what he'd wanted. Simple, clean and understated. Before seeing Jack's design the other night, and despite their prior conversations, he'd been a little worried that Jack might have gotten carried away and come up with something gaudy and ostentatious. Fortunately, his concerns had been unfounded. The website was all about showcasing their range of products, and thanks to Jack's amazing photography, it achieved that objective. Seeing the finished website, he couldn't help feeling a little bit proud of what he and Rhys had achieved with getting the bakery up and running. More importantly, it gave him a renewed sense of hope that the business could actually be successful and all their hard work wasn't in vain. The website was hopefully a step closer to making that a reality.

"Oh, that's brilliant!" Rhys studied the screen with rapt attention as Jack navigated through the site's pages. "The photos are fantastic, Jack. If this doesn't help to get customers in the door, I don't know what will."

"Well, that's the idea. Show people what they're missing out on." Jack tilted his head, giving Ianto a questioning look. "Ianto? What do you think?"

Ianto looked up and met Jack's gaze. He found himself unable to hold back an elated smile. "It's perfect, Jack. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome." Jack smiled back, looking both pleased and relieved. "I'm just glad you're happy with the way it turned out."

One more thing Ianto had learned about Jack was that he didn't try to get by on his looks or charm. He obviously took pride in his work, and that was a quality Ianto both admired and respected. One of the cornerstones of his existence was that any undertaking should be done to the best of one's ability. Jack seemed to share that belief.

The door opened, and a pair of middle-aged women entered the shop. Rhys promptly stood up. "Stay there and talk to Jack. I'll look after the customers."

Jack reached for his coffee, taking a sip. "I've registered the site with the major search engines. Plus, I've set up the Facebook page using some of the text and photos from the site. I was also thinking about a promotional flyer using some of the photos."

They chatted for a few minutes about getting the site onto various online business directories, tourism sites and so on. Ianto had been doing some research over the last few days and had compiled a list, so he was confident he had that well in hand, although Jack had a few further suggestions and promised to email him the details.

Jack drained his coffee cup, putting it down on the table before leaning back in his chair. "So, when are we having our movie night?"

"Oh... er..." Ianto hesitated, glancing over to the counter where Rhys was serving the two ladies in his usual jovial manner.

He remembered how he'd told Rhys only a few days earlier that he didn't want to encourage Jack. Nevertheless, he'd already agreed to Jack's suggestion of a night of Bond, and he was indebted to the man. He just hoped Jack wasn't going to try to use that sense of indebtedness to his advantage. Regardless, he couldn't see a way out without coming across as rude or ungrateful, not that he actually wanted to decline. With almost every waking minute consumed by the business, a night of relaxation in front of the telly with some favourite films wasn't something he'd allowed himself to indulge in for a while, and he couldn't deny the appeal.

He looked back at Jack, who was watching him with those intent blue eyes of his. "Um... Saturday is really the only night I can stay up late. But if..."

Jack didn't give him the chance to finish. "Saturday's perfect. Say seven? I'll bring dinner. Do you like Chinese? Oh, and you'll need to text me your address."

Ianto blinked in confusion. "You want to come to my flat? I thought I'd be coming to yours. I... er... I don't have any nice kit like you do. Just a smallish telly and a Blu-ray player." Compared to Jack's big screen and associated equipment, his modest set-up would seem woefully inadequate.

"You said I could visit you." Jack gave him a suggestive smirk and leaned in close, as if he was about to disclose a secret. His warm breath ghosted over Ianto's skin, causing it to tingle with awareness. "Besides, size isn't everything."

Ianto felt his eyes widen. He pulled back far enough so that his field of vision wasn't completely filled with Jack's smiling, too-handsome face, yet he still couldn't seem to look away. "From what I've seen, that doesn't seem to be your usual philosophy."

Jack laughed, apparently not the least bit perturbed. "I can see how you might think that." His expression became more serious again. "Saturday night at your place, then?"

Not sure what else to say, Ianto nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jack stood up from the table, smiling as he saw Martha Jones enter the restaurant. He waved to capture her attention. Spotting him, Martha grinned and headed in his direction.

"Jack! It's so good to see you." Looking a little flustered, Martha took her handbag from her shoulder and placed it on the table. "I'm sorry I'm late. It's been a nightmare of a morning."

"Don't worry about it. I only got here a few minutes ago myself." Jack held out his arms in invitation. "Do I at least get a hug?"

Martha rolled her eyes, but a bright, unrestrained smile spread across her face. "Of course you do. Come here."

They embraced and Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek as they drew apart.

A few years younger than Jack, Martha was a dark-skinned beauty: slender and elegant, with sleek ebony hair a few inches past shoulder-length, warm, dark brown eyes and an uninhibited, infectious smile. She was also intelligent, down-to-earth and not afraid to speak her mind. They were all qualities that Jack admired.

They'd met several years ago in London when Martha had been working as a freelance journalist before she'd relocated back to Wales. Jack had always been very fond of Martha, and although they didn't see a lot of each other, they'd kept in touch and occasionally socialised. The last time he'd seen her had been at a local gallery event, where he'd met her latest beau, a ruggedly handsome Welshman by the name of Tom Milligan, who was a paediatrics doctor and worked at the same hospital as Owen.

He pulled the other chair out for her and once she was seated, he sat down again himself. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Martha Jones. How are you?"

"I'm good. Busy, but good. Actually, I'm sort of on cloud nine at the moment." She lifted up her left hand and gave a playful wiggle of her fingers. "Tom proposed the other night."

Jack blinked, wondering how he'd missed the sparkling diamond ring. As much as he was delighted for Martha, he hoped that he'd managed to hide his dismay over the news of yet more impending nuptials and another deliriously happy couple. He was now more convinced than ever that marriages were reaching epidemic proportions. He beamed at her, hoping it didn't appear forced or insincere. "Wow. Congratulations! Tom's a lucky man."

Martha gave him a coy smile. "Well, I'm marrying a handsome doctor, so I'd say we're both lucky."

"I'm very happy for you, Martha." Jack reached for her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "So, when's the wedding? And, more importantly, am I invited?"

Martha laughed. "We haven't set a date yet. We've agreed on a long engagement since we're both busy with our careers at the moment. So it won't be until at least sometime next year." Her expression turned hopeful. "But when the time comes, I'd like you to be our photographer. I know it's not the sort of thing you usually do..."

Jack waved away her hesitation. "It would be an honour."

Martha smiled again. "Thanks, Jack."

A waiter appeared and they quickly perused the menus and ordered their meals, then chatted and caught up on their respective lives until their lunches arrived.

After sampling her chicken salad, Martha fixed Jack with a curious gaze. "Tell me about this bakery you're so interested in. What's going on, Jack?"

Jack finished chewing on a mouthful of succulent, roasted lamb and reached for his glass of merlot, taking a sip. He wouldn't normally drink alcohol during the day, but with Martha's happy news, they'd decided to treat themselves. "I've sort of become friends with the owner. He's a really nice guy, very talented, and the bakery itself is fantastic. Incredible food and the best coffee I've ever tasted. It's only been open a few months, but they're struggling to get the word out and people in the door. I'm trying to help promote it. I did the photography the other week, and we've just finished creating a website."

He retrieved his wallet and slipped out one of the bakery's crisp, white business cards, sliding it across the table. "It's called Myfanwy's. Just Google it and you'll find the website. We've got a Facebook page set up as well."

Martha looked down at the card before retrieving a leather organiser from her bag and slipping the card inside. Her eyes fixed on Jack again. "Why do I have the feeling there's more to it? Promoting a bakery... it's not exactly your usual line of work."

Jack chuckled at Martha's perceptiveness. "Okay, I admit that my motives aren't entirely selfless. It's the owner. His name's Ianto." He smiled as he said Ianto's name, unable to help himself. "Jones, actually. Ianto Jones. I'm a bit... well... let's just say I'm a bit smitten."

Martha's eyes widened, then she smiled, shaking her head. "Judging by the look on your face, I'd say you're more than smitten. You're all..." She shook her head again, giving a soft laugh. "For a moment there you were all dreamy-eyed."

Jack shrugged almost sheepishly, but then he laughed as well, wondering how it was even possible that one quiet, unassuming Welshman could have this kind of effect over him. "Okay, I admit it. I'm completely besotted. He's..." He paused, trying to find words that would do Ianto justice. Gorgeous, witty, intelligent, sexy, unpretentious, adorable, disarming, captivating... the list was a long one, but any description he could think of seemed woefully inadequate. He sighed and gave Martha a rueful smile. "I've never met anyone like him. He's really something, Martha."

"He must be." Martha was staring at him, her expression somewhere in the region of dumbfounded. It was pretty much the reaction that Jack expected. Anyone who knew him even slightly would know how out-of-character this all was. He still couldn't quite believe it himself. Martha continued to scrutinise him. "So it's serious, then?"

Jack sighed again and shook his head as the reality of the situation deflated his enthusiasm. He reached for his wine and took a more generous sip. "We're just friends. Barely even that if I'm being completely honest. He says he's not interested. Not just in me, but in men, period."

"Oh, Jack." Martha looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jack waved away her concern. He was a long way off from admitting defeat, no matter how much the odds seemed stacked against him. Ianto was a difficult man to read and didn't give off any definite vibes one way or the other, at least not that Jack could recognise. Still, something told him that he'd be a fool to give up, especially when he knew from experience that someone like Ianto Jones didn't come along every day. He just hoped that he wasn't letting his ego and pride – and admittedly his lack of familiarity with being rejected – override his common sense.

Pushing the negative thoughts aside, he tried to regather his confidence. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not giving up. At least, not yet. Regardless, I want to see Ianto's bakery do well. He's put so much work into it, and he deserves for it to be a success." He summoned up the most beseeching look he could muster. "Will you help? A feature in the local media could really make a difference."

Martha studied him for a moment, but then, to his relief, she smiled and nodded. "Of course I will." She reached across the table and placed her hand over his. "But try to be careful, Jack. I'd hate to see you get your heart broken."

Ignoring the awareness that it was a very real possibility, Jack gave Martha a grateful smile and squeezed her hand. Then, after taking another sip of wine, he turned his attention back to his lunch.

###

Two and a half days later, Jack stood at the front door of Ianto's flat, a bag filled with Chinese take-away in one hand and a six-pack of Double Dragon beer – Ianto's favourite – held against his chest with the other.

Ianto's flat was located in one of the nicer, greener parts of Grangetown, in a neat row of modern, nondescript three-storey brown brick buildings situated along one side of a court and facing a large expanse of well-kept parkland. The building contained six flats, arranged symmetrically two per floor, each with two pairs of white-framed windows facing the park, the front entrance and stairs dividing the building into two equal halves. Ianto's flat was on the second storey of the left-hand side of the building.

There was off-street parking along the front, and Jack had parked his sleek, royal blue Peugeot coupé in one of the several spots for visitors, which Ianto had mentioned when providing his address. Only a few miles north of where Jack lived and a couple of miles west of the older and more urban area of Grangetown closer to the river and the city centre, the location seemed to strike a good balance of pleasant, quiet surroundings, affordability and probably a decent amount of space for the money.

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the knot of anxiety in his stomach as he nudged the buzzer beside the door. He'd been looking forward to this, but now that the evening had arrived, he was nervous as hell. It wasn't actually a date, he reminded himself, no matter how much he wished otherwise. It was nothing more than a relaxed evening watching movies and hanging out with a buddy, just like he'd done countless times before with Owen.

Which hadn't stopped him from spending twice as long as usual preening in front of the bathroom mirror followed by the best part of an hour riffling through his wardrobe, trying to find the perfect outfit for the occasion. The irony that he hadn't put nearly as much effort into the actual dates he'd gone on wasn't lost on him. In the end, thoroughly disgusted with himself, he'd settled on an understated and comfortable pair of jeans – which nonetheless hugged him in all the right places and accentuated his not inconsiderable assets to good effect – and paired them with a simple white t-shirt, dark tan belt, matching trainers and a light blue v-neck cashmere sweater. The sweater wasn't overly tight, but it was still snug enough to highlight the definition of his chest and flatness of his abdomen without appearing too much like he was trying to show off. It wasn't exactly something he'd lounge around in to watch movies at home, but he hoped it didn't give the impression that he was trying too hard. The fact that nothing could be further from the truth would remain his little secret.

Just as he was resisting the urge to free one of his hands to check his painstakingly styled hair, the door swung open and revealed Ianto. All thoughts over the adequacy of his appearance immediately fled from his mind.

Their eyes met, and Ianto's lips lifted in a cautious smile. "Hello, Jack."

Jack was used to admiring the Welshman in his neat work attire of trousers, shirt, tie and apron. He always took particular notice of Ianto's tailored trousers – sometimes plain, sometimes pinstripe, usually in various shades of grey, but sometimes navy or black – and the way they clung to his hips and framed his pert, shapely backside to perfection. However, seeing Ianto dressed down for the first time was an equally captivating sight, and Jack couldn't help raking his eyes over the tall, lean body that had become the focus on his most erotic fantasies.

In place of Ianto's work trousers was a pair of fashionably faded jeans which hugged him very fetchingly. His feet were clad in a pair of grey sheepskin slippers, and a Henley-style long-sleeve shirt in navy blue, with the sleeves pulled up to the elbows, completed the outfit. The collarless shirt showed the pale column of Ianto's neck and accentuated his broad but lean shoulders. The top couple of buttons were open, revealing a further sliver of skin and a smattering of dark hair that trailed up to the hollow of Ianto's throat – which Jack had first observed when Ianto had removed his tie at the beginning of their previous evening together. That tantalising glimpse had caused him to fantasise in vivid detail about running his fingers through an ample endowment of downy chest hair. Just the thought of Ianto bare-chested and delectably furry made his mouth water.

Realising that he was staring and had yet to speak, he summoned up his widest and brightest smile, telling himself to relax and enjoy the evening ahead. "Hey, Ianto. Sorry I'm a few minutes late." He held up the big bag of takeaway as his excuse. "Took a bit longer than I expected with picking up dinner."

"That's all right." Ianto stepped back from the doorway, clearing his throat. "Er... come in. How are you?"

"I'm great." Jack crossed the threshold, taking in his surroundings with interest as Ianto closed the door behind him.

To his immediate left was a reasonably sized living room, and a little further down the hallway was a doorway leading into what was obviously the kitchen. A closed door at the end of the short hallway suggested a bathroom, and on his right were several built-in cupboards bracketed by a pair of doors, which he assumed led to the bedrooms. The walls, ceilings and trim were an inoffensive off-white and the flooring was cherry-coloured laminate, giving way to neutral carpet in the living room, which was furnished simply with the requisite sofa, coffee table and television unit.

A pair of bookcases were filled with a large collection of neatly arranged books, some DVDs and a few photographs, and there was an armchair in the farthest end of the room, beside the pair of windows. Several framed prints decorated the walls and added some colour to the otherwise neutral palette. Jack recognised a couple of Monet's along with what appeared to be renditions of local landmarks and some photographs that appeared to have been taken in Paris. Rhys had mentioned that Ianto had spent a year in the French capital studying and working before returning home and opening the bakery.

Just like the flat's inhabitant, Jack's first impression was of tasteful understatement and impeccable neatness, perhaps almost bordering on obsessive. Ianto Jones was clearly a man who liked his world organised and orderly. Which didn't exactly bode well for Jack, who continued to hope that Ianto could eventually be coaxed into casting aside his heteronormal limitations and expand his horizons both romantically and sexually.

Still with his hands full, he toed off his trainers and nudged them out of the way, not wanting to risk being deemed an inconsiderate guest. "How about you? How are things at the bakery?"

Ianto took the beer from Jack as he handed it over and headed into the kitchen, glancing back as Jack followed. "Good, actually. We sold everything we made today. A lady from a nearby estate agent came in and bought afternoon tea for their staff. Said she looked online to find somewhere new to try and saw the website."

"That's fantastic, Ianto." It had been a couple of days since Jack had visited the bakery, having decided that he didn't want to risk wearing out his welcome now that they were spending time together after hours. The last time they'd spoken was when he'd phoned Ianto after his lunch with Martha to give him the good news. Ianto had said that a couple of customers had mentioned finding out about the bakery online, and Jack was overjoyed to know that the website was already yielding some new business.

He put the bag of food down on the rectangular meals table near the doorway and looked around as Ianto put the beers into the refrigerator and extracted a pair of cold ones. The kitchen was a good size with worktops wrapping around two sides and another pair of windows facing out over the park. A gleaming coffee machine and top-end mixer occupied the worktop closest to the refrigerator. It wasn't a fancy or upmarket kitchen, but it was certainly serviceable, and it looked spotlessly clean. He imagined Ianto spending countless hours here perfecting his baked creations.

"It's not quite as good as it sounds. We've been cutting back on what we make each day so we don't end up with too much wastage." Ianto gave a little shrug as he put the beers down on the table and began retrieving plates and cutlery.

"Still, it's progress, no matter how small the steps. As the saying goes, mighty oaks grow from little acorns. And don't underestimate the power of word of mouth." It was Jack's turn to shrug. "Who knows how many people that lady and the rest of the staff will talk to and mention the bakery?"

"Well, fingers crossed. But, yeah, it was a good day." Ianto put the plates and cutlery down, along with a stack of paper napkins, then peered into the bag of food. He looked up at Jack with a frown. "There's a lot of food here. Er... how much do I owe you for my share?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing. It's my treat. I always go a little overboard, and I got us a selection since I wasn't sure if we like the same things. Besides, it's always good to have leftovers." Admittedly he'd ordered far more than they could eat between them. He smiled to himself, thinking Rhys would be pleased that he was helping to keep Ianto well-fed.

Ianto looked like he was going to protest, but seemed to think better of it and graced him with a small, but seemingly sincere smile. "Thanks, Jack." He picked up the plates again, nodding towards the doorway. "I thought we could eat in the other room, if that's all right? We can start watching a film."

"Excellent idea." Jack clapped his hands together and grinned. "Let the Bond-athon begin!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jack took a swig of beer and started loading up his plate from the containers of food they'd spread out on Ianto's coffee table. "We'll watch your pick first. Which one is it going to be?"

Ianto paused from spooning fried rice onto his plate and looked up. "From Russia with Love. It's always been one of my favourites."

"Ah, a classic." Jack nodded in approval. "Good choice. I thought you'd go for one of the early Bonds. Mine's a little more controversial. I went with a more modern Bond. It's not quite on my short-list of all time favourites, but I've always liked it." He paused for dramatic effect. "The Living Daylights."

If Ianto was shocked or outraged, he managed not to show it. His neatly groomed eyebrows twitched upwards. "Actually, I like that one too. I always wished we'd gotten another film or two with Dalton as Bond."

"Yeah, that would have been great." Jack watched as Ianto stood up to start the movie and sat down again with a remote control in hand. Like Jack, Ianto owned the box set of all twenty-three Bond movies.

Ianto gestured at the compact flat-screen and looked apologetic. "Not quite what you're used to I'm afraid."

That was true enough given that Ianto's television was only about a quarter of the size of Jack's eighty-inch behemoth. Much as he loved Bond and was generally a proponent of the bigger is better philosophy, tonight he was far more interested in his companion than whatever action was happening on the television screen. In fact, he decided that a less immersive experience would actually be to his advantage.

"I don't mind." He gave Ianto a reassuring smile, hoping to put him at ease. "I've got Bond, beer, food, and most importantly, fantastic company. What more could a guy want?" He refrained from adding that the icing on the cake would be if this was an actual date, with the prospect of at least some kissing before the night was over. But a guy took what he could get and spending another evening with Ianto was a victory in itself.

Ianto responded with a doubtful frown, as if he was wondering how in the world this brash, quasi-American had pushed his way into his life. Nudging Ianto's shoulder, Jack gestured at the food. "Come on, dig in before it gets cold."

Following Ianto's lead, Jack tucked a napkin into his collar, not wanting to spill anything on his expensive sweater. Between them, they soon managed to make a serious dent in the food, which Jack had bought from his and Owen's favourite Chinese restaurant and tasted as good as ever.

He watched Ianto surreptitiously, dividing his attention between the Welshman, dinner and the movie. Ianto didn't eat with quite as much gusto, and he was fussier too – he passed on the dishes with prawns or pork, and various pieces of vegetables got pushed disdainfully to the side of his plate. Fortunately, the dishes with chicken or beef were met with approval, as was the fried rice. As he'd done previously, Jack filed away every little detail he could learn about Ianto's likes and dislikes for future reference.

Ianto put down his plate, reached for his beer, drained the remainder of the bottle, then put it down too. He reclined back on the sofa and exhaled a soft sigh, his attention focused on the movie. They were about forty-five minutes in, and just up to the scene where Bond and the Istanbul station chief were about to enact revenge for the attack on the gypsy village.

"Full?" Jack put down his own empty plate and swallowed his last mouthful of food.

"Yep." Ianto turned to him, smiling self-consciously as he patted his stomach. "Couldn't eat another bite."

"Great, glad you enjoyed it." Smiling with satisfaction, Jack sat forward and started tidying up, putting lids on the containers which still had food in them and dumping the rest into the bag for the rubbish. "Okay if I get us another round of beers?"

Ianto nodded and started to stand up, but Jack put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Stay put and enjoy the movie. I've got it. Back in a sec."

To his surprise, Ianto didn't protest. Jack quickly cleaned up, putting the leftovers in the refrigerator. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he scrutinised the contents, finding a neat but sparse selection of items – little more than a few basic staples – and a freezer compartment full of frozen dinners. Only barely resisting the urge to linger and take a peek into Ianto's kitchen cupboards, he retrieved a pair of cold beers, popped them open, and returned to the other room.

They watched the rest of the movie mostly in companionable silence, one or the other of them occasionally commenting on something noteworthy. Ianto demonstrated an impressive knowledge of all things Bond, but Jack wasn't too shabby in that department either and managed to interject some fun facts and trivia of his own along the way.

Acutely aware of the Welshman's presence beside him, he found that it wasn't easy to keep his hands to himself and maintain a respectable distance between them. Several times he had to shove his hands beneath his legs or clench them in his lap to avoid fidgeting. Again, he found himself marvelling at the unprecedented effect this unassuming and mild-mannered man had over him. It was with some effort that he eventually managed to relax enough to enjoy the rest of the movie.

Ianto turned to him as the credits began to roll up the screen. "Coffee, Jack? And I made us some dessert if you feel like it?"

Jack's interest was immediately piqued, and he couldn't resist giving Ianto a sly smirk. "Trust me, I'm always up for dessert."

Ianto flashed him a reproachful look, but Jack didn't think that he'd imagined the hint of amusement in those expressive blue eyes.

He used the bathroom while Ianto got the coffee and dessert ready, and this time he didn't hesitate to examine the contents of Ianto's bathroom cabinet. Everything was impeccably neat, and other than the absence of anything electric – Ianto was clearly old-school when it came to shaving and oral hygiene – there wasn't anything too remarkable.

He found the expected assortment of male grooming products for someone who obviously took pride in his appearance, including facial scrub, moisturiser and hair gel. But what caught Jack's attention was the bottle of Hugo Boss aftershave. Being a former model and someone who took care with not only the way he looked but also the way he smelled, Jack considered himself to be pretty well-versed in the world of male fragrances. Ianto's scent, however, had continued to elude him. Carefully opening the glass bottle, he brought it up to his nose and breathed in the classic, masculine fragrance with its warm, woody base complemented by an understated hint of spice, pleased to have solved that little mystery at last. Even so, the aftershave smelled so much better on Ianto than it did on its own.

A ping came from the kitchen as he exited the bathroom, and he found Ianto extracting a dish from the microwave, just as the smell of apple and cinnamon reached his nose. "Mmm. Something smells good."

"Apple and blueberry crumble." Ianto proceeded to spoon generous servings of the dessert into a pair of white bowls, then drizzled thick, smooth custard from a jug over each one. "Nothing fancy, but I hope it's all right. The custard's home-made too."

"It looks delicious." Jack smiled, delighted that Ianto had gone to the trouble of making dessert for them. At the same time, he tried not to read too much into it, suspecting that Ianto was just being a courteous host. Unable to resist, he dipped a finger into the custard and licked it clean, enthusiastically voicing his approval of the creamy vanilla flavour.

They returned to the other room and settled down to watch The Living Daylights while they enjoyed the coffee and dessert. Like everything Ianto made, the crumble was heavenly and Jack devoured his serving, then asked for seconds, giving little thought to his waistline. Since discovering Ianto's bakery and gorging himself regularly on the irresistible offerings, he'd increased the intensity of his cardio workouts to compensate. Thus far, he'd managed to maintain the status quo, despair at the thought of a flabby stomach, or even worse, love handles, providing all the incentive he needed.

They paused the movie at the halfway mark when Ianto excused himself to use the bathroom, and Jack took the opportunity to stretch his legs and peruse Ianto's bookshelves. He found an extensive and eclectic mixture of genres and authors, both classics and more contemporary titles, with spy novels and murder mysteries being the most predominant.

After examining the collection of alphabetised Ian Fleming novels, Jack turned his attention to the photographs on the shelf above, one in particular catching his eye. It depicted an attractive woman with wavy, shoulder-length dark hair, probably in her mid-thirties, standing in a modest kitchen and wearing a colourful, flowery apron. She was smiling down at a small dark-haired boy with blue eyes and a serious expression on his young face, a hand placed on his shoulder as she watched him roll out some kind of pastry or biscuit dough. The little boy couldn't have been more than about eight or nine years old, but the resemblance was unmistakeable, as was the likeness between the woman and child. The photo was clearly of a young Ianto and his beloved mother.

He was just beginning to look at the other photographs when Ianto reappeared beside him. Jack looked up and smiled. "You obviously read a lot."

"Yeah. Always have. It's an escape, I suppose." Ianto gave a self-deprecating chuckle, but there was a hint of what seemed like wistfulness in his eyes. "Always had my head in a book when I was growing up."

Jack's mind conjured up an image of a lonely young man, grieving the loss of his mother and finding solace in the fictional stories of dashing spies and clever detectives. Even though he'd had the support of his sister and Rhys, something about Ianto's quiet demeanour and reserved nature suggested a lonely, reclusive existence. The thought of Ianto being unhappy, his only real joy found in the pages of books, caused Jack's heart to ache. Ianto was strong and resilient, yet there was a sense of vulnerability, even fragility about him that Jack found every bit as appealing. So much so that an irrational part of him wanted to wrap this beautiful man in his arms and protect him from the world. A part of him wanted to take hold of Ianto and never let him go.

Ianto was watching him with a curious expression, and Jack shrugged, feeling oddly self-conscious, as if his thoughts were written on his face. "I like to read, but I've always been more of a visual kind of guy. Movies, television, photographs." He stepped back and gave Ianto another smile. "Hey, we should draw for our third Bond movie."

Ianto obliged by providing paper, a pen and a bowl. Jack tore off strips of paper, writing the year of a Bond movie on each piece and folding it in half, excluding the two movies they'd already chosen. He shuffled the bowl of twenty-one pieces of paper and held it up in front of Ianto. "You do the honours."

Ianto reached into the bowl. As he unfolded the piece of paper he'd removed, his face scrunched up in a way that Jack could only describe as completely and utterly adorable. With a sigh, Ianto held it up, revealing the year of 1979. "Moonraker."

Jack laughed out loud, unable to hold back his amusement at Ianto's reaction. "Bond in space. Not a fan, I take it?"

"Er... no." Ianto shuddered, obviously to emphasise his opinion. "It was ridiculous."

"I have to admit the gondola hovercraft was a bit over-the-top." Jack shrugged. "Still, it's not the worst Bond movie of all time. But we can draw again if you like?"

"That would be cheating, Jack." Ianto appeared morally outraged by the suggestion.

Jack laughed again. "I won't tell anyone if you don't. It can be our little secret."

Ianto seemed to consider that for a moment, but then he sighed again and shook his head. "No, that's all right. We'll watch it."

However, the choice of movie, at least from Ianto's perspective, turned out to be mostly a moot point. They finished watching The Living Daylights and then started on Moonraker, but twenty minutes in, Jack realised that Ianto had fallen asleep.

Unable to resist, he shifted closer. With his face relaxed in slumber, Ianto looked even younger than usual and almost boyishly innocent. The shadow of a day's growth of dark stubble contrasted against his pale skin, and Jack found himself staring at the sensual curve of Ianto's slightly down-turned lips, imagining how good it would be to feel their warmth and softness against his own. He couldn't remember a time when he'd experienced such deep longing to share nothing more than a kiss with someone.

It was a kind of sweet torture. On one hand, he relished this chance to be close to Ianto and study him while he remained blissfully unaware of the unwanted attention. On the other, it was frustrating to have Ianto so close, but at the same time beyond his reach. In truth, he wasn't sure if Ianto even liked him very much, despite the enjoyable evening they'd spent together. He wasn't used to having to work so hard just to get someone to like him, but good-humour, easy smiles and superficial charm would never be enough to win over Ianto Jones. There was no doubt that he had his work cut out for him, and the odds were firmly stacked against him. Even so, he couldn't deny that some masochistic part of his psyche revelled in the challenge.

Ianto made a soft snuffling sound, then snored loudly, and Jack couldn't help but smile with affection. Turning towards Jack, Ianto curled his legs up against his body, but he didn't wake.

After another minute or two of indulging in the admiration of Ianto's peaceful features, Jack reluctantly forced his attention back to the television and settled back to watch the rest of the movie. And it occurred to him that the feelings he had for the man sleeping beside him could quite possibly be a lot like love.

###

Ianto woke with a start, the weight of a hand on his shoulder and Jack's handsome, smiling face peering at him, mere inches from his own. Disoriented, he blinked and then frowned in confusion when he noticed the blank television screen.

Jack's smile widened. "Hey, sleepyhead."

"Jack?" Acutely aware of how close they were, Ianto uncurled himself and shifted upright. "What happened to the film?"

Jack shrugged while remaining unnervingly close. "It just finished. You fell asleep about twenty minutes in." He grinned. "I know you're not the biggest fan of Moonraker, but you didn't have to go to sleep on me."

Mortified that he'd fallen asleep on his guest, and Jack in particular, Ianto felt a rush of heat warm his face. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I'm just kidding." Jack squeezed his shoulder and let go, then eased back, putting some space between them. "You must get exhausted with all those early mornings. Besides, I've had worse Saturday night dates." A devilish gleam appeared in his eyes. "You snore by the way."

"I bloody well do not!" Ianto glared at the man, who was grinning shamelessly back at him.

"Yeah, you do." Jack chuckled. Then, patting Ianto on the knee, he began to stand up. "Well, it's getting late. I should probably head home and let you get some more beauty sleep."

Still indignant, Ianto followed Jack to the door and watched as he knelt down and put on his shoes. He'd been wary about having Jack in his home and spending another evening together, but he'd actually had a good time. Jack had been a polite and considerate guest, and other than for a couple of innuendo-laced remarks, very well-behaved. More so, Jack was good company and possessed a knowledge and love of James Bond films to rival his own. As strange as it still seemed, it looked like they were actually becoming friends.

Jack straightened up. "Thanks for having me over. I had a great time. We should do this again soon." A smile softened his features. "Still plenty more Bond movies."

"Yeah, ah... I'd like that." The words slipped from Ianto's mouth before he could stop himself, but he was surprised to realise that the sentiment was genuine. "Um... thanks for buying dinner."

"Anytime." Jack remained standing in place, his gaze locked on Ianto's, an uncharacteristic hint of uncertainty clouding his features.

The moment seemed to stretch out, and Ianto found himself unable to look away. But then Jack grinned that self-assured, disarming grin of his and turned, reaching for the door. He opened it and looked back. "Goodnight, Ianto. Sleep well."

Ianto smiled and nodded in reply. "Night, Jack. See you at the bakery next week?"

"Of course. Can't keep me away." Jack crossed the threshold. Then, with one final look back, he smiled again and made his exit.

Ianto watched from the doorway until Jack reached the stairs and disappeared from sight, confused by the odd little pang of disappointment that the evening had come to an end.

Later, stretched out in bed and staring up at the ceiling, he replayed the events of the last several hours. Specifically, he recalled the moment when he'd woken to find Jack looking down at him with that intent blue-eyed gaze of his. Despite his befuddlement from having been asleep, he'd noticed something in Jack's eyes. Thinking about it now, he couldn't help wondering if Jack had been wanting to kiss him. Jack hadn't hidden the fact that he found him attractive, and he was pretty sure that what he'd seen in Jack's eyes had been desire.

Which led him to wonder how he might have reacted if Jack had actually tried to initiate a kiss. The most obvious response was indignation and a retaliatory punch to Jack's perfect jawline. After all, Jack was a bloke, and he didn't find blokes attractive in that way. He'd made that clear to Jack. He'd never had any interest in kissing or being kissed by a man, let alone anything else of an intimate nature. He'd never even thought about it until now. He'd seen men kissing both on the telly and in real life. It didn't bother him, but he'd never imagined being in that scenario himself.

He blamed Jack and Rhys with all their talk about sexual experimentation. The problem was that he'd always had a curious nature. He liked to know and understand things. Knowledge helped him to feel secure and in control. He'd had a good sex life with Lisa, unimaginative perhaps, but satisfying enough, even though there had been some things he might have enjoyed that Lisa hadn't been keen about. Whereas someone like Jack... well, he was pretty sure that Jack would be up for just about anything and love every moment. He also suspected that Jack would be as generous and confident when it came to sex as he was with his other endeavours. Intellectually, he could even see the appeal. After all, who better to know how to give pleasure than someone with the same basic anatomy? And, beyond the physical similarities, perhaps it was easier being with someone who shared the same gender and mindset.

Plus, there was something about Jack... something beyond the looks, charm and confidence – not that those attributes weren't without their appeal. Jack was different somehow. He wasn't just some random bloke. Try as he might to deny it, he was intrigued by Jack, even fascinated by him.

As sleep proved elusive, he continued to consider what it might have been like if Jack had decided to kiss him. And a small, taunting whisper at the back of his mind wondered if there was a possibility that he might have actually enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Almost two weeks later, Ianto was sipping on a well-earned cup of coffee as he studied the day's takings. Business, although not exactly brisk, had been steady, and they'd managed to sell almost everything they'd baked for the day. The website, together with the new flyer that Jack had designed and helped distribute, was having a positive effect. There was still a long way to go, and the bakery's viability still felt worryingly precarious, but he was trying his best to remain optimistic. He hadn't expected the bakery to be an overnight success and, as Jack continued to remind him, every new customer was one more person to help spread the word.

He hoped that the upcoming newspaper feature would also help. Jack's journalist friend, Martha Jones, had visited the day before to interview him and sample the bakery's products. He liked Martha. She was friendly and down-to-earth, knowledgeable about food, and had seemed genuinely impressed with what they were trying to achieve. She clearly thought highly of Jack and hadn't hesitated to extol his virtues, citing his generosity in agreeing to be the photographer for her wedding. He would have been lying if he'd said that he hadn't been interested in another perspective on the man who continued to confuse and intrigue him. While Martha hadn't really revealed anything about Jack that he didn't know or hadn't surmised for himself, he was glad to know that he hadn't misjudged the man. Jack wasn't without his faults – he was more than a bit narcissistic, too exuberant, and rather too full of himself – but there seemed little doubt that beyond the extroverted exterior was a good man with a kind and generous heart.

Rhys reappeared from the kitchen and sank down onto the chair across from him, taking a generous sip from his own cup of coffee. "Haven't seen Jack around the last couple of days."

Ianto held back a smirk. Rhys was almost as intrigued by Jack as he was, and he had to admit that they'd both gotten used to Jack's frequent visits. "He's in London. Got called up at the last minute for a photography job. Said he'll be back on Monday."

Jack had phoned the previous morning, explaining about the impromptu trip and apologising for cancelling their plans for what would have been their third Saturday night in a row of dinner and Bond.

He wasn't even sure how it had happened, but when Jack had suggested a second evening the week before, he'd found himself readily agreeing. Then after that, they'd made plans for a third. The second time had been at Jack's flat. Jack had served up spaghetti and meatballs along with a nice bottle of red wine, and Ianto had provided mini chocolate cheesecakes for dessert. Watching Bond on Jack's enormous flat-screen had been brilliant, and he'd made sure to drink enough coffee so there was no chance of nodding off again. Neither of them had been up for another three-film marathon, so they'd agreed on Goldfinger as a mutual choice and had both groaned when their wild-card selection turned out to be The World Is Not Enough.

Jack had sounded genuinely disappointed about cancelling, but Ianto had assured him that it wasn't a problem. After all, they could get together the following weekend instead. Still, he had to admit that he was a bit disappointed too. With almost every waking moment consumed by the bakery, he'd almost forgotten what it was like just to relax and have some fun. And the more time he spent with Jack, the more he found himself enjoying the other man's company. Nor did Jack's unfailing optimism and encouragement with regard to the bakery's success go unappreciated.

Of course, he had the support of Rhys and Rhiannon, and they knew what the bakery meant to him. Lisa, on the other hand, hadn't been in favour of pursuing his dream, which, in the end, had been one of the reasons why they'd broken up. A man who owned and operated a modest, inconsequential bakery hadn't fitted into Lisa's expectations of what she wanted from a boyfriend and potential husband. And he hadn't wanted to be with someone who thought of him as a disappointment and failure no matter how hard he worked. Just having someone else in his life who saw what he was doing as worthwhile, and who he could count on for encouragement and reassurance, meant a great deal to him. When he'd met Jack, he'd been struggling with the realities of running his own business, but he'd begun to feel a renewed sense of hope and determination. As strange as it seemed, he had Jack to thank for that.

Slowly, he'd come to realise that when he spent time with Jack he didn't have to try to be anything other than himself. Jack seemed to like him for who he was, and he didn't have anything to prove or any expectations to try to meet. He hadn't realised just how much he'd needed an escape from the day-to-day grind of pressure and responsibility. The simple truth was that he'd smiled and laughed more in these last few weeks than he had in the best part of two years.

Realising that Rhys was watching him, he shook himself from his meanderings. There was a glint of mischief in Rhy's gaze. "No Saturday night date, then?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, but he refused to rise to the bait even though it was in good-humour. "No, not this week."

"He really likes you, you know." Rhys's expression turned thoughtful. "He's a nice bloke, always friendly and easy-going, but he seems different when he's around you. It's pretty obvious that he wants to impress you."

"I think he just wants a friend." Ianto shrugged, not quite willing to admit that Rhys was probably right. "He seems a bit lonely."

That was something he could understand well enough. While he didn't imagine that Jack had any trouble with attracting people to warm his bed, having someone special in one's life – someone to love – was something entirely different, even for someone like Jack. For all his looks, charm and money, Jack probably wasn't any more immune to the affliction of loneliness than anyone else.

"Hard to believe with an outgoing bloke like Jack, but I think you might be right." Rhys took another sip of coffee, still looking contemplative. "He told me he wants to get married, so he's obviously planning to settle down." He paused, and that teasing glint returned to his eyes. "You know what? I reckon he's set his sights on you."

Ianto choked on his coffee.

###

Ianto returned to the kitchen and groaned aloud as he took in the chaos that was the result of running the bakery single-handed all morning. In hindsight, he'd been unrealistic about how far he could stretch himself. Even with a reduced product range, he couldn't keep production going in the kitchen while simultaneously serving up coffee and baked goods out front. Added to which, as Sod's law would have it, business had been busier than usual.

It was Thursday of the following week. Rhys had phoned shortly after five a.m., sounding like death warmed up as he'd explained that he'd been throwing up all night and wasn't in a fit state to come to work. Gwen had dragged him to some new Indian restaurant she'd heard about, and they'd both ended up with food poisoning. Rhiannon was busy with a fitting for her wedding dress, which left him on his own to run the bakery. As much as he prided himself on remaining calm and composed under pressure, he wasn't coping as well as he'd anticipated.

Only a couple of minutes after he'd gotten back to work, he cursed under his breath as he heard someone enter the front of the shop. He'd hoped for at least a brief reprieve to give him a chance to get things back under control, the irony of wishing for fewer customers not lost on him.

"Hello? Anybody home? Ianto?"

Jack's American drawl was unmistakeable, and Ianto wasn't sure whether to be irritated or relieved to hear the man's voice. On the plus side, Jack wouldn't mind waiting for a few minutes while he got the batch of cinnamon rolls he was finishing into the oven. "Back here, Jack."

He looked up as Jack's beaming face appeared in the doorway. "There you are. How's my favourite baker today?"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I don't have time for social pleasantries." He suppressed a sigh as he spared another glance at the untidy kitchen and the growing mountain of trays, bowls and utensils he hadn't had time to wash. "I'm on my own today. Rhys is sick with food poisoning. And Rhiannon is busy with wedding stuff."

Jack stepped forward into the kitchen, his happy demeanour replaced with a concerned frown. "Is Rhys all right?"

Ianto nodded distractedly as he returned to work on the cinnamon rolls. "He'll be fine. He ate some bad Indian food. He's been sick as a dog all night."

"Poor guy. I hope he feels better soon." Jack's tone was sympathetic. "Okay, well I'm here. And I don't have anything planned for today that can't wait. So put me to work. I'll be your slave for the day."

Distracted as he was, Ianto didn't miss the innuendo dripping from Jack's voice with that last sentence. He looked up to find Jack staring back at him with a positively gleeful look on his handsome face. He shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that."

"Sure you can. Anyway, I'm offering. Come on, put me to work. I'm a quick learner." Jack surveyed the kitchen. "You look like you could use an extra pair of hands."

Ianto couldn't deny the truth of that, much as it shamed him to admit. He studied Jack for a moment. He knew first hand that Jack was capable in the kitchen. In actual fact, he found it difficult to imagine a scenario where Jack couldn't hold his own. "Er... maybe you could start on some washing up while I get these finished?"

"No problem." Jack slipped off his jacket and began rolling up his shirt sleeves. "Hey, do I get to wear one of those cute aprons?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, but he got Jack an apron and put him to work.

###

"Um, Ianto. We've got a bit of a problem here."

Ianto looked up and was alarmed to find Jack ushering a tear-streaked Rhiannon into the kitchen, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. He'd been dealing with a delivery out the back and hadn't realised that his sister had arrived. He hurried over to them. "Rhi? What is it? What's happened?"

Rhiannon choked back a sob. "It's my wedding dress. The bloody shop made a mistake and sold it to somebody else. They said they tried to call me, but the daft idiots lost my phone number." She paused to dab at her eyes with the paper napkin clutched in her hand. "I loved that dress. It was such a relief when I finally found it. Now what am I going to do? They tried to talk me into another dress, but it was awful. Made me look like the bloody side of a house."

Ianto rubbed his sister's back, not sure what else to do. It didn't seem like quite the disaster she was making it out to be, but he knew that she was a bit highly strung about the wedding and understandably so. She wanted her special day to be perfect, and the fact that she and Johnny had a very limited budget made it even more of a challenge. In addition to making the wedding cake, his contribution was to pay for Rhiannon's dress and shoes – they'd agreed on a budget, but many of the dresses that Rhiannon had liked were beyond what they could afford. He wished that he could do more, but his finances were stretched thin and the cost of the wedding dress was coming out of what remained of his savings. Still, he supposed that he could dig a bit deeper if need be.

He continued rubbing her back. "I'm sorry, Rhi. But we'll find you another dress. They refunded your deposit, yeah?"

Rhiannon nodded. "But I've already been to every shop in town and it was the only dress I really liked that was in our budget. Maybe if I could lose some more weight..." She shook her head, sighing despondently.

Feeling helpless, Ianto glanced up at Jack, who looked back at him, appearing to be genuinely pained by Rhiannon's distress. "We'll work something out. How about a nice cup of tea?"

Rhiannon managed a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Ianto."

"Why don't you try London?" Jack's question caused Ianto to halt his movement towards the kettle and turn back around. "Actually, I know someone who can help. She owns a bridal boutique. I've done photography work for her. We haven't spoken in a while, but I can give her a call. We could go up early next week and have a look."

Rhiannon gazed up at Jack with a hopeful expression. "Really, Jack?" She then gave Ianto a worried frown. "London, though. That could be expensive."

Ianto was thinking exactly the same thing, his heart sinking at the prospect of Rhiannon finding a beautiful new dress which they couldn't afford. They'd all agreed that they weren't going into debt to pay for the wedding.

Jack appeared unconcerned. "Toshiko will give us a good deal. Anyway, just tell me your budget and an idea of what you're looking for and I'll see what she says. Even better, if you've got a photo of the dress you wanted, I'll e-mail it to her so she's got something to work with."

As much as he wanted to fix this for Rhiannon, and as grateful as he was once again for Jack's willingness to step in and help, Ianto wasn't sure about becoming even more indebted to the man than he already was. "Jack, that's very generous, but we can't ask you to do that."

Jack waved away his objections as if they were of no consequence. "It's no problem. I want to help." He gave Rhiannon a sideways hug. "Don't worry, Rhiannon. We're going to find you a gorgeous wedding dress."

Stifling any further objections, Ianto gave his sister an encouraging smile and turned his attention to making a pot of tea.

###

The bakery was finally closed for the day, and Rhiannon had gone home at Ianto's insistence. Sitting across from Jack with a cup of coffee in hand, he watched as the man wolfed down a second cinnamon roll before reaching for the cup of coffee in front of him. He couldn't deny that Jack had been something of a godsend in Rhys's absence. He'd helped out in the kitchen, doing whatever Ianto asked of him without complaint, made coffees and served customers with charm and proficiency, plus he'd come to the rescue with Rhiannon's wedding dress debacle.

"Well, that was fun. Definitely an experience to add to my résumé." Jack grinned at him and winked. "Even better, I got to see how the magic happens behind the scenes."

Ianto raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Thinking of a change of careers now, are you?"

Jack laughed. "Probably not. I'm not sure if I've got the stamina for it. I don't know how you do it day after day."

Ianto shrugged and sipped his coffee. "You get used to it. And I love what I do. Well, most of the time. Anyway, it's what I'm good at."

"I can't imagine that you wouldn't be good at anything you set your mind to." The warmth from Jack's blue-eyed gaze seemed to wash over him. "You're amazing, Ianto."

Ianto's natural inclination was to scoff at Jack's flattery, but the sincerity in Jack's voice and that warm, admiring gaze left him feeling at a loss for words. Self-consciously, he cleared his throat. "Thanks, Jack. You were a brilliant help today."

"It was my pleasure." Jack smiled and continued to drink his coffee. He spoke again as he put down his empty cup. "On a different subject, Rhys was telling me the other day about the French Impressionist exhibition at the National Museum. He said you want to go and see it. I checked and it opens Friday next week."

Ianto made a mental note to have words with his best friend as soon as he recovered from his bout of food poisoning. "Um... yes, that's right. I was thinking of going along for a look."

"I was thinking we could go together? It sounds interesting, and maybe you'd like some company?" Jack was giving him a wide-eyed, hopeful look that he must have known was almost impossible to refuse. "You can swing by my place and then we can head out. If you like, we can grab a bite to eat somewhere afterwards."

Ianto wasn't entirely surprised to find himself nodding in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It was with a sense of wry amusement that Jack couldn't help but recognise the irony of the situation. If he believed in some higher power, he might have even wondered if they were having a laugh at his expense. And if Owen had been with him, he could well imagine that his best friend would have been smirking from ear to ear, finding the entire situation hilarious.

Toshiko Sato, every bit as beautiful and elegant as Jack remembered from the last time they'd seen each other, returned to the private fitting suite and discreetly handed back his credit card. He smiled warmly at his friend. "Thanks again for doing this, Toshiko. I owe you."

"Think nothing of it, Jack. Besides, it's lovely to see you again." Toshiko's dark eyes twinkled as she sat down beside him. "Although, I have to say, I never pictured you in the role of wedding fairy."

Jack laughed. "Neither did I. And trust me, it's not something I intend to do on a regular basis. But Rhiannon's brother is a friend and I wanted to help. I knew if anyone could save the day, it would be you."

Rhiannon came back out from the changing room, wearing the third of the five dresses which Toshiko had picked out for her. She had already tried on all five, but the third dress was clearly her favourite, and Jack agreed wholeheartedly. Although wedding dresses weren't his forte, he thought that the off-the-shoulder ivory gown with its simple lines and soft pleats was both flattering and classically understated. Toshiko stood up and moved to join Rhiannon by the full-length mirrors. She did the requisite fussing over the dress, making some minor adjustments before stepping back to cast an appraising eye over the result.

Rhiannon frowned at her reflection as she turned from side to side. "What do you think, Jack?"

Jack stepped over to join them, standing behind Rhiannon and smiling at her in the mirror. "I think it's perfect. You look like a princess. Johnny's going to think he's the luckiest man on the planet."

Tucking an errant lock of her sleek, shoulder-length dark hair behind her ear, Toshiko nodded in agreement. "It's a beautiful dress and very becoming. I think it really suits you."

Rhiannon bit down on her lower lip, turning to one side and back again. A hint of pink tinged her pale cheeks. "You're sure it's in my budget? It looks expensive. Well, more expensive than the others."

"It's at the top of your budget." Toshiko gave Rhiannon a reassuring smile, her expression giving nothing away. "Jack's a good friend so I've reduced the price as much as I can. But we can try some others if you're not sure. I want you to have a dress you're completely happy with."

Rhiannon continued to study her reflection for several moments. Her expression cleared, and she shook her head. "No. Thanks, Toshiko, but this is the one." Breathing out a sigh, she smiled happily. "Oh, my god, I'm so relieved."

Jack flashed Toshiko a grateful smile for going along with the minor deception. Even with the generous discount, the dress was almost three-hundred pounds over Rhiannon's budget, but that little secret would stay between him and Toshiko. He wanted Rhiannon to have a dress she was happy with, and the money was of no consequence to him. Thanks to his successful modelling career, good financial advice and some lucrative investments over the years, money wasn't something that he needed to worry too much about. Regardless, it was a small price to pay to solve this little problem and take some pressure off Ianto. He knew how much Ianto wanted Rhiannon's wedding to be perfect.

He retrieved his phone from the pocket of his jacket. "Let me take a photo so I can send it to Ianto."

Rhiannon agreed, so he snapped off a photo and immediately sent it on. As the two women discussed some minor alternations, Jack waited for a response. A couple of minutes later his phone pinged with a new text message.

 _Tell Rhiannon she looks beautiful._

A second ping followed a moment later.

 _Thanks, Jack._

Jack smiled, feeling a little ridiculous that those two simple words could cause a rush of warmth to bloom in his chest. His fingers danced across the tiny on-screen keyboard with well-practised ease.

 _I think I deserve a reward, don't you?_

He imagined Ianto's adorable suspicious frown as he read the message.

 _What sort of reward?_

Biting back a laugh, Jack typed his response.

 _You know what I want, Ianto._

He could still remember every detail of the appalled expression on Ianto's face when he'd first made the suggestion. And even now, several days later, he couldn't help smiling at the memory. It had been a perfectly genuine suggestion, but given the vehemence of Ianto's refusal, Jack had turned it into something of a running joke since, complete with several emails containing tantalising imagery.

His phone pinged again.

 _Fine, I'll do it._

Imagining a cute huff of annoyance accompanied by an exaggerated eye roll, Jack chuckled and, still smiling, he relayed Ianto's message to Rhiannon.

Toshiko assured them that the dress would be ready by early the following week. Once everything was settled, they took their leave, Jack giving Toshiko a kiss on the cheek as he thanked her again and promised to catch up properly the next time he was in London for more than a fleeting visit.

Harrods wasn't far from Toshiko's boutique, and Jack decided to treat them to lunch before they made the train journey back to Cardiff. As they enjoyed their meal in the luxurious surroundings, Rhiannon was a captive audience to Jack's stories about his life in London and modelling career. They'd managed to exhaust wedding-related conversation between when he'd met Rhiannon at Cardiff Central station and their arrival in London, much to his relief.

"You and Ianto seem to be spending quite a bit of time together." They were drinking their cappuccinos after they'd finished their meal, and Rhiannon was looking at him with a puzzled expression, as if she couldn't quite figure out his and Ianto's budding friendship.

Jack produced his most disarming smile. "I like your brother. We hang out and watch movies, we talk a bit, and I shovel food into him." He laughed, trying his best to maintain an air of nonchalance. "You know, guy stuff. We're going to the impressionist exhibition on Friday. I'm looking forward to it. It sounds like fun."

"He mentioned that. You know, sometimes I can hardly believe we're related." Rhiannon's smile was wry and carried a hint of self-deprecation. "Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, and I couldn't be more proud of him, but we don't really have anything in common. We're like chalk and cheese." Her smile faded. "I'm glad he's got someone he can share his interests with. I just wish he'd get out more. Meet people. Find himself a nice girlfriend."

Jack felt his chest tighten and hoped that his features didn't betray him. "I take it he doesn't date much? He mentioned an ex-girlfriend. Lisa? It sounded like it was serious."

The look on Rhiannon's face at the mention of Lisa's name spoke volumes. Clearly, Rhiannon wasn't a fan of Ianto's mysterious ex.

She sighed and sipped her coffee. "It was, at least for Ianto. He took the breakup really hard. He ran off to Paris, and we barely heard from him for a year. Then he came back and threw himself into starting up the bakery. There hasn't been anyone since."

Jack nodded and tried to look encouraging. "Maybe he's feeling a little gun-shy. It's understandable that he doesn't want to get hurt again."

"Probably, yeah." Rhiannon gave a sad shake of her head. "It's hard to know what goes through that head of his. He's always been like that... quiet... distant... difficult to reach... living in his own world. Especially after we lost our mum. He was never the same after that, but he was better when he was with Lisa. She helped to bring him out of his shell, and he really loved her. But she wasn't right for him. He deserves someone who appreciates him. I'm not sure if Lisa ever did. I think she saw him as someone she could mould into what she wanted. Turned out she was wrong." There was pride in her voice with that last statement, but then she sighed again. "I know it sounds horrible, but sometimes I think Ianto doesn't know how to be happy."

Jack found himself uncharacteristically lost for words. A part of him wanted to tell Rhiannon that, if given a chance, he'd do everything in his power to make her brother happy and prove to him how special and amazing he really was. Instead, all he could do was shrug. "Happiness can be a tricky thing."

Rhiannon nodded, but Jack struggled not to cringe at how feeble those words must have sounded. He reached across the table and patted Rhiannon's hand. "I think he's doing the best he can. The bakery's important to him. That's what matters to him at the moment." Searching for something more reassuring, he added, "I'm sure he'll find someone new when he's ready."

"I hope so. I just don't like to think of him being lonely." Rhiannon smiled again. "I'm glad the two of you are friends. It's good that Ianto has someone to spend time with other than me and Rhys. You don't have anyone either, do you?"

Jack shook his head. "No. Not at the moment." In an attempt to bring some levity back to the conversation, he gave her a cheeky wink. "Hard to believe, isn't it? I mean, look at me. Look at Ianto. Two devilishly handsome, eligible bachelors and no one will have us."

Rhiannon rolled her eyes in a very Ianto-like manner, but she was smiling with obvious amusement. "It's almost a pity that Ianto isn't gay or bisexual. You'd be good for him. The two of you would make a gorgeous couple."

Jack had to try hard not to choke on his mouthful of coffee. After putting down his cup and successfully managing to swallow, he laughed to cover his discomfort. "You know what? I think we would too."

###

"So, what's the latest on the seduction of baker boy? Managed to turn him gay yet?"

Having just finished a three episode 'The Walking Dead' zombie-athon, Jack handed Owen one of the pair of beers he'd retrieved from the refrigerator and collapsed back down onto the sofa beside him.

He gave Owen a disapproving glare before raising the bottle to his lips and taking a generous swig. "His name's Ianto, Owen. But to answer your question, no, nothing's happened yet. I'm not going to pressure him. We're still just friends." With a rueful laugh, he scrubbed a hand roughly over his face. "I've got to say, though, I'm starting to feel the strain. I'm not cut out for living like a monk."

Owen's eyebrows shot up in almost comical fashion. "Wait, you're not telling me..." He shook his head in obvious disbelief. "No way. Not a chance. You're pulling my leg."

"No, I'm serious. I haven't been with anyone since John." Jack frowned, not knowing how to explain his unprecedented bout of celibacy, even to his best friend.

He'd thought about going out on the pull to take the edge off, but the idea of sex with a stranger, no matter how physically appealing the person might be, held no appeal. Somehow he knew that it would only end in frustration and dissatisfaction. Or worse, that he'd end up cruising the various bars and clubs throughout the city, pathetically searching for someone who could almost pass as an imitation of Ianto. He had to hand it to the Welshman. Ianto had well and truly done a number on him, all without even trying. If there was such a thing as karma, Jack's debaucherous past had come back to bite him in the arse, and not in a fun way either.

Jack loved sex in all its myriad shapes and forms, and he was already missing the physical and emotional benefits of regular sexual activity. Fantasies and the aid of a few well-loved toys were all fine and good, but it wasn't a substitute for a warm and eager body. He was, after all, a virile man in his prime, with a healthy – admittedly, some might say excessive – sexual appetite. Since achieving adulthood, it had simply been an intrinsic part of his life. He wanted to be having all the mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex that he could handle. The problem was, he wanted to be having all that fantastic sex with Ianto. He knew how ridiculous it was to fixate all of his sexual desires on one person, especially when he had no idea what sex with Ianto would actually be like. He'd built it up in his mind as a profound and life-altering experience, but he wasn't foolish enough not to consider that their physical chemistry, assuming he ever got to find out, might be mediocre at best.

None of which changed the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about Ianto and what they could be like together. He swallowed another mouthful of beer. "I want him... I only want him."

Owen continued to look incredulous. "Bloody hell. Never thought I'd see the day when you turned into a one-person bloke. Especially when the person in question isn't even putting out." But the humour vanished from his face and was replaced with a rare look of compassionate concern. "He's not just a passing fancy, is he? You're really serious about him."

Exhaling a deep breath, Jack nodded. He spent a few moments picking distractedly at the label on his beer bottle. "I think... no, I know..." He swallowed hard. "I'm falling in love with him, Owen. Head over heels in love." He looked up at his friend, shocked that he'd actually said the words aloud. "How is that even possible?"

Owen gave a wry chuckle and patted his knee. "Happens to the best of us, Jack. Or the worst of us, depending on how you look at it. I've been there, mate. It's bloody gut-wrenching."

"Yeah." Jack slumped back into the sofa, resting his empty hand behind his head as he continued to drink with the other. Closing his eyes, he tried to stop himself from visualising Ianto's beautiful, gently smiling face. The intensity of his attraction to the Welshman hadn't faded in the slightest, which in itself was something of a surprise.

"What's the plan, then?"

Opening his eyes again, Jack looked at his friend and shrugged. "Stay the course. Try to be a good friend, keep spending time together." He managed a half-hearted chuckle. "Hope that my irresistible charm eventually works its magic, sweeps him off his feet and makes him fall madly in love with me too."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Well, anything's possible. And if anyone can charm the pants off him – literally and figuratively – you'd be the bloke to do it." He grinned, but the subsequent gentleness in his voice was genuine and imbued with their bond of brotherly affection. "But sooner or later you're going to have to make a move and see what happens."

"Yeah, I know." Jack cringed, wanting to slap himself for being so weak and indecisive. He'd never been this unsure of himself before, but then he'd never been infatuated with anyone like this before either. In the past, he'd never felt like he had anything to lose – if someone he liked wasn't interested, he'd just move on to someone else. The simple truth was that he'd never felt like this about anyone before. "I want more. A whole lot more. But I like what we already have. I don't want to screw that up by being too impulsive."

Abstinence from sex aside, he was enjoying his friendship with Ianto. And after the conversation with Rhiannon the day before, he wondered if Ianto might actually need him... if Ianto needed someone solid and dependable in his life... someone he didn't have to share with anyone else. Ianto might not want him in the way that he wanted Ianto, but perhaps in some strange way they needed each other. Strange as it seemed, he liked the idea of Ianto needing him, of being someone who Ianto could count on. He still wanted to be married, and he still had his sights set on Ianto as his prospective husband-to-be, but he wasn't only thinking about what he would get out of the arrangement. He was also thinking about what he had to offer in return.

The one thing he was certain of was that he was happier and less lonely since he'd met Ianto. It was at least possible that Ianto felt the same way about him. He wasn't ready to risk losing any of that quite yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Ianto couldn't seem to drag his eyes away as Jack raised the bacon-topped doughnut to his lips with a look of mouth-watering anticipation. He watched as Jack sank his perfect teeth into the fried pastry and bit off a generous mouthful, his eyes drifting closed as he chewed and finally swallowed. The moan of pleasure which followed was borderline obscene.

Ignoring the strange little shiver down his spine and thankful that the bakery was currently deserted, Ianto forced his attention away from the curve of Jack's lips and stared determinedly out the window. The heavy rain of the last couple of hours had kept potential customers at bay, with the exception of Jack, who wasn't really a customer these days anyway, even though he still insisted on paying for his coffee and baked goods on each visit.

Another shameless moan pulled Ianto's gaze back to the man sitting across from him. Despite himself, a smile tugged at his lips. The travesty that Jack was enjoying with such unbridled pleasure, otherwise known as a maple-glazed doughnut with finely-chopped bacon topping, was apparently quite popular in some parts of the United States. Regardless, he still couldn't quite believe that he'd been coerced into making them, his indebtedness to Jack for helping with Rhiannon's wedding dress notwithstanding. The man was nothing if not tenacious, which he had to concede wasn't actually a bad quality to possess. Truth be told, it was something that he and Jack shared in common.

"Oh, my God." Jack opened his eyes and took another sizable bite. "This is incredible." He groaned again. "Now I know what all the fuss is about. This is better than sex."

Ianto felt his eyebrows shoot up. Narrowing his eyes with scepticism, he spoke before he could stop himself. "Really?"

Jack gave him an annoyingly smug grin, a mischievous gleam alight in his eyes. "Well, no. If anyone ever says that, they're not doing it right." He waved the half eaten doughnut under Ianto's nose. "Here, take a bite."

Ianto firmly shook his head. "No, thanks. I'll take your word for it."

Jack shrugged and took another mouthful. "You know what would be even better? If you put bacon in the doughnut batter too."

Ianto stared open-mouthed at Jack. "Isn't it bad enough that there's bacon on top?"

Jack laughed, clearly enjoying himself far too much. "Spoilsport. But seriously, this could be great for business. I've checked around and nowhere else in Cardiff makes them. Probably nowhere in all of Wales."

Which Ianto thought was a very good thing and just confirmed that the Welsh had good taste. That being said, he hadn't been surprised when Rhys, a bacon lover from way back, had declared the doughnuts as nothing short of genius and had been disappointed he hadn't come up with the idea first. "I'm not sure I want Myfanwy's to become Cardiff's home of the bacon doughnut, Jack."

Jack continued to look amused as he devoured the rest of the doughnut. "Wouldn't hurt to give them a trial run. You've already perfected the recipe so what have you got to lose? You could rotate them on the menu like you do with your other delicacies."

Ianto sighed in defeat. He supposed his sensibilities had to sometimes come second to what was good for business, although he wasn't sure that this was one of those times. "All right, I'll give them a try. One day a week to see if they're popular."

"Good man. Now, can I have another one? Since you went to so much trouble, I can't insult you by eating only one." Jack's face was a picture of innocence, all big blue eyes and beguiling, dimpled smile.

Unable to help himself, Ianto rolled his eyes and laughed.

###

For the second time in as many days, Ianto found himself standing at the doorstep of Jack's flat. The day before, after Jack had gorged himself on two bacon doughnuts, he'd stayed while Ianto closed the bakery and gone about his usual routine, Rhys having left early for a dentist appointment. Jack had helped with the cleaning up, then he'd declared that he was going to cook them dinner back at his flat. Ianto had once again found himself failing to refuse Jack's invitation. He couldn't deny that a home-cooked meal and Jack's friendly company was preferable to a lonely evening of paperwork and a microwaved frozen dinner.

Now, twenty-four hours later, he was back again, this time for their planned trip to the opening night of the museum's French Impressionist exhibition.

He tugged nervously on the sleeves of his jacket, glancing down at himself and wondering again about his choice of attire for the occasion. He hadn't been out in public before with Jack, and although he couldn't compete with Jack's film star looks and expensive clothes, he still wanted to look his best. He'd considered wearing a suit – he always felt more confident and self-assured in a neat, tailored suit – but he hadn't wanted to look out of place and overdressed. So instead he'd settled on his best pair of jeans, freshly shined black leather shoes, plain black dress shirt and charcoal grey peacoat-style jacket. The overall look was smart yet casual, and it was the best he'd been able to come up with from his fairly limited wardrobe. It had been a long time since he'd had to think about dressing for an evening out.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling Jack, who he was relieved to find similarly attired in dark jeans and a dark blue button-up shirt. What caught his attention, however, was Jack's long grey coat, which had a vaguely military style about it and was reminiscent of the photographs he'd seen of greatcoats worn by the RAF around the middle of the twentieth century. The coat was both striking and flattering, broadening Jack's already impressive shoulders and giving him a formidable, almost roguish appearance.

With Jack looking as ridiculously handsome as ever, Ianto experienced a stab of envy. Although he didn't think of himself as unattractive – he was fairly tall at just shy of six-foot, wasn't fat and had a lean but reasonably well-proportioned build, had nice hair, good teeth, quite nice blue eyes, good skin and a pleasant enough face, albeit somewhat boyish for his age – he'd just never thought of himself as anything special. At best, he considered himself to be average and not the sort of person who stood out in a crowd or attracted people's attention. In other words, the opposite of Jack. All of which suited him, since he didn't like to draw attention to himself. Yet he couldn't help wondering what it was like for Jack, who no doubt turned heads wherever he went and probably had women and men alike drooling over him. He supposed that, given Jack's modelling background, he was used to being the centre of attention and thought little of it.

Jack's eyes swept over him in an appraising up-and-down fashion as he ushered him inside. Even though he was used to Jack's scrutiny, the intensity of the man's gaze made his skin grow warmer and prickle with awareness. "Wow. You look gorgeous, Ianto. I love the black shirt." Jack's grin was only just short of lewd. "Very sexy."

"Er... thanks, Jack." Ianto stumbled over the words. He knew that Jack found him attractive – after all, he'd made no secret about it – but he still wasn't sure how to feel about receiving that sort of attention from another man. It was flattering of course, and he couldn't recall anyone else looking at him with the desire that Jack frequently did, not even Lisa. But he also didn't take it too seriously. It wasn't so much that he doubted Jack's sincerity, but the man tended to be over-exuberant with his praise on all manner of things. His rapture over the doughnuts the day before being a case in point.

He cleared his throat. "You too. Um... you look nice, I mean. I like the coat."

"Really?" Jack looked down at himself. "It's new. Not really something I'd normally wear, but I was shopping the other day and it caught my eye." He frowned doubtfully as his eyes met Ianto's again. "It's not too much?"

Before he could think better of it, Ianto had reached up to smooth out a barely visible crinkle on Jack's left shoulder. The heavy wool was softer than he'd expected against his fingertips, and when he realised that his hand had lingered longer than necessary, he pretended to brush away a speck of dust and quickly pulled back. Giving Jack a sheepish smile, he drew in a breath and was momentarily overwhelmed by the warm, musky scent of Jack's aftershave. Not content with looking stunning, the man had to smell ridiculously good as well.

He tried to appear as if he was casting a critical eye over the garment and shook his head in response. "No. It's nice... very smart... classic. Actually, it's quite dashing."

"Dashing, huh?" Jack looked so delighted that Ianto couldn't imagine him appearing any happier if he'd just been told that he'd won a million quid in the lottery. He spun around in dramatic fashion, causing the tails of the coat to flare our and swirl around his legs. "Oh, I like that." He winked at Ianto, his grin growing even wider. "I like that a lot."

Ianto had to refrain from rolling his eyes. He admonished himself that he really should know better by now than to encourage the man. Still, it was a very nice coat, and he'd always had an appreciation for well-made clothes and fine tailoring.

Still beaming happily, Jack clapped him on the shoulder, his hand lingering for a moment. "Ready to head out?"

###

As they'd anticipated, the exhibition was fairly crowded, but Ianto was too engrossed in the amazing collection of artwork to care very much. During his stay in Paris, he'd spent his spare time wandering the historic city's galleries and museums, and in doing so, had developed an appreciation of the work of French artists and their many varied styles. In particular, he'd discovered a love of French Impressionism. The paintings had a surreal, otherworldly quality, and he was captivated by the bold use of colour and imperfect, ethereal beauty of the images, losing himself in them for hours at a time. Being surrounded by such stunning works of art again brought back memories of his time away, and he realised that he hoped to visit Paris again some day.

It shouldn't have surprised him that Jack had turned out to be the perfect companion for the event. Even though the medium was different, Jack had an eye for colour, light and composition, and an appreciation for beauty in its many forms. Jack had admitted to not knowing much about Impressionism or paintings in general, but he nonetheless seemed to enjoy the exhibition. He'd been quite taken by some of the work, and Ianto found himself recounting biographical details about the various impressionists that he'd remembered from his readings on the subject. To his credit, Jack was attentive and often made astute observations about subtle aspects of the paintings that many people would have overlooked, Ianto included on several occasions.

They spent well over an hour touring the exhibition and had returned for another look at one of the highlights of the exhibit given its importance in establishing the Impressionist movement: Monet's Sunrise, or soleil levant, painted in 1872. He'd only seen the painting in photographs, but seeing it in person was an entirely different experience.

Finally dragging his gaze away, he turned to Jack, who looked back at him with a warm smile. "Mind if we go around again?"

Jack shook his head. "Take as much time as you want. I'd like to look around again too."

With a grateful smile, Ianto headed towards where the Sisley's paintings of the cliffs of Penarth and Langland Bay were on display. He'd only taken a couple of steps, however, when he froze in shock. Little more than a dozen yards away was a familiar face attached to an equally familiar tall, statuesque body.

He swore under his breath and had the irrational desire to duck behind Jack and use the man's bulk to hide himself from view. Unfortunately, it was too late. Lisa had already spotted him and was heading towards them, a tall, well-built blond man dressed in a dark suit beside her, their arms linked.

"Ianto? What's wrong?"

Ianto only dimly registered Jack's question. He tried to take a steadying breath. "The woman coming towards us. That's Lisa. My, er... my ex-girlfriend."

He chanced a quick glance at Jack. Staring at the approaching couple, Jack's expression was a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

They moved aside so that they weren't standing in the way of the throngs of people milling around the exhibition, and Ianto plastered on a smile as Lisa and her companion reached them. Her short, tussled, ebony hair was the same as he remembered, the understated, carefully applied make-up accentuating her flawless, dark skin. Elegant diamond pendants adorned her pierced ears, and her figure-hugging midnight blue dress showed off her svelte curves and long, lean legs. Her handsome, suited companion was no less striking and well-groomed. With an inch or two of height on both him and Jack, the man possessed intelligent, deep brown eyes and had a chiselled, clean-shaven face that could give Jack a run for his money. The glittering diamond ring on Lisa's left hand was also impossible to miss.

"Ianto, I thought that was you. Fancy seeing you here." To her credit, Lisa had recovered her composure and was now smiling brightly at him. "You're looking well." Her dark gaze shifted to Jack and looked him over with obvious interest.

Wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him whole, Ianto tried to maintain his smile. "Hi, Lisa. How are you?" He glanced at Jack, who was studying Lisa with equal interest, his eyes having slightly narrowed. "Oh... um... this is Jack... Jack Harkness."

"Very nice to meet you, Jack." Lisa smiled up at the man standing beside her. "This is my fiancé, Brian Johnson. Brian's a neurosurgeon at the University Hospital."

"Er... hello." Dumbstruck, Ianto offered his hand to the man.

"Ianto." Brian gave his hand a firm shake. "Lisa's told me about you, of course." The man's accent was English rather than Welsh, and he spoke in a deep voice with precise, cultured pronunciation. His smile was amiable, but his gaze was shrewd and assessing, and Ianto didn't doubt that Brian was conversant in Lisa's list of what she perceived to be Ianto's many shortcomings. Brian then offered his hand to Jack. "Jack."

Jack shook the other man's hand, not appearing in the least bit intimidated. "Nice to meet you, Brian."

The four of them stared at each other, none of them seeming to know what to say. Ianto cleared his throat. "Congratulations on your engagement. That's wonderful. I'm very happy for you."

Lisa nodded and smiled. "Thanks. We haven't set a date yet, but we're very excited. How about you? Are you seeing anyone?" She looked between the two of them, a small frown forming between her manicured eyebrows. "Oh. Are the two of you...?"

Ianto felt his eyes widen in surprise. He quickly shook his head. "No, of course not. Jack's..."

He didn't manage to finish his sentence before he felt Jack's hand settle on his shoulder and give a reassuring squeeze. "We're just friends. I've been helping with promoting Ianto's bakery."

Ianto nodded with relief, strangely grateful for the comfort of Jack's warm, strong hand on his shoulder. Under any other circumstances, he suspected that he would have been shrugging it away with annoyance, but at the moment it was a much needed lifeline. "Jack's a photographer. A brilliant one, actually."

"You've got your own bakery?" Lisa's dark eyes failed to hide her astonishment. "That's..." She hesitated for the briefest of moments before managing a smile. "That's wonderful. I'm pleased for you, Ianto. I know how much you wanted that."

"Thank you." Not sure what else to say, Ianto tried to smile graciously. He supposed that Lisa could afford to be magnanimous now that his choices didn't have any impact on her future aspirations. Or she was just being on her best behaviour in front of her fiancé. Either way, she'd traded up by finding herself an undoubtedly wealthy and successful doctor.

"It's fantastic. The best bakery in Cardiff." Jack squeezed Ianto's shoulder again. "Ianto's amazing. We're all very proud of him."

Lisa seemed lost for words with Jack's pronouncement, as was Ianto. Fortunately, Brian interjected. "We'll have to stop by sometime. Where is it?"

Ianto suspected that Brian was only being polite, but Jack smoothly slipped one of the bakery's business cards from his wallet, handed it to the other man and told them the address.

Jack then glanced at him before turning back to Lisa and Brian. "I'm sorry, but we should make a move." He flashed them an apologetic smile. "There are a couple of the paintings we want to look at again, and then we're meeting up with some friends for dinner. It was great to meet you both."

"Er... yes... sorry. Jack's right. We should go." Ianto forced himself to summon up another smile. "It was good to see you again, Lisa. All the best with the wedding."

After exchanging farewells, he and Jack moved away, and it wasn't until they'd reached the museum's main entrance that he stopped to take a breath.

He was far more unsettled by the encounter than he expected, not that he imagined running into one's ex was ever easy. He hadn't seen or spoken to Lisa since their breakup, and in all honesty he would have preferred to have kept it that way. Seeing her again, especially with a brain surgeon fiancé in tow, had reawakened all the old feelings of inadequacy that he'd been trying to keep buried. Lisa had obviously moved on with her life and hadn't looked back. Meanwhile, he was very much alone, with no prospects in sight.

"Ianto?"

Taking another breath, he turned to look into Jack's concerned eyes. He tried to muster up a smile, although suspected that it must have appeared more like a grimace. "Is it all right if we leave now?"

"Yeah, of course." Jack patted Ianto's arm. "Come on, let's go and get something to eat. Besides, I think you could use a drink."

Ianto couldn't have agreed more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jack reached for the remote control and paused the movie. Patting Ianto's knee, he gathered up their empty beer bottles along with the discarded wrappings from their dinner and rose to his feet. "Coffee? Or another beer?"

Ianto blinked and looked up at him with a blank expression, as if he'd only realised belatedly that the action on the screen had frozen. "Um... coffee, thanks." He moved to stand up.

Jack gestured for him to sit back down. "Just stay there and relax. Keep watching the movie if you want."

Ianto nodded and settled back onto the sofa with a sigh. Scrubbing a hand over his face, his gaze returned to the frozen image. He stared at it, his features still devoid of expression, and made no attempt to reach for the remote.

Stifling a sigh of his own, Jack retreated to the kitchen to make the coffee. After cutting short their visit to the museum, he'd taken Ianto to a nearby pub and bought them a round of beers along with a scotch for Ianto, figuring the Welshman needed something stronger. Ianto had remained quiet and withdrawn throughout, clearly upset from the encounter with his ex-girlfriend and her fiancé.

After the pub, Jack had suggested fish and chips, which they'd bought at Mermaid Quay and taken back to his flat. Ianto had picked at his food half-heartedly and remained mostly uncommunicative. Even Jack's suggestion of a Bond movie had been met with little enthusiasm, and he wasn't sure what else to do to lift Ianto's spirits.

Although concerned about his friend, he couldn't help feeling frustrated that their evening together had been derailed by the unfortunate chance encounter. He also couldn't quite forget the look on Ianto's face or his hasty denial when Lisa had asked if the two of them were together. He couldn't have expected anything else, but the reminder that Ianto considered the notion to be so unthinkable had pained him nonetheless. After what had been a very enjoyable start to their evening together, he was once again faced with the unwelcome reality that he and Ianto might never be more than friends.

Taking a breath and trying to push the unpleasant thoughts aside, he focused on the task at hand, preparing their coffees and then carrying them over to the sofa.

"Here we go." He placed the two steaming mugs on the table in front of them. "How about some dessert? I got some more of that chocolate ice cream you like, or there are some bacon doughnuts in the freezer. It's no trouble to thaw them out."

As he'd hoped, the latter suggestion garnered a response, albeit in the form of a withering glare. "Haven't you tortured me enough with those bloody doughnuts?"

Fighting back a smirk, Jack shrugged and sat down beside him. "Well, no. Not really."

Rolling his eyes, Ianto reached for his coffee and cradled it in his hands. "Just the coffee is fine. Thanks, Jack." He lifted the mug and breathed in the aroma before blowing across the top and taking a tentative sip.

Jack reached for his mug and followed suit. A few moments passed and he was about to resume the movie when Ianto broke the silence. "Sorry I ruined our evening."

Putting down his mug again, Jack turned to study the profile of Ianto's down-turned face. "It's not your fault." He placed a hand gently on Ianto's knee. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... not really." Ianto glanced up, briefly meeting Jack's gaze. The vulnerability in those expressive blue depths clenched at Jack's chest. For all of Ianto's proficiency in masking his emotions from the rest of his features, his eyes gave him away.

Several moments passed, and then Ianto exhaled a soft sigh. "It was just a bit of a shock to see her again. Especially with a fiancé on her arm. Then, to top it all off, he's a bloody brain surgeon."

"Yeah, that was kind of over-the-top. Good looking guy, though, I'll give him that." Jack didn't add that under different circumstances he might have enjoyed some fun with big, handsome, hunky Brian the brain surgeon. Realising that what he'd just said wasn't exactly helpful in attempting to improve Ianto's mood, he silently admonished himself. He didn't want Ianto to think that he thought Lisa had traded up. Squeezing Ianto's knee, he added, "But he's not as good looking as you."

Ianto gave a derisive huff, but the corners of his mouth twitched. "He's not as good looking as you, either."

Jack grinned. "Well, of course not. We're two of the best looking men in Cardiff. Quite possibly all of Wales."

"Not to mention, modest too." Ianto's tone was dry, but he gave Jack another glance, this time with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I've always thought that modesty is overrated." Jack continued to grin, but then he noticed Ianto's hands tighten around his coffee mug and was dismayed to see the earlier tension return to his features.

"I was never good enough for her." The bitterness in Ianto's voice was unmistakeable. "I suppose a part of me always knew that... knew I could never be what she wanted..." He trailed off with an unhappy shake of his head.

Jack wondered if it was actually more the other way around, but he wasn't impartial when it came to Ianto, and he had no idea what Ianto and Lisa's relationship had been like. All he knew was that the encounter had clearly brought up some demons for Ianto and been a blow to what he suspected was Ianto's rather fragile self-esteem. It pained him that Ianto perceived himself as not measuring up to some arbitrary standard he'd set for himself. The failure of his relationship with Lisa had apparently reinforced that belief.

"I don't believe that." Jack considered his words as he continued to study the younger man. He hadn't liked what he'd seen of Lisa from their brief meeting, and he suspected that Lisa had rather enjoyed showing Ianto that she'd moved on, and in her eyes at least, moved up – but it wasn't his place to disparage the woman. Ianto had loved her, so she must have possessed some redeeming qualities too – Ianto wasn't naïve or a fool and didn't seem like the type to be blinded by his emotions. "You loved her. And I'm sure she loved you. You weren't right for each other, that's all. You shouldn't give up your dreams or try to be someone you're not to try to please somebody else. That's never going to work in the long-run."

"No, I suppose not." Ianto didn't sound entirely convinced. He finished his coffee and put down the empty mug. "It's not that I begrudge her. I'm glad she's moved on and found someone else. I hope she'll be happy. It was just hard to see her again. I wasn't prepared for it."

Jack nodded in understanding. He might not have had much experience of awkward encounters with former lovers, but he could see that this particular situation would be unsettling, especially to someone as sensitive and introspective as Ianto. "For what it's worth, I understand how it feels when everyone else seems to be moving on with their lives. Seems like everyone I know is in a happy relationship and married or in the process of getting married. It's not much fun, feeling like you've been left behind. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier for them, but it still kind of sucks."

Ianto managed a wry laugh and turned to look at him. "Yeah, it does." He flashed Jack a rueful smile. "We make a right pair, don't we? Both sad and single."

Jack echoed Ianto's laugh, although it was choked and laced with irony. "Yeah. We're quite the pair." Suddenly feeling a little too exposed under Ianto's gaze, he smiled and stood up before leaning back down to collect their empty mugs. "I'll make us some more coffee."

With Ianto's mood a little less dour, they watched the rest of the movie in companionable silence. Jack did manage, however, to cajole Ianto into eating some chocolate ice cream. He couldn't help laughing when Ianto once again complained of brain freeze and rubbed woefully at his temples.

The movie finished, and Jack thumbed the remote to turn off the screen. It wasn't very late, but he assumed that Ianto would want to head home since tomorrow was Saturday and he'd need to be up at an ungodly hour as usual for work. Turning towards the Welshman, Jack was surprised to find Ianto staring at him, his expression pensive and difficult to read.

There was a moment's pause, and then Ianto gave him a small, self-conscious smile. "Thanks for putting up with me tonight. You're a good friend, Jack."

Jack smiled in reply. Of course, he wanted more with Ianto than friendship, but he was pleased to hear that Ianto considered him as a friend. It was clear that Ianto wasn't someone who let people into his life easily, his reserved and guarded nature difficult to breach, so it felt like a definite milestone in their relationship. Also, there was something soft and almost fond in Ianto's eyes which filled Jack with an unexpected surge of warmth. Before he could think better of it, he slipped his arms around Ianto and pulled him close, wanting to give him a companionable hug.

Ianto tensed and pulled away, his brow creasing with a suspicious frown. "What are you doing?"

Jack shrugged, but he didn't let go. With their faces only a few inches apart as they stared into each other's eyes, he wasn't sure he could let go even if he wanted to. "I'm giving you a hug."

Ianto looked puzzled, almost as if the concept was foreign to him. "Oh."

But when he didn't protest any further, Jack pulled him back in, enveloping Ianto in his arms and breathing him in, their heads settling on each other's shoulders. Ianto didn't completely relax, but some of the tension seemed to leave his body.

It was the closer than they'd been before, and Ianto felt every bit as good in Jack's arms as he'd imagined. He kept hold of Ianto longer than was prudent, relishing their shared closeness. He'd waited so long to be close to Ianto like this, and even though it was nothing more than a platonic hug between friends, it felt profoundly intimate. He wished it could be a precursor to more.

Forcing himself to pull back, he met Ianto's eyes again and offered what he hoped was an amiable smile. "I thought you could use a hug."

Ianto was staring back at him, lips slightly parted and confusion in his eyes. They were still unusually close, neither of them having completely broken contact. Jack's hands rested just above Ianto's hips, while one of Ianto's was still pressed against Jack's lower back, the other against Jack's shoulder.

"Jack." Ianto's voice was little more than a hushed whisper. He moved back in, tilting his head and pressing his lips against Jack's.

Jack froze, too stunned to react. When his brain finally re-engaged and acknowledged that the man he'd been fantasising about since the day they'd met was actually kissing him, he began to reciprocate. Ianto, however, was already pulling away, looking stunned and confused.

"Ianto..." Jack reached for him again, but Ianto continued to pull back, moving away until his retreat was blocked by the arm of the sofa.

"Oh, God. I... I didn't... I didn't mean to do that..." Ianto was stammering, his eyes wide with shock, looking for all the world like the proverbial deer in headlights.

Still recovering from his own astonishment, but fearing that Ianto was a moment away from dashing from the flat and fleeing into the night, Jack closed the gap between them, clasped hold of Ianto's face in both hands and pressed their lips together again. Ianto responded with a muffled gasp, but then his hands grabbed at Jack, drawing him back in, and they were kissing each other again.

Under the circumstances, it should have been strange and awkward. But somehow they found just the right angle and amount of pressure, and suddenly it was one of the most perfect and intense kisses that Jack had ever experienced. Ianto's lips were warm, soft and insistent, and Jack groaned deep in his throat as he lost himself in exploring their taste and texture.

He'd always loved the intimacy of kissing and prided himself on his expertise. Much to his surprise and delight, it was apparent that Ianto Jones was also skilled in the art of kissing. Whether naturally talented or taught from experience, Jack had no idea, but the man knew how to kiss, and he kissed extremely well, with a delicious fusion of passion, enthusiasm and self-assuredness. It was both potent and intoxicating, filled with an urgency and desire that was as arousing as it was unexpected, and every bit a match for his own. Jack groaned again as the tip of Ianto's tongue teased along his lower lip. Taking that as encouragement, he tangled his tongue with Ianto's and deepened their kiss, eliciting a soft, needy moan from Ianto in return.

Then, all too soon, Ianto was pulling away again. With his cheeks flushed, his lips pinkish-red and visibly kiss-swollen, Jack didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful or breathtaking sight.

Ianto's eyes narrowed. "You kissed me." His tone carried an unmistakeable hint of accusation.

"You were starting to freak out." Jack shrugged, trying his best to remain nonchalant. It wasn't easy, given the rapid thud of his heartbeat combined with the arousal coursing through his veins. "It seemed like the best way to calm you down. Besides, you kissed me first. Which, by the way, came as quite a surprise. Not that I'm complaining."

"I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to. I..." Ianto was shaking his head. Abruptly, he stood up. "I should go." He turned and hurried out of the room.

Jack cursed, jumped to his feet and followed, catching up with Ianto as he was pulling on his coat at the front door. "Ianto, wait. You don't need to leave. We should talk about this."

Ianto straightened his coat, took a breath, and visibly tried to calm himself. After a moment, he looked up into Jack's eyes with an obviously strained smile. "It's fine, Jack. Really."

Clearly it was anything but fine, but Jack couldn't very well force Ianto to stay against his will. Stepping closer, he placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder and held his gaze. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ianto gave him a brisk nod in reply. "Yep."

Jack was about to say they'd talk tomorrow, but then he remembered that he was heading up to London first thing in the morning. He'd received a call earlier in the day from a photographer friend – one of the photographers booked for a shoot had fallen ill and they needed a replacement. It was a high-profile job with a prestigious magazine and the money was too good to refuse. He'd be away for two days. Given what had just happened with Ianto, the timing couldn't have been worse.

He held back a sigh of frustration. "Look, I'm heading up to London for a couple of days in the morning, but I'll call you, okay?"

Ianto frowned, but then he nodded again. "All right." He cleared his throat and opened the door. "Have a good trip, then. Goodnight, Jack."

Jack watched Ianto's retreating form, his head spinning with a myriad of conflicting emotions. He reached up and touched his lips, which still tingled from the all-too-brief, too-good-to-be-true contact with Ianto's.

He had no idea of what in the hell had just happened. More to the point, he had no idea what he was going to do about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

As Ianto entered the bakery the following morning, he blurted out the words before he could stop himself. "I kissed Jack."

He was a tired and strung out wreck, having spent most of the long and sleepless night on the verge of a full-blown panic attack as the events of the previous evening replayed over and over again in his head. Finally, he'd drifted into a restless sleep half an hour before his alarm had gone off. He'd dragged himself out from under the bed covers and got ready for work, but even a cup of industrial-strength coffee had done little to help, and the dull throb at the back of his skull seemed destined to turn into a blazing headache at any moment.

Just before he'd dropped his bombshell, Rhys had been looking at him with the beginnings of a concerned frown, probably ready to berate him over his beleaguered appearance. Now his best friend was gaping at him and doing an admirable job of impersonating a goldfish.

But then Rhys recovered and responded with a hearty laugh. "You daft sod. You're pulling my leg."

Wishing that was true, Ianto swallowed and shook his head.

The humour faded from Rhys's features. "You're serious, aren't you? Bloody hell!" His expression turned from astonishment to confusion. "Wait. He kissed you, or you kissed him?"

"He kissed me. But I kissed him first." Ianto scrubbed a hand over his face and was dismayed to discover a tiny patch of stubble at the edge of his jawline that he'd missed while shaving.

"Here. Come and sit down, mate. You look like you haven't slept a wink all night." Rhys ushered him over to the pair of stools on the other side of the kitchen and sat down beside him. "Tell me what happened. Start at the beginning."

With a heavy sigh, Ianto recounted the events of the evening as succinctly as possible, starting with running into Lisa and her brain surgeon fiancé at the museum and ending with his hurried departure from Jack's flat several hours later. "Then I buggered off as fast as I could with my tail between my legs," he finished, mortified all over again by the vivid memory of his undignified dash to freedom. "Jack must think I'm mentally unbalanced." A strangled laugh escaped from this throat. "Maybe I am."

Rhys was looking at him with an expression of sympathy and concern. "Come on, it can't be as bad as all that." He tilted his head, curiosity appearing in his eyes. "So, what was it like? Kissing Jack?"

Ianto shrugged, trying his best to feign nonchalance. He could barely admit to himself that kissing Jack hadn't been the least bit unpleasurable, let alone admit it to anyone else. "All right, I suppose. He knows what he's doing, I'll give him that." He shook his head in frustration. "It's all so bloody confusing. I'm not gay. I don't like men. So why did I kiss him?"

Rhys scratched absently at the back of his neck and seemed to consider the question. "Maybe you're a bit bisexual, but you didn't realise it until now? You wouldn't have kissed Jack if you didn't fancy him."

"But shouldn't there have been some warning signs?" It was the same question that Ianto had been asking himself all night. He'd been a late bloomer in his formative years, but it was absurd to think that he might not be entirely heterosexual, yet never had the slightest inkling. He'd been happy enough with his girlfriends in the past, after all. He'd never felt a yearning to look for anything different. "I'm almost thirty, Rhys. Isn't it a bit late to discover that I'm attracted to men as well as women?"

"Well, I'm not sure if age comes into it." Rhys looked thoughtful. "Are you really, though? Attracted to men in general? Or are you only attracted to Jack?"

Ianto's first instinct was to respond with an emphatic no on both counts. But he closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and tried to consider the question rationally. Of course, he'd seen plenty of handsome men during his life, in person as well as in films, on the telly and in the media. He could appreciate a good-looking man and had been envious of more than a few. But it was always in a detached, clinical sort of way. He'd never felt the stirrings of attraction or thought about kissing or doing anything sexual with another bloke.

But then there was Jack. Jack was... he didn't know what Jack was. Jack was different somehow. And although he was struggling to admit that he found Jack attractive, there was obviously some part of him that was drawn to the confident and charismatic man. He remembered how good it had felt when Jack pulled him into a hug, enveloping him in strong arms and holding him against his broad, solid chest. A part of him had wanted to stay in Jack's arms, sheltered from the doubts and insecurities reawakened with seeing Lisa again. Then, as they'd pulled apart and he'd found himself staring into Jack's handsome face, the desire to press his lips against Jack's had suddenly been overwhelming – like some primal instinct or imperative he'd been powerless to resist. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't men in general. It was Jack. It was only Jack. He wasn't sure if that made it better or worse.

He took another deep breath and opened his eyes. "No... I'm not attracted to other men. It just seems to be him. It doesn't make sense."

Rhys appeared to remain remarkably unfazed. "Maybe it's just that you haven't met a bloke you've fancied before? Jack's a gorgeous bastard, there's no denying that. Plus, he's a really nice bloke. The two of you get on well. You've got things in common. You like spending time with him." He shrugged. "If you're going to be interested in a bloke, why wouldn't it be Jack?"

In all fairness, Ianto couldn't disagree. He'd grown to like Jack quite a bit despite his initial wariness of the man, and there was no denying that Jack had a lot going for him. That still didn't explain why he'd kissed him, though.

"Hang on. Are you sure it's just him?" A cheeky glint had appeared in Rhys's eyes which Ianto recognised all too well. "You don't fancy me too, do you? Because I don't want you getting any funny ideas. Even best mates have to draw the line somewhere."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

Rhys held up his hands in a placating gesture, a grin spreading across his face. "All right, just checking. Might have been a bit awkward if I had to lodge a sexual harassment complaint."

"Just a bit." Ianto laughed despite himself and wondered when his life had become so strange.

Rhys chuckled, but then he became serious again. "All right, so you kissed Jack, and he kissed you. What happens now?"

Ianto gave a helpless shake of his head. "I have no idea."

Obviously he'd have to talk to Jack and try to clear the air. Otherwise, things between them would be unbearably awkward. He supposed he could try to plead temporary insanity or loss of judgement or something equally inane – he didn't want to lose Jack as a friend, assuming that it wasn't already too late. At the same time, he needed to nip this thing in the bud. He could barely cope with the fact that he and Jack had kissed, and kissing invariably led to all sorts of other things... things he didn't want to even begin to contemplate. Besides which, it wouldn't be fair to Jack to use him as some sort of sexual experiment, even if Jack would be all too willing.

He knew that Jack fancied him, although he couldn't understand why, so any encouragement on his part would be tantamount to leading Jack on. After all, he reasoned, perhaps it had just been a brief moment of madness, brought on by seeing Lisa again, and had meant nothing at all. He'd been a bit vulnerable and had turned to the first available person for solace, which had just happened to be Jack. A couple of ill-advised kisses weren't a big deal. He was probably blowing the whole thing out of proportion.

Then another thought occurred to him, filling him with dread. Rhiannon would probably be sympathetic, plus she liked Jack, but Johnny would have a field day. "Rhys, don't say anything about this to Rhiannon, all right? Or anyone else."

Rhys blinked. "Yeah, of course I won't. Don't worry, mum's the word."

"Thanks." Glancing down at his watch, Ianto sighed and stood up. "Well, we've got a bakery to run..."

"Ianto." Rhys placed a hand on his arm, causing Ianto to turn back and meet his friend's concerned gaze. "Look, mate, you might not want to hear this, but I've noticed the difference in you lately. Since Jack came along, you've seemed... well... happier. Maybe that's just because you're mates, or maybe it's because business is starting to pick up. Either way, Jack's been good for you, and it seems to me that you like him more than you want to admit." He gave Ianto's arm an affectionate squeeze. "Don't be in too much of a hurry to burn any bridges, that's all I'm saying."

Try as he might to deny it, Ianto knew that Rhys was right.

###

When Ianto crossed the threshold of his flat that evening, he was ready to drop from exhaustion and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for a week. But there was always work to be done, and after indulging in a relaxing soak in the bath, he settled down with a strong cup of coffee and turned his attention to catching up on paperwork and reviewing the week's figures. Business had been steady enough to keep them fairly busy for most of the day, and in his idle moments he'd occupied himself with cleaning anything he could lay his hands on. Whenever he was troubled or stressed, he cleaned until he felt calmer or exhausted himself, whichever came first. However, despite his best efforts, Jack and the events of the previous evening had remained stubbornly at the forefront of his thoughts.

Rhys had wanted to buy him a pint at their usual pub, but he'd declined and asked for a rain check, needing solitude and time alone more than the fleeting distraction of alcohol, tempting though it was. After reassuring Rhys that he'd be fine, he had headed home.

When the numbers on the screen of his laptop began to swim in front of his eyes, he finally admitted defeat. He made himself a fresh cup of coffee, heated up some dinner and settled in front of the telly, flicking through the channels until he settled on a Doctor Who repeat.

He picked half-heartedly at his microwaved meal, forcing himself to eat out of habit rather than actual hunger. But his eyelids soon grew heavy as the previous twenty-four hours caught up with him, and he succumbed to the welcome oblivion of sleep.

He dreamed of a glorious white wedding set in majestic gardens on a bright summer's day. Jack and Lisa were the picture perfect happy couple, both beautiful and elegant, admired by a sea of smiling onlookers. He was sitting in the back row, alone and bitter, watching his ex-lover commit himself to the woman he'd also once loved. In the end, he hadn't been good enough for Jack either, and Lisa had taken Jack away from him without even a hint of remorse.

Turning his head, he looked across to where Lisa's ex-fiancé was also watching the proceedings, the blond man's features set in a mask of hurt and bitterness that matched his own. Turning back to the happy couple, he watched, helpless and bereft, as Jack and Lisa finished reciting their vows and sealed their commitment with a passionate kiss.

He woke with a gasp, heart pounding in his chest. Cursing his subconscious, he ran an unsteady hand over his face and took a deep breath, then rolled his neck, trying to relieve the stiffness. The congealed remains of his dinner were still on the plate in front of him, the sight provoking a sick sensation in his stomach. Picking up the plate, he climbed awkwardly to his feet.

After tidying up and completing his night-time routine, he was lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling, still tired, but unable to sleep. The memories of that disturbing dream lingered, and with nothing to distract him, his thoughts turned again to Jack – specifically to the memory of kissing Jack.

He could still recall everything about it with unerring clarity: the warmth of Jack's lips and their surprising softness, the insistent pressure and urgency, the strange and unfamiliar sensation of stubble scratching against his own. He remembered the passion and hunger on both their parts when Jack had grasped hold of his face and kissed him back. It had been a real, proper kiss, and a pretty spectacular one at that. Most damning of all, he remembered how his crotch had tightened with the rush of arousal. Lost in the moment, he hadn't really thought about the fact that he was kissing another man. He had simply been kissing Jack. And as much as he wished he could deny it, nothing about kissing Jack had felt wrong or distasteful.

Against his better judgement, he got up, retrieved his laptop and returned to bed. It only took a few moments to locate the blog he'd visited once before and open the page dedicated to Jack. Taking an unsteady breath, he clicked on one of the images to enlarge it. It was the photograph he'd looked at before from the gay men's magazine, showing Jack spread out in all his naked, seductive glory. He stared at the image, studying every line and contour of that perfect, masculine body. Lighting, make-up and digital retouching had undoubtedly played their part, but he doubted that present-day, unadulterated Jack would look any less stunning.

As he continued to stare at the erotic image, he tried to imagine how it might feel to move his hands over the smooth skin of Jack's sculptured torso, tracing each firm, well-honed muscle. He imagined trailing kisses over that broad chest, taking the pinkish-brown nubs of Jack's nipples into his mouth and feeling them harden against his tongue. He imagined the feel of Jack's warm, naked skin against his own as they wrapped themselves around each other. And he imagined what it might be like to take hold of Jack's long, thick length in his hand, feeling the weight, hardness and heat as he stroked it from root to tip.

He felt himself begin to swell and harden in response. Moving the laptop onto the bed, but keeping it angled so that he could see the screen, he slipped his hand into his pyjama bottoms and palmed his erection, rubbing slowly back and forth. A surge of warmth flooded his body, and he quickly pulled off his t-shirt, pushing the bed covers and his pyjama bottoms down and out of the way. He took hold of himself again and continued stroking. Some part of his mind was telling him that this was wrong and he needed to stop, but he was already too far gone, lost in the fantasy, lost in his thoughts of Jack.

He quickened his pace, running the fingers of his other hand through the hair on his chest and teasing his nipples, imagining it was Jack's hand touching him rather than his own. He stifled a groan as the heat continued to increase, sweat breaking out over his skin, the pressure building in his groin. In his mind, Jack was kissing him with fierce, unadulterated passion, murmuring his name and telling him how much he wanted him.

He wasn't prepared for the suddenness or intensity of his climax, even though he knew that it was close. A strangled gasp tore from his throat as he shuddered and sent hot, thick spurts splattering over his chest and stomach. He continued stroking until he'd drained himself and the aftershocks had subsided.

His heart was racing, the thumping beat unnaturally loud in his ears, his breathing rapid and uneven. With a despondent groan, he slumped on the bed and pressed his eyes closed, trying to quieten the turmoil in his mind as he waited for his body to return to its normal rhythm.

But when he opened his eyes again, the damning evidence was impossible to ignore. Mortified by his lack of self-control, he snapped the laptop shut, grabbed a handful of tissues from the box he kept on the bedside table and hurriedly cleaned himself up, then pulled up his pyjama bottoms, slipped back into his t-shirt and straightened the bed covers.

He sat there in the silence, stunned, confused and staring into space, when the ring-tone of his phone almost caused him to jump out of his skin. Rolling his eyes at himself, he reached for where the handset was charging in its cradle and stared down at the name of the caller with open-mouthed dread.

Knowing that ignoring it would only be putting off the inevitable, he cleared his throat, reluctantly accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. "Hello, Jack."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jack banged sharply on the door, his frustration having driven him to what he suspected was an unwise course of action. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do or say, except that he needed to do something. He needed to find a way to make Ianto see sense.

It had been a hellish two days in London, and he was tired and stressed. Preoccupied as he'd been over the situation with Ianto, he'd had to deal with an especially difficult client and several vain, ego-crazed models, the worst of which had shamelessly flaunted himself at Jack at every opportunity, becoming more fractious and uncooperative as Jack turned down his repeated propositions. Jack was by no means a saint, but he'd always tried to keep his professional and personal lives separate. Admittedly, he hadn't always been entirely successful, and he'd had fun with some of his peers when it suited him, but he'd never used sex as a means to further his career. He took pride in the fact that his success had been entirely the result of his looks, professionalism and work-ethic. And, as a photographer, he never got involved with any of the models he worked with, no matter how willing or appealing they were.

He'd begun the drive back to Cardiff late in the afternoon, encountering roadworks not once but twice. When he'd finally arrived home, after pacing restlessly for half an hour and growing increasingly more agitated, he'd turned around and headed out again. The result was that he now stood at Ianto's front door, uninvited, at nine-thirty on a Sunday evening.

 _"It was just a couple of kisses, Jack. It didn't mean anything."_

Ianto's words from their phone conversation the night before continued to taunt him. To his dismay, it had taken nothing more than those couple of impromptu kisses to send Ianto scurrying back into the safety of heterosexual mediocrity. Ianto was adamant that their exchange had been nothing more than an aberration, a moment of weakness after the encounter with Lisa and her new beau. It wasn't a surprise, and it was exactly what Jack had feared might happen, but he couldn't help feeling hurt and disappointed. However, he also knew denial when he saw it. Regardless of Ianto's words, the desire that the Welshman had demonstrated in those few brief moments had been every bit equal to his own.

The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him, and once again he couldn't help wondering if the universe was playing some sort of cruel, twisted joke. Ianto's words were exactly what he could imagine himself saying in a similar situation. After all, a kiss was just a kiss – even ones as fantastic as he'd shared with Ianto – and he'd never had a problem in the past with keeping emotions out of the equation when it came to sex and physical intimacy. Nor did he subscribe to the belief that kissing was too intimate for casual encounters. He'd often enjoyed kissing a stranger as much as he'd enjoyed kissing someone more familiar. But when it came to Ianto Jones, all bets were off. He practically worshipped the man and had been infatuated with him from the moment they'd met. He'd been emotionally invested long before their lips had even touched.

He raised his hand and was about to bang on the door again when it swung open to reveal a frowning, suspicious-looking Welshman. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

For once, Jack didn't spend any time on flattery or pleasantries. He pushed his way inside. "We need to talk."

"Come in, why don't you." Ianto closed the door and glared at him, looking none too happy. "Look, Jack, you can't just..."

Whatever Ianto had intended to say was cut off mid-sentence as Jack grabbed hold of him by his upper arms and shoved him back against the wall beside the door, causing the Welshman to let out a muffled grunt. Pressing their bodies together, Jack crashed his lips against Ianto's in a hard, almost brutal kiss.

Ianto was tense and unresponsive for several moments, but then he groaned, grabbed hold of Jack and began kissing him back with equal hunger. It was Jack's turn to groan, and he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Ianto's unresisting mouth. This time there was no gentleness or finesse about their technique, just raw, unadulterated, desperate need. Heat flooded Jack's veins and he ground his hips against Ianto's, gratified to feel a hardness which matched his own.

Finally, he pulled away, breathing hard as he stared into Ianto's shocked, glazed eyes. He was still holding Ianto's arms in a vice-like grip. "Don't tell me that didn't mean anything. Because it sure as hell meant something to me. Just like it did the other night."

Ianto opened his mouth, then closed it again, looking confused and bewildered. Then anger darkened his features again. He shoved at Jack with surprising force, pushing him away. "Are you out of your bloody mind? You can't just barge in here and attack me like that." He took a step back, glaring furiously. "We talked about this. We agreed that what happened the other night was..."

Jack cut him off. "A mistake?" He didn't manage to hide the hurt from his voice.

Ianto stared at him, clearly taken aback. He sighed, shaking his head. "What do you want from me, Jack?"

Jack drew a deep breath, telling himself to remain calm. "I just want you to be honest, Ianto."

Ianto made a derisive noise. He glanced around, as if he was trying to find an escape route. He glanced back at Jack before sighing again. "I need a drink."

Jack watched as Ianto disappeared into the kitchen. Not sure what to do, he took off his shoes and moved into the living room. Looking around at the impeccably neat space for a moment, he sat down on the sofa, not getting too comfortable in case Ianto changed his mind and decided to toss him out.

He wasn't sure he'd blame Ianto if he did, given his behaviour. He hadn't meant to be aggressive and accost Ianto like that. Nevertheless, the way Ianto had given into it vindicated his belief that the other night hadn't been the one-off aberration that Ianto claimed it to be. He just needed Ianto to admit it, and then he hoped that they might have a chance to move forward and become more than friends.

He raked a hand through his hair and wondered, not for the first time, how it was that this quiet, unassuming, gorgeous, infuriating man had managed to turn his world upside-down.

Ianto reappeared after a minute or so, carrying a bottle of scotch and a pair of glasses. Jack took a moment to properly examine the Welshman's appearance. Ianto looked a little ragged around the edges, his hair not as neatly groomed as usual and dark smudges visible under his eyes. He was dressed down in faded jeans paired with a dark t-shirt and hooded top. It was a stark contrast to his prim and proper work persona.

Ianto eyed Jack warily as he sat down beside him, keeping some distance between them. He put a glass down in front of Jack and filled it with a generous splash of scotch, then did the same with his own, downing it without ceremony, then filling it again.

Deciding a little liquid courage couldn't hurt, Jack picked up his glass and swallowed its contents, savouring the burn as it hit the back of his throat. It was a very good scotch, but then he wouldn't have expected anything less. One of the many things he'd learnt about Ianto was that he was a man of impeccable and uncompromising standards.

Ianto held up the bottle, and Jack nodded, watching as Ianto poured him a refill. He held the glass in his hands as the silence became increasingly more awkward. Deciding that a drink and not being kicked out was as much as he could hope for under the circumstances, he took a sip, put the glass down and turned to face the younger man. He was aware that Ianto had been watching him, but Ianto quickly averted his gaze as their eyes met, turning his attention to where his hands were wrapped around his almost empty glass.

Jack stifled a frustrated sigh. "That's three times we've kissed now. You can't pretend that you weren't an active participant or that you didn't enjoy each one. I just want you to admit that you're attracted to me."

Ianto didn't look up. "I'm not."

"I don't believe you." Jack paused and took a breath, trying to keep his annoyance in check. "Come on, Ianto. Just tell me the truth. Is that really too much to ask?"

Ianto glanced up at him, his features tense, then looked away again. "All right, fine. I'm attracted to you. Are you happy now?" He swallowed the rest of the drink and slammed the glass down. "But I shouldn't be."

As relieved as he was to hear Ianto admit the truth, Jack would have preferred if it had sounded less like Ianto had just confessed his guilt to an unspeakable crime. He frowned. "Why not?"

Ianto finally looked up at him and held his gaze. "I've told you. I'm not gay. I've been straight my entire life. I'm not attracted to men."

"Does it matter?" This time Jack didn't manage to hide the annoyance from his voice. There was a lot to like about Ianto Jones, but one of the man's less appealing attributes was his apparent need to categorise and pigeon-hole. Shades of grey didn't seem to be a part of Ianto's world-view. "I don't care how you feel about men in general, and I don't care how you choose to label yourself. I only care about you and me."

"Of course it matters." With a heavy sigh, Ianto rubbed at the back of his neck. "It doesn't make any sense."

Jack moved closer and risked resting a hand gently on Ianto's knee. "Is it really so difficult to believe that your sexuality might not be as black and white as you thought?"

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know." Ianto winced and stared down at Jack's hand on his knee. He hadn't pulled away, which Jack took as a good sign. "It's a bit of a shock."

Jack almost laughed at that. Ianto had a way with words, and given the degree to which he had obviously been torturing himself over this, it was probably the understatement of the century.

He gave Ianto's knee a reassuring squeeze. "Okay, I can understand that. We're fortunate to live in more enlightened times, but heterosexual is still the default. And everyone is different. Some people accept their sexuality from an early age, others take longer. Sadly, some people spend their entire lives fighting against who they really are. For some, it might be that they're never in a situation which causes them to challenge their beliefs." He shrugged. "Maybe it just happens that meeting me has awakened a part of you that you didn't know existed until now. I can't pretend to be unhappy about that."

Ianto was silent for a long moment, seemingly considering his words. Some of the tension had eased from his face and posture, and Jack hoped that he might be getting past the fight or flight stage and beginning to look at the situation a little more objectively.

"All right, assuming that's true. Why, though?" Ianto looked at him with a puzzled frown. "Why are you even interested in me?"

Confused, Jack frowned in return. "Why wouldn't I be? Is there something wrong with you that I don't know about?"

"No, of course not." Ianto's tone was indignant, but his look of confusion remained. "But I'm just an ordinary bloke. I'm nothing special. You could have anyone you wanted." He paused. "Well, almost anyone."

Jack raised a challenging eyebrow, wondering if his hopes were about to get dashed all over again. "You mean anyone except you?"

Ianto answered with a non-committal shrug.

"Maybe I only want you. I like you, Ianto. I like you a hell of a lot. You're gorgeous and sexy and smart and funny. I want us to be more than friends. And now I know that the attraction isn't one-sided, I just want you to be open to the possibility." Jack looked into Ianto's eyes, willing him to want that too. "And for the record, you're far from ordinary. You're one of the most remarkable and fascinating people I've ever known."

Ianto stared at him, lips slightly parted and looking adorably lost for words. Then he huffed out a wry laugh. "Rhys thinks you've set your sights on me as your future husband."

Jack cringed, belatedly realising that he'd perhaps been a little too forthcoming with Ianto's best friend. He'd never exactly been known for his circumspect nature. "Yeah, well... about that..."

Ianto pulled back, Jack's hand slipping from his knee. He narrowed his eyes. "He's right, isn't he?"

Jack hastened to do some damage control. "You're a catch. Why wouldn't I consider the possibility? Anyway, forget about that. I won't be trying to drag you down the aisle anytime soon." He moved closer to Ianto again. "Come here."

Not giving Ianto a chance to resist or protest, Jack took him into his arms and set about kissing the hell out of him.

When he finally pulled back and admired his efforts in the form of Ianto's flushed cheeks, glazed eyes and moist, red lips, he unleashed his most devilish grin. "So, here's what I'm thinking. Every time you start freaking out, I'm going to kiss you. It seems to work very well."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "And what happens when I'm not freaking out?"

"Well, I'm still going to kiss you. I like kissing you." To prove his point, Jack kissed him again, although he kept it brief this time. "All you have to do is tell me to stop. But you haven't yet, and I don't think you will."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself." Despite the rebuke, Ianto's lips twitched in what seemed like something close to amusement.

Jack reached up and cupped Ianto's face. He traced Ianto's jawline, enjoying the light scratch of a day's growth of stubble against his fingertips. He swallowed, his mouth dry as he realised just how completely he was at this man's mercy. "Ianto, I've never been less sure of myself as I have since I met you."

This time it was Ianto who initiated the kiss, and Jack gave into it, allowing the Welshman to take the lead. Ianto didn't seem to have any intention of stopping, and Jack had no complaints about that whatsoever. He matched Ianto's enthusiasm with his own, thrilled by the hotbed of passion hidden beneath Ianto's placid, mild-mannered exterior. He was now convinced that Ianto simply needed some encouragement and guidance in order to push past his inhibitions and embrace this new aspect of his sexuality. Jack wanted nothing more than to be the person who helped him to do that, taking the journey with him every step of the way. Plus, he couldn't deny that the notion of being a kind of sexual sensei for Ianto appealed to his ego.

They ended up sprawled along the length of the sofa, limbs tangled around each other, their eager, exploratory kisses continuing unabated. Jack could feel the hardness of Ianto's erection against his thigh, and his own crotch was uncomfortably tight in the confines of his jeans and underwear. He resisted the desire to take things further, however, fearing that he might scare Ianto off if he tried to move things too fast.

Eventually they took a break to catch their breath, and Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulders, holding him close and smiling as Ianto rested against him with a soft sigh. Jack tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Ianto's head and gently stroked back and forth, more than a little in awe of the fact that he could finally touch and hold Ianto in at least some of the ways he'd imagined so many times.

He was ready to get back to some more kissing when he was surprised to hear a soft, snuffling snore. He bit back an indignant laugh, but then his chest did something funny from the knowledge that, despite everything going on in Ianto's head, some part of him trusted Jack and felt safe enough with him to fall asleep in his arms. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and let Ianto sleep, warm and content and unable to imagine any other place he'd rather be.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he felt Ianto shift against him. He'd been drifting in and out of a light doze, not asleep but not fully awake either. Opening his eyes, he found a pair of sleepy blue ones looking back at him. He gave Ianto a soft smile. "Hey."

"How long was I asleep?" Ianto raised a hand to his mouth and smothered a yawn. "Sorry."

Jack lifted his left arm and peered at his watch. At his best guess, only about an hour had passed. "Not long." He touched Ianto's cheek and stroked it tenderly with the pad of his thumb. "You look tired."

Ianto made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a huff, but he didn't pull away from Jack's touch. In fact, he seemed to welcome it, and Jack realised that, despite his reserved demeanour suggesting otherwise, Ianto liked to be touched. A hint of a wry, self-deprecating smile passed over Ianto's lips. "Yes, well... an existential crisis will do that to a bloke."

Jack supposed that he should feel guilty about his part in that. In all honesty, though, he couldn't. Not when it might mean that he had a chance with this beautiful, complicated, captivating man.

Still stroking gently, he brushed a kiss against Ianto's lips. "Look, I know this must be confusing, but we can take things slow. I can be patient... I can give you whatever time you need." He swallowed against the lump of emotion in his throat, frightened and hopeful and vulnerable in a way that he'd never been before. "Will you give me a chance?"

Ianto studied him, his expression frustratingly difficult to read. An eternity seemed to pass as Jack waited for him to respond. He didn't dare to breathe, anxiety clenching tighter in his chest with each passing moment.

Then, slowly, tentatively, Ianto nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was Monday morning, and Ianto had just started getting the bakery organised for the day as Rhys arrived. They exchanged greetings, and Rhys came over to join him while pulling on his apron. "You look better today, mate. Have you spoken to Jack?"

Ianto looked up from where he was reviewing the day's menu on his clipboard and nodded. "He stopped by last night. We talked for a bit." He decided not to disclose the inopportunely timed phone call, where in his panic he'd tried to downplay the initial kissing incident and push Jack away.

Looking away from Rhys, he took a deep breath. "Um... I think I might have gotten myself a boyfriend."

He winced as soon as the last word left his mouth, not only at the 'boy' part, but because it sounded so juvenile and ridiculous. He also doubted that Jack would abide by such a conventional notion given his disapproval of labels. Still, he was a conventional bloke at heart, and if he and Jack were seeing each other in a capacity other than friendship, then he supposed that's what they were. At least, he assumed that was the case. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd agreed to with Jack. The man had been so earnest when he'd asked for a chance, the look on his face hesitant but hopeful, and he'd felt powerless to refuse. More to the point, he hadn't wanted to refuse. No matter how shocking and confusing this entire situation was, he couldn't deny his curiosity. Nor could he deny the intensity of the attraction or the inexplicable desire that Jack had somehow ignited in him. At the same time, he was determined not to get carried away and lose his perspective – not an easy thing to do around Jack, as he was quickly learning – or allow Jack's carefree ideals to override his own common sense. He could make a long list of the reasons why becoming romantically involved with Jack was a disastrous idea.

He forced himself to look up again and meet his friend's gaze. Rhys's eyes had widened, and an exuberant grin broke out across his face. "That's bloody brilliant!" He clapped Ianto on the shoulder, but then his jubilation was replaced with a frown. "It is, isn't it? You don't seem very happy about it."

Ianto shrugged, not ready to share Rhys's enthusiasm. "I'm not sure what to think. I'm not even sure what it is. And nothing's really happened yet." He gave Rhys a questioning look. "It's not too weird? Me and Jack?"

"No. Well, yeah, all right, a bit... but only because you were so sure that you weren't interested. To be honest, I was starting to feel sorry for the poor bloke. He's obviously been smitten with you from the start." Rhys's grin returned. "But now you're smitten with him too. You might as well enjoy it and see what happens." He suddenly looked awkward and lowered his voice. "How do you feel about... you know... the whole gay sex thing?"

Ianto cringed, and not just because talking about their sex lives was something that they'd happily avoided in the entire time they'd known each other. They'd both lost their virginity at around the same age, but other than confiding in each other that the rite of passage had occurred, they'd refrained from sharing any embarrassing details.

The notion of sex with Jack – and all the mind-boggling permutations that two sets of male body parts entailed – was intimidating to say the least. Jack was confident and self-assured, he was undoubtedly skilled and experienced, and he likely took great pride in his sexual prowess. And, to top it off, he had the stunning body of a former model. In every conceivable way, Ianto was woefully ill-equipped. He swallowed convulsively. "Terrified."

Rhys nodded with a look of sympathy. "I suppose it's like being a virgin all over again, isn't it?" It was his turn to cringe as he likely dredged up recollections of his own first, inept fumbles. "But Jack seems like a bloke who knows what's what. And he knows this is all new to you. He'll look after you."

Ianto wasn't sure whether that made things better or worse.

###

"Knock, knock."

Ianto looked up from the trays of muffins he was preparing to find Jack standing in the doorway with a beaming smile on his face. He smiled back, his chest doing a funny little lurch at the sight of the man. As always, Jack was the perfect image of well-dressed, casual masculinity. "Hi, Jack."

"Hey, Ianto." Jack sauntered over to join him. He glanced around. "Where's Rhys?"

Ianto forced his attention away from Jack and back to the muffins. "He just popped out to the bank. He won't be long."

"All alone, then." Jack moved to stand close behind him and peered over his shoulder. "Does that mean I get a kiss hello?"

Jack's warm breath caressed Ianto's ear, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine. "I'm working, Jack. Besides, didn't you get enough of that last night?"

Jack chuckled. "Not even close. You only have yourself to blame, you know. You're far too irresistible."

Ianto closed his eyes for a moment, willing his body not to react to Jack's proximity. With a sigh, he turned around to face Jack. "All right. But just a..."

The rest of his words were cut off as Jack pulled him into a deep, toe-curling kiss. Despite himself, he gave into it, kissing Jack back with equal fervour. When they finally broke apart, Ianto could feel warmth colouring his face and was mortified to realise that his legs were more than a little unsteady. Almost against his will, a wry smile tugged at his lips. "I suppose I should get used to that."

Jack grinned, looking far too pleased with himself. "You definitely should. There's plenty more where that came from." He studied Ianto's face. "You look better today. How are you, Ianto?"

Ianto struggled to stifle a twinge of annoyance. He appreciated Jack's concern, but he didn't need another person in his life that worried about him, fussed over him, and poked food into him at every opportunity. But, to be fair, he supposed that Jack might have been feeling a bit guilty over his turmoil of the last couple of days. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." He searched for a change of subject. "I made you some bacon doughnuts."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Ianto shrugged, not wanting to analyse his motivations too deeply. "Well, I know how much you like them. Lord knows why."

Jack laughed. "I think you like spoiling me, which, for the record, I have no complaints about whatsoever. As the saying goes, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." He squeezed Ianto's shoulder, his eyes warm with affection. Then he snapped the fingers of his other hand. "That reminds me, I've got another idea for you. Buy me a coffee, and I'll tell you what it is."

Ianto groaned. "Do you have to?"

"Yes, because I enjoy torturing you." Jack grinned again and gave him a sly wink. "You wouldn't want to spoil my fun, would you?"

At that moment, Rhys returned through the bakery's rear entrance. As his eyes landed on them, a knowing smile spread across his face.

Realising that he and Jack were standing unusually close together, Jack's hand still resting on his shoulder, Ianto cleared his throat and took a step to the side. "Hi, Rhys. I was just saying hello to Jack." He glanced at Jack, feeling his face grow warm again. "Go and sit down, Jack. Just give me a minute to get these in the oven, then I'll make our coffees."

After Jack and Rhys had exchanged greetings and Jack had retreated to the front of the bakery, Ianto narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Stop it."

Rhys laughed. "I didn't say a word. I've got to say, though, you two make an adorable couple."

Refusing to dignify that with a response, Ianto finished the task at hand and levelled another glare at an unrepentant Rhys before exiting the kitchen.

After putting a plate of doughnuts in front of Jack, he sat down and took a sip of coffee. "Rhys knows that we're... well... um... you know..." He paused, not sure what the appropriate words were to describe their situation. "Involved," he settled on awkwardly.

Jack reached for a doughnut and took a bite, chewing with his usual enthusiasm. "I kind of worked that out. I assume he's okay about it?"

"He's fine." Ianto decided that Rhys deserved a little payback. "Actually, I think he might be jealous. He has a bit of a crush on you."

Jack grinned. "I get that a lot." He shrugged as if having people fawn over him left and right was an everyday occurrence. "And not that Rhys isn't a great guy, but you're cuter. And you're single. That's always a plus."

Ianto rolled his eyes. He leaned in closer. "I don't want Rhiannon to know yet. We need to be discreet." When Jack looked like he was about to object, he added, "You said you'll be patient. This is all new to me, Jack. I'm going to need some time."

He didn't add that it would be pointless to disclose any of it to his sister if this thing between them quickly fizzled out. Given that his interest in men apparently began and ended with Jack, nobody else needed to be any the wiser unless things became serious between them – which seemed like a remote possibility at best.

Jack nodded, albeit with obvious reluctance. "Okay, fair enough." He chewed on another bite of doughnut. "But it's not going to be easy. Not when I want to ravage you senseless every time I see you. I've never been very good with the whole celibacy thing."

Ianto had to resist the urge to adjust his trousers as he wondered what it would be like to be ravaged senseless by Jack. He was shocked to realise that the prospect was rather thrilling. "I think it's going to be a while before I'm ready for that side of things." He glanced around to confirm that there weren't any prying ears nearby. Rhys was serving a couple of customers at the counter, but they were well out of earshot. He studied Jack curiously for a moment. "It's... er... it's been a while, has it?"

Jack seemed to consider his response. "Not that long. A couple of months give or take. Although, I have to admit, it feels like longer." He shrugged. "I'm not going to deny that I've got a healthy libido. Some might even say too healthy."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "But not you?"

Jack looked amused. "No. Not me. Besides, I've never been much of a fan of self-denial." He gave Ianto a questioning look. "What about you, Ianto?"

Ianto frowned, wondering how forthcoming he wanted to be with Jack. "Do you mean since Lisa?"

Jack nodded and continued eating.

"Just one." Ianto took a sip of his coffee. "While I was living in Paris, I had a bit of a fling." He gave Jack a sheepish smile.

"Really?" Jack leaned closer, his interest obviously piqued. "What was she like?"

"Her name was Gabrielle. She was a few years older than me. She was lovely. Very, er... free-spirited." Ianto smiled to himself at what had been one of the happier times in his life in recent memory. He'd finally felt like he'd turned a corner in moving on from his heartbreak over Lisa. "She liked my accent."

"I don't blame her. All those beautiful Welsh vowels." Jack exhaled a quiet sigh, his eyes losing focus for a moment. "I could spend hours happily listening to you read from the phone book."

Ianto resisted the temptation to roll his eyes again. "You don't need to keep flattering me, Jack."

"Maybe I enjoy it. Besides, I think you do too. You deserve to be appreciated, Ianto." Jack finished off his doughnut and resumed drinking his coffee. "How long did it last?"

Ianto stared into Jack's eyes, warmed by the affection he found in their blue depths. Despite all of his confusion, doubt and turmoil, he was fairly certain that he didn't have anything to prove to Jack. And he wondered if, being with Jack, it might even be possible to feel that he was good enough.

Since achieving adulthood, he had struggled to escape the shadow of his poor, council estate upbringing, wanting a different life and despising the weak, unhappy adolescent he'd once been. Rhiannon and Rhys had always seemed happy enough with their lot in life, but he'd always been different and unsatisfied. With each of his girlfriends in the past – and the list wasn't a long one – he'd wanted to be better than he was. More sophisticated, classier, confident, more interesting, more outgoing. Ironically, more like Jack. It had taken the breakup with Lisa to make him realise that it was a futile and pointless endeavour. Nonetheless, those old insecurities lingered and sometimes resurfaced, as they had the other night when they'd encountered Lisa and her fiancé.

It was different with Jack. Jack seemed to genuinely respect him – admired him, even – and wanted him in his life. It was a heady, liberating feeling, and it occurred to him that perhaps he was too fixated on Jack's gender and not on the person beneath the masculine exterior. The physical attraction he felt for Jack was real and intense, but it was more than that. There was a deeper pull, a sense of connection. He wondered if Jack was right about it being a case of meeting the right person at the right time – that meeting Jack had awakened some latent part of himself that he'd never known had existed until now. All things considered, he supposed it wasn't an entirely unreasonable explanation.

Jack was watching him with an expectant expression, a hint of a smile playing across his lips. It took Ianto a moment to remember Jack's question and put it into context. "A few months, on and off. It wasn't serious. But after Lisa, I wasn't looking for anything serious again. At least, not so soon. Anyway, I knew I'd eventually be coming back to Wales."

Jack nodded. "I've had the odd holiday fling. They're not without their appeal, and knowing there's an expiry date can be liberating." He gave Ianto a soft smile. "I'm glad you weren't alone while you were away."

Ianto replied with a mild shrug. "It was nice. Uncomplicated. I suppose it was what I needed at the time." He paused to take a sip of his coffee. "There hasn't been anyone since I came back."

"Lucky for me. Otherwise I might have had my work cut out with beating off the competition." Jack's tone was serious, but there was a flicker of mischief in his eyes.

Ianto couldn't help a chuckle at the absurd mental image. "Well, you seem to be a man who enjoys a challenge. You're very persistent, I'll give you that."

"Just one of my many charms." Jack reached for the second doughnut. "So... are you ready to hear my idea?"

Ianto sighed. "All right. As long as there isn't any bacon involved. Or any other form of meat for that matter."

"Don't worry, your delicate sensibilities are safe. Okay, so here it is." Jack paused for what was obviously intended to be dramatic effect. "Peanut butter and white chocolate cheesecake."

Ianto blinked. He'd been expecting something far more outlandish. "Oh." He thought about it for a moment, considering the possibilities. "Actually, that doesn't sound too bad. Peanut butter is popular... it's a classic. Rhiannon can't get enough of the stuff. Rhys loves it too."

Jack gave him a triumphant look. "There you go. And almost everyone likes cheesecake and chocolate. It's a winning combination."

Ianto held up his hands in a gesture of defeat. "Fine, you've convinced me. Let me see what I can come up with."

"Good man." Jack proceeded to devour the second doughnut while Ianto watched with equal parts of fascination and horror.

"Mmm. That was delicious." Jack grinned as he wiped his mouth and fingers with a paper napkin, scrunching it up before putting it on the now empty plate. He took a deep breath, his grin replaced by an uncertain smile. "Remember when this started? I asked you a question. After last night, I'm hoping that if I ask it again, I might get a more favourable answer this time. What do you think?"

Ianto frowned in confusion until he realised what Jack was talking about. He swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat. "I think you'll have to ask to find out."

Jack responded with a solemn nod of his head. He studied Ianto for a moment, and Ianto was again touched by the sudden bashfulness in this usually supremely confident man. "Ianto Jones, will you go on a date with me?"

Just like the last time, there was only one answer. A different answer, but one answer nonetheless. An answer that, this time, perhaps wasn't ruled entirely by his head.

Ianto smiled. "Yes... yes."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jack grinned as Moses meowed and jumped up onto his lap. "Here's my favourite little guy. Hey, buddy. How's the best looking cat in Wales today?" He tousled the short fur at the top of the feline's head and stroked under his chin.

Purring with approval, Moses stretched out and nuzzled his face against Jack's hand, the tip of his tail flicking languidly back and forth.

Estelle was sitting across from them and pouring freshly brewed tea into a pair of elegant, bone china cups from a matching teapot. Jack's neighbour and friend was very fond of the time-honoured British tradition of afternoon tea and always brought out her best china for the occasion. She also always served something delicious and home-made as part of the ritual, not being someone who cut corners with shop bought sandwiches, cakes or biscuits. Today was the classic of scones served with strawberry jam and cream, one of Jack's favourites. He suspected that even Ianto would have a tough time outdoing Estelle in the scone department.

She laughed as she placed a cup and saucer in front of him. "That cat has you wrapped around his furry little fingers, Jack." She smiled sadly as she reached over to stroke the feline's back. "I'm glad he's staying with you, but it's going to be a wrench to leave him behind."

Estelle had told him the week before that she and her husband-to-be, Robert, had decided to move to Cornwall later in the year, where Robert owned a seaside property which they planned to modernise and refurbish to become their retirement home. She had insisted that Jack retain guardianship of Moses, but he knew how much she doted over the feline. He squeezed her hand. "He's going to miss you. We both will."

She patted his hand in return. "I'll be expecting you to come and visit. It's such a lovely spot, and you'd be able to take some wonderful photographs. Perhaps by then you'll be able to bring your handsome young man with you."

Her hazel-coloured eyes twinkled, radiating a youth and vibrancy that belied her short, silvery white hair and lined features. Jack had always admired the way Estelle wore her age with grace and dignity, celebrating a rich and full life rather than fighting a futile battle to turn back the clock. In his eyes it made her all the more beautiful. "What is his name again? You know how terrible I am with names." She shook her head ruefully. "I'm afraid I'm getting worse."

"His name's Ianto." Jack couldn't stop his smile as he said the Welshman's name. Estelle hadn't yet had the pleasure of meeting Ianto, but Jack had shown her the website and photographs while effusing Ianto's many virtues. "Ianto Jones."

"Ianto. Yes, of course." Estelle took a sip of her tea. "Such a beautiful and unusual name. A Welsh derivative of John if I remember correctly?"

Jack nodded, having done some research himself on the origins of Ianto's name. Continuing to idly stroke Moses, he reached for his teacup. "That's right."

Estelle studied him as she sipped her tea. The corners of her eyes crinkled with an enigmatic smile. "None of us are immune, Jack. Not even you."

Jack frowned in confusion. "Sorry?"

"Falling in love." Estelle's tone was matter-of-fact, much as if she was talking about the weather.

"Oh." Jack swallowed involuntarily. He wasn't in denial about the depth of his feelings for Ianto. He was head over heels about the man, and had been almost from the day they'd met. Nevertheless, this was uncharted territory for him, and while he was now more hopeful than he had been a week ago, he had no idea if his feelings would ever be reciprocated. To hear the words stated aloud and so plainly was confronting, and he found himself uncharacteristically struggling for a response.

His face must have betrayed his discomfort, because Estelle gave him a look that was part disapproval and part fond amusement. "Being in love isn't a disease, Jack."

Jack chuckled wryly. "Are you sure about that?"

She waved an admonishing finger at him, but she smiled nonetheless. "I have to admit, it can feel like a kind of madness. Being in love is the most wonderful feeling in the world. It's also confusing, overwhelming and terrifying."

Jack thought that sounded about right, especially the terrifying part. He took a mouthful of his tea. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. But it's still early days. I've only just managed to get him to agree to go on a date with me. And now I'm worried that I'm going to screw it all up and scare him away."

"Well, I know it's not much comfort, but I think everyone feels that way in the beginning." Estelle put two scones onto a plate, split them apart, topped them with generous servings of jam and cream, and passed the plate to Jack.

"Thanks, Estelle. These look fantastic." Jack took the plate gratefully, his range of motion impeded by Moses, who had gone to sleep on his lap and clearly had no intention of moving anytime soon.

She gave him a warm smile. "You're a wonderful man, Jack, and I'm certain that Ianto will realise how lucky he is to have you. But I know you, and patience isn't your strong suit. Once you set your sights on something, you don't hold back and you race to get to the finish line. But falling in love and bringing someone special into your life is a journey. It's not something to be rushed. My advice is to enjoy your time together and let the future take care of itself. This is an exciting time in your life, Jack. Savour every moment."

Jack ate one of the scones as he considered Estelle's words, knowing in his heart that she was right. He would have promised Ianto anything just to have a chance with him, but he'd known that showing patience and restraint was a challenge which he wasn't best equipped to handle. After all, instant gratification had been his middle name for a long time and change didn't come easily. But he didn't want to be that person any more, especially not with Ianto. He'd been sincere when he'd told Ianto that he deserved to be appreciated, and he fully intended to do everything he could to prove it.

He smiled and nodded. "I'll try to remember that."

Estelle gave him a pointed look. "And promise me that you're going to behave yourself. Loving someone includes giving them your fidelity and respect." She continued to sip her tea, her expression turning wistful. "I know it isn't always easy, and I've made my share of foolish mistakes. I still remember what it was like to be young and impulsive. Although I've also found that anticipation can be exciting too in its own way. I suppose that's something we learn as we grow older."

Jack smiled again, visualising the beautiful young woman he'd seen in her photograph albums, who had likely been far less innocent than she appeared. "I bet you were quite the little vixen."

Estelle laughed. "I'm not sure I'd go quite that far, but I like to think I had my moments." Mischief gleamed in her eyes. "I like to think I still do."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that." Jack gave her his best flirtatious wink and proceeded to eat another scone.

"And no flirting with every Tom, Dick and Harry." Estelle shook her head in a gesture of affectionate exasperation before giving him another look that broached no room for argument. "Save that for Ianto."

"Yes, ma'am." Jack laughed and gave her a cheeky grin, but then he sobered. The simple truth was that he wanted Ianto and only Ianto. For better or worse, he'd pinned all of his desires and hopes on one person and had barely given anyone else a second glance since the fateful day they'd met. It would have been unsettling under the best of circumstances, but given the tenuous nature of their relationship and Ianto's confusion over his sexuality, it was downright terrifying.

With a sigh, he resigned himself to his ongoing celibacy for the foreseeable future. "I promise."

###

Ianto was lost in his thoughts as he stared into his half-empty pint of beer. Scarcely twenty-four hours remained before his date with Jack, and from the moment he'd said yes two days earlier, he'd been increasingly anxious and unsettled.

He was sitting in a booth with Rhys at the pub which they sometimes frequented within walking distance of the bakery. They'd decided to treat themselves to a pint after an unexpectedly busy afternoon. A 'Doctor Who' tour bus had broken down almost literally on their doorstep, resulting in a sudden influx of customers seeking refuge and refreshments. They'd been run off their feet by the enthusiastic group of Whovians while the bus was being repaired. The distraction hadn't been unwelcome, nor had the sizable boost to their takings for the day, but his thoughts had now returned to more personal matters.

A large part of him was still in a state of shock, unable to reconcile the notion of becoming romantically involved with a man... with Jack. Yet, he couldn't deny that a part of him was also intrigued, even excited, by the prospect. He'd never thought of himself as an adventurous sort of bloke, but whatever it was that Jack had awakened within him refused to be denied or suppressed. The less rational part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind and give into these newfound desires.

At the same time, he didn't know if he was brave enough to explore this new, uncharted side of himself. Nor did he know what the ramifications might be if he did. It was as if what he'd believed to be the foundations of his reality had in fact been built upon quicksand. There was no escaping that no matter what now happened between Jack and himself, his concept of self had been changed, profoundly and irrevocably.

There was also the ever-present worry over the success of the bakery. Martha's article was going to print this coming weekend, and he hoped that it would help to bring in more customers. Making ends meet was still an ongoing source of anxiety. He'd just paid for the printing of more flyers, one of his suppliers had increased their prices the week before, and he needed to increase Rhys's wages. They'd agreed that Rhys would receive what amounted to little more than minimum wage while the business was getting on its feet, but after almost six-months of Rhys working tirelessly and without complaint, he felt too much like he was taking advantage of their friendship. The fact that he paid himself even less was neither here nor there.

Between all of that and his confusion over Jack, he felt perilously close to losing his emotional equilibrium. Rubbing distractedly at the shoulder he'd wrenched while unloading a delivery of supplies earlier in the day, he wondered if an existential crisis could trigger a nervous breakdown.

"You're worried about your date with Jack, aren't you?"

He looked up to find Rhys watching him from across the booth's well-worn table, concern evident in his eyes. "Amongst other things." He sighed and took a pull from his glass. "Maybe it's too soon. Or maybe it's all a mistake. Perhaps I should cancel it."

"Don't you bloody dare." Rhys gave him an uncharacteristically fierce glare. "Besides, Jack would be devastated."

That seemed like a bit of an overstatement, but Ianto knew that Jack would be disappointed. The idea of disappointing Jack caused something to twist uncomfortably in his stomach and highlighted the other problem with the entire situation – he'd grown to enjoy the friendship they'd built over the last couple of months, and he feared ruining it. The simple truth was he'd become more attached to Jack than he ever would have thought possible.

Rhys's expression relaxed as he drained the remainder of his glass. "It's fear of the unknown. Nothing wrong with that, but you wouldn't have said yes if you didn't want to go out with him. For all you know, you'll have a brilliant time. Anyway, you can't let me down."

Ianto frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rhys studied his empty glass for a long moment, seeming reluctant to reply. Finally he looked up, but was clearly ill-at-ease. "You and me, we're not the most worldly of blokes, are we? Well, I'm not, anyway. You went off to Paris for a year, then came back and started the bakery, so you're all right. But what I mean is that we both like our routines, we go along with our lives, don't go too far out of our comfort zones, try not to rock the boat. But this thing with you and Jack... it's... well, it's inspiring. You're taking a chance on something completely new and different." He gave Ianto a self-deprecating smile. "I admire you, Ianto. I really do. And the thing is... it's given me a bit of a wake-up call... started me thinking about making some changes in my life too."

Ianto stared at him, lost for words and still confused. "What sort of changes, Rhys?"

Rhys sighed and pushed aside his glass. "I'm thinking about ending things with Gwen."

Ianto realised that he hadn't spoken for a long, awkward moment as he tried to process Rhys's bombshell. He knew that Rhys and Gwen had rows from time to time, and Gwen could be a bit self-centred and short-tempered. He liked Gwen, but she sometimes reminded him a little too much of Lisa, and he'd long suspected that she wasn't above applying some emotional manipulation when it suited her. That said, Gwen had never had a problem with Rhys's working at the bakery, at least as far as he knew, and she had never been anything but friendly towards him. He shook his head in apology. "Sorry. Just that it's a bit of a shock. I thought... you've always said how much you love her."

Rhys nodded. "I still do. But I'm fed up with being taken for granted. Lately, I feel more like her bloody housewife than her boyfriend. She swans around, comes and goes as she pleases, leaves her stuff all over the flat and never cleans up after herself, treats me like a piece of the furniture half the time. Good old, dependable Rhys." The bitterness in his voice was unmistakeable. "I admit, it's partly my fault. I've let her get away with it for too long. It's not just that, though. I'm not blind. I see the way she looks at other blokes. I bet she would be all over Jack if she got half the chance."

Ianto tried to ignore the tightness in his chest at the thought of Gwen fawning over Jack. He looked sadly at Rhys, remembering his own heartache over his breakup with Lisa. "I'm sorry, Rhys. I didn't realise. Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"Yeah. She just laughs it off. Tells me to stop being a nag or says I'm too bloody sensitive." Exhaling a weary sigh, Rhys shook his head. "I just don't think it's worth it anymore. What's the point of being with someone if you're not happy? Might as well be on my own. Anyway, if I decide to leave her, maybe it will be good for me. Get me out of my rut."

Ianto tried to give his friend a reassuring smile. "Just don't follow my example and go swanning off to another country."

Rhys managed a half-hearted laugh. "No chance of that. I'd be homesick in a week. Plus, I'm rubbish at foreign languages. Anyway, I love working with you at the bakery."

Ianto looked at his friend with affection and gratitude. Of course, he'd support Rhys with whatever he wanted to do, but he hated the thought of being parted from his best friend again.

Rhys sobered. "Look, I know it's a cheek, but if I decide to leave Gwen, do you think I could stay with you for a bit? Just until I get a new place sorted?"

Ianto didn't hesitate. "Yeah, of course you can, Rhys." Living and working together might be a bit of a strain, but it wouldn't be permanent and at least Rhys wouldn't have to face the transition back to bachelorhood alone. Plus, it would be nice to have the company of a flatmate for a while. "Anything I can do to help."

"Thanks, Ianto." Rhys mustered up a smile. "How about another round? My treat." He gathered up their empty glasses, but then paused and gave Ianto a hard look. "Promise me you won't wriggle out of your date with Jack."

Ianto suspected that he should have taken offence, but he merely sighed and gave Rhys a meek nod. "I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

At a quarter to seven the following evening, Jack was again standing at Ianto's front door. And just like the first time he'd visited Ianto's flat, his stomach was a twisted knot of anxiety.

Taking a deep breath, he silently chastised himself for being ridiculous. He wasn't someone who got nervous, he reminded himself firmly. Posing for the camera without so much as a stitch of clothing had never fazed him, yet something as mundane as a date had somehow managed to take him to the brink of becoming a nervous wreck.

Except that this wasn't a random date with some random person, and he wanted so desperately for the evening to be a success that he'd almost driven himself crazy. He'd lost count of how many times he'd changed his mind over his attire for the evening, trying to find the perfect balance of casual, smart and irresistible. Now that he had Ianto's interest, he wanted to look the best he could for the Welshman, but he also didn't want to seem like he was trying too hard to impress. His original plan had been to go all out for the occasion with his best and favourite suit, complete with expensive silk tie and silver cufflinks, all of which would have been perfect for the swanky French restaurant he'd had in mind. But he'd then had a change of heart when Estelle had advised him to choose a more casual and less intimidating venue. He'd still ended up wearing a suit, but had settled for a more modest option paired with a simple open-neck shirt. He just hoped that he'd made the right decision.

Finally the door swung open, and the time for second guessing himself was over. Jack's mouth went dry as he admired the sight standing in front of him.

Ianto was wearing a deep red shirt and a sharp, tailored two-piece suit in a shade of dark grey bordering on black, his customary black leather dress shoes completing the ensemble. His hair was arranged in a slightly more casual style than he wore at work, and the top two buttons of his shirt were open, offering a glimpse of pale skin and dark chest hair. Ianto was nothing short of stunning, and Jack counted his blessings all over again that the Welshman had finally agreed to go out with him. He fully intended to heed Estelle's advice and enjoy every moment.

"Wow. You look incredible, Ianto." He smiled, gratified to see that Ianto was also giving him the once over. Judging from the appreciative look on the younger man's face, his chosen ensemble of a medium-grey suit, dark blue shirt and coordinating brown shoes and belt had received the seal of approval.

Ianto returned his smile, albeit a little uncertainly. He cleared his throat. "Um... thanks, Jack. So do you." He stepped back from the doorway. "Do you want to come inside for a minute?"

"Thanks." Jack crossed the threshold, and Ianto closed the door behind him. He gave Ianto a sheepish look as he presented the plain brown paper bag that he'd been holding behind his back. "Here, this is for you. I was going to get you flowers, but I thought it might be a bit much for a first date. Not that this is a typical first date of course..." He shrugged, feeling awkward and tongue-tied.

"No, I suppose it's not." Ianto took the bag, grinning as he opened it and discovered its contents. "Chocolate ice cream. Thank you."

Jack chuckled. "I thought you should have your own supply. There's a block of dark chocolate in there too for sprinkling over the top. Just don't eat the ice cream too fast and give yourself a headache."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'll try to remember that." He gestured towards the kitchen. "I'd better put this in the freezer. Won't be a sec."

When Ianto returned, he locked the door behind them, and they headed down to Jack's car, which he'd just had washed and polished for the occasion. Ianto frowned as they were climbing into their seats. "Do blokes actually give each other flowers?"

Jack shrugged. "Sure, why not." Although he didn't have any personal experience and wasn't overly crazy about flowers himself, he didn't have a problem with the idea of one man giving flowers to another as a token of affection. It was a common enough ritual amongst heterosexual couples, so there was no reason why it should be any different for same-sex couples.

With a bewildered shake of his head, Ianto fastened his seatbelt. "I don't know how things are meant to work when it's two men together." He gave a wry, self-deprecating laugh. "I had a difficult enough time with women."

Jack could empathise, given his own lack of experience when it came to dating and relationships. In their own separate ways, they were both trying to make sense of this strange, new reality. He reached for Ianto's hand, taking it in his own and giving a gentle squeeze. "I don't think it makes any difference. Regardless of the genders involved, it's still two people getting to know each other. As far as I'm concerned, there aren't any rules. I think we just make it up as we go... do what feels right at the time. That's okay, isn't it?"

Staring down at their joined hands for a moment, Ianto squeezed back and nodded. "I suppose it's going to take me a while to get used to this."

"There isn't any rush." Jack tried to give him a reassuring smile before letting go of his hand and starting the car. "We can figure things out together." He flashed Ianto a teasing grin. "Oh, and for the record, you can give me flowers anytime you like."

Reversing the car, he put it into gear and headed towards Penarth. It was only about a ten-minute drive to the restaurant, and they filled the time chatting about the bakery and the ongoing drama of Rhiannon's wedding preparations. The big day was still two months away, but Jack couldn't help agreeing with Ianto that the sooner it was over the better. Personally, he didn't see the point of all the stress, hassle and expense just for one day. He liked a party as much as the next person, but when he got married he wanted it to be simple and low-key, shared with just a handful of family and friends. Glancing at Ianto, he wondered what his thoughts were on the subject.

When they arrived at Penarth, he turned onto Beach Road and followed it around to Penarth Esplanade, reducing speed so they could admire the panoramic view of the coastline and Bristol Channel to their left. The combination of the picturesque seafront location and the mild summer evening seemed perfect for a romantic first date. Deciding that he might not be as bad at the whole dating thing as he'd thought, some of his anxiety began to ease.

After passing the Penarth Pier, he brought the car to a stop outside the restaurant and smoothly reversed into an empty angled parking bay at the front. According to what he'd gleaned from the website, the restaurant prided itself on their use of local meat, produce and seafood, which he hoped that Ianto would appreciate since it was the same philosophy he had with his bakery.

"Here we are." He smiled as he turned off the ignition and got out of the car, moving swiftly around to the passenger-side door and opening it just as Ianto was unfastening his seatbelt. "Ever been here before?"

Ianto climbed out and looked up at the restaurant. Formerly a Victorian beach shelter, its history was reflected by the wide veranda spanning the entire length of the building. Large windows provided the same stunning views from the restaurant's interior, and the rooftop terrace above was furnished as a second outdoor eating area. He shook his head. "No, but it's a lovely spot. Beautiful, actually."

Closing the door and locking the car, Jack gestured out at the Channel, pointing towards the south-west. "You can see Flat Holm and Steep Holm islands and all the way across to Somerset." He inhaled the crisp sea air. "I thought we could go for a stroll along the pier after dinner."

Ianto nodded and continued looking around with apparent interest. "That sounds good, Jack."

They made their way up to the veranda and entered the restaurant through a pair of glass-panelled doors. The interior was split over two levels, the décor clean, airy and understated with smooth, white walls broken up with appropriately coastal-themed artwork, hardwood floors and square tables with crisp white tablecloths. Simple, white light fixtures hung from the high ceilings, but since nightfall was still a couple of hours away, there was ample natural light.

When he'd made the booking, Jack had requested a quiet, inconspicuous table, preferably beside a window and away from the bustle of the bar and kitchen. He was relieved not to be disappointed when their polite, blonde-haired waitress took them to a table tucked into a corner of the lower level, where an adjacent window provided a view out over the seafront. The restaurant was relatively warm inside, so they both slipped off their suit jackets, hanging them over the backs of their chairs.

Ianto had been suspiciously silent and was staring out the window, his posture suggesting that he was ill-at-ease. It was with a sinking feeling that Jack wondered if he was already having second thoughts. He leaned across the table a little. "Everything okay?"

Ianto turned to look at him, a small, apologetic smile passing over his lips. "Sorry. I'm a bit nervous. It's been a while since I've done anything like this. Plus... well..." He trailed off with a small shrug, looking awkward.

Jack finished the train of thought for him. "You're on a date with a guy." He tried to ignore his frustration, reminding himself that Ianto couldn't be blamed for being uncomfortable under the circumstances. "If it helps, I'm nervous too."

"You are?" Ianto gave him a disbelieving look. "It's hard to imagine you ever being nervous."

"I admit it's not a common occurrence. But I'm nervous tonight." Jack reached over and touched Ianto's arm. "It's okay. I know this must be kind of weird for you." He picked up the wine list. "How about we order a bottle of wine? What do you fancy?"

Ianto perused the list for a moment. "How about a red? Something local?"

Jack selected one of the more expensive local reds and managed to catch the eye of their waitress. In the meantime, they decided on their appetisers and main courses, Ianto choosing seared scallops followed by Welsh lamb while Jack selected a fish starter and slow-cooked pork.

The wine proved to be a good choice, and once the tasting and pouring ritual was complete and they both had a glass in hand, Jack sipped appreciatively, enjoying the rich, fruity flavour. Ianto seemed to relax a little, but Jack felt his own anxiety increase again. They'd already shared a number of meals together, spent numerous hours together watching movies, and they'd had coffee together on many occasions. They had always found things to talk about. Now, in this more formal situation, it seemed that neither of them knew what to say to each other. Belatedly, he wondered if a relaxed meal at home would have been a better, less intimidating option.

Taking another sip of wine, he mustered up a smile. "So, tell me something that I don't already know about you." He gave Ianto his best cheeky wink. "Preferably something embarrassing."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Something you haven't already wheedled out of Rhys or Rhiannon?" His expression suggested that he was more amused than annoyed.

Jack shrugged. "I've told you, I'm a curious guy." Admittedly, he did already know a lot about Ianto, but he always wanted to know more. Given that Ianto wasn't exactly the most forthcoming person he'd ever known and could be frustratingly close-lipped, it wasn't an easy task. Nevertheless, he was determined to know everything.

Ianto took a sip of wine and appeared to be weighing his options. "I got caught shoplifting when I was sixteen."

Jack felt his eyebrows shoot up with surprise. The Ianto he knew was a model of restraint and propriety – it was difficult to imagine him as a rebellious teenager and petty thief. He was immediately intrigued. "Wow. Really? Tell me more."

"Not one of my finer moments. It was a dare by my first girlfriend. She wasn't the best of influences. Luckily, I only got a slap on the wrist by the police. Rhiannon thought it was hilarious, but Rhys was furious and told me to break up with her." Ianto shrugged. "I'd sort of gone off her by that stage anyway."

"Well, that's understandable." Jack struggled to keep a straight-face. He took a sip of his wine. "What did you try to steal?"

Ianto grimaced and sighed. "A box of condoms."

Jack couldn't help it. He burst into laughter.

Ianto glared at him. "It's not funny, Jack." But a reluctant smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "All right, maybe it is now. A bit. It wasn't at the time, though." He gave Jack an expectant look. "Your turn."

"Hmm, that's going to be tough to beat." Jack was still grinning, but he was spared for a few moments when their appetisers arrived.

Both of their selections looked delicious, and Jack didn't waste any time in trying a mouthful. He was pleased to find that it tasted as good as it looked. Looking across at Ianto, he was distracted as he watched the Welshman neatly carve a scallop into two and pop one half into his mouth. "Good?"

Ianto swallowed and nodded. "Mmm. Very nice."

Relieved, Jack took another sip of wine and settled on a story which he was certain would elicit an amusing reaction from the younger man. "Okay, so I was sixteen too when this happened. There was this guy at school I had a huge crush on. Imagine a young James Dean. Cool and aloof, sexy as hell, bad boy written all over him. He was failing maths so I saw an opportunity and offered to help. I was always good at maths. Anyway, we were studying in my bedroom one afternoon and one thing led to another. Then, right in the middle of things, my mom opened the door and came in, unannounced, with my brother in tow." He grinned shamelessly. "Suffice to say, neither of us were wearing many clothes by that point and my mouth was wrapped around a certain appendage. Then, just as my mom started yelling at us, he, well... climaxed." He chuckled at the memory. "She couldn't have timed it better."

Ianto's eyes widened with shock. He reached for his wine glass and swallowed a mouthful, spluttering as he swallowed. A pink tinge had crept up the pale skin of his throat and coloured his cheeks, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed again. "What did your mum do?"

Trying to hide his amusement, Jack ate some more of his food before answering. "Once she'd recovered from the shock, she told me to lock the door next time. On the plus side, she never came into my room again without knocking first. Neither did Gray. But the guy didn't want to have anything to do with me after that. Then, a week later, I found out he'd gotten himself a girlfriend." He affected a dramatic sigh. "Everything is so intense at that age. I was devastated."

Ianto continued to stare at him for a moment, then he solemnly ate another scallop. "You win, Jack. Your story is more embarrassing than mine."

Jack laughed and continued eating.

###

Their main courses proved to also be excellent, and as they finished off the last of the bottle of wine, Jack was feeling more relaxed. Much to his relief, Ianto seemed to be enjoying himself too.

After the confessions of their teenage indiscretions, they talked about all manner of subjects. He'd learnt that Ianto had a deep and irrational fear of clowns, was scared of spiders, heights and swimming in open water, despised Brussels sprouts with a vengeance and wasn't crazy about vegetables in general except for potatoes. His favourite colour was red, specifically darker shades of red like the shirt he was wearing, and in his adolescent years he'd had a disturbing fondness for Swedish pop bands. At the tender age of eight-years-old, he'd wanted to be a fireman because he had liked the idea of riding around in a big red fire engine. In his teens, he'd wanted to be a spy for MI5, but had ultimately ended up as a civil servant in the archives department of the Cardiff City Council.

He'd just finished telling Ianto about Gray's wedding when the Welshman gave him a curious look. "Is your brother like you?"

"In what way?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "Devilishly handsome and all-around amazing guy?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "No, I mean, he's married to a bloke, but does he like both men and women?"

"Oh." Jack shook his head. "No, Gray prides himself on being gold star." He didn't quite manage to hide the derision from his voice.

Ianto gave him a puzzled frown, clearly not understanding the expression.

"It means he's only ever been with men." Jack loved his brother, but they tended to butt heads on many subjects, their different views on sexuality being one of them. "It's a point of contention between us. He thinks I should pick a gender and be done with it."

"Well, if you get married someday, you will, won't you?" Ianto shrugged mildly. "You'll have made your choice."

Jack couldn't fault Ianto's logic even if it was rather simplistic. "True. But that doesn't mean I suddenly decide I'm no longer attracted to the other gender. If I marry a guy, that doesn't mean I don't find women appealing anymore. Just because I no longer act on it doesn't mean the attraction isn't still there."

He pulled out his phone, accessed his photo library, found the image he was looking for, and handed the phone to Ianto. "Here's a photo of Gray and Ryan on their wedding day. Don't get me wrong, Gray's a great guy. He's intense and kind of quiet. And he can be uptight and high-strung. Not easy-going like me. He's the brains of the family. I got the charm and good looks."

Ianto studied the image for a few seconds, then handed the phone back. His lips twitched in an obvious attempt to hold back a smile. "Not to mention a complete lack of modesty."

"Yup." Jack laughed. "Anyway, you're too modest. I guess we balance each other out."

For dessert, Jack chose chocolate mousse and Ianto went for lemon and blueberry cheesecake. He was surprised that Ianto didn't choose one of the chocolate options, but suspected the Welshman couldn't resist checking out the competition.

He'd wolfed down almost half of the rich, chocolatey goodness before he noticed Ianto eyeing it with obvious interest. Giving him a knowing grin, Jack slid the plate across the table. "It's really good. Go on, try some. You know you want to."

Ianto gave him a dubious look, quickly glanced around, then carefully collected a small spoonful of mousse. Jack was envious of the spoon as he watched it slip between Ianto's lips. When the Welshman's eyes drifted closed for a moment, he was reminded of their first meal together and the sight of Ianto eating chocolate ice cream. Now that he knew how talented those lips really were, he had to stifle a groan as his mind conjured up some wonderfully erotic imagery of other ways that they could be put to good use. He shifted in his chair and had to resist the urge to adjust his trousers.

"Delicious." Ianto pushed the plate back towards Jack, then offered his own. "Here, try the cheesecake." He studied Jack for a moment and frowned. "Are you all right, Jack? You look a bit flushed." His face was a picture of innocence.

It was too innocent, and Jack's admiration of the man – cheeky Welsh bastard that he was – climbed even higher. Beneath Ianto's placid exterior was a playful streak, possibly even downright wicked, and Jack wondered how long it might be before he'd have the chance to unleash it. He could hardly wait.

"I'm just a bit warm, that's all." Doing his best to appear nonchalant, Jack sampled a spoonful of cheesecake. "Mmm, that's really good. But not as good as the ones you make."

Once they were finished, they decided to forgo coffee or an after dinner drink, the wine having been more than enough for both of them. Jack paid their bill, refusing to take any money from Ianto. After thanking their waitress and complimenting the food, they put on their jackets and headed outside.

The sun was now low in the sky, which was a brilliant mixture of fiery oranges and reds blended with chalky mauves and deep blues. The scattering of light clouds didn't obscure the first glimmers of stars. A cool breeze swept in from the sea, but the temperature was still quite mild, and Jack hoped that he wasn't being too fanciful in taking the perfect conditions as a good omen.

"That's quite a view." Smiling, he turned to Ianto, who was staring out to the horizon, his blue eyes bright and lips slightly parted. The softening light complemented Ianto's handsome, smooth-shaven features, and several seconds passed before Jack realised that he'd actually stopped breathing in his admiration of the beauty of the man standing at his side. He continued to study Ianto's face, attempting to memorise every detail and wishing he could take a photograph to preserve what felt like a perfect, precious moment in time.

He placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder, allowing the touch to linger when Ianto didn't protest or seem to mind. "Still up for that stroll along the pier?"

Ianto turned his head, and their eyes met. A soft smile passed over his lips. "Yep. Let's go."

The pier head was vast, with a row of benches along its centre interspersed by tall, Victorian-style street lamps, the entire perimeter enclosed by ornate, turquoise and white balustrade. A few people were wandering around, but there was no-one nearby as they stood together at the topmost edge and stared out across the darkening sea. In the distance to their left, the bright lights of Cardiff could be seen, the coppery shine of the Millennium Centre's roof easily recognisable. To their right was the white beacon of the Flat Holm lighthouse, and beyond, on the opposite side of the channel, were the lights along the coasts of Devon and Somerset.

They were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, a mere inch or two between where Jack's right hand and Ianto's left rested on the railing. Taking a chance, Jack shifted his hand to rest on top of Ianto's. The Welshman had what many would describe as artists hands. While not overly large, with lean, long fingers, they were nonetheless strong and masculine. With their neatly trimmed fingernails and smooth, unlined skin, they could have been the hands of a model, and just like Ianto's lips, Jack imagined the pleasure that those skilled, sensual hands could be capable of providing.

Ianto gave him a startled look, but then surprised him by turning his hand in Jack's and interlacing their fingers. "Your hand is cold."

Jack chuckled. "So is yours."

He watched as Ianto turned his attention back to the water, warmed by Ianto's hand in his own despite the coolness of their skin. Ianto exhaled a soft, almost inaudible sigh. "It's been a lovely evening, Jack. Thank you."

"Yes, it has." Jack couldn't hold back a happy smile. "Although, I should be the one thanking you." Unable to resist, he tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss against Ianto's cheek, just below his temple. "No regrets, then?"

Ianto once again gave him a startled look, but he shook his head and squeezed Jack's hand. "No regrets." He smiled a little wistfully as he looked back out across the sea. "I forget sometimes how beautiful it is here. I've been so wrapped up with the bakery since I came back. But I should make an effort to enjoy the simple things... appreciate what's right here."

Jack nodded in agreement. "I think that's good advice for any of us. Maybe that's something we both need to do."

Ianto looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. "Together?"

Jack smiled again and squeezed Ianto's hand. "Yeah. Together."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ianto spent the following day in a kind of daze. He climbed wearily out of bed at four-thirty as usual, made himself an industrial-strength cup of coffee, showered, shaved and dressed, and forced down a bowl of cereal. Standing at the bathroom mirror as he knotted his tie, he stared at his reflection for a solid couple of minutes, trying to find some outward sign of the changes occurring within him. He could find nothing different – just the same vague sense of dissatisfaction that he usually experienced when he indulged in a moment of vanity.

Rhys interrogated him first thing, wanting to know everything about his evening with Jack. He kept his report succinct and without too much detail, not sure that he was ready to talk about it. Then he went about his day as usual, baking, making coffee, serving customers and performing the myriad tasks he did every day to ensure the bakery ran smoothly and efficiently. He enjoyed the routine, and he liked the satisfaction that came with systematically checking off the seemingly endless list of tasks on his mental to-do list. For the most part, however, his mind was somewhere else entirely.

The date with Jack hadn't been anything like he'd expected, not that he'd actually had any idea what to expect. Jack, to his credit – and a little to Ianto's surprise – had found a beautiful, picturesque location and had even managed to locate a restaurant that not only served up excellent food, but prided itself on supporting local suppliers, just like he did at the bakery. Jack had been attentive and charming, and the evening had been undeniably romantic, despite his nerves almost getting the better of him. The restaurant hadn't been overly crowded or busy, much to his relief, but for the first part of the meal he'd struggled against the urge to look around for judging glances or murmured whisperings of disapproval. He'd had to remind himself repeatedly that most people were too wrapped up in their own lives to be worried about anyone else. The wine had helped, and eventually he'd relaxed enough to enjoy himself. Jack's outrageous stories had been a welcome distraction too.

Then, as they'd stood side-by-side on the pier after dinner, hands clasped together, it had finally dawned on him that he could develop genuine feelings for Jack. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure that he hadn't already. It shouldn't have been a surprise – after all, the point of going on a date was to see if their relationship could become something more than friendship – but he supposed that a part of him still considered this to be some kind of aberrant, passing phase. At least, until last night. Now, in the cold light of day, the entire experience felt strangely surreal, and yet he could scarcely seem to think about anything else. Nor could he deny that he'd almost been disappointed when the evening had ended on his doorstep with Jack giving him a hug and a brief, almost chaste kiss on the lips before bidding him goodnight. He would have quite liked a proper toe-curling, breathless, embarrassingly weak-at-the-knees kiss – the memory of that aggressive, hungry kiss when Jack had barged into his flat a week ago still sent shivers down his spine – but Jack had apparently been determined to play the part of the perfect gentleman.

"Hello? Anyone at home in there?"

Ianto blinked and realised that Rhys was waving a hand in front of his face, complete with a knowing, cheeky grin. He looked down at the cheesecake mixture he'd been preparing – a test run of Jack's peanut butter and white chocolate concoction – before he'd stopped to stare into space. "Sorry, Rhys. What did you say?"

Rhys shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He gave Ianto an enquiring look. "So, no Jack today?" His grin returned. "Hope you didn't scare him off."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "He's working on a photography job. But he's going to be here tomorrow to help out. He's convinced that we're going to have a stampede on our hands."

"Well, you never know." Rhys shrugged. "It would be bloody brilliant if we did. Either way, we'll have to make sure we've got enough baking ready, just in case. That's nice of Jack to offer to lend a hand. He's a top bloke." He retrieved a spoon and tasted the cheesecake mixture. "Mmm, that's really good. So, tomorrow, then... what's the plan?"

With his mind elsewhere, Ianto realised that he hadn't given it much thought, and being the pessimist that he was, he intended to keep his expectations firmly in check. Martha had sent him a proof of the article earlier in the week and she'd done a brilliant job, complimenting the bakery's product range, quality and welcoming atmosphere, giving a little background on the three of them, and citing Ianto's Parisian training and their support of local suppliers. Combined with several of Jack's photos, he couldn't have asked for a better advertisement of what Myfanwy's had to offer.

Martha had suggested including a special offer for the day, and he'd reluctantly agreed to a buy-two-get-one-free deal on coffee and pastries for anyone who mentioned the article. He didn't like giving products away, but it was only for one day and he supposed it would be worth the outlay if it helped to bring in new customers. As Rhys had said, they'd need to be well-prepared.

After the bakery was closed for the day and they'd finished cleaning and ensured everything was ready for tomorrow, they headed to the pub for a pint. Rhys seemed at a bit of a loose end and in no hurry to go home, so they went back to Ianto's flat, ordered a pizza and knocked back another round of beers as they chatted and ate.

Rhys became engrossed in a mindless action film on the telly, while Ianto caught up on paperwork. His phone pinged with an incoming text message just as he was finishing up, and he couldn't quite stop his smile when he found that the message was from Jack.

 _Shoot ran late & was exhausting. Looking forward to being your slave for a day again tomorrow. ;-) See you bright and early, J._

Almost despite himself, Ianto felt his smile grow wider.

###

"It's a bloody madhouse out there. Jack says there are even people lined up down the street. At this rate, we're going to be fighting them off with a pole."

Ianto looked up from where he was retrieving another batch of mini cheesecakes from the refrigerator and took in Rhiannon's harried expression. The four of them had been run off their feet for the last three hours, and there seemed to be no end in sight. Although at this rate, their supply of pastries and coffee would be depleted well before closing time. He'd only just managed to get another batch of muffins into the oven so that they'd have something left for any stragglers later in the day. He hated the thought of turning people away, and if that happened, they likely wouldn't come back again.

He chuckled at the mental image of the four of them fighting back the hungry hoards. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." He shrugged. "At least it's a nice day and it isn't raining."

"It's exciting, though, isn't it?" Rhiannon frowned at him. "You must be pleased. It's always hard to tell with you, but you have to be."

"Of course I am, Rhi." He didn't add that time would tell as to how the day's siege translated into ongoing business. Regardless, they were doing their best and handing out flyers to everyone who came in, hoping it would encourage people to return and try some of their other offerings.

"Here, let me take those." Rhiannon took the tray of cheesecakes from his hands before he could protest. "Johnny's here. He wanted to see how we're getting on. He's been talking to Jack. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw him. I told him how gorgeous Jack is, even showed him the photos of Jack online, but it's not the same as seeing him in person. Come on, come and say hello."

Ianto stifled a groan and reluctantly followed in his sister's wake. The day was proving to be stressful enough without adding Johnny to the mix.

Johnny was standing at the end of the counter and watching with obvious interest as Jack finished serving a young couple. The contrast between the two men was startling. Johnny, with his stout build, short, curly blond hair and unremarkable features, looked all the more ordinary when compared to Jack's striking presence. To be fair to Johnny, though, most people looked ordinary when compared to Jack. Meanwhile, Rhiannon quickly arranged the cheesecakes in one of the display cabinets and returned to the fray, helping Rhys with the next of the waiting customers.

Just as Ianto was about to join them, Jack turned and smiled at him, the warmth in his blue gaze causing Ianto's stomach to do an odd little flip. "Here he is. I've just been talking to your soon-to-be brother-in-law." Jack gave him a look which he decided to interpret as part humour and part condolences.

"Aye, aye, Ianto." Much to Ianto's dismay, Johnny greeted him with one of his customary bone-crushing hugs. When he finally let go, he looked around the bakery. "So, this is all right, isn't it? Brilliant turnout. Rhi showed me the newspaper article and said it's all thanks to Jack here."

"Yes, that's right. One of Jack's friends wrote the feature." Ianto tried to smile graciously. "Good of you to stop by, Johnny. How are you? Fancy a coffee? Something to eat?"

"I'm good, thanks. Yeah, I reckon I could go for a bit of a snack." Johnny peered at the nearest display cabinet and pointed. "Oh, what are those?"

Ianto had to stifle another groan as Jack answered Johnny's question. "Maple-glazed bacon doughnuts. Trust me, Johnny, they're delicious. Want to try one?"

Johnny agreed with enthusiasm, the word 'bacon' apparently the only thing that he needed to hear. The man who Rhys was serving must have had his ears pricked, because he asked for one as well.

Entrusting Jack to look after Johnny, Ianto was about to get back to work when the speculative look that Johnny was giving Jack stopped him short. One of Johnny's more notable flaws was the lack of a verbal filter, causing him to blurt out whatever he was thinking, no matter how crass or inappropriate. Rhiannon never seemed to mind, but Johnny's comments had offended Ianto's sense of propriety on more than one occasion. Apart from having nothing in common except their nationality, it was one of the reasons why he tried to have as little to do with Johnny as possible. He braced himself for whatever was about to come out of the man's mouth next.

"Rhi told me how you used to be a model, Jack. Even showed me some photos on the internet." Johnny continued to study Jack, his head tilted in a speculative manner. "You look different with your clothes on." He chuckled without a hint of self-consciousness. "Can't quite imagine that. Being starkers in front of a camera, the family jewels out for the world to see. Suppose it pays well, though, yeah?"

Ianto felt his mouth drop open with indignation, but he was too shocked by the image of Rhiannon and Johnny studying Jack's naked body – family jewels included – to manage a reprimand of his future brother-in-law. The fact that he himself had taken pleasure from photographs of Jack several times now made it even worse.

Jack, however, laughed it off and looked amused. "Sometimes. But it wasn't a big deal. Not for me, at least." He flashed Johnny a cheeky grin, his gaze briefly shifting to meet Ianto's. "Besides, I've always believed in taking advantage of my assets."

Johnny, to his credit, didn't appear the least bit intimidated, meeting Jack's grin with one of his own. "Can't fault you for that, mate."

Rhiannon smirked and looked like she was about to interject a comment of her own, but in an uncharacteristic show of restraint, she seemed to think better of it.

Aware of the curious looks they were getting from some of the nearby customers, and still struggling not to level Johnny with a death-glare, Ianto moved to help Rhys at the coffee machine. He plastered on a smile and got back to work.

###

"Boy, so that was a crazy day, huh?"

Jack was in the process of loading up his plate from the containers of Chinese they'd laid out on Ianto's coffee table, much like the first time they'd eaten Chinese together. Except this time, it was Ianto's treat as a thank you to Jack for helping out at the bakery. He hadn't quite gone as overboard as Jack had that first time, but he'd ordered a variety of dishes, remembering which ones had been Jack's favourites. Not that his suggestion of buying Jack dinner was an entirely altruistic act, since it meant spending more time with Jack and enjoying another Bond film or two, amongst other things.

He nodded after taking a pull from his beer bottle. "Completely insane."

"A good kind of insane, though." Jack sat back and began eating with gusto.

"Yeah." Fortunately Johnny hadn't stayed long and things had settled down to a more manageable level shortly afterwards. Martha had also stopped in to say hello and had stayed for a cup of coffee and a pastry. He gave Jack a look of apology. "Sorry about Johnny. He can be a bit of a wanker."

Jack swallowed his mouthful and smiled. "Actually, I kind of like him. He reminds me of Owen... if you imagine Owen from an alternate universe who's happy-go-lucky and hasn't turned pissing off everyone he meets into an art form." Laughing, he reached for his beer and turned to Ianto with a shrug. "Johnny just speaks his mind, that's all. But I take it he's not who you would have picked for your sister?"

"No, not really. But she loves him and they seem to make each other happy." Ianto popped a piece of chicken into his mouth. He supposed Johnny wasn't really that bad – he just lacked decorum and had the unerring habit of rubbing him up the wrong way whenever he opened his mouth.

"In the end, that's all that matters." Jack studied him for a moment, then they continued eating, chatting about the day and debating which of the remaining Bond films they were going to watch next.

After they'd finished eating, Jack insisted on tidying up, and Ianto only protested half-heartedly, the long and tiring day finally beginning to take its toll. As he finished off his beer, it occurred to him how nice it was to have someone to relax with at the end of the workday, or just in general. After well over a year-and-a-half of being on his own, longer if he included the unhappy months before he and Lisa had finally gone their separate ways, he'd been lonelier than he wanted to admit.

He turned to look at Jack as he returned and sat down beside him again. "Thanks, Jack. Not just for today, but for everything. I'm not sure I could have gotten this far without you." It wasn't an easy admission to make, but it was the truth.

Jack slipped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in against his side and kissing his cheek. "Sure you would have. I've just helped to move things along a little."

Ianto surprised himself by not trying to pull away. He was slowly getting used to being close to Jack and enjoying the warmth and strength of his firm, masculine body. There was still so much he was uncertain and anxious about, but being close to Jack, being in Jack's arms, was something that he could now pretty much handle.

Relaxing against Jack, he exhaled a doubtful sigh. "I thought I had everything planned. I thought I knew what I was doing. But I still went into it half-arsed. I wasn't prepared for what it takes to build a business from scratch."

Jack's hand moved soothingly over his shoulder. "I'm not sure anyone really is when they start up a new business. It takes time and you were realistic about that. You weren't expecting it to be an overnight success."

Ianto nodded, supposing that Jack was right. He'd focused on what he knew best, but had fallen short on marketing and business acumen. Maybe he would have gotten to this point on his own, but he was glad he didn't have to, especially because it might have meant that he never would have met Jack.

When Jack next spoke, the seriousness in his voice had lightened into something playful and suggestive. "So, Rhiannon and Johnny have been looking at photos of me online. What about you, Ianto? Have you been looking too?"

Ianto pulled back and stared at him. "What? No." He began to shake his head, but he could tell from Jack's smug expression that his face had betrayed him. "All right, yes. Once. Maybe twice. Anyway, you said that you Googled me."

"I did." Jack's grin was sly and self-satisfied. "So, did you like what you saw?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Fishing for compliments isn't a very attractive quality, Jack." He sighed, knowing that Jack wouldn't give up easily. "Well, it's difficult to find fault."

"I like to think so." There was mischief in Jack's gaze, but something deeper too, something that quickened Ianto's pulse and heated his blood. Jack leaned in closer while continuing to caress Ianto's shoulder. "I like the idea of you looking at me. I like imagining what you might be doing while you're looking at me. That said, I hope you know you can have the real thing anytime you like. All you have to do is say the word."

"You... er..." Ianto swallowed and involuntarily licked his lips. The way that Jack was looking at him was making it increasingly difficult to form a coherent sentence. "You're shameless... completely and utterly shameless. You know that, don't you?" He found himself staring at Jack's tempting lips, unable to think about anything except how much he wanted to feel them against his own again.

"Yup." Jack was now close enough that his warm breath teased Ianto's skin, sparking a shiver of anticipation. "You know, you don't need to ask permission to kiss me."

"I know." Ianto took an unsteady breath. "Believe it or not, I'm not usually so inept. It's just that..." He shook his head ruefully. "A part of my head is still telling me I shouldn't want this as much as I do."

Jack continued to stare into his eyes, their intensity holding him spellbound. "And what about the other part?"

Ianto swallowed again and managed a choked laugh. "It's telling the first part it's a daft idiot."

Jack chuckled, dimples showing and amusement gleaming in his eyes. "I like that part better."

He grasped the back of Ianto's neck and closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Jack whistled tunelessly as he moved around Ianto's neat kitchen with familiar ease. He dumped the cooked rotini into the saucepan containing the chicken and other ingredients he'd prepared, stirred it through and added a dash more cream, tasted it, then added a pinch of salt and pepper. Satisfied with the result, he put the lid on the saucepan and turned the heat down to let it simmer. His own version of Tuscan-style chicken and pasta was easy to make and a personal favourite. It was also a relatively safe bet, given Ianto's somewhat mercurial tastes and general dislike of vegetables.

Leaning back against the worktop, he took a sip of the white wine he'd bought to accompany their meal and smiled as Ianto entered the room, freshly bathed and dressed in socks, dark t-shirt and comfortable jeans. He poured a second glass and handed it to the Welshman. "Dinner's almost ready. How are the feet?"

Ianto grimaced. "Better, but still a bit sore." He took a sip of wine before picking up the bottle and peering at the label.

Jack made appropriately sympathetic noises, even though Ianto's decision to wear a new pair of dress shoes to work without wearing them in first or having a backup pair on hand was entirely his own fault. He'd tried to convince Ianto to find more comfortable shoes for the long days on his feet at the bakery, but the Welshman was stubborn and fastidious about his appearance, footwear included.

He gave Ianto's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "Go and sit down. I'll bring dinner in."

Ianto glanced around. "Sure you don't need a hand?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. Everything's under control." Putting down his wine glass, he ushered Ianto towards the doorway. "Go on... go and rest those sore feet."

Ianto looked like he wanted to protest, but he gave Jack a wry smile and padded obediently from the room.

It was all strangely domestic, and Jack couldn't help thinking that little more than a few months ago he would have balked at anything so mundane and conventional, even going so far as to deride those who settled for the banality of couplehood. He'd always prided himself on his individuality and refusal to accept social norms, thinking of himself as modern and enlightened, and wearing his nonconformity almost like a badge of honour. Not so long ago, he'd considered the notions of marriage and monogamy as quaint and outdated – traditions to which the majority of the population succumbed because they were ingrained with the rules and expectations set out by society and didn't know any better. Looking back, he supposed that he'd been rather naïve, or at least not as open-minded as he'd thought. But then, he'd never imagined falling head over heels in love either.

Four weeks had passed since their first date, and for the most part things seemed to be going pretty well. They continued to enjoy their movie nights together, and they'd been on a number of dates and excursions as time permitted and the mood struck, including a trip to Flat Holm Island, ten-pin bowling, go-karting, and dinner and a movie at the Red Dragon Centre IMAX. He'd even convinced Ianto to accompany him on a trip to the beaches at Porthcawl the previous weekend, the Welshman's dislike of sand notwithstanding. He liked finding ways to get Ianto out of his routine and inject a little fun and spontaneity into his life. Ianto worked hard with the long hours at the bakery and demands of running a small business, and as much as Jack admired his dedication, he wanted Ianto to enjoy life too. That said, he didn't mind what they did together, and he liked these quiet evenings at home. He simply enjoyed spending time with Ianto, no matter what they were doing.

Owen was still dumbfounded by his transformation, but given the doctor's own similar metamorphosis, Jack didn't think it was that much of a stretch. Besides, he'd always liked to think of himself as an adaptable kind of guy. Marriage was still his ultimate goal, but he'd taken Estelle's advice to heart and was enjoying the here and now.

He'd also embarked on a new project which he was excited about. Their date on Penarth's beach front had inspired him to begin work on a photographic series on the coasts of Southern Wales. In addition to the usual gallery exhibition, he planned to publish a coffee table style book to showcase his work and had spoken to a couple of interested publishers. He was creating the design and layout himself, and Ianto had been helping him with the selection of locations and photographs.

Life was good, except for one rather important area: sex. Specifically, the lack thereof. He and Ianto had spent a lot of time kissing, and their make-out sessions definitely weren't lacking in passion or enthusiasm. He loved kissing Ianto, and Ianto was a fantastic kisser, easily one of the best he'd ever known. However, things hadn't progressed further, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He could feel Ianto's arousal when they were making out, so there wasn't a problem on the physical side of things. He could also sense that Ianto wanted more. The attraction was there, as was the chemistry, so the only logical conclusion was that the problem was a mental one. Ianto, apparently, couldn't get his head around being sexually intimate with a same-sex partner.

They hadn't talked about it, and Jack didn't want to push, knowing that Ianto was still getting used to the idea of dating a man. Fearful of scaring him away, he'd shown uncharacteristic restraint, figuring that things would progress when Ianto was ready. Plus, he'd promised to be patient and was determined to honour that promise. He liked that their relationship was based on friendship and common interests rather than sex – and that they hadn't rushed into sleeping together, as might have happened under different circumstances. It was just that he wanted a sexual relationship with Ianto in addition to everything else. He was, after all, a man in his prime, with needs and a healthy libido, and it had been well over three months since he'd last enjoyed sex of the non-solo variety. He'd wondered if he should just strip off his clothes one evening to kick things along – put himself out on a platter and hope that Ianto would be unable to resist what was on offer. It was probably as good a plan as any at this point, and continuing to ignore the problem wouldn't make it go away. It was a big step, and it made sense that they were both anxious about it, albeit for different reasons, but clearly it was going to be up to him to make the first move.

He served their dinner into a pair of pasta bowls, carried them through to the living room, and returned to the kitchen for the wine bottle and his glass. They'd finished watching all of the Bond movies two weeks ago, so they'd made a list of some of their other favourites and were working their way through them, taking turns to choose which one they watched next. Tonight was 'Return of the Jedi', one of Jack's all-time favourites along with its two predecessors. He'd always had a soft spot for the Ewoks, and even after watching the movie countless times, he still found the speeder bike chase and the attack on the second Death Star thrilling to watch. He'd also had a major crush on both Han Solo and Princess Leia in his formative years.

They ate while they watched, and Jack was surprised but delighted when Ianto had seconds, the meal receiving the Welshman's critical seal of approval. After finishing off the bottle of wine and taking a break to tidy up and make coffee, they settled in to watch the rest of the movie.

Jack punched the air and whooped with victory as the Death Star blew up, swallowed against the lump in his throat as Luke watched his father's body consumed by the flames of the funeral pyre, laughed at the Ewok's antics, and felt a little shiver down his spine as the galaxy celebrated Emperor Palpatine's demise. He loved the roller coaster ride of emotions that the Star Wars movies evoked.

As the closing fanfare began and the credits rolled up the screen, he reached for the remote, thumbed off the TV, and sunk back into the sofa, sighing happily. "Wow. That was great. I never get tired of watching Star Wars."

"You did seem quite excitable towards the end." Ianto's lips twitched with a wry grin. "But, yeah, they're brilliant films. Classics." He stretched out his legs and grimaced as he wiggled his feet.

Jack patted his lap in invitation. "Come on, put your feet up here. I'll give you a foot rub."

Ianto shook his head. "No, you don't need to do that, Jack."

"I want to. Come on, you'll enjoy it." Jack patted his lap again, not taking no for an answer.

Ianto gave him a sceptical look, but then he rearranged himself and lifted his feet up and onto Jack's lap. His eyes narrowed. "All right. But no tickling."

Jack wasn't sure if he could make that promise, so he chose to remain silent. He didn't have a foot fetish as such, but he would have been lying if he'd said that the idea of getting his hands on Ianto's naked feet didn't give him a thrill. He supposed that was what sexual frustration did to a guy.

Carefully, he rolled off Ianto's socks and took his first close-up look at the Welshman's unadorned feet. While not a connoisseur of feet, he thought they were very appealing all the same: lean, well-proportioned and masculine, with short, neatly-clipped nails.

He looked up at Ianto and grinned. "They're bigger than they look. Plus, you've got hairy toes." He gave the left big toe a little wiggle. "They're adorable."

Ianto scowled. "They bloody well are not."

He tried to extricate his feet, but Jack held them in a firm grip. "Hey, don't do that. I'm just telling you that you've got nice feet. It's a compliment."

Ianto's response was a silent, narrow-eyed glare, but he stopped struggling all the same.

Unperturbed, Jack returned his attention to the task at hand, and with considerable effort to resist playing 'This Little Piggy', he set to work massaging the soles. Ianto remained tense for a minute or so, but it wasn't long before he let out a borderline erotic groan, and Jack knew that his hands had begun to work their magic. He moved his attention to the other foot, digging in his fingers and eliciting another deep groan.

Wondering if the foot rub might be the opening he'd been looking for, he ran his eyes over the length of Ianto's body. His gaze settled on Ianto's crotch, which was visibly more pronounced than it had been a few moments earlier. "How big are you?"

Ianto's eyes had begun to drift closed, but they sprung open again. He lifted his head from where it had been resting on one of the cushions and frowned. "Sorry?"

Fighting the urge to grin, Jack looked pointedly at Ianto's crotch. "How many inches?"

Ianto's eyes widened. Making a spluttering sound, he raised himself up on his elbows and visibly swallowed. "Er... don't know. Just normal size, I suppose."

"You've never measured yourself?" Jack stopped massaging and stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously? You've never been curious?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, not really."

Jack considered what Ianto might define as normal, taking into account the substantial hardness he'd felt during their make-out sessions. "Hmm. So you're what? Six inches when erect? Six-and-a-half?"

Ianto gave a little shrug. "Something like that."

"I'm eight inches." Jack made the statement with complete confidence and grinned proudly.

Ianto responded with a sound of disbelief, almost bordering on a snort. "You're not. You can't be more than seven. Maybe seven-and-a-half. And for the record, I can't believe we're talking about this."

Jack couldn't help laughing, despite his indignation at having his assets undervalued. "You've been looking at photos of me again, haven't you? All right, I'm seven-and-three-quarters. But everyone rounds up. If you've got a tape measure, I'll prove it if you like. Measuring tapes never lie." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and received an eye roll in response.

Deciding to take a chance, he moved out from under Ianto's legs and crawled on top of him until he was staring down into the Welshman's startled eyes, their lips almost touching. Already half hard, he slid his arms around Ianto and pressed his crotch against Ianto's. He then rolled his hips and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath accompanied by a slight tremble of Ianto's body.

He kissed Ianto, keeping it slow and undemanding, taking his time to reacquaint himself with those soft, warm, delicious lips. Through mutual effort, the kiss eventually deepened, Ianto's arms wrapping around him and holding him close, and he groaned as he felt Ianto's erection move against his own. Pausing to catch his breath, he moved his hand to caress Ianto's cheek, tracing the lightly stubbled jawline and smiling down at him before reclaiming his mouth.

Sliding his hand down between their bodies, he palmed Ianto's denim-clad crotch and gave a gentle squeeze, relishing the heat and hardness that was so clearly in need of attention. Ianto moaned softly, rocking his hips as Jack gave a firmer squeeze before working his hand in a gentle massaging motion. He grinned against Ianto's lips. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Ianto froze, his body becoming tense. "Oh... um..."

Jack pulled back far enough to see the uncertainty in Ianto's eyes and experienced a stab of uncertainty himself. "I'm not trying to pressure you, but..." He moved his hand away from Ianto's crotch. "I'm not wrong in thinking you want more, am I?"

"No, of course not. It's just that..." Ianto broke off awkwardly, seeming at a loss for words. "I'm a bit out of my depth here, Jack."

"I know, and that's understandable. But you have nothing to worry about, I promise." Jack gave him a reassuring smile, hoping to allay his concerns. "How about you just relax and let me take care of you? And if you want me to stop, tell me and I will."

Ianto stared into his eyes for a long moment before finally managing a small smile. "Okay."

Jack wished that Ianto's expression wasn't quite so wary, but he shifted down until he was straddling Ianto's thighs and reached for the top button of Ianto's jeans. Looking up, he met Ianto's eyes and waited. "You're sure?"

Ianto took a deep breath and gave him an almost imperceptible nod.

Despite this being what he'd waited for, Jack hesitated and wondered if Ianto was truly ready. But he realised that if he stopped now, Ianto might interpret it as rejection, and the last thing he wanted was to exacerbate Ianto's doubts and insecurities.

He gave Ianto another reassuring smile. Hands a little unsteady with anticipation, he unfastened the Welshman's jeans and eased down the zipper, revealing black briefs stretched over that tantalising bulge. Lifting the hem of Ianto's t-shirt a couple of inches or so, he paused to admire the pale, flat stomach and its generous dusting of dark hair which tapered off in both directions. Captivated, he traced the indentation of Ianto's navel before sliding his fingers downwards and into the waistband of Ianto's underwear. He smiled up at Ianto again. "Just lift your hips for me a little."

Ianto obliged, and perhaps too hastily, Jack eased the jeans and briefs down to mid-thigh in one go. His mouth went dry as he took in the sight before him. Ianto might not have been the biggest man Jack had ever been with, but he had nothing to be embarrassed about. He appeared to be a solid six to six-and-a-half inches, with a nice girth too, and although he'd wilted a little since they'd stopped kissing, he was still a gorgeous sight. Jack loved that Ianto kept himself natural, the nest of dark, thick hair framing his assets to perfection. He'd never been a fan of the hairless, plucked chicken look on men and believed that the manscaping craze had gotten out of hand. And although he indulged in some judicious trimming himself – a holdover from his modelling days when he'd had to be meticulous about keeping every part of his body impeccably groomed – he preferred men who embraced their natural masculinity rather than rebelled against it.

Ianto cleared his throat, causing Jack to drag his gaze back to the Welshman's face. Ianto was looking at him with a worried frown. "Am I all right?"

The anxious look on Ianto's face gave Jack an immediate pang of guilt. He'd been so distracted with studying and admiring Ianto's body, that he hadn't stopped to think about what might be going on in his head. This was the first time that Ianto had been on display to another man in such an intimate and vulnerable manner, and the poor guy was probably thinking that he'd failed to measure up to some impossibly high standard.

Resting a hand on Ianto's bare hip, he stroked gently in an attempt to offer reassurance. He gave Ianto a warm smile. "You're beautiful, Ianto. Every bit as gorgeous as I'd imagined." He shifted his hand closer. "May I?"

Ianto studied his face, as if trying to ascertain his sincerity. Then he replied with another almost indiscernible nod.

Jack teased his fingers gently along Ianto's length, beginning at the base and working his way slowly upwards. That first contact intensified his excitement, and he explored the warm, silky skin and the hardness beneath with a touch bordering on reverence. Reaching the head, he carefully rolled back the foreskin and traced his thumb over the exposed crown, causing a soft moan from Ianto accompanied by a slight shudder. Encouraged by the response, Jack cradled the delicate sack below in his palm and caressed it tenderly, then curved his hand around Ianto's length and began stroking slowly back and forth.

Smiling, he moved up and onto his side so that they were facing each other again. He wrapped his other arm around Ianto's shoulders, looked into his eyes and kissed him, adding a little variation to the speed and tightness of his strokes. Ianto released another soft moan and kissed him back.

They continued kissing, and it wasn't long before Jack sensed that Ianto was close. He was feeling a little light-headed himself, lost in the surreality of fantasy finally becoming reality. Their kiss faltered as Ianto climaxed, his hips jolting as he throbbed in Jack's hand. Jack had the wherewithal to catch most of the thick, hot spurts with his fingers, figuring that Ianto wouldn't appreciate his clean t-shirt being soiled. He kept stroking until the aftershocks had passed and Ianto had given up every last drop.

Ianto's chest was rising and falling as he caught his breath, and Jack pressed a kiss against the heated skin of his neck. "Good?"

Face flushed and eyes glazed, Ianto managed a shaky nod. "Yeah."

Relieved, Jack kissed him again, this time on the corner of his mouth. "Wait here. I'll get something to clean us up."

Retreating to the bathroom, he washed his hands and dampened a hand towel with warm water. He was still hard and in need of release, but he wasn't sure if Ianto would be up for returning the favour. He didn't want to risk overwhelming him.

Back at the sofa, he gently wiped Ianto clean and tucked him back into his underwear and jeans. The Welshman watched him, still looking a little dazed and euphoric, but then his eyes shifted to the obvious bulge of Jack's erection. "I want to watch you, Jack."

Jack felt his eyebrows lift with surprise, and his crotch tightened further. He hadn't expected Ianto to be quite so forthright, but he was more than happy to give him a show. Refraining from making a lewd comment and spoiling the mood, he simply smiled in reply. "Okay."

Moving to recline sideways across from Ianto, he shimmied out of his jeans and briefs, impatiently pushing them down past his knees before kicking them off completely, not wanting his legs confined. Meeting Ianto's eyes, he gave himself several slow and deliberate strokes, groaning with a combination of pleasure and relief.

Ianto watched him with obvious curiosity, his intent, unwavering gaze serving to heighten Jack's arousal. As an afterthought, Jack unbuttoned his shirt, stripped it off and tossed it aside. Ianto had already seen photos of him fully naked, so it wasn't as if he had anything to keep as a surprise. Raising his arms up above his head, he stretched himself out and rolled his hips, then slowly slid his hands down the length of his torso, enjoying the way that Ianto's eyes followed his every movement.

He did his best to make it good for Ianto. Bending one knee and parting his legs to give Ianto an unobstructed view, he fondled and stroked himself while using his other hand to explore the firm contours of his chest and abdomen and play with his nipples, teasing them until they became hard.

Having Ianto watching him like this was a fantasy that even he hadn't imagined, and he was loving every moment. Even so, he wanted more. Pausing, he beckoned Ianto closer. "Come here. Give me your hand."

Ianto hesitated, but then he scooted closer, and Jack pulled him in against his side. It was strange, being naked while his partner was fully clothed, but it was also kind of exciting. Next time, though, he hoped that Ianto would be naked with him.

He took Ianto's hand, smiled at him, and pressed a kiss against his palm. "Just do what you like doing to yourself."

Ianto swallowed, meeting his eyes with a nervous glance. "Er... all right."

That first touch was like a jolt of electricity throughout his body, and Jack groaned as Ianto's hand wrapped around him and gave a few slow, tentative strokes. Clearly encouraged by his response, Ianto's grip became firmer, his movements gaining in confidence.

Reclining his head, Jack closed his eyes. He'd had plenty of men and women touch him like this over the years, and although he always enjoyed it, it wasn't the most adventurous of sexual activities. But he was more than a little shocked by how incredibly good this felt, almost as if it was his first time all over again.

The difference, of course, was with who was touching him. This wasn't just anyone. This was Ianto. This was the man he loved... the man who had captured his heart. This was their first time together, and Ianto's first time touching another man, making it all the more special. And it was hopefully just the beginning of so much more. A journey which they were embarking on together.

Ianto gave a sharper tug, then teased the sensitive spot just below the head with his thumb, causing Jack to jerk his hips and groan louder. As he'd suspected, those beautiful hands were sinfully talented. He opened his eyes and pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss, moaning as their tongues met and tangled with one another.

He climaxed almost embarrassingly quickly, thrusting up into Ianto's hand and shooting over his chest and stomach. Ianto continued to stroke him until he was spent, his breath a gentle, comforting caress against Jack's heated skin.

Taking deep breaths as he recovered, he watched Ianto, who was staring down at his slick torso with an expression of curious fascination. Ianto then looked up and into his eyes. "Was that all right?"

Jack smiled, his chest swelling with a rush of affection. "More than all right. That was amazing."

Taking Ianto's face in his hands, he kissed him firmly before reaching for the towel, intending to quickly clean himself up and get back to more kissing.

They both jumped with a start as the doorbell rang.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Ianto almost jumped out of his skin at the unexpected sound of the doorbell. Glancing sharply in the direction of the front door, he struggled to extricate himself from Jack and get to his feet. "Bugger."

"Expecting a visitor?" Jack retrieved the towel he'd brought from the bathroom earlier and began to clean himself up. He was still sprawled on the sofa, completely naked except for the incongruity of his expensive, designer watch and dark blue socks, and seemingly unconcerned by the potential intrusion.

"Nope." Ianto glanced down at where he'd left his own watch on the coffee table. It was just after ten o'clock. He frowned as he tried to think who might be standing at his doorstep at such a late hour. Anyone who knew him would call first, but then they also wouldn't be bothering him at this time of night in the first place.

Jack shrugged. "Ignore it, then. Probably just one of your neighbours."

"No, I'd better see who it is. Might be important." Ianto looked at Jack, his mind still reeling from every thrilling, terrifying moment of what they'd just done together. Rubbing distractedly at the back of his neck, he realised that his hand – the same hand that only moments ago had been stroking Jack until he climaxed – wasn't entirely steady. "Um... you'd better get dressed."

As he stepped towards the front door, he wondered if the note of regret in his voice had been as obvious to Jack as it was to himself. Jack had seemed in no hurry to put his clothes back on, and he couldn't help wondering what might have happened next if they hadn't been interrupted. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought that he might have ended up naked too, their bodies tangled together as they kissed and moved against each other. After all, it wasn't like he had much left to hide from Jack now.

One thing was for certain – those photographs didn't do Jack justice. The man was even more spectacular in the flesh. Literally. And, vivid as it was, his imagination hadn't come close to the experience of touching Jack in one of the most intimate ways possible, nor of actually watching and feeling Jack's body ripple and shudder as he climaxed. The expression of ecstasy on Jack's face, followed by the mellow, sated look in his eyes afterwards, had been the most intense and erotic thing that he'd ever witnessed. Unnerving and intimidating as it all had been, he'd loved every moment.

Looking through the door's peep-hole, he saw who was standing on his doorstep, and his heart sank with the realisation of the reason for the unexpected visit. If he hadn't been so distracted, he probably would have realised right away that there was only one person it could be. Opening the door, he took in the dejected countenance of his best friend.

"Sorry to turn up unannounced. I should have called first..." Rhys's voice hitched, and he shook his head miserably. "I had to leave."

Ianto slipped an arm around him and ushered him inside. "It's fine, Rhys. Come in." He reached for Rhys's large, battered suitcase. "Here, let me get that."

"Rhys? Is everything okay?'

Closing the door, Ianto turned at the sound of Jack's voice and found him looking at Rhys with concern as he buttoned up his shirt. Silently cursing the man's lack of discretion, he flashed Jack a disapproving glare. Admittedly, Jack's dishevelled hair, and probably his own as well, didn't help to hide that they'd been in the middle of something. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he and Jack had just had sex. Well, of a sort, at least. He wasn't ready to be broadcasting the news, let alone to his best friend, who had just walked out on his long-term girlfriend and was now facing an existence of loneliness and celibacy for the foreseeable future.

Rhys managed a weak smile. "Hiya, Jack. Sorry, I didn't realise you'd be here." He looked back and forth between them, his features finally registering that he'd interrupted something. "Look, mate. I can find somewhere else to stay tonight..."

Wishing the floor would open up and swallow him, Ianto waved away his protest. "It's fine, Rhys. We've just finished watching a film." Hoping his attempted nonchalance was convincing, he indicated Rhys's suitcase to Jack. He'd mentioned in passing that Rhys and Gwen were having some problems, so he hoped that Jack would take the hint. "Rhys is going to be staying here for a bit."

Understanding passed over Jack's features. "Sorry to hear things didn't work out, Rhys." Giving Rhys a sympathetic look, he stepped forward and clasped his shoulder. "How about I get us something to drink? Coffee? Or maybe something stronger?"

"Actually, a beer would be bloody good. Bit late I know, but..." Rhys trailed off, hands shoved in his pockets and wearing a lost, shell-shocked expression.

Jack squeezed his shoulder. "I think you're allowed." He glanced at Ianto with a worried frown before retreating to the kitchen.

Ianto tried to give his friend a reassuring smile. He empathised all too well with what Rhys was going through, but that didn't make him feel any less helpless. "Come on, Rhys. Come and sit down."

As the three of them sat in the living room – Rhys with a beer, he and Jack with coffee – Ianto was grateful for Jack's presence by his side. He felt terrible for Rhys and hated to see his friend so subdued and unhappy, but knowing how devastated he'd been after his own breakup, he knew that nothing he could say or do would help. Rhys would need time, and all he could do was try to be a good friend and provide a roof over his head for as long as he needed it.

Like the encounter with Lisa at the museum, Rhys's situation was bringing up some unpleasant memories and emotions – ones that he'd thought he had finally put to rest. Looking at Rhys, he was reminded of all those negative feelings that he'd tormented himself with for far too long. The sense of failure, the low self-worth, the belief that he simply hadn't been good enough. He remembered how lost and broken he'd been, unsure if he'd ever be happy or feel whole again.

Warm fingers intertwined with his, and he looked down to find Jack's hand linked with his own. As if sensing his inner turmoil, Jack's hand squeezed gently, and Ianto looked up to find Jack watching him with concern in his eyes. Taking a steadying breath, he squeezed back, drawing comfort from the simple, but meaningful gesture.

Rhys drank his beer, his gaze unfocused as he stared across the room. "I'm not going back. I told myself if I leave, then that's it, I'm finished. I tried to give things one more chance, I thought I owed us that, but she isn't going to change, at least not anytime soon. I'm not going to wait around for God knows how long, hoping one day she'll wake up and realise the world doesn't revolve around her." He laughed bitterly. "Anyway, now she can bloody well learn to fend for herself."

Ianto nodded, admiring his friend's resolve. "I know it doesn't feel like this at the moment... probably won't for a while... but, for what it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing."

Rhys drained the bottle, putting it down and focusing on Ianto. "Just hasn't quite sunk in yet." His gaze shifted down to where Ianto realised that his hand was still entangled with Jack's. "I reckon the two of you have the right idea. It must be easier, being with a bloke? Being with someone who's wired the same way?"

Ianto merely gave Rhys a shrug in reply, knowing that he wasn't qualified to answer. He had to resist the urge to extract his hand from Jack's, not sure how comfortable he was with the simple display of affection, even though Rhys knew that they were involved. Plus, it didn't seem right to flaunt that he was in a new relationship – albeit, a strange and confusing one – when Rhys's had just come to an end.

Jack might have had the same thought, because he gave Ianto's hand a final squeeze, then let it go and patted his knee before finally breaking contact. "Well, I don't think any relationship is easy, and at the end of the day we're all human, with the same basic drives and needs." He paused with a thoughtful expression. "Still, there's something to be said for a certain degree of like-mindedness." He gave Ianto a look that sent his mind spiralling back to wholly inappropriate places given the circumstances. "Of course, there are other benefits too."

Rhys managed a weak laugh. "Maybe I should give it a try. See what all the fuss is about." Sobering, he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, then gestured at the television. "Mind if I zone out and watch telly for a bit? Need to give the brain a rest."

They retreated to the kitchen to give Rhys some time to himself, and Ianto distracted himself with wiping the worktops while Jack washed their coffee mugs.

"Are you okay?"

Ianto stopped mid-wipe and turned to meet Jack's solicitous gaze. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Rhys." He opened his mouth to continue but realised that he had no idea what else to say.

Jack rested a hand on his shoulder and stroked gently with his thumb. "It's all a little too close to home, isn't it? Dredging up some unpleasant memories?"

Ianto swallowed against the sudden tightness in his throat and could only nod in reply.

The next thing he knew, he was in Jack's arms and enveloped in that solid, warm strength he'd grown more accustomed to of late. He'd never been one for hugging – neither had Lisa, nor were Rhys or Rhiannon for that matter, with Johnny being the unwelcome exception – but it was different with Jack, as most things inevitably were. He wrapped his arms around Jack and relaxed into the embrace, pressing his face to Jack's neck and breathing in the masculine scent with its lingering hint of aftershave that he'd come to associate uniquely with Jack.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before he felt the soft press of Jack's lips against his cheek. Without conscious thought, he sought out those lips with his own. It wasn't one of their usual heated kisses, instead it was gentle and undemanding, more about comfort than desire. Together with the soothing caress of Jack's hand along his spine, it was different, but no less perfect.

Their mouths eventually parted, but they continued to hold each other, neither of them showing any sign of wanting to let go. He gave Jack a tentative smile. "I'm sorry we were interrupted."

Jack's answering smile was wry. "Me too. But there'll be other times. Soon, hopefully."

Ianto pressed his lips against Jack's again. He wanted so much more with Jack, to the point where it was almost frightening, but he was still completely out of his depth, which tonight had confirmed all too clearly. By Jack's standards, what they'd done had probably been incredibly tame, even though there was no question that Jack had enjoyed it. The problem was that he still couldn't figure out what Jack was doing with him, not when Jack could surely find someone who was far more experienced – someone who could satisfy him in ways that he might never be able to. He wasn't confident like Jack, nor was he exciting or charismatic, and he definitely didn't have Jack's model looks or body to match.

Even as Jack kissed him back with undeniable affection and tenderness, he couldn't help wondering how he could possibly hold Jack's interest, no matter how much he wanted to or how hard he tried.

###

Over the course of the next few days, they got Rhys moved and settled in. A friend of Rhys's from the haulage company where he'd used to work provided a truck and helped with moving the guest bed from Rhys's former flat along with several other pieces of furniture that Rhys wanted to keep. Ianto helped him with packing up the rest of his belongings, and although it was a bit of a squeeze, they managed to get everything moved into the flat. There had been no sign of Gwen, for which Ianto was silently thankful. He hadn't relished the idea of being caught up in any fallout from the breakup.

On Saturday night, Jack came over with pizzas and beer, and the three of them ate, drank and watched action films. Rhys was trying to put up a good front, but he was subdued and unlike his usual jovial self. It had been a busy and tiring week – the bakery was busier than ever thanks to the publicity from the newspaper article and their other promotional efforts – and now that the week was over, Ianto wasn't in the best of spirits either and found himself feeling conflicted. A part of him was grateful for the buffer provided by Rhys's presence, but it was accompanied by a sense of guilt for feeling that way in the first place. Another part of him yearned for some time alone with Jack, even though he wasn't sure if he was ready for a repeat of the other night, let alone anything more. As a result, he ended up spending most of the evening tense and restless, taking little notice of what they were watching as he alternated between worrying about Rhys and worrying about his relationship with Jack.

As the credits for 'The Transporter' began to roll up the screen, and Ianto was struggling to stifle a yawn, Rhys stretched and stood up. "Think I'll turn in. Thanks again for dinner, Jack."

Jack gave him a warm smile. "Anytime, Rhys. Sleep well."

"Night, Rhys." Ianto watched Rhys leave the room, then reached for the remote and turned off the television. When Jack's hand took hold of his own and rested them together on his knee, he glanced up and met Jack's eyes before looking away again.

Jack's thumb stroked back and forth against Ianto's. "You've been quiet tonight."

Ianto failed to hold back a weary sigh and slumped back into the sofa. He knew he'd been lousy company, not that he was exactly scintillating at the best of times. "I'm always quiet."

"Well, quieter than usual, then." The movement of Jack's thumb faltered, and when he spoke again, his tone had become contemplative. "I like that about you, by the way. Some people feel the need to make small talk all the time. Fill the air with empty, meaningless words. Not you, though. If you've got something to say, you say it. But you don't talk just for the sake of it."

Jack clearly meant it as a compliment, but Ianto couldn't help thinking that it sounded like a nice way of saying he was a shy introvert with nothing interesting to talk about. If he was being honest with himself, it probably wasn't very far from the truth. "You've no doubt been with far more exciting people."

Jack frowned. "I'm not sure I'd put it quite like that. Sure, I've been with people who were fun to spend a night or two with. That doesn't mean I want them in my life on a permanent basis or that I want to date them." He shifted closer, his grip on Ianto's hand tightening. "What's wrong, Ianto? What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

"Nothing. Just a bit tired, that's all." Ianto stared down at their joined hands, his stomach a tense, twisted knot. He hated being dishonest with Jack, especially when, at least as far as he knew, Jack had never been anything except honest with him. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't see how I can be enough for someone like you."

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. They made him sound weak and insecure. He wanted Jack to think well of him and see him as an equal, not as pitiable and pathetic.

"Someone like me? Do you really think we're that different?" Jack's voice was somewhere between amused and bewildered. He was silent for a few moments, but then slowly exhaled and spoke again. "Okay, we are in some ways, I won't deny that. But in other ways, we're not. Besides, I'm not so narcissistic that I'd want to date someone the same as me. Differences keep things interesting."

Ianto didn't disagree, at least not entirely. In theory, it made sense, and he probably wouldn't want to date someone too similar to himself either. But he and Lisa had been different – too different, as it had turned out. Rhys and Gwen were different too, and that hadn't worked out any better. He shrugged. "I suppose that's true."

"Are you having second thoughts? Because if you are..."

"No." Ianto looked up sharply, his grip tightening on Jack's hand. Regardless of his anxieties, the thought of losing Jack... of not having him in his life... it wasn't something that he wanted to contemplate. It didn't make sense, given the tenuous nature of their relationship and the short time they'd known each other, but Jack had become an important part of his life. Even on the days when Jack didn't visit the bakery and they didn't see each other, he found himself missing Jack's presence.

Taking a steadying breath, he shook his head and tried to find the words to make Jack understand. "No. But the other night... it reminded me that I don't know what to do... that I don't know how to be with a man. You know what you're doing, and you must have expectations... desires... needs." He forced himself to hold Jack's searching gaze. "Aren't you worried that I won't be able to satisfy you?"

Jack blinked, then sat back and studied him for a moment. "Well, that can work both ways. What if I can't satisfy you? After all, you'd only been with women before I came along. As much as it pains me to say it, maybe I won't be enough for you."

Ianto stared at him, seeing the vulnerability in his eyes, and found himself lost for words. Jack always seemed so confident and self-assured – it was difficult to imagine him having similar doubts. It was a humbling reminder that Jack, looks, charm and ego aside, had the same human frailties as everyone else.

"Look, we both know there aren't any guarantees." Jack was now looking at him with an intent, earnest expression. "I had a great time the other night... I think we're good for each other and are going to be amazing together. It doesn't matter to me that you don't have experience being with a man. Besides, that's only temporary. And to be honest, I love that this is all new to you... I love that I'm the lucky guy who gets to share these new experiences with you." Pausing, he squeezed Ianto's hand. "We'll just take things a step at a time and enjoy ourselves, like we have been, and see what happens. No pressure or expectations."

Ianto nodded in agreement and tried to muster a smile. Jack made it all sound so easy and reasonable, and he wanted to believe him. He supposed that he just needed to find the courage to try.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Never thought I'd see the day when Jack Harkness turned into a green-eyed monster."

Jack blinked and reluctantly dragged his gaze back to Owen's smirking face. It took him a moment to process Owen's words before he scowled indignantly at his friend. "I don't do jealous. I've never been jealous in my life."

But even as he said the words, his gaze shifted back to where Ianto was sitting at the other end of the bakery with a strange man and talking in what appeared to be quiet, serious tones. Despite straining his ears, the distance between their tables and the bustle of Rhys serving customers meant that he had no chance of overhearing what they were talking about. Rhys hadn't been any help either – he hadn't known who the stranger was, just that he'd asked for Ianto by name.

The stranger was far too attractive for Jack's liking. Dressed in dark jeans, black shirt and fitted black leather jacket, the man was tall, well-built, with long limbs and a chiselled, tanned face. Several days' worth of dark scruff and longish, dark, slicked-back hair added to his masculine appeal. Appearing to be around the same age as Jack, the man's attention was fixed on Ianto, his posture relaxed and confident. Under different circumstances, this was someone that Jack would have loved to get in front of the camera – preferably without the impediment of clothing – and spend several hours capturing every inch from every possible angle. He was also the kind of man who, not so long ago, Jack would have happily taken to his bed. He was not, however, the kind of man that Jack wanted anywhere near Ianto. To make matters worse, Ianto was wearing his pale pink shirt and looking his delectable best. Jack narrowed his eyes as the stranger leaned in closer to Ianto and said something which caused Ianto to smile and nod.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should have been an actor, mate. For a man who isn't jealous, you're doing a brilliant impression of one."

Ianto's gaze shifted to meet Jack's for a moment. Hoping that he didn't look guilty from being caught staring, Jack gave the Welshman a quick smile and turned his attention back to Owen.

He picked up his coffee cup, but belatedly remembered that it was empty and gave it a scowl for good measure. He growled in annoyance. "I'm not jealous. I just don't like the look of the guy, that's all." Taking a chance, he glanced across at them again. "Who the hell is he, anyway?"

Owen shrugged while still looking amused. "It goes with the territory, Jack. It's called being in a relationship. I used to hate it when random blokes gave Katie the once over. I still do, but you have to be able to trust each other. I know Katie would never stray. Ianto's a good bloke. He's not going to cheat on you."

Jack nodded, knowing that he was being irrational and ridiculous. Sighing, he scrubbed a hand over his face and resisted the urge to look over at Ianto again. Their conversation almost two weeks ago had unsettled him more than he wanted to admit, and although they'd been on an even keel since, Ianto was still skittish when it came to physical intimacy. With Rhys now living at Ianto's and the bakery busier than ever, they'd had little time alone, and Jack couldn't help wondering if Ianto was using it as an excuse. Rhys was a great guy, and Jack sympathised with his plight. He also admired Ianto's loyalty and compassion in helping his friend through this difficult time. Nonetheless, he found himself selfishly hoping that Rhys would find a new place of his own, sooner rather than later.

It still felt so tentative and fragile, and Jack had the real fear that Ianto might decide it was all too much to handle and scurry back into the safe and familiar confines of heterosexuality. Even in the relatively short time they'd known each other, the thought of losing Ianto... of not having him in his life... was unbearable. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, and he wasn't sure if he could imagine feeling so deeply about anyone else, even though he supposed it had to be possible. He had spent a few days in London the week before, and although they'd spoken on the phone during that time, he'd been surprised by how keenly he missed the Welshman. He was rapidly turning into a pathetic, lovesick fool – something that he thought he'd never become – but he couldn't help it. No matter where he was or what he was doing, Ianto was never far from his thoughts.

Owen leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "Still playing hard to get, is he?"

"No, it's not like that." Jack failed to resist flashing a worried glance in Ianto's direction. He wasn't one to kiss and tell, but he'd confided in Owen that things hadn't progressed much on the sexual front. "It's weird and scary for him, I get that, and I'm trying to be patient." He sighed again as he twirled his empty cup. "I'm just feeling a little frustrated, that's all."

Owen nodded, and in a rare show of sympathy, he reached across the table and patted Jack's arm. "Give him time, mate. If he's worth it..."

"He's worth it." Jack said the words without hesitation and with complete conviction. Things needed to progress, and preferably sooner rather than later, but he'd never doubted that Ianto was worth the effort. Ironically, all the pent-up sexual frustration, combined with that all-too-brief but tantalising taste of their first time together, only made him want Ianto even more.

A couple of minutes later, Ianto and the stranger stood up, shook hands, and Ianto accompanied him to the door. Ianto was smiling as he made his way over to them. "Hi, Jack. Hello, Owen. Nice to see you again." He collected their empty cups. "More coffee?"

"Hey, Ianto." Jack was still staring distractedly towards the bakery's front door. Realising that he hadn't answered Ianto's question, he mentally shook himself and smiled up at the Welshman. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

"No, thanks, mate. I'm good." Owen pulled a chair over from an adjacent, unoccupied table. "Here, take a load off and put Jack out of his misery. He's dying to know all about your new friend."

"Er... all right. Just for a minute." Jack shot Owen a death glare as Ianto carried away their cups and returned a moment later. He gave Jack a curious look as he sat down.

"Whoever he is, I don't like him. He thinks he's God's gift." Jack was still glaring at Owen, but the words spilled from his mouth before he could stop himself. He cringed inwardly, realising that he sounded like a petulant five-year-old.

Owen barked out a laugh. "That's rich coming from the man who thinks he's irresistible to anyone with a pulse."

"I'm not that bad. Anyway, I'm nothing like him. Plus, I'm much better looking." Jack glared at Owen again, who merely snorted and rolled his eyes.

Ianto was looking between them with a puzzled expression. He studied Jack for a long moment, and Jack struggled not to squirm under the scrutiny. Then, to his horror, he felt a rush of heat colour his face. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you, that's all."

Ianto's eyebrows lifted up. "Oh... you thought he fancied me?" He looked bemused by the notion, but then a hint of a smirk appeared on his lips. "Well, he is very handsome. Quite striking, actually." His blue eyes twinkled with amusement, and his smirk grew wider.

Owen laughed again, and it took all of Jack's willpower not to grab hold of Ianto and kiss that gorgeous smirk right off his face.

###

It turned out that Ianto's new friend – Adrian someone or other – was the owner of a cafe in the nearby St. David's shopping centre and wanted to offer a selection of Ianto's baked goods on his menu. He'd heard about Myfanwy's from one of his customers and, since he was having issues with the quality of the products from the bakery he currently used, he was looking for a new supplier. He'd seen the website and had given Ianto a brief on the sorts of items he wanted, plus had expressed a desire to offer something exclusive, made specifically for his cafe. It was fantastic news, and Ianto certainly seemed pleased, but that didn't make Jack dislike the man any less.

After a few hours of working on the layout for his book project, he decided to go for a run to clear his head. He wasn't an avid runner, but he sometimes liked to mix up his exercise routine when the weather was amenable. He took a long scenic route around the bay, then, once he'd returned home, threw himself into a vigorous workout until he was exhausted and aching from his exertions. After the unnerving incident at the bakery that morning, he'd needed to recover his equilibrium, and nothing did that like pushing his body to its limits.

Enjoying a hot shower afterwards, he took himself in hand, conjuring up images of a sleek, wet Welshman pressed up against him and imagining it was Ianto's hand stroking him rather than his own. He imagined kissing Ianto with abandon, causing them both to gasp for breath and grind against each other, Ianto's hand wrapped around both of them and moving in confident, urgent strokes. Then he was trailing desperate kisses over Ianto's neck, shoulders and chest before dropping to his knees and taking him deep into his mouth, needing to taste and feel every inch of that hard, silken length. Ianto was moaning his name, losing control, begging him not to stop.

He tried to slow down and pull back from the edge, wanting the fantasy to last, but it was too vivid, too intense. His legs almost gave way as he climaxed, forcing him to slump back against the tiling while he recovered and caught his breath. Finally he regained the wherewithal to turn off the water and step out of the shower, coasting on the haze of endorphins as he reached for a towel and dried himself off. Still lust addled, he was standing in the bedroom and deciding that he should probably think about getting dressed, when he heard the chime of the intercom announcing that he had a visitor at the building's entrance.

He padded to the front door and was surprised to find Ianto peering at him from the intercom's small screen. Confused by the unexpected visit, he remained standing there as he waited for Ianto to make his way up to the flat, then remembered that he was still naked, the towel he'd been using to dry his hair draped around his neck. Returning to the bedroom, he managed to retrieve and pull on a pair of jeans before the doorbell rang.

Ianto was still dressed in his work clothes, right down to the tie neatly knotted at his neck. His eyes widened as they took in Jack's half-naked form, and Jack wasn't too proud to admit that he enjoyed the little boost to his ego, especially after his earlier bout of insecurity.

"Hey. I was just getting out of the shower when you arrived." He ushered Ianto inside and closed the door. Running his hand through his damp hair, he pushed it away from his forehead. "This is an unexpected treat. Is everything okay?"

Ianto nodded, but judging by the tense set of his shoulders, something seemed to be bothering him. "Fine. Um... sorry to stop by without calling first. I..." His eyes roamed over Jack's bare torso again before returning to his face. "Er... I wanted to see you." He gave a little sheepish grin. "Rhys thinks I'm at the supermarket."

Jack chuckled and was about to ask the reason for the secret, unplanned visit, when he found himself being manhandled and thrust up against the wall with surprising strength. Before he could manage anything more than a surprised yelp, hungry lips claimed his in a demanding kiss.

Groaning against the sudden and unexpected onslaught, but never one not to take advantage of what was on offer, Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him back. The part of his brain still capable of coherent thought recalled the time when he'd barged into Ianto's flat and done the exact same thing. Ianto had apparently decided that it was time for some payback, and Jack couldn't have been more delighted. He tugged on Ianto's lower lip, eliciting a needy moan in response, then slid his tongue against Ianto's and deepened their kiss. Hard again already and feeling the answering firmness beneath Ianto's tailored wool trousers, he rocked his hips, grinding their crotches together.

A shudder rippled through Ianto's body, his left hand tightening its grip on the hair at the back of Jack's head as the other began to explore Jack's bare torso. Jack gasped as Ianto's nimble fingers latched onto his right nipple and teased it without mercy. Eager to feel bare flesh as well, Jack tugged at the hem of Ianto's shirt, pulling it free from his trousers. Sliding his hands beneath the fabric, he began exploring the warm skin of Ianto's back, working upwards from the dip at the base of his spine.

Fantasy was fast becoming reality, and Jack didn't think that he'd been more turned on in all his life. He couldn't have said how long they continued like this, but finally they pulled apart and stared at each other, both drawing deep, ragged breaths.

"Wow. Where did that come from?" He knew that he was probably grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Not that I'm complaining."

Ianto lowered his eyes, then seemed to force himself to look up and meet Jack's gaze again. "After you left the bakery today, I started thinking about some things. I teased you about Adrian being good-looking. I shouldn't have done that."

Jack shook his head. "It's fine. I know you were only having a bit of fun. Besides, he's a very attractive guy."

"Yes, but... I could see how much it bothered you... the idea that he might have been interested in me. It made me realise how difficult this must be for you. Not knowing where you stand with me." A flicker of what seemed like guilt passed over Ianto's face. "I have to admit, a part of me liked that you were jealous, even though there was nothing to be jealous about. It was quite flattering. It made me feel like I matter to you."

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto. "Of course you matter to me." He wanted to say more, but the words he really wanted to say would have been unwise and definitely far too soon.

Ianto nodded, looking chagrined. "I know. I suppose I struggle to get that through my thick Welsh skull sometimes." He exhaled a soft sigh. "I don't want you to worry or feel insecure. I'm not interested in other men. I'm not attracted to other men. I don't think that's going to change. I want to be with you, Jack... only you. I want you to know that." A self-deprecating smile tugged at his lips. "And for the record, I'm not in the habit of barging into people's homes, pouncing on them, and snogging them senseless."

Jack laughed, although he was not only reassured, but genuinely touched by Ianto's words. It occurred to him, albeit belatedly, that perhaps it helped Ianto to know he wasn't alone in his doubts and insecurities... that it might help him to feel like they were on a more level playing field and weren't really so different after all. "Well, just so we're clear, you can pounce on me and snog me senseless anytime you like."

"Good to know." Ianto's gaze lowered and drifted over Jack's torso again. "You're very distracting like this."

Jack grinned, teasing his fingers along Ianto's spine and feeling him shiver in response. "If it bothers you, I'm pretty sure I can find a shirt to put on."

"No." Ianto looked up, giving a sharp shake of his head, his eyes alight with a playful glint. "I suppose I'll just have to cope." He pressed his lips back against Jack's, and then they were locked together in another heated, passionate kiss.

Eventually they eased apart a second time, both somewhat breathless again. Smiling, Jack caressed Ianto's face, tracing over a dark sideburn, along the line of his jaw and down to the edge of his chin, enjoying the slight coarseness of a day's growth of stubble against his fingertips. "Perhaps we should move somewhere a little more comfortable?"

Deliciously flushed and dishevelled, with his hair mussed, shirt untucked and tie askew, Ianto nodded.

Jack would have loved to take Ianto to bed, but he wasn't sure if they were ready for that yet, regardless of what they ended up doing together. So he decided that the sofa was a less intimidating option while still allowing for any number of interesting possibilities.

Stealing another kiss, he took hold of Ianto's hand, and they moved further inside.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

They made their way to Jack's sofa, and Ianto found himself being tugged downwards until he was straddling Jack's lap. Then they were kissing again, the heat and passion between them as undeniable as it was unstoppable.

Jack's eager fingers began working on the knot of his tie, and within moments he was sliding it off and tossing it aside. Ianto didn't protest, knowing that this time they'd end up naked together, Jack already halfway there. He was determined not to let his anxieties and insecurities get the better of him. He wanted Jack, and Jack wanted him. All he could do was hope that Jack wouldn't be too disappointed.

The buttons of his shirt were next, Jack's fingers surprisingly adept given the amazing things that he was doing with his lips and tongue. But then he pulled back and looked into Ianto's eyes, his fingers paused on the button halfway down. "Is this okay?"

Ianto nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He watched as Jack unfastened the remaining few buttons before parting the fabric and easing it away from his shoulders. As Jack's eyes studied his bare torso, Ianto swallowed, nervousness twisting in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't muscular like Jack, nor was he particularly well-toned. He'd never been much of one for going to the gym, and these days he simply didn't have the time even if he was that way inclined. His skin was pale, having rarely been exposed to sunlight, and he was hairy, unlike Jack, whose upper body was smooth and mostly hairless, his skin the colour of light, golden honey. The stark contrast between them was impossible to ignore.

"Whatever's going on in that gorgeous head of yours, I want you to stop it right now."

He blinked and realised that Jack was staring directly into his eyes, his expression soft and warm, but with an edge of sternness. And from the way Jack was looking at him, he had the disquieting sense that everything he had just been thinking was written plainly across his face.

"I can see it in your eyes, Ianto. You've got this idea in your head that you're somehow inadequate. But trust me, you couldn't be more wrong." Jack traced a hand over Ianto's stomach, working upwards and across his chest, running his fingers through the strands of dark hair and stroking where it was thickest at the centre. Ianto closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation of Jack's gentle, exploratory touch.

Jack's voice felt like an audible caress as he spoke again. "I've wanted to see you like this for so long now. So many times I've dreamed of what it would feel like to touch you... to explore every inch of you."

Jack stroked one of Ianto's nipples, the sensitive flesh hardening in response and sending a shot of arousal to his groin. As Jack then lavished the other nipple with the same treatment, Ianto only barely managed to stifle a gasp of pleasure. "You're beautiful, Ianto. And I intend to show you exactly how perfect I think you are."

Ianto opened his eyes, but any protest he might have made was silenced by the intent, almost reverent look in the blue depths staring back at him. Jack unfastened the cuffs of the shirt, easing it off his arms and tossing it aside, showing no concern over where it landed. As his hands slid up Ianto's back, Jack pulled him down into another kiss, bringing their bare chests together.

The feel of Jack's warm, firm chest against his own was even better than he'd expected, and as one of Jack's peaked nipples rubbed against his, a jolt of pleasure shot down his spine. As good as it was, he wanted more, and his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they began working on unfastening Jack's jeans.

They had to break their kiss, and it was a bit awkward with him sitting on top of Jack, but he had no intention of moving. After some wriggling and groans of frustration, they managed to free Jack from the tight confines and get the jeans down far enough so as not to be in the way. Jack was bare beneath the denim, and something about that excited Ianto beyond all reason, causing him to wonder for a moment if he'd discovered some sort of odd kink. His attention, however, was captivated by Jack's hard and impressive length. Seeing it up close again, it seemed even bigger and more intimidating than he remembered. He decided not to share that observation, not wanting to further inflate Jack's already abundant ego.

He gave Jack a slow, tentative stroke, sliding his thumb over the slick head and enjoying Jack's groan in response. It didn't seem quite so strange this time, and he stroked again, deciding that he could definitely enjoy doing a lot more of this. He liked touching Jack, and he liked the idea of being able to give Jack pleasure. Suddenly none of this seemed quite so overwhelming. He might be inexperienced with the whole gay sex thing, but he possessed a curious nature and had always been a quick learner. With some time, research and practice, there was no logical reason why he couldn't develop the skills to pleasure Jack in all the ways possible between two men, Jack's patience withstanding. More to the point, he wanted this... he wanted to give Jack everything that he could possibly desire from a sexual partner.

Jack pulled him back in for another kiss and then reached for Ianto's belt. "Your turn."

"Er... hang on a sec." Ianto gave him a sheepish smile. "Feels weird to still be wearing shoes and socks." He managed to remove the said items, one of Jack's arms wrapped around his waist and holding him steady as he performed the awkward manoeuvres.

Jack's nimble fingers were then back on his belt, unbuckling it and sliding it away from his trousers. It was tossed aside to join the rest of his discarded clothing.

Jack grinned up at him as he proceeded to unfasten Ianto's trousers. "I think you're going to love this."

Ianto was about to ask Jack what he had in mind, but then Jack's hand burrowed beneath his underwear and grasped hold of him, and he lost the ability to form coherent thoughts, let alone articulate them. Unable to hold back a deep groan of pleasure, he managed to push his trousers and underwear down and out of the way. He was already fully hard, but under Jack's skilful ministrations, he became even more aroused as heat flooded his body and tightness built in his groin. He rocked his hips, thrusting into Jack's hand and no longer caring that he was naked or that he was rapidly devolving into a state of wanton, shameless abandonment.

Jack let go, causing him to make an undignified sound of protest. But then Jack's hands grasped hold of his bare arse, pulling him closer and causing their erections to make contact and rub together. He now knew exactly what Jack was talking about. The sensation of Jack's hard, hot flesh sliding against his own was ridiculously good, and even after just a few short moments, he knew without a doubt that he wanted much more of this too.

Uttering soft, breathless moans, they continued to kiss and move together, hands roaming impatiently over each other's heated skin. Lost in the myriad of sensations, Ianto felt light-headed, the experience taking on a surreal, almost dream-like quality, this world of pleasure that he hadn't known existed opening up before him and drawing him in. He wanted this to last for hours – quite possibly forever – some small part of his mind trying to recall if sex had ever been this intense or exciting before. Their movements became more urgent, their kissing more desperate. He was teetering on the edge, trying to hold on just a little bit longer, sensing that Jack was also close.

He'd reached his limit, the need for release overwhelming. His hips jerked as he spurted between their bodies, the climax every bit as intense as the last time, perhaps even more so. He kissed Jack hard, and Jack shuddered beneath him, thrusting erratically with a strangled groan and adding his own thick, gushing spurts to the slick mess between them.

As Ianto pulled back to catch his breath, he stared at Jack's relaxed, flushed face and didn't think he'd ever seen a more captivating or beautiful sight.

Jack glazed eyes looked at him, his hands stroking Ianto's hips. "Okay?"

Ianto nodded and smiled. He reached up and brushed a few stray locks of hair away from Jack's forehead, noting how soft it felt without any product or styling.

"Good, huh?" Jack grinned, looking happy and just a little bit smug.

Ianto chuckled at the understatement, unable to help himself. "Yeah." He gave Jack an impish grin. "So... er... how soon can we do that again?"

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "It's always the quiet ones. I knew you were going to be a tiger once you got going." He laughed again. "Something tells me I'm going to have my work cut out keeping up with you."

He brought their mouths back together in a slow, tender kiss, caressing Ianto's shoulders as they eased apart. "We're kind of a mess. I'll go and get something to clean us up."

Somewhat reluctantly, Ianto moved off Jack, resting back on the sofa and unable to keep the smile from his face.

Just like last time, Jack was gentle and diligent as he cleaned them up with the damp towel he'd brought back from the bathroom. They stretched out together on the sofa, jeans and trousers pulled back on but both still shirtless. They traded lazy kisses as they explored each other's bodies. Jack seemed to be particularly enamoured with his chest hair and nipples, and Ianto couldn't deny that he enjoyed the attention. He'd never been with anyone as sensual and attentive as Jack, and he revelled in the feel of Jack's confident, masculine hands moving over his skin.

Jack's gentleness surprised him, although he definitely liked it. He supposed that he'd expected things to be rougher and less affectionate between two men, the sole intention being to get each other off as quickly and efficiently as possible. Not that he'd ever given it any thought before Jack came along, but then he'd never imagined being in a relationship with another man and what that might actually entail.

After enjoying another languid kiss and smiling as he pulled back far enough to look into Jack's eyes, he remembered one of the reasons for his impromptu visit. He wanted to do something to reassure Jack that he was serious about their relationship. With business at the bakery continuing to improve, money wasn't quite as tight and he could afford a little indulgence. Besides, Jack was always generous to a fault, more often than not paying for anything they did together, and he wanted to repay that generosity by doing something memorable in return.

Propping himself up on one elbow, he looked down at Jack. "Jack, I was wondering... there's a French restaurant in town that's supposed to be very good." He paused as he tried to ignore the nervous flutter in his stomach. "I thought we could try it out? Maybe tomorrow night if you're not busy?"

Jack was looking up at him with a serious expression, but the slight twitching of the corners of his mouth gave him away. "Are you asking me out on a date, Ianto?"

Playing along, Ianto attempted to feign nonchalance. "Interested?"

"Hmm... I'm fairly sure I could be persuaded." Jack appeared to give the question solemn consideration. "Does it mean I get to see you in a suit again? And I love that red shirt of yours. Will you wear that for me too?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Why am I starting to feel like your own personal mannequin?" He huffed out a sigh. "Fine. I'll wear my red shirt again. So... is that a yes?"

Jack grinned. "Yes."

With a sense of relief, even though he'd never thought that Jack would actually refuse, he kissed Jack firmly to seal the deal.

Just as they were about to pick up where they'd left off, reality finally caught up with him. "Bugger. I forgot about Rhys. He's making lasagne and I was supposed to be picking up beer and ice cream." With a sigh, he gave Jack an apologetic look and sat up. "I'd better go."

"Okay." Jack shifted upright too, but the disappointment was obvious on his face. "I wish you could stay, but I don't want you to bail on Rhys."

Ianto was disappointed as well, but he couldn't abandon his friend, especially not when he was going to the trouble of making dinner. "You could come back with me if you like? Rhys always makes enough to feed an army, so there'll be plenty to go around. And we're watching The Great British Bake Off. The new series starts tonight."

Jack produced one of his wide, happy, dimpled smiles. "I'd love to."

###

A little over twenty-four hours later, they were sitting across from each other at a small, intimate table in the French restaurant located near the Welsh National War Memorial and the National Museum.

Ianto had been lucky to get a reservation at short notice, the restaurant being popular and having received many favourable reviews. Not overly large, the ambiance was warm and inviting, the rich colours of the walls and furnishings contrasting with the crisp, white linens and elegant tableware. Prints of works by various French artists decorated the walls, the overall effect reminiscent of the restaurants he'd visited in Paris. It was a romantic setting, and there was no denying that anyone seen dining here together would be assumed to be romantically involved.

As promised, he'd worn the same dark red shirt as on their first date, although his suit was different, but still in a shade of dark grey. Jack was as stunning as ever in an elegant midnight-blue suit and black shirt. He hadn't failed to notice the admiring glances that Jack had received as they'd been shown to their table or the way their young male waiter had surreptitiously cast his eyes over Jack with obvious appreciation. Jack had insisted that the admiring looks had been aimed at the both of them, but Ianto remained sceptical.

The menu was classic French cuisine, each item listed in both French and English. Although his French was a little rusty, he managed to recite each of the choices for Jack's benefit. Jack had definitely seemed to approve.

"This is kind of a first for me. I've never been taken on a date before." Jack smiled at him, then reached across the table and took Ianto's hand in his own, resting them together on the table. "It's nice... more than nice. I could definitely get used to this."

Ianto smiled in return, but it was with difficulty that he managed not to pull his hand free or look around to see if anyone was watching them.

Jack studied him for a moment. He squeezed Ianto's hand but didn't relinquish his grip. "No one cares, you know."

"We both know that's not true." Ianto wasn't naïve. Although they hadn't yet been on the receiving end of any overt homophobia, he suspected that it would happen sooner or later. As fortunate as they were to live in more enlightened times, there were still plenty of people from all walks of life who considered same-sex relations an affront to nature.

Jack sighed, but he didn't try to disagree. "Let me rephrase it, then. No one who matters cares. We can't live our lives worrying about what other people might think. That's their problem, not ours. The best we can do is to be true to ourselves."

Ianto nodded. It was a sentiment with which he wholeheartedly agreed, even if it was easier in theory than practice. "I know. I don't disagree. But it's not only because you're a man. I've never been a very tactile person." It was a perfectly honest statement, but given the way that he hadn't been able to keep his hands off Jack the night before, he hastened to qualify his words. "In public, I mean."

Jack's eyes softened and he gave Ianto's hand another squeeze before releasing it and taking a sip of the red Bordeaux they'd selected to accompany their meal. "Fair enough. Just let me know if I do anything that bothers you." He shrugged. "I don't care what anyone else thinks, but I don't want to ever make you feel uncomfortable."

Their appetisers arrived – crab and goat's cheese tart for Ianto and French onion soup with cheese croutons for Jack, neither of them having the stomach to try the escargot – and they concentrated on their food, which Ianto was pleased to find was as good as he'd hoped.

"We're not the only male couple here tonight." Jack put down his soup spoon and gestured with a discreet nod of his head. "Behind you, at the other side of the room. I think they're married. I noticed matching rings as we walked in."

Ianto stopped eating and took a sip of wine. Trying not to be too obvious, he cast his eyes around the room and found the couple in question. They appeared to be in their late thirties, perhaps early forties, one blond, the other brunet. The blond man laughed at something the other man said, and the man smiled in response, his expression warm with affection.

He turned back to Jack, noting the hint of wistfulness in his features. "They look happy. You want that, don't you? To be married?"

A mischievous glint appeared in Jack's eyes. "Are you proposing, Ianto? Because if you are, the answer's yes." He grinned. "Although I expect a ring to make it official."

Ianto rolled his eyes. He feigned patting himself down. "Huh. I must have left the rings in my other trousers."

"Another time, then." Jack chuckled. He sipped on his wine with a thoughtful expression. "Until recently, I never thought of myself as the marrying kind. Plus, my parents are divorced, so I probably should be pretty jaded about the whole thing." He shrugged. "But, yeah, I want to get married. Obviously it wouldn't be in a church, and I don't want all the stress and drama of a big, flashy wedding." He took another sip of wine before tilting his head and giving Ianto a bemused smile. "Guess I'm more conventional and old-fashioned than I thought."

Ianto smiled, admiring Jack's honesty. "Nothing wrong with that. After all, traditions like marriage stand the test of time for a reason."

He thought about that other couple in the restaurant, and for one brief, mad moment, he imagined some future time where that couple was him and Jack, perhaps celebrating their anniversary or some other special occasion. Happy and in love, and committed to spending the rest of their lives together. It was a strange and surreal notion – surreal was a word which he frequently seemed to use with regard to Jack – but not an altogether unwelcome one. He'd assumed that he'd be married some day. He'd just never imagined that the person he might be married to could be a man.

Fortunately, the conversation for the rest of the meal kept to safer, benign topics. They debated over the remaining films on their list, coming up with a few new ones to add, and Jack talked about the progress of his book and the locations that he still wanted to photograph. In keeping with the theme of the evening, Ianto recounted a little more about his time living in France. The food continued to please, Ianto enjoying his Coq au Vin, and Jack happy with his selection of Beef Bourguignon.

They finished the bottle of wine between them, and Jack teased him over his predictable choice of chocolate soufflé, choosing the French classic of crème brûlée for himself. And just like last time, Jack insisted that he try a spoonful, then sampled Ianto's dessert too.

"Mmm. Delicious." Jack made a show of slowly licking his spoon clean, and Ianto found himself staring at Jack's tempting lips, the temperature of the room seeming to rise several degrees. Shifting in his chair, he had to resist the urge to adjust himself, while Jack merely gave him an innocent smile. Ianto narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling as he remembered how he'd teased Jack in the same way during their date at the restaurant in Penarth.

Jack scraped out the last spoonful of dessert and nudged the plate aside. "So, tell me, Mr. Jones. When you take me home, are you going to be a perfect gentleman? Give me a chaste kiss at my doorstep before bidding me goodnight?"

"Is that what you want me to do?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

Jack laughed. "No. I want you to be a scoundrel and ravage me senseless."

Ianto almost choked as his mind conjured up some lurid images. Recovering, he gave Jack his best sly grin. "Hmm. Well, you'll just have to wait and see, then, won't you?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Jack took a step back, adjusted his angle and captured several more shots. Pausing, he looked up from the camera. "Almost done. One more big smile, Ianto. Rhiannon, turn your head just a little more to the left."

After clicking off another few shots, Jack lowered the camera and moved back towards the pair, giving Ianto a reassuring smile. The usually calm, unflappable Welshman was looking decidedly frazzled, and Jack couldn't blame him. He knew Rhiannon well enough now to know that she could be a handful, and in his experience weddings turned even the most sensible and rational of people into stressed out, nervous wrecks.

The big day of Rhiannon and Johnny's wedding had finally arrived after what had seemed like endless months of drama and anticipation... the day where painstaking planning and countless agonising decisions would culminate in what they all hoped would be a momentous and memorable occasion. Of course, no wedding would be complete without a last minute hiccup or two, but the potential disaster in this instance had been easily averted – the wedding photographer had been taken ill with appendicitis and rushed to hospital, leaving Jack to bravely step into the breach. Not that he minded helping out and was actually glad of the distraction.

Fortunately, the weather was in their favour – a little chilly, but the sky was mostly clear after some earlier drizzle, and there was a hint of late afternoon sunshine – although Rhiannon had wisely decided on an indoor ceremony, just in case. The venue was a historic country hotel ten minutes north of the city centre, and with its extensive gardens and sweeping views, it was a perfect location for the couple's special day.

Rhiannon groaned. "Oh, my God. I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Come and sit down for a minute, Rhi." Ianto attempted to usher his sister towards a nearby chair. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"No! I can't sit down. I'll crease my dress." She began pacing in a circle. "What if I trip as I'm walking down the aisle? Or I freeze up and can't recite my vows?" She froze and looked at them with an expression of wide-eyed horror. "Oh, God... what if I throw up during the ceremony?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, and Jack struggled to smother a laugh. He stepped forward, gently taking both Rhiannon's hands and holding her still. "Concentrate on your breathing. Calm, deep breaths. Ianto will be right by your side. Everything's going to be fine."

Rhiannon nodded shakily, closing her eyes while she took several deep breaths. She turned to Ianto. "You'd better go and check on Johnny. Make sure he's all right."

Ianto looked like he wanted to protest, but then seemed to think better of it. "All right. I won't be long." With an expression of someone resigned to his fate, he glanced at Jack before heading for the door.

Jack squeezed Rhiannon's hands. "I'd better go outside. I don't want to miss the arrival of any of the guests. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." She took another unsteady breath. "Thanks, Jack. And thanks again for doing the photos. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"It's my pleasure." Jack gave her a warm smile, then retreated from the room. Closing the door behind him, he turned and found Ianto standing a few feet away, leaning against the wall and clearly taking a moment to regather his composure.

Jack cast his eyes appreciatively over the Welshman. Attired in a traditional charcoal grey morning suit with a light grey waistcoat, crisp white shirt and pale mauve tie in a perfect half-Windsor knot, Ianto was nothing short of breathtaking. Ianto always looked gorgeous in Jack's eyes, but formal wear very much suited the elegant and well-groomed Welshman. A surge of warmth swelled in his chest. He wasn't going to rush things and risk what they already had, but he was more determined than ever that Ianto would one day unquestionably be his – and that he in turn would belong to Ianto. In his heart, he already did.

It had been Ianto's twenty-ninth birthday three days earlier, which Jack might not have even known about in advance if not for Rhys, who had confided that Ianto didn't put much stock in celebrating the date of his birth. Taking the matter in hand, he'd enlisted Estelle's help in making a decadent chocolate cake for the occasion. Estelle had met Ianto a week ago when Jack had taken her to Myfanwy's for morning tea, and the pair had bonded over their mutual love of baking.

Despite Ianto's protests about not making a fuss, he'd treated Ianto, Rhys and himself to dinner and a movie. Afterwards, he'd presented Ianto with a modest birthday gift consisting of a book on the history of Impressionism and the remastered box set of Star Trek: The Next Generation. He'd wanted to buy Ianto something more lavish and expensive like a nice watch, latest model smart-phone or a new laptop, but had worried that it might not have been well received. Ianto was a man of relatively simple needs and didn't covet material possessions. Jack couldn't make the same claim, but it was one of the things that he admired about the Welshman nonetheless.

Everything seemed to be going well between them, especially since Ianto's impromptu appearance on his doorstep a little over two weeks ago. Ianto seemed less skittish and more relaxed about their relationship, and he also seemed more comfortable with greater physical intimacy. However, Ianto had been busy with the bakery and making Rhiannon's wedding cake, so time alone had been scarce since the evening of their date at the French restaurant. He sensed, however, that Ianto might be ready for more, and his hope was that the next step would be spending the night together, even if they did nothing more than actually sleep in the same bed. Trite and sentimental as it sounded, he loved the idea of going to sleep with Ianto in his arms and waking up beside him the following morning. Ironically, he found himself craving closeness with Ianto more than actual sex, although he wanted that too, of course. Having experienced the sensual and passionate man hidden beneath that stoic, introverted exterior, he wanted to show Ianto the full heights of pleasure possible between two men. More than anything else, he wanted to be everything that Ianto could possibly desire from a sexual partner.

Ianto looked up as he approached, and Jack leaned next to him, being careful not to jostle the camera from where he'd slung it over his shoulder. Ianto sighed and gave him a weak smile. "She's my sister and I love her, but she's been a bloody nightmare these last few days."

"From what I can tell, it's a bride's prerogative." Jack chuckled. "I suppose the term bridezilla was invented for a reason." He gave Ianto's shoulder an affectionate bump with his own. "It's just pre-wedding nerves. She'll be fine once she's standing up there with Johnny. As for us, well, we survived Johnny's stag night, so this should be a walk in the park."

"Oh, God, don't remind me." Ianto grimaced comically, and Jack smiled at the memory of them struggling to deal with not only an inebriated Johnny, but a thoroughly sloshed Rhys as well. Jack had been surprised that Johnny invited him, but he suspected it had been at Rhiannon's insistence so that there was an extra person to keep an eye on her husband-to-be and ensure he didn't get into too much trouble. Anyway, he hadn't minded – he'd gotten to spend time with Ianto, and Johnny and his friends had been entertaining.

"I'm just looking forward to things getting back to normal." With another sigh, Ianto pushed away from the wall and straightened his waistcoat and the cuffs of his shirt. "Well, I suppose I'd better check on Johnny and get back before Rhi goes completely barmy."

Laughing, Jack straightened up and patted Ianto's shoulder. "Good luck. I'll see you later."

###

Jack settled into the role of dutiful wedding photographer, staying discreetly in the background while he photographed the various guests as they arrived and mingled. The happy couple had decided against video cameras, feeling it might make many of their guests uncomfortable and inhibited. Jack agreed with the sentiment. Most people could cope with a photographer snapping away on the sidelines, but many wouldn't like a video camera being thrust in their faces. So it was his job to capture as much of the special day as possible in addition to the more traditional wedding photos. He'd arrived early to get a lay of the land and take some establishing shots, checked out the rooms where the ceremony and reception would take place, and decided on the best location in the gardens for the formal photographs after the ceremony. When Rhys had arrived with Ianto's spectacular four-tier wedding cake, decorated with delicate white and mauve flowers and other tasteful embellishments, he'd made sure that he had photographs of it from every angle.

Johnny and his best man, a lanky guy with a shock of ginger hair by the name of Toby, along with Rhiannon's bridesmaids, Megan and Karen, were there to greet the guests and socialise. Ianto made a brief appearance to greet Johnny's parents and younger brother, then returned inside with Johnny's mother in tow, but not before she'd fussed over Johnny, straightening his jacket and adjusting his tie. While Johnny's dad was an older, more portly, balding version of Johnny, his mom was surprisingly petite, with short auburn hair and angular features. Johnny himself was in fine spirits, smiling and laughing, and gesturing for Jack to come closer whenever he wanted to pose with one or more of their guests.

Fifteen minutes after the last of the guests had arrived, one of the hotel staff appeared and spoke to Johnny for a moment, then began ushering everyone inside. Jack trailed behind, smiling and making small talk as necessary. He'd counted approximately fifty guests in total, well over half of them on Johnny's side as far as he could tell, with Rhiannon's friends making up the remainder of the gathering. Ianto had mentioned a reclusive uncle on their father's side who lived somewhere up north, but they hadn't seen him in many years – not since their father's passing – and he wasn't in attendance today.

Finally, everyone was assembled, the familiar strains of the wedding march sounded from the room's audio system, and the ceremony began.

All eyes were on the entrance as Rhiannon and Ianto appeared and began to make their way down the aisle. Rhiannon was beautiful in her flowing white gown courtesy of Toshiko, but it was Ianto who Jack kept staring at while photographing the pair despite reminding himself that he had a job to do and not to get distracted. The Welshman looked even more nervous than his sister, but he held himself tall, Rhiannon's arm tucked securely in his own, and walked with his usual grace and dignity while keeping a slow, steady pace. There was a hint of a smile on his face, but it seemed tenuous and strained. His gaze met with Jack's for a brief moment, and Jack looked out from behind the camera long enough to flash him an encouraging smile. Ianto's tense smile seemed to relax a little, and he patted Rhiannon's hand as they continued to make their way towards where Johnny, the best man and the celebrant were waiting.

Thankfully Rhiannon didn't trip, nor did she freeze up as she recited her marriage vows, and she also managed not to throw up. Johnny was beaming the whole time, his gaze never leaving the face of his lovely bride.

Rings were duly exchanged by nervous, unsteady hands as they took turns in declaring their promises of love and commitment to each other.

The celebrant smiled. "It is with great pleasure that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now share your first kiss as a married couple."

There were more than a few misty eyes amongst the cheering and applauding guests, and Jack felt a lump of emotion lodge in his throat. Focused though he was on capturing the significant moment, he couldn't help wondering when it might be his turn to recite his own heartfelt words of unabiding love. Unlike the weddings he'd attended in the past, the pang of longing was no longer some vague, abstract notion, but something real and tangible. There was now one very specific set of blue eyes he wanted to be staring into, one set of hands he wanted to clasp in his own as he slid a ring onto a long, elegant finger, and one pair of lips that he wanted to kiss to seal the commitment of a lifetime together.

He just hoped that one day he'd get the chance.

###

"Er... hello." Ianto cleared his throat and looked around nervously as he waited until he had everyone's attention. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Ianto, Rhiannon's brother. Rhiannon asked me to say a few words here today, but I'm not very good at this sort of thing, so I'll try to keep this brief."

Jack watched from the other side of the room where the reception was being held as Ianto began to stumble his way through his speech. Ianto hated being the centre of attention and was probably as far out of his comfort zone as he could get. Jack's stomach clenched with a knot of sympathetic anxiety.

Ianto took a deep breath. "Firstly, thank you for being here today. I know it means a great deal to Rhiannon and Johnny that all of you could be here to share their special day. With Johnny's support, Rhiannon has worked tirelessly to make today perfect, and I'm sure you'll all agree that the end result was worth all the hard work."

"Sadly, neither of our parents are still with us, but I have no doubt how happy they'd be if they were here or how proud they would have been to see their daughter marrying the man she loves. It was a privilege and an honour to walk Rhiannon down the aisle today and it's also my honour to welcome Johnny to our family." Ianto smiled at the couple. "I wish you both nothing but happiness as you embark on this journey together."

"Please raise your glasses and toast the happy couple." Ianto picked up his glass and held it up in salute. "To Rhiannon and Johnny."

There were choruses of "To Rhiannon and Johnny" from the guests seated at their tables throughout the room. Teary-eyed, Rhiannon stood up and kissed Ianto on the cheek, then Johnny jumped up and grabbed hold of Ianto in a bear hug. Jack struggled to hold back a laugh as Ianto looked like he was getting the life squeezed out of him.

There were several more speeches, followed by the cutting of the cake. Then the DJ took over and some of the guests joined Rhiannon and Johnny in the centre of the room for the first dance of the evening.

Deciding to take a break, Jack looked up from his camera and saw that Ianto was making his way towards him from the bar, two half-pint glasses in hand.

"Here you go." Ianto gave him a wry smile as he handed over one of the glasses. "Thought we could both use a drink."

"Thanks. Perfect timing." Jack savoured a mouthful of the cold beer. "Mmm. Wedding photography's thirsty work." Grinning, he gave Ianto an assessing glance. "Still in one piece? Johnny didn't manage to crack any ribs?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Not from a lack of trying."

Jack chuckled. "It was a fantastic speech. Well done."

"Thanks, Jack." Ianto's smile was small and typically humble. He swallowed a couple of mouthfuls of beer while looking over to where Rhiannon was now dancing with her new father-in-law and Johnny was dancing with his mother. There was a look of wistfulness in Ianto's eyes.

Jack had to resist the desire to slide an arm around Ianto and hold him close. Searching for a distraction, he tapped Ianto's shoulder and gestured with a nod towards where Rhys was sitting with Jake Simmonds, one of Johnny's friends. The two men were chatting and laughing with obvious enthusiasm and the appearance of easy camaraderie. The pair had met at Johnny's stag night and seemed to hit it off almost immediately. Jake, an Englishman, was a cute guy around the same age as Rhys and Ianto, with short, spiky blond hair, blue eyes and boy-next-door good-looks. While there was nothing overt in their body language or behaviour, Jack had a good sense for these things and was fairly sure that there was more going on between them than a budding friendship, even if the two men didn't realise it yet.

"Rhys seems in better spirits." He winked at Ianto and leaned in closer. "He's been getting rather chummy with Jake. I think there might be a romance in the making there."

"What?" Ianto's eyes widened as he looked across at the pair. But before he could say anything further, Jack spotted a determined-looking Rhiannon coming towards them. Ianto groaned. "Oh, no."

Rhiannon stopped in front of them, giving Jack a smile before turning a frown upon her brother. "Ianto, come and dance with me."

"Rhi, you know I'm not much of a dancer." Ianto gulped down some more of his beer. "Two left feet, that's me."

Rhiannon, however, was unmoved. "Well, it's my wedding day, and I want to dance with my only brother. It's not like you'll ever have to do it again."

With a resigned expression, Ianto exhaled a long-suffering sigh that he'd no doubt perfected over the years. "Fine. Just one dance."

"Be gentle with him." Jack laughed and soon discovered that, despite his innate grace and poise, Ianto Jones really wasn't a very good dancer. Something about that struck Jack as ridiculously endearing. But to his credit, Ianto stuck it out until the end of the song, then he kissed Rhiannon on the cheek and manoeuvred her into Johnny's arms before heading back towards Jack.

Jack took some more photographs of the newly married couple and their guests. Then, unable to resist teasing his favourite Welshman, he leaned in close enough so that he could murmur in Ianto's ear. "Just think... that could be us some day... dancing together on our wedding night. Although I'm going to have to give you some lessons first."

Ianto stared at him open-mouthed and eyes wide. But then those same eyes narrowed with indignation. "I'm not that bad."

"Actually, you kind of are. But that's okay. No one's perfect." Jack grinned and clapped Ianto on the shoulder. "Come on, I think you've earned yourself another drink."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

With a weary sigh, Ianto reclined on the sofa and closed his eyes as he breathed in the aroma of his freshly brewed cup of coffee. It had been a stressful and exhausting day, but the wedding had been a success and life could hopefully now return to some semblance of normality. Not that his life seemed particularly normal these days, especially when it included a charismatic and ridiculously handsome boyfriend, but he supposed it was all relative. Besides, Jack would probably tell him that normal was overrated.

Rhiannon and Johnny were spending their wedding night at the country hotel, then heading to the seaside town of Tenby for a few days for their honeymoon. Jack, Rhys and himself had all travelled home separately, having each driven to the wedding in their own vehicles. Rhys was already tucked up in bed, having declared himself knackered as soon as they'd arrived back at the flat. Presumably Jack was also in bed by now and sleeping peacefully. The thought of Jack asleep, features relaxed and hair rumpled, perhaps with Moses curled up beside him, brought an affectionate smile to his face.

He slowly sipped his coffee and savoured the still silence of the flat. Between Rhys moving in, spending time with Jack and helping Rhiannon with the wedding preparations, solitude had been in short supply of late. Rhys had started looking for a new place to live, so their brief time together as flatmates would likely soon be at an end. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, and he'd miss having Rhys around, having become accustomed to his company in the evenings that he didn't spend with Jack. The one thing he wouldn't miss was the way that Rhys tended to wander naked between bedroom, kitchen and bathroom in the mornings before getting dressed or sometimes late at night. Although he admired that Rhys was so comfortable with himself, he'd literally seen more of his best friend in the last few weeks than he ever had before or ever wanted to again.

He wondered if Jack was right about Rhys dipping his toes into the turbulent waters of homosexuality. Now that he stopped to think about it, he supposed it wasn't as surprising or unexpected as it seemed. After all, Rhys had expressed curiosity in recent times and had taken particular interest in his and Jack's relationship right from the beginning – so perhaps he'd decided that it was the perfect opportunity to dabble in a bit of sexual experimentation of his own. Of course, he was in no position to judge – besides, he just wanted Rhys to be happy and find someone who appreciated him, regardless of their gender – but the notion of both of them in same-sex relationships was bizarre, to say the least. Life could be very strange, he decided with no small amount of irony.

Finishing off his coffee, he tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling. It was well after one in the morning, but he was too wired from the events of the day to sleep, and since it was Sunday, he could indulge in a rare lie-in when he finally did get to bed. After the last few days, he decided that he'd earned it.

He was debating whether to turn on the telly for a bit, perhaps put on one of his favourite Bond films or watch some Star Trek from the set that Jack had given him for his birthday, when he was startled by the muted sound of his phone announcing the arrival of a text message. With a frown, he climbed to his feet and retrieved the phone from where he'd left it on his bedside table after changing out of his wedding suit. He wasn't particularly surprised to see that the message was from Jack – with the wedding dramas now over, he couldn't think of anyone else who would be texting him at this time of night.

 _Still awake? Can I come up? I'm downstairs. J._

Eyebrows lifting in astonishment, Ianto returned to the living room and parted the blinds to look down onto the deserted street. Sure enough, Jack was standing on the footpath, dressed in casual attire and waving up at him. He texted Jack back and buzzed him inside.

A few moments later he was ushering Jack into the living room and closing the door behind them so as not to disturb Rhys. "Jack? What are you doing here? It's almost two in the morning."

Jack answered by grasping hold of his face with both hands and kissing him thoroughly. Jack grinned as he pulled back. "Well, that for starters. I've been wanting to kiss you all day."

"Oh. Well, that was nice." Ianto began to lean back in for a second kiss.

Jack, however, held him back, resting his hands on both of Ianto's shoulders. He lightly caressed Ianto's cheek, his eyes steady and intent. "The other reason is that we couldn't dance together at the wedding, and I didn't want the night to be over before we did."

Ianto blinked in surprise, but then he narrowed his eyes. "You said I'm a terrible dancer."

"You just need some practice. Anyway, I'm an excellent dancer." Jack grinned again. "I can compensate for your deficiencies." His grin then turned into something softer and so warm with affection that Ianto doubted his ability to deny the man anything. "Actually, I like that there's something you're not particularly good at. You might not realise it, but you can be an intimidating guy sometimes."

Ianto almost wanted to laugh at the irony of that statement, but something about the earnest way in which Jack was looking at him held him back. "What about you? What aren't you good at?"

"Oh, I'm amazing at everything." Jack's expression was smug before turning amusingly sheepish. "Okay, I admit I'm rubbish at doing my taxes. But that's what accountants are for, so I don't consider that to be a shortcoming."

Ianto rolled his eyes, but he laughed all the same.

"So, will you do me the honour of dancing with me, Mr. Jones?" Jack gave him a beseeching look that wouldn't have been out of place on a newborn puppy.

Ianto feigned a sigh of defeat. "All right, but we'll need to be quiet so we don't wake up Rhys."

Pulling out his phone, Jack tapped on the screen, then set it down on the coffee table. A soft, instrumental melody began playing from the phone's tiny speaker. Ianto looked at Jack dubiously, but he allowed himself to be pulled into the other man's arms.

"Just relax. Nothing difficult, I promise." Jack positioned Ianto's left hand on his shoulder and placed his right hand on Ianto's back. Pulling Ianto closer, he entwined the fingers of their other hands together and rested them against his chest. Jack then smiled and took the lead, guiding Ianto to follow his steps as he moved them in time to the music's leisurely rhythm.

After a stumble or two and almost treading on Jack's toes more than once, Ianto managed to settle into the simple patterns of steps, albeit with less grace and coordination than his partner. Exuding his usual easy confidence, Jack was patient and attentive as he guided their movements. When Jack spun him around in an outside turn before pulling him close again, Ianto almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Here he was, dancing intimately with another man – the man he was dating no less – in his living room at two o'clock in the morning. It was without question one of the most bizarre things that he'd ever done.

But then Jack pressed a tender kiss to his lips before pulling him closer against his body, and an unexpected sense of peace and utter rightness washed over him. He rested his cheek against Jack's, enjoying the sensation of the warm, stubbled skin against his own and closed his eyes. Not so long ago, being the focus of Jack's attention had unnerved and even intimidated him, but now he found himself relishing every moment. Held against that strong, masculine body, surrounded by the warmth and comfort of Jack, he'd found where he wanted to be... where it felt like he belonged.

And without any warning, in a moment of perfect clarity, he knew that he loved this man. He was in love with Jack. More surprising, however, was the realisation that Jack loved him in return. In retrospect, the signs had been obvious. He just hadn't been willing to acknowledge them until now.

Their dancing slowed to little more than a gentle swaying back and forth, but Jack didn't seem to mind as he continued to hold them close, chest-to-chest. Jack's lips brushed the edge of Ianto's jawline, just below his ear. Then their mouths found each other again, joining in a deep and passionate kiss, and several moments passed before Ianto realised that the music had ended.

Jack was smiling as they eased apart to look at each other. "Thanks for dancing with me."

"Actually, I enjoyed it." Smiling in return, Ianto reached up and stroked Jack's cheek, tracing his fingertips along the strong jawline. Then, as he stared into Jack's eyes, he made a decision. "You could stay tonight... if you want to?"

The expression on Jack's face seemed part surprise and part hope. "Are you sure?"

Ianto nodded, confident that he was ready to take this next step. "I'm sure, Jack."

Linking hands, they moved out to the hallway and into the bedroom, Ianto switching off the lights behind them. He turned on the lamp on his bedside table as Jack silently closed the door, and the room was bathed in a soft, muted glow. Turning away from Jack, he fussed with folding down the bed covers, a sudden fluttering of nerves taking hold in his stomach.

"Hey." Jack's arms wrapped around his waist and gently turned him around. "I'm glad I'm here. This means a lot to me, Ianto."

"Me too." Touched by the sincerity in Jack's features and in his voice, Ianto took a deep breath and managed a wry smile. "Although, I thought we'd be wearing less clothes by now."

Jack chuckled and placed a light kiss on Ianto's lips. "Let's see if we can do something about that."

Jack began unbuttoning his dark blue shirt, making a show of it as he released each button from its hole with excruciating slowness. Unable to deny his eagerness about seeing Jack naked again, Ianto watched, transfixed, his fingers itching to grab hold of the fabric, tear it apart and send buttons pinging around the room just to speed up the process. Tempting though it was, such wanton destruction of clothing – especially a nice and expensive shirt – was against his nature. Hands clenching restlessly at his sides, he swallowed and continued to watch.

Finally Jack released the last button and slipped off the shirt, tossing it aside. Flashing Ianto a teasing smile, he then – again, far too slowly – peeled off the snug white t-shirt he was wearing underneath. Jack's sleek, designer jeans sat low on his hips, showing off every inch of toned abdominal muscle and highlighting the contours leading from hip to groin. It was a captivating sight, and Ianto couldn't help but stare, his crotch growing tight as he remembered how good it felt to touch that smooth, sculpted torso. Even now, the sight of Jack's body thrilled and aroused him in ways that he never would have thought possible.

Jack began tugging at the bottom of Ianto's long-sleeved t-shirt, and Ianto obligingly lifted his arms, allowing Jack to remove it completely. Unable to wait any longer, he wrapped his arms around Jack, bringing their bare chests together and claiming Jack's lips in a hard, urgent kiss. With a deep moan, Jack kissed him back, and they continued kissing as they fumbled to remove the rest of their clothing. Jeans, socks and underwear were soon piled haphazardly by their feet, Jack's erection hot and hard as it moved against Ianto's, intensifying the rush of arousal coursing through his veins.

They stumbled back onto the bed, and Ianto groaned as Jack rocked against him, startled by how much he liked Jack's firm weight sprawled on top of him. All that strength and power in Jack's body was exciting, the idea of being at Jack's mercy thrilling rather than disconcerting. Besides, he knew that Jack would never try to use his strength and greater bulk against him. It was just the idea that they could be rough and physical with each other which held a certain appeal that he'd never considered before.

After sharing another hungry kiss, Jack began trailing kisses down his throat and across his chest. Jack's mouth latched onto a nipple, lavishing it with varying combinations of lips, teeth and tongue while stroking its partner with his fingers. Ianto's breath hitched from the sensual onslaught, and he struggled to hold back a needy moan of pleasure. Pausing to look up at him with a knowing grin, Jack then redoubled his efforts, eventually moving the attention of that talented, relentless mouth to the other side and starting all over again.

Jack worked downwards, kissing, licking and sucking. He swirled his tongue into the dip of Ianto's navel, causing Ianto to squirm and let out a choked laugh. Jack did it again, apparently delighted by his reaction. Pulling back, Jack stared down at Ianto's erection, then looked up at him. "Want to try something new?"

Ianto wasn't sure what Jack had in mind, but he was pretty sure that he would have agreed to anything if it meant getting Jack's mouth back in contact with his body. He nodded. "Okay."

Jack smiled and planted a tender kiss to the upper edge of his hip. "Scoot up and spread your legs out a bit."

Ianto complied, tugging a pillow behind his head. Jack sat back and stared at him for a long moment, the open expression of appreciation and desire on his face leaving no doubt that he liked what he saw. Despite being so exposed before Jack, Ianto realised that he wasn't in the least bit uncomfortable. On the contrary, he was enjoying his own view as he admired Jack in all his naked glory. The soft light accentuated the contours of Jack's extraordinary physique, while his impressive erection jutted proudly upwards, reaching well past the indentation of his navel. Their eyes met, and they shared an intimate smile.

Jack reached for him, the slow, deliberate stroke causing his breath to hitch. As Jack's hand dipped lower and continued to explore, he shifted his legs further apart in encouragement. Then, without warning, Jack lowered his head, nuzzling Ianto's crotch before sliding his tongue slowly from root to tip. Ianto shuddered from the sensation, gasping as Jack took the slick crown into his mouth with a soft moan and caressed it with his tongue. Sliding a hand into Jack's hair, Ianto watched in amazement as Jack griped him around the base and took the rest of him into his mouth, slowly drawing back and sucking on the head, then engulfing him all over again.

Ianto had experienced oral sex before, but never like this, and never with someone so skilled or single-minded. And, judging from the sounds that Jack was making, not to mention his obvious enthusiasm, he was enjoying the experience every bit as much as Ianto. The awareness of Jack's pleasure heightened his own.

It was almost too good... too intense... and Ianto willed his body to last just a little longer, not ready for this to be over. But Jack soon had him teetering on the brink, the pressure in his groin warning him that he'd only last a few more moments. "Jack..."

Jack, however, didn't show any sign of relenting, and Ianto couldn't hold back any longer against that wickedly talented mouth. He arched upwards as he climaxed, flooding Jack's mouth. Jack groaned, swallowing as he continued to work his mouth up and down, clearly determined not to allow a single drop to escape. Taking deep, unsteady breaths, Ianto slumped back against the pillow as Jack finally eased back, lapping at the head and generating little aftershocks of pleasure before letting him go completely.

Sitting back, Jack smiled down at him, licking his lips as if he'd just finished dining on a favourite meal. He then crawled up Ianto's body, stopping just a few inches from his face.

Surprising himself, Ianto pulled Jack into a kiss, sliding his tongue into Jack's mouth, seeking out his taste and finding the act incredibly erotic. As they continued to kiss, he slid his hand between their bodies and took hold of Jack, stroking firmly as Jack worked his hips to thrust back against him. He could tell that Jack was close, and it was only a matter of moments before Jack groaned and shuddered, erupting in thick, hot gushes which splattered all over his chest and stomach.

Pulling back from their kiss, breathless and shaky, Jack lowered his head and dragged his mouth over Ianto's chest, lapping up his ejaculate and leaving a trail of slick, matted hair in his wake. Watching with wide eyes, Ianto could only nod as Jack looked back up at him with a silent request for permission. Cradling Jack's face in his hands, he met Jack's mouth with his own, kissing again and sharing their combined taste.

Jack stroked Ianto's cheek as they eased apart. His eyes were dilated and glazed, but the affection in them was unmistakeable. "Wow."

"Yeah." Ianto smiled, trailing a hand lazily along Jack's spine. He held Jack's gaze, hoping his own conveyed at least some of what he was feeling.

He was again struck by the sense of contentment and rightness of being with Jack. And although he was still enjoying the post-coital euphoria, he knew it was more than that. Sex with Jack was incredible – to put it mildly – and his fears about physical compatibility had clearly been unfounded. It was the emotional connection, however, which made it all the more intense. Friendship, respect, trust, acceptance, affection... love. They were all the things that he wanted in a partner and had failed to find in the past. He'd found each and every one of them, with Jack.

They grinned at each other, sharing their amusement at their mutual lack of eloquence. It was after three in the morning, and they'd both had a long and tiring day, so he supposed that they could be forgiven for being reduced to single word sentences. Jack grabbed some tissues from the box on the bedside table, cleaned them up, then pulled the bed covers over them as Ianto reached over and turned off the light.

Shrouded in darkness, they wrapped themselves around each other, clearly in silent agreement about wanting as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. Ianto had never been much of a cuddler, but he liked this... liked the warmth and reassurance of Jack's bare skin against his own... liked how their bodies seemed to fit together effortlessly, as if they'd been designed with exactly that purpose in mind.

He kissed Jack's shoulder before closing his eyes, the steady sound of Jack's breathing lulling him into a deep and contented sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Jack propped himself up on one elbow and smiled as he studied Ianto's relaxed features in the soft morning light. With his face half smooshed into the pillow, lips slightly parted, hair tousled and dark stubble shadowing the curve of his jaw, Ianto was a gorgeous sight. As he'd done before, Jack marvelled at how peaceful Ianto looked when he slept, his innocent, almost angelic appearance belying the fastidious, reserved, dry-witted and often enigmatic man whom Jack had grown to know and love so deeply.

The sheer intensity of his feelings for Ianto still managed to catch him by surprise. He'd never thought that he could feel this way about another person, but he'd never imagined finding someone as unique and captivating as Ianto Jones either. With his quiet and unassuming demeanour, Ianto had turned Jack's world upside down and then given it a thorough shake for good measure. Estelle had been right, of course – in the end, he was no more immune to the vagaries of love as anyone else. It had just taken Ianto to come into his life for him to realise it.

Their night together was one that he would never forget. Dancing with Ianto, the fantastic sex that followed, falling asleep in each other's arms and waking to find Ianto still sleeping soundly beside him... it had been everything he'd hoped for since they'd first met. Looking back, it almost seemed like a different lifetime. They'd come a long way with each other, and more than ever, he felt confident that their journey would continue. This was just the beginning for them, but it was the beginning of what he hoped would be a long and lasting partnership.

He lightly kissed Ianto's forehead and adjusted the bed covers around the younger man's bare shoulders. As much as he wanted to stay with Ianto until he woke, his throat was dry and his bladder was in need of relief. Reluctantly, he eased himself out of the bed and glanced at Ianto's bedside clock, noting that it was just after nine a.m. He didn't want to disturb Ianto's rest, especially after the stress of the day before and their late night together. Being Sunday, this was the one day of the week when Ianto could enjoy a well-deserved lie-in.

Closing the bedroom door softly behind him, he padded into the bathroom and took care of business, then washed his hands and splashed some water on his face when he was finished. He was studying his reflection in the mirror when he heard movement in the kitchen and belatedly remembered that they weren't alone.

Following the sound into the adjacent room, he grinned as he found himself staring at the rear view of a naked Rhys, who was standing in front of the open refrigerator and retrieving a carton of juice. "Morning, Rhys. Sleep well?"

Rhys turned around, juice carton in hand. His eyes widened as he took in Jack's equally naked form, his gaze dropping to Jack's crotch before hastily lifting upwards again. "Er... hiya, Jack." After an abashed glance down at himself, he looked back at Jack and laughed self-consciously. "This is a bit awkward, isn't it?"

Jack was trying to hide his own amusement. "It's fine, Rhys. We're both adults. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

Although Rhys wasn't really his physical type, Jack couldn't resist giving the Welshman a thorough once over. He was only human after all, and he had a healthy appreciation of the human form in all its various shapes and sizes. Solidly built and naturally burly, Rhys was a little soft around the edges and heavy in the waist and chest, but he was a good-looking man nonetheless. Rhys wasn't a stereotypical bear since he possessed only a light smattering of brownish hair on the upper region of his chest, but an appealing trail began just above his navel and joined with the untamed expanse at his crotch. Uncut and presently soft, he was thick, perhaps a little above average in length, and in proportion with his large frame. Jack had never met Rhys's unappreciative ex-girlfriend, but her loss would undoubtedly be someone else's gain. From what he'd observed the night before, Johnny's friend Jake had already taken a definite interest.

Regardless of his physical attributes, Rhys was a dependable, warm-hearted guy, and Jack genuinely liked him and considered him a friend. Apart from anything else, the way that Rhys always looked out for Ianto put the down-to-earth Welshman on Jack's short-list of favourite people.

He retrieved a pair of glasses from one of the cupboards, handed one to Rhys and filled his own from the tap, swallowing the water in greedy gulps before accepting some juice from Rhys and drinking that too. Then, stifling a yawn, he busied himself with putting Ianto's coffee machine into action.

"Bloody hell, Jack. Those photos don't do you justice."

Jack turned in time to catch Rhys staring at where his bare backside had been a moment earlier. Never one not to enjoy receiving an appreciative once over and amused that Rhys had been checking him out online, he grinned at the other man. "Well, as they say, the camera adds ten pounds. And studio lighting can be pretty unforgiving. But thanks for the compliment, Rhys. Nice to know the hard work pays off. It's not easy when I can't resist gorging myself on all those delicious treats you and Ianto bake up."

Rhys sighed and gave his own stomach a rueful pat. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I really need to cut back now that I'm on the market again." He downed a mouthful of juice from his glass. "You and Ianto had a good night, then?"

Jack nodded, smiling at the memory. "Yeah, we did. Hope we didn't disturb you?"

Rhys shook his head. "Nope. No need to worry about me, I sleep like a log. I heard you come in, but I was out like a light again ten seconds later." Scratching absently at his chest, he studied Jack for a moment. "It's brilliant to see things going well with the two of you. I know Ianto can be difficult to figure out sometimes – he can be an inscrutable bugger when he wants to be – but he's one in a million, and he thinks the world of you, mate."

Touched by Rhys's words, Jack nonetheless had to stifle a laugh at his description of Ianto. The Welshman was frequently the very definition of inscrutable. Still, with each passing day, he was learning to understand Ianto a little better. In fact, he liked that Ianto wasn't an open book and that he had to work to get to know him. He liked that Ianto challenged him and made him strive to be a better person.

He was grateful for Rhys's approval of their relationship, and given how close Rhys and Ianto were, he suspected that he owed Rhys a debt of gratitude. He hoped that Rhys was right and Ianto felt for him at least some of what he felt for Ianto, especially after their memorable night together. "Trust me, Rhys, the feeling's entirely mutual. Meeting Ianto was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

Smiling at the Welshman again, Jack spotted the pair of bananas in the nearby fruit bowl – Rhys was a big banana fan – and after checking in the cupboard for the bag of dark chocolate chips he'd seen on a previous visit, he had the inspiration for breakfast. After getting out some coffee mugs, he turned his attention back to Rhys. "So... I noticed that you and Jake seem to be getting along well. Am I sensing a budding romance?"

Rhys chuckled, a hint of colour tinting his unshaven face. "Not sure about that, but we'll see what happens. Actually, I'm meeting him tonight down at Mermaid Quay... a drink, maybe something to eat... we'll play it by ear. He seems like a really nice bloke." He frowned for a moment, but then shrugged. "Maybe it's a bit soon, but I figure I'm single again... might as well enjoy myself and try something different. Can't let you and Ianto have all the fun."

Jack gave Rhys a hearty clap on the back. "That's the spirit. Good for you, Rhys. And Jake seems like a great guy. He's hot too. He's got that whole sexy, boy-next-door look about him." He gave Rhys a playful wink. "And trust me, he's definitely interested. I saw the way he was looking at you last night."

Just as he was about to turn back to make the coffee, he spotted a sleep-rumpled Ianto standing at the doorway, dressed in pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, and rubbing blearily at his eyes. "There he is." He strolled over to Ianto, giving him a quick kiss and ruffling his hair. "Hey, tiger. Sleep well?"

Ianto peered at Jack, looking him up and down, blinked, then stared at Rhys, blinking again. His eyes widened as his mouth opened and closed several times. Finally, he managed to speak. "Please tell me I'm still asleep and that this is a nightmare."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You've got two good-looking guys naked in your kitchen. This should be a dream come true." Unable to help himself, he gave Ianto a salacious grin. "Actually, when you think about it, it's quite homoerotic." He pinched Ianto's bicep. "There, see? You're wide awake."

"Ow!" Ianto rubbed at his abused arm, narrowing his eyes at Jack.

Rhys laughed, refilling his glass and returning the carton to the refrigerator. He moved towards them and patted Ianto's shoulder on his way past. "Don't mind me, mate. I'm heading back to bed for a bit." With a departing grin, he disappeared down the hall and into his bedroom.

"I'm going out and buying you both bathrobes." Still glaring at Jack, Ianto raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm surprised that you didn't get out the measuring tape."

"Damn!" Jack affected a look of exaggerated disappointment. "Why didn't I think of that? Maybe Rhys wouldn't mind coming back for a minute..."

"Don't even think about it, Jack." Ianto's tone broached no room for argument.

Jack shrugged. "Probably for the best. We all know who would win and I wouldn't want to damage his ego."

It was Ianto's turn to roll his eyes. "What about my ego?"

Jack smirked and held out his arms. "Look at this gorgeous specimen of manhood you had in your bed all night, naked and at your mercy. And here I am, still naked and at your service. Your ego should be through the roof today."

Ianto huffed. "Your ego's big enough for both of us." Shaking his head, he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm not used to dealing with you before I've had coffee."

"You're kind of grumpy in the mornings, aren't you?" Amused to no end by his adorably sleep-dishevelled and cranky Welshman, Jack gave him a gleeful grin, then pulled him into his arms and set about kissing him senseless.

###

A cup of coffee and an orgasm later, Ianto's mood was much improved. Even so, after Jack had gone to the trouble of getting Ianto back into the bedroom and undressed again, Ianto had then insisted that he put on some clothes before returning to the kitchen to make breakfast. Grudgingly, he'd conceded defeat.

He was wearing his t-shirt from the night before and a spare pair of Ianto's pyjama bottoms as they relaxed on the sofa, eating banana and chocolate chip pancakes and enjoying a second cup of coffee. It wasn't his typical healthy breakfast, but he'd decided that their first morning together was a special occasion and deserving of a little indulgence.

Finishing up the last of the pancakes, he wiped his mouth and put his plate down on the coffee table. "Do you want more? There should be enough ingredients left to whip up another batch."

Ianto shook his head. "No, but thanks, they were delicious." He patted his stomach and gave Jack a sheepish smile before taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't usually eat much for breakfast. Just a bowl of cereal or porridge. Or some toast."

"Fair enough." Jack chuckled. "I need to watch my waistline too. Especially now that I've got a gorgeous boyfriend to keep interested."

Ianto gave him a startled look, but then he eyed Jack's flat stomach with an expression somewhere between amusement and disbelief. "I don't know how you manage it, but there's hardly an ounce of fat on you." His eyes narrowed as they met Jack's. "You're just fishing for a compliment."

Jack shrugged. "Maybe." He grinned disarmingly at Ianto, who rolled his eyes, but then smirked back.

Giving Ianto a kiss on the cheek, he sprawled back on the sofa and rested his head on the Welshman's shoulder. Relaxed and happy, he again found himself marvelling at how much his life had changed... specifically, how much he had changed. He was spending a lazy Sunday morning with the man he'd fallen madly in love with, had just enjoyed making them breakfast, and wanted nothing more than to stay exactly where he was, making the most of the simple pleasure of Ianto's comfortable, undemanding companionship. It was domestic and mundane and pretty much everything that he'd always thought would never be for him. And yet here he was, and it was nice... more than nice... actually, a hell of a lot more than nice.

He also thought about Ianto, who was probably equally amazed at the unexpected turn his life had taken. Neither of them could have ever imagined being where they now found themselves, together, right at this moment. It was one of the many wonders of life, he supposed – the strange, unpredictable, ironic twists and turns it could take – adding up to something so perfect that it almost seemed too good to be true.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes, the silence comfortable rather than awkward. It was something else that he appreciated about being with Ianto. While most people who knew him would probably say that he was too fond of the sound of his own voice, he could also be quiet and introspective when it suited him. The fact that he and Ianto could be together without feeling the need to fill the air with meaningless chatter seemed to bode well for their relationship.

Ianto put down his coffee mug and shifted a little, and Jack smiled as he felt the press of warm lips just above his temple. A few more moments passed, but then the silence was broken by the sound of Ianto clearing his throat. "Jack... um... about sex..."

Jack lifted his head and grinned. "You want more already?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, but then, looking ill-at-ease, he lowered his gaze. "No. Look... I know that we've only scratched the surface so far. But if we're doing this... if I'm going to be gay..."

"You're not gay, Ianto." The words came out more harshly than Jack intended, a result of his long held contempt for arbitrary and meaningless labels. He softened his voice before continuing. "If that's how you want to define yourself, that's fine, but..."

Ianto shook his head, looking up to meet Jack's eyes with obvious hesitation. "No, but the reality is that I might as well be... whatever I am now... we're in a same-sex relationship. People who know we're together will assume we're both gay." He paused as a hint of tension passed over his features. "When I tell Rhiannon and Johnny about us, they're going to think that I've turned gay... or that I've secretly been gay all along. I can't do anything about that, but I've come to terms with my sexuality being more complicated than I thought. At least, I'm getting there."

Jack took Ianto's hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm glad. And I know it hasn't been easy."

Ianto gave him a brief smile and took a deep breath before speaking again. "But what I'm trying to say is that I want to be good at it... us having sex, I mean... I want to learn everything there is to know." He looked at Jack curiously. "There must be things we haven't done yet that you like? I mean... there's... well, there's intercourse... anal sex..." He gave Jack an uncertain frown. "That's a big part of what two blokes do together, isn't it?"

Jack took a moment to consider his response. He didn't want to give Ianto the wrong idea or cause him to feel any undue pressure. It had taken time to get to where they were, but things were now going well on the sexual front – they were enjoying themselves and Ianto was clearly more comfortable – but he was happy for them to take things one step at a time and not rush anything. Besides, it was closeness and intimacy that he found himself craving with Ianto more than specific sexual acts. Naturally he wanted them to reach the point where they could enjoy the pleasures of intercourse, but he recognised that it could be an intimidating and even frightening undertaking for Ianto, despite his curiosity.

He tried to give Ianto a look that conveyed both understanding and reassurance. "It can be. Not always, but for a lot of men it is. I won't deny that it's something I enjoy, and it's definitely something I want us to share. But I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you're not ready for yet. Intercourse isn't the be all and end all of sex between two men. I think we've proven that already."

Ianto seemed to consider that for a moment and then nodded slowly. "It's like you once said... I won't know if I'll enjoy something until I try it." A small furrow appeared between his eyebrows. "This might be a daft question, but how does it work with deciding who's on... well... the receiving end of things?"

"Who tops and who bottoms?" Jack had to hide his amusement at Ianto's tasteful choice of words. "Well, some men are one or the other, some might switch on occasion but have a definite preference, then there are men who are versatile and like both more or less equally." He shrugged. "I like both."

Ianto blinked. "You do?"

Jack nodded. "Yup. You seem surprised?"

"No. Well, yes. Maybe. A bit." Ianto's frown returned and was accompanied by a look of confusion. "I suppose I thought..." He paused and exhaled a deep sigh. "I don't know what I thought. Things seem more complicated when it's two men together."

"It's just new to you, that's all. And like anything new, there's a learning curve and it can be intimidating in the beginning." Jack searched Ianto's eyes, wondering if he was actually ready to take this step. "I think the best idea is for you to top first and get a feel for what it's like. Then, when you're ready, we can try switching around."

Ianto nodded again and appeared relieved, but then his curious expression returned. "Um... what's it feel like?"

Jack smiled, appreciating Ianto's curiosity. Ianto seemed intrigued rather than freaked out, which he took as a good sign. "It can feel amazing... mind-blowing even. All that stimulation can be incredibly intense. I won't lie to you, it can be uncomfortable when you're not used to it. Maybe even a bit painful at first, but that's where preparation is important. Plus, plenty of lube, of course." He chuckled and leaned into Ianto, taking him into his arms and kissing him tenderly. "It will be good, I promise... I'll make it good for us."

"I know you will. You always do." Ianto kissed him back. "I'd like to try soon, if that's all right?"

Humbled by Ianto's trust in him, Jack nodded in agreement. "Definitely soon." He didn't add that he suspected he'd be counting the days.

Ianto shifted closer into their embrace, nuzzling against Jack's neck and letting out a soft, contented sigh. He lifted his head to look into Jack's eyes. "So, what are we going to do today?"

Delighted that Ianto assumed they'd be spending the day together, Jack produced his best mischievous grin. "Oh, I can think of a few things. And I was going to ask you if you'd like to stay at my place tonight. I thought I could make us some dinner, we could watch a movie..."

Ianto smiled. "I'd like that." He stared at Jack, a lustful gleam darkening the blue in his eyes. "In the meantime..."

Jack didn't have a chance to respond before Ianto pushed him down onto the sofa and claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

With a sense of dread churning in the pit of his stomach, Ianto took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. It was late on Saturday afternoon, and he'd been putting this off for the last several days, telling himself that he was just giving his sister a chance to acclimate to married life before dropping his bombshell. He'd even managed to almost convince himself that it was true.

Rhiannon and Johnny had moved into their modest three-bedroom end-of-terrace house a little over a year ago, not long before Ianto had returned home from his sabbatical in France. It was their first proper home together, the first time owning a home for both of them, and he knew that it meant a lot to them to have a place they could truly call their own. Located on the southern most edge of Rumney, almost on the border of Splott, it wasn't the best of areas, but it also wasn't the worst, and it was a definite step up from the council estate where they'd grown up. The houses were fairly neat and Rhiannon said the neighbours were nice. It wasn't the sort of place where he would choose to settle down himself, but it was a sensible, affordable option for a couple starting out without much in the way of money behind them.

Glancing around at the surroundings, he thought about his own situation. His rental flat was only meant to be a short-term option while he concentrated on getting the bakery established. Longer term, he'd hoped to stop renting and purchase a flat of his own or perhaps a small house. He liked the idea of having a bit of a garden and fancied getting himself a dog, although with his long days at the bakery, a cat would be more self-sufficient and practical. He liked cats too, and he'd grown quite fond of Moses.

His circumstances, however, were different now. Assuming that his relationship with Jack continued, the natural progression was to eventually live together. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, even though it seemed like a long way off. Jack obviously wouldn't want to move out of his spacious and luxurious flat, nor would Ianto want him to, which didn't leave much in the way of options. Sooner or later, he'd likely end up living at Jack's flat. It was an amazing flat and far better than anything he could ever afford on his own, but he would be living in someone else's home and giving up the chance of owning a place of his own. With almost all his financial worth tied up in the bakery, not being encumbered by a mortgage wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he wasn't sure how comfortable he'd be with that sort of arrangement, irrespective of his feelings for Jack. Also, he wasn't sure if he was ready to give up his independence again, even though it had often been tempered by bouts of loneliness.

The door opened, ending any further thoughts on the subject. Summoning up a smile, Ianto greeted his sister cheerfully and kissed her on the cheek as she ushered him inside. He followed her down the narrow hallway and into the kitchen, avoiding the towering piles of wedding gifts and trying not to look too closely at his surroundings. Rhiannon tried to make an effort, but she didn't share his penchant for order and cleanliness.

She put the kettle on and prattled about some drama with the daughter of one of the neighbours, but he was only half listening as he stood awkwardly by the kitchen's doorway. He was just thankful that Johnny was at his parents' house, helping with the assembly of some new bookshelves.

"Are you all right? You look a bit peaky. Are you eating and getting enough sleep? You look like you might be coming down with something."

Ianto blinked and realised that Rhiannon had stopped making tea and was studying him with a concerned frown. "I'm fine, Rhi." He moved over to the table and sat down, pushing a large pile of junk mail to one side before folding his hands in his lap. "So, um, how's married life?"

She continued to scrutinise him for a moment before returning to the tea making. "Same as before, really. Johnny still drives me mad half the time, so that hasn't changed." Putting the two mugs of tea on the table, she sat down across from him. "Do you want something to eat? I've got some of that nice spinach dip."

Ianto shook his head and gratefully wrapped his hands around the mug in front of him.

Rhiannon continued talking. "No, it's good. It's nice to feel settled. After all the drama with the wedding, it's a relief to get back to normal again. Oh, before I forget, you know my friend Carys? She was asking about you. She was watching you at the wedding, but she's shy and couldn't get up the nerve to talk to you. I thought you could give her a call? She's nice. I'll give you her phone number." Her concerned frown reappeared. "I worry about you, Ianto. You shouldn't be alone."

Swallowing against the sudden tightness in his throat, Ianto took a long, deep breath and steeled himself. "Actually, that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Rhiannon's eyebrows shot up. "You've met someone? Oh, that's brilliant. Who is she? Where did you meet? What's she like?" Then, staring at him, her face fell. "Oh, god. What is it? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Ianto stared down at his tea, panic tightening around his chest. "The thing is... well... yes, I'm seeing someone... but it's a bit complicated..." Closing his eyes and telling himself just to blurt it out and get it over with, he opened them again and forced himself to meet his sister's searching gaze. "Rhi, I'm, um... I'm dating Jack." He took another deep breath. "Jack's my... he's my boyfriend."

Rhiannon stared at him, her expression one of complete incomprehension. She opened her mouth, closed it again, then opened it once more. "Jack?" She blinked several times, then frowned. "But you're not gay. You've had girlfriends. There was Lisa. You loved her. Have you gone bender?"

Ianto cringed. "No. Of course not. I'm not... well, I'm not gay." He sighed with the now familiar sense of frustration. No matter what he said, he was fairly sure that Rhiannon was never going to understand. "I'm not really sure what I am. Maybe I'm a bit bisexual. It's just... it's different with Jack. He's..." Despite the incredible awkwardness of the situation, thinking of Jack made him smile. "He is very handsome."

Rhiannon's eyes widened. "No! You're kidding me! Really, though? You're really dating Jack?" As her initial shock seemed to fade, she gave him a questioningly look. "Since when?"

Ianto took a sip of his tea and sighed again. It was just over ten weeks since their first official date. "A bit over two months."

"Two months! And you've kept it a secret all this time?" Rhiannon gaped at him with obvious outrage, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, there was the wedding. And I wasn't sure what it was in the beginning. I didn't want to broadcast it. And... I wasn't sure how you'd take it." Ianto stared down at his tea again. Finally he looked up, wanting desperately for Rhiannon to understand. "It's not men. It's... it's just him. It's only him."

Rhiannon sipped on her tea for a moment. When she spoke again, her expression had softened. "It's serious, then, is it?"

Ianto managed a weak smile. "Yeah... yeah, it is."

"I really like Jack. He's nice... kind-hearted, charming... generous too. Look at how he saved the day with my wedding dress. And he did all the wedding photography and refused to take any money. Plus, he's drop-dead gorgeous." Rhiannon grinned, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. "Every inch of him."

Ianto glared at his sister. "Rhi! You're a married woman."

Rhiannon waved a hand dismissively. "That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to look." Her expression turned thoughtful. "Actually, I told Jack when we went up to London that I almost wished you were gay so the two of you could get together. I thought he'd be good for you. Looks like I got my wish. Now I think about it, though, it was odd how quickly you and Jack became friends. That's not like you."

Ianto couldn't deny that he'd never been one to make friends easily, nor was he particularly surprised to hear that he'd been a topic of conversation during their trip. Jack had no doubt taken the opportunity to wheedle as much information from his sister as possible. From the very beginning, Jack had been nothing if not persistent. "You don't mind, then?"

Rhiannon gave him an exasperated look. "Of course not, you daft sod." She tilted her head, her questioning gaze returning. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah." Surprised by the certainty of his response, Ianto felt that same unstoppable smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Very happy."

Rhiannon smiled in return. "Well, that's all that matters, then." She sipped at her tea, then put it down again, shaking her head. "Bloody hell, though. It's a bit of a shock."

Ianto couldn't disagree. All things considered, Rhiannon seemed to be taking the news remarkably well. "Johnny's going to have a field day, isn't he?"

"You know Johnny. He'll make some crass jokes about it, but he won't care. His friend Jake is gay." Rhiannon spoke matter-of-factly. "Does anyone else know yet?"

Of course, Ianto knew about Jake since he and Rhys seemed to be quite taken with each other. Jake had stopped in at the bakery twice during the week and the pair were going out again tonight. He replied with a reluctant nod. "Rhys knows. And Jack's friend Owen. I told Jack I wanted to keep it quiet until after the wedding."

Rhiannon frowned in obvious disapproval. "You should have told me sooner."

"I know. I'm sorry." Giving her a look of apology, Ianto sighed again. "It hasn't been easy... coming to terms with it all."

"I can't even begin to imagine." Reaching across the table, she squeezed his hand and offered an encouraging smile. "I'm glad you told me."

Ianto squeezed her hand in return. "Thanks for understanding, Rhi."

As they continued drinking their tea, Rhiannon's face took on a thoughtful expression again. "Same-sex marriage is legal in Wales now, you know." She grinned. "Jack could end up being my brother-in-law."

She looked positively delighted by the prospect, and Ianto had to try not to cringe as he imagined his sister proudly telling all her friends that the gorgeous photographer at her wedding was her brother's new boyfriend, or worse, her prospective future brother-in-law.

Suddenly, her mouth dropped open with a look of horror. "Oh, bloody hell. I'm not sure if I can survive planning another wedding. At least give me some time to recover from this one first, yeah?"

Ianto rolled his eyes at her antics, but then he laughed, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

###

Later that evening, after a romantic home-cooked dinner courtesy of Jack, Ianto stared down at Jack's handsome face and reflected that no amount of research could have prepared him for this experience.

He frowned in concentration as he eased out and pushed into Jack again, managing to get a bit deeper this time. Despite what had seemed like sufficient preparation, Jack was still very tight. "I don't want to hurt you."

Jack smiled up at him, holding his gaze. "You won't, I promise. Keep going."

Ignoring the pounding of his heart, Ianto took a deep breath and slowly pushed forward again. They both wanted this, but it was obvious that they were both suffering from performance anxiety. In hindsight, they probably shouldn't have waited an entire week since they'd talked about doing this, even though it had given him the time he'd needed to undertake some research. He'd wanted to be prepared, but he now wondered if all his newly acquired knowledge was going to be his undoing and ruin the experience.

Fortunately, he met less resistance this time and was able to keep easing forward until he was fully inside. A tremor rippled over Jack's torso, the muscles of his abdomen and chest visibly tensing. Jack's accompanying groan seemed to be part pain and part pleasure, and his eyes fluttered closed before opening again. He wrapped his legs around the back of Ianto's thighs, pushing against him with his hips, and this time his groan sounded of nothing but pleasure.

Ianto hadn't expected the tightness to be so intense, and he failed to stifle his own unsteady groan, hoping that he'd last long enough not to embarrass himself. Focusing on his breathing, he waited a few moments to give Jack time to adjust. Then, taking hold of Jack's hips, he carefully eased out and pushed back in again. They both moaned in unison.

"Come here." Jack pulled him down, their arms wrapping around each other as their mouths met in a deep and passion-filled kiss.

While they explored each other's mouths, Ianto rocked his hips, sliding slowly back and forth. The combination of sensations was intoxicating. The heat and firmness of Jack's body, the touch of his hands, his sweet taste with its lingering trace of coffee, his musky, masculine scent, the hard length of his erection, that amazing tightness... everything about Jack filled Ianto's senses.

Jack's hands trailed down his back and grasped hold of his arse, squeezing and massaging the soft flesh. They continued to kiss as Jack's fingers dipped inwards and found his hole, stroking over its rim. Ianto shivered in response and surprised himself by pushing back in encouragement. Although this was new and different, the truth was that he couldn't imagine Jack touching him in a way he didn't enjoy. In fact, he was almost disappointed that Jack seemed content with this gentle teasing rather than lubing up his fingers and delving deeper. The thought of being impaled on one or more of Jack's fingers at the same time that he buried deep inside Jack was almost enough to make him spontaneously climax. He wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't anyway.

Their mouths parted, and Jack lifted a hand to caress his face while the other one continued to tease him. "You don't have to be gentle. Just do whatever you like."

Ianto gave him a hesitant nod in reply. Shifting upright again, he delivered a series of deep thrusts, pulling almost the entire way out and adding a little more power with each one. He took hold of Jack's erection and stroked it from root to tip, adding a twist on the upstroke and relishing every moan and murmur of encouragement from Jack in response. He dipped down and kissed Jack again, trailing his hands down Jack's torso before grasping hold of his thighs and thrusting into him with increased confidence.

Despite the basic mechanics being familiar, he'd been worried that this would be unbearably awkward, his lack of experience resulting in an unsatisfying experience all around. In particular, he'd been worried about disappointing Jack, who likely had an extensive catalogue of encounters with which to compare this against.

Judging from Jack's response, however, it seemed that his fears had been unfounded. Besides, this wasn't just about sex. They were sharing their love for each other in the most natural and intimate way possible. This was a milestone in their relationship in a physical sense, but it was also more than that. Looking into Jack's eyes, he realised that this was a new and profound experience for both of them.

They found their rhythm, and something primal rose up inside him as he continued to gain confidence. He was imbued with an awareness of staking his claim, of taking possession of what was rightfully his. Jack was becoming more undone with each passing moment, and as they kissed again, he experienced a sense of awe and amazement. Using his body to give Jack pleasure, and knowing without a doubt that Jack was loving every moment was a heady, powerful rush unlike anything that he'd known before.

Leaning back a bit, he attempted to adjust the angle of penetration, seeking out the elusive sweet spot of Jack's prostate. He'd read that this could take some practice, and he suspected that Jack's hips needed to be elevated to achieve the ideal angle, but when Jack's body jerked and a look of unadulterated ecstasy passed over his face, he was fairly sure that he'd found his prize.

Clearly, neither of them were going to last very long. Jack took hold of himself while Ianto tried to concentrate on maintaining their rhythm. Muscles rippling, skin flushed and gleaming with sweat, lips kiss-swollen and eyes glazed with pleasure, Jack was nothing short of magnificent. Glancing down at his own flushed, sweaty body, he hoped that Jack found him equally as appealing.

Jack only managed a few strokes before a strangled groan tore from his throat and his body spasmed, the sudden vice-like clench of his sphincter muscles causing Ianto to moan and gasp Jack's name. He watched in fascination as Jack climaxed with several powerful spurts, managing a few more unsteady thrusts himself before he climaxed too, filling the condom as the shock waves coursed through his body.

Limbs no longer willing to support his weight, he pulled out and collapsed on top of Jack, claiming his mouth in a breathless kiss. Boneless and satiated, he rested there while he recovered, enjoying the feel of Jack's body beneath him. Although conscious of the mess they'd made of themselves, he didn't want to move.

Jack dealt with the condom, peeling it off and wrapping it in a tissue, then cradled the back of Ianto's head with one hand while the other stroked up and down his back. "Okay?"

Ianto nodded against Jack's shoulder. "Yep. You?"

"Never better." Jack's lips brushed his cheek and lingered. "You're amazing."

Ianto laughed with happiness and relief. "You're not bad yourself."

They shared a leisurely kiss, and since Jack seemed disinclined to move, Ianto took it upon himself to deal with cleaning them up, figuring it was his turn anyway. "Back in a sec."

Reluctantly, he climbed off Jack and looked down at himself, tracing his fingers over where the dark hair of his chest and abdomen was smeared with Jack's semen. He looked up to find Jack watching him with hooded eyes and a soft, contented smile.

After cleaning them up and returning the flannel to the bathroom, he stretched out alongside Jack, still too warm from their lovemaking for clothing or bed covers. Jack's eyes were closed, but his arm slipped around Ianto's shoulders and held him close.

Ianto smiled as he studied Jack's face. Serene and relaxed, with just a hint of a smile still on his lips, this was a stark contrast to the exuberant and animated Jack that he'd come to know over the past several months. Enthralled by the sight, he suspected that watching this subdued, post-coital Jack could become one of his favourite activities. Shagging Jack senseless was going to be high up on the list too.

Shifting in their embrace, he roamed his eyes over the rest of Jack, admiring every toned plane and curve, a part of him still marvelling at his fascination with another man's body. Beginning at Jack's hip, he trailed his fingers over Jack's skin, tangling them in the neat patch of pubic hair before exploring Jack's abdomen and tracing the outline of each muscle. Jack responded with a soft murmur, the smile on his lips becoming more pronounced.

Working upwards, he continued to explore, taking his time to study every detail. He kissed Jack's chest, enjoying the feel of the firm, warm skin against his lips. "You're beautiful, Jack."

He hadn't meant to say the words aloud, although he wasn't especially surprised that he had. Little by little, he found himself losing his inhibitions around Jack. Not to the point where he'd wander around his flat naked, like Jack had done the week before – he still couldn't believe that he'd gone into the kitchen to find both Jack and Rhys without so much as a pair of underwear between them – but he was nonetheless becoming more comfortable, more tactile and less reserved when they were together in private. Even simply lying in bed after sex without covering himself up was new. In the past, he'd always been in a hurry to put on some clothes or pull up the bed covers, self-conscious about remaining so exposed. He didn't feel that way with Jack, and it was unexpectedly liberating.

Jack's eyes opened and looked into his. "Do you really mean that?"

Ianto would have rolled his eyes in reproach, but there was an underlying hint of vulnerability in Jack's voice so he took the question seriously. "It's what I think when I look at you. Although I'm sure you've been told that countless times before."

"It's different hearing it from you." Jack stared at him, his usual bravado nowhere to be found. "Maybe because I know how much it means for you to say something like that... maybe because I'm hoping you'll only ever say that to me."

Not quite sure how to respond, Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's. Holding on to each other, they kissed for what must have been at least several minutes. It was slow and tender, lacking their usual urgency, but filled with desire nonetheless.

Ianto stroked the back of Jack's neck as they eased apart and smiled at each other. "This... us... it's real, isn't it?"

It seemed like an absurd thing to say under the circumstances, but the solemn, contemplative expression on Jack's face suggested that he understood. He took hold of Ianto's hand and kissed the palm. "Yeah... yeah, it is."

"You almost sound surprised." Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, trying to discern what he was thinking.

"In a way, I suppose I am." Jack ran his fingers over Ianto's shoulder and down his arm. "At the risk of sounding overly sentimental, I never thought I'd find this... find someone who makes me feel the way you do." An uncharacteristically self-conscious smile graced his lips. "The day we met, I knew you were special. Then we started to get to know each other. And somewhere along the way I realised that I wanted to take you in my arms and never let go."

Ianto again found himself lost for words. A part of him wanted to tell Jack how he felt, but the words seemed to get caught in his throat. He'd never been good at expressing his feelings, and he cursed his lack of eloquence.

Jack gave an uneasy chuckle, but his gaze didn't waver. "See? I warned you."

Ianto shook his head. "No. I'm glad you told me. I like knowing how you feel." Fearing that Jack might regret his honesty, he kissed him again, more urgently this time, trying to convey what he couldn't express with words.

To his relief, Jack reciprocated without hesitation, pulling Ianto on top of him and kissing him insistently. They were both becoming aroused again, and Ianto groaned as he moved his hips, rubbing himself against Jack's hardening length.

Jack rolled them over, pinning Ianto beneath him, their kisses becoming more passionate. When their lips broke contact, Jack trailed kisses along Ianto's jaw, down his neck and across his shoulder. Jack nuzzled the dark hair of Ianto's underarm, giving an appreciative moan, then proceeded to kiss a path across his chest. Ianto groaned with pleasure as Jack lavished attention on each of his nipples, teasing them mercilessly with his lips and tongue.

Then, to Ianto's dismay, Jack pulled away and rested on the backs of his legs. Jack's blue eyes raked over him, and Ianto moved to bring their bodies together again. Jack, however, held down his hips as a devilish grin spread across his face. He rocked forward, delivering a delicious grind of hot, hard flesh, then pulled back again, still grinning.

Ianto glared up at him. "Damn it, Jack. Stop teasing."

Jack chuckled without a hint of remorse. "I think I like having you at my mercy." He rocked forward again, lingering just a little longer this time, then pulled back once more. After several tortuous moments, he repeated the action, the contact still far too brief. "I wonder... how long can you last before you start to beg?"

Ianto groaned in frustration. He suspected that he'd last about thirty seconds if he was lucky, not that he'd admit that to Jack. Playing along, he gave Jack a defiant glare. "Do you really want to put that to the test?"

"Hmm." Jack lowered himself over Ianto, holding his wrists in a firm grip while keeping their crotches a mere couple of inches apart. Then he lowered his hips and gave another slow, teasing slide, causing them both to moan. Jack did this several more times, drawing out the anticipation until Ianto was convinced that he was going to lose his mind.

"Jack..." Ianto tried to thrust upwards with his hips, but Jack was too quick for him, pulling away just far enough to keep them from making contact.

The smile on Jack's face was infuriatingly smug, but his eyes were warm with affection. Leaning in, he kissed Ianto's lips. "Maybe I'll take pity on you. Just this once."

In one swift movement, Jack gathered Ianto into his arms, shifting them upright and bringing their bodies together. With one arm wrapped firmly around Ianto's waist, his other hand grasped hold of their erections and stroked them in tandem.

They lasted longer this time, Jack climaxing only a few seconds after Ianto. Jack lowered them back down onto the bed and they kissed tenderly, heedless once more of the mess they'd made of each other.

Ianto's chest swelled with emotion as he looked into Jack's eyes. "Jack... about the not letting go bit..." Swallowing, he took a deep breath. "I want you to know... I'm okay with that... more than okay, actually."

It wasn't 'I love you' exactly – he would need time to work up to that – but perhaps in a way it was something better. More real... more meaningful.

Judging from his beaming smile and the happiness in his eyes, Jack completely agreed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Jack sipped his wine and smiled as he watched his two dinner companions discuss the subject of baking with their usual enthusiasm. Ianto was in his element, his knowledge and passion evident as he shared with Estelle his tips on creating the perfect croissant.

It warmed Jack's heart to see the two of them getting along so well. With his mother far away in Scotland and his grandparents deceased, Estelle had kind of filled that void in his life, and he supposed that, in a way, it had been important to him that Estelle approved of his choice in Ianto. Which she did, wholeheartedly, having told him several times that he'd found himself a wonderful young man. Had Estelle been a few decades younger, he suspected that he might have had some competition on his hands for Ianto's affections. He just wished that there had been more time for Estelle and Ianto to get to know each other better. Since Ianto's mother had passed away many years ago, it might have been nice for Ianto to have Estelle in his life in the same way that she had been for himself.

Estelle put down her fork on her empty plate and looked at him with an affectionate smile. "That was a delicious meal, Jack. I'm going to miss your cooking. Almost as much as I'll miss spending time with my two favourite boys."

Moses chose that moment to make himself known with a plaintive meow from where he was sprawled out on the chair beside her, having been sleeping off his own dinner. Estelle laughed and stroked between his ears. "Of course, I meant my three favourite boys. Don't worry, my darling, I didn't forget about you."

"I think Robert might have something to say about that. Shouldn't he be at the top of your list now?" Jack grinned and picked up the bottle of wine from the centre of the table. "More wine?"

"I really shouldn't, but just a tiny bit more." Estelle held out her glass while giving him a fondly reproving look. "And you know what I mean, Jack."

Jack half filled the glass before dividing the remainder between Ianto's glass and his own, draining the last few drops from the bottle before putting it down again.

Ianto reached over and touched Estelle's hand, squeezing it gently. "We're going to miss you too."

Squeezing Ianto's hand in return, Estelle nodded and gave him a small, tremulous smile.

Jack swallowed a mouthful of wine in an attempt to loosen the lump of emotion that had suddenly lodged in his throat. Putting the glass down and clearing his throat, he forced a bright smile. "I hope you've got room for dessert, Estelle. Ianto made a chocolate, coffee and walnut cheesecake."

Regaining her composure, Estelle brightened and beamed at Ianto. "Oh, my, that sounds wonderful. Although, my hips might hate me tomorrow. I don't know how you boys keep your lovely trim figures."

"It's not easy, let me tell you. Ianto helps with my workout routine, though." Jack winked at the Welshman, earning himself an eye roll in return. He stood up and began clearing the table. "Which is only fair, don't you think?"

He carried the plates and cutlery through to the kitchen, rinsed and put them in the dishwasher, then busied himself with the coffee machine. It was a bitter-sweet occasion for all three of them. Estelle had sold her flat and was making the move to Cornwall on Monday, the day after tomorrow. He'd been helping with packing up her belongings over the last few days and was dreading saying goodbye to his beloved friend and neighbour. They'd keep in touch, of course, and Estelle would return to Cardiff for visits. Plus, he and Ianto were planning on taking a trip down to Cornwall for a few days between Christmas and the New Year. Neither of them had been there before, and it would be a nice break for Ianto from the bakery. It wasn't quite the kind of exotic location that he dreamed of whisking Ianto away to some day, but he was looking forward to their first trip away together and was sure they'd enjoy exploring the picturesque peninsula.

It was the end of November and five-and-a-half months since they'd started dating. Everything was going well between them and, little by little, they'd reached the point where they now spent more nights together than they did apart. Ianto tended to stay over at Jack's more than Jack stayed at Ianto's, which tended to suit them both. Rhys and Ianto had decided to continue sharing Ianto's flat to save money on their living expenses, and Ianto liked to give Rhys privacy since Jake often stayed over. The two men had become quite an item since Rhiannon's wedding, and the four of them had gone out together several times. Jake was now working full-time at the bakery, having given up his bartender job to become Ianto's new barista and apprentice baker. Ianto had been apprehensive at first about hiring Rhys's boyfriend, but it was working out well. Jake was a great guy – down-to-earth and easy-going like Rhys, hard working and conscientious, and terrific with the customers – and he was also a budding amateur photographer. Having three full-time workers was essential with Myfanwy's growing success – Ianto's dream had become a reality, and Jack couldn't be prouder or happier for him.

Two weeks earlier, they'd attended Estelle and Robert's wedding, then just a few days ago, Jack had met up with Martha Jones and learned that her wedding was booked for the first Saturday of June. Since then, a vague sense of discontent had taken hold of him, and he couldn't seem to shake it off no matter how hard he tried. He loved Ianto, completely adored the man, and he was more certain than ever that he wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together. But his impatience was getting the better of him again. Everything seemed too uncertain and unsettled, and a part of him continued to live with the fear that Ianto might decide one day that their relationship was all a terrible mistake. It was stupid and irrational, and Ianto had given no indication of being dissatisfied, but the fear lingered all the same. He'd never been needy or insecure, but he wanted more stability than he currently had. He wanted some kind of assurance that his world wouldn't, without warning, be ripped out from under him. What he didn't want, however, was to scare Ianto off by asking for too much too soon. It didn't feel too soon to him, but he knew that Ianto wouldn't feel the same way.

It was the worst part of being in love, he'd decided... knowing that your own happiness was completely at the mercy of another person, no matter how much you loved and trusted that person. That sense of vulnerability was perhaps one of the reasons why he'd actively avoided relationships in the past, even if it had been on a subconscious level. It went both ways of course, as he frequently reminded himself, but that didn't help him to feel any better about it.

"Jack? Are you all right?"

Realising that he'd been staring into space, Jack mentally shook himself and mustered up a smile as he turned towards Ianto, who was standing close and looking at him with a concerned frown. Glancing over Ianto's shoulder, he could see that Estelle had moved over to the sofa with Moses. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ianto didn't look convinced, but before Jack could say anything further, the Welshman ushered him into the corner so that they were out of sight and pulled him into a hug.

Surprised but nonetheless grateful, he held onto Ianto and took comfort from the embrace, his throat tightening with emotion again and causing him to swallow involuntarily. Pulling back a few moments later, he managed another smile and gave Ianto a quick kiss on the lips.

Ianto served up his decadent cheesecake while Jack prepared coffee for the two of them and tea for Estelle, and they all settled down to watch the grand final of The Great British Bake Off. Like Ianto, Estelle was a fan of the show, and Jack had grown to enjoy it too. He got a kick out of teasing Ianto as to whether he could replicate the many and varied baking challenges, knowing full well that Ianto could outdo both the judges and contestants alike. Naturally, he was entirely unbiased in his opinion.

Estelle took Moses home with her for the night, and after they'd finished cleaning up, Jack retrieved his rarely-touched bottle of single-malt scotch along with a pair of glasses. He held up the bottle to Ianto. "Feel like a nightcap?"

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "Um... all right."

They settled back on the sofa and Jack downed two generous shots in short order, hoping that the stronger alcohol would help to settle him down. Pouring himself a third, he stared down into the amber liquid, then eyed the bottle and wondered if there was enough left to get well and truly wasted. He quickly discounted the notion, not wanting to deal with a hangover nor subject Ianto to witnessing him in that kind of state. He tended to get maudlin when drunk, which was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"You're quiet tonight."

Jack looked up and found Ianto studying him, the scotch in his glass barely touched. He forced out a chuckle. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

Ianto shrugged, shifting closer and resting a hand on Jack's knee. "What's wrong, Jack? It's more than Estelle leaving, isn't it?"

Downing the scotch and savouring the burn as it hit his throat, Jack stared at the empty glass for a long moment before putting it down on the table. "I'm not sure you'd really want to know."

Ianto frowned. "If something's the matter, of course I do."

Jack wasn't sure whether if it was the alcohol that loosened his tongue or the compassion and concern radiating from Ianto's earnest blue eyes. He scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing heavily. "It feels like everyone I know has already tied the knot or is engaged and in the process of getting married. I want that too. I want to get married. I'm feeling left behind." Even as the words left his mouth, he knew that he must have sounded ridiculous.

To his credit, Ianto didn't bolt from the room. His eyes widened slightly, and his expression bordered on incredulous, but he remained still and otherwise composed. He did, however, slowly remove his hand from Jack's knee. "You've told me before how much you want to be married. And I know we've joked about it..." Frowning again, he studied Jack's face. "You're serious, though, aren't you?"

Jack nodded, avoiding Ianto's eyes and resisting the urge to reach for the bottle of scotch again.

"We've only been dating for five months, Jack. People don't get married after being together for five months." Ianto's tone was predictably matter-of-fact.

"Some do. Some people meet and get married a couple of months later. And we've been dating for five-and-a-half months to be precise." Jack cringed at the petulance in his voice and imagined Ianto rolling his eyes. He would have done the same if the situation was reversed.

"And how many of those marriages last?" Ianto sighed and his voice softened. "It's not something anyone should rush into. Some couples are together for years before they even consider getting married."

Cringing at the thought of having to wait years, Jack looked up, meeting Ianto's eyes with a determined stare. "It's different for us."

Ianto looked back at him, his features calm and unperturbed. "I imagine the people who rushed into failed marriages thought the same thing."

"That doesn't make it any less true. Owen proposed to Katie after they'd been together for six months. They're happy. It's not like there are any rules about how long it should take." Struggling to stifle a growl of frustration, Jack leaned back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Acting like a crazy person wasn't going to help his cause. He tried to moderate his voice as he spoke again. "When you know it's right, why wait?"

"That argument works both ways, Jack. If a relationship is meant to last, it will, regardless of adding marriage to the equation."

Opening his eyes, Jack turned his head to look at Ianto. "Is it me? Is it because you don't see us staying together? Is it because I'm a man and you want to be married to a woman?"

Ianto stared at him before looking away and quickly swallowing the contents of his glass. He remained silent for a long, awkward moment. "Jack, six months ago I'd never even kissed another man before. I'd never imagined being in a relationship with a man. I'd never contemplated having sex with a man. To be fair, I think I've come a long way in a short period of time."

Although Ianto hadn't answered his questions, Jack couldn't disagree. Six months ago, he wouldn't have believed they could be where they were now, no matter how much he'd wanted it. He knew that he should be appreciating what he had and not fixating on what he didn't. And yet, some stubborn, intractable part of him wouldn't let it go.

"You have come a long way. We both have. And I know I'm being unreasonable." Jack sighed and tried to gather his thoughts. "You make me happy, Ianto. A month from now, a year, two years... how I feel about you isn't going to change. I hoped you felt the same way... that I make you happy too."

"Of course you do. But that's not the point." Rubbing distractedly at the back of his neck, Ianto released a sigh of his own. "Bloody hell, Jack. Don't you think we should have tried living together before we talk about getting married?"

Jack grabbed hold of that like a proverbial dog with a bone. "Okay, fair point. So move in with me. Then once we've done that, we can get married."

Ianto gaped at him as if he'd lost his mind. Then, to Jack's complete surprise, he burst into laughter. "Are you sure you're not part Welsh? You're worse than a bloody mule. It's like stags butting antlers."

Despite everything, Jack found himself grinning back. He was nothing if not tenacious, and he'd always considered it to be one of his better qualities, even though some might disagree, Ianto included. When he truly wanted something, he didn't easily back down. His persistence in pursuing Ianto was proof of that and it had paid off.

Ianto was still smiling at him with an expression that was somewhere between exasperation and affection. Then, after a moment, he sobered again. "Look, putting marriage aside for the moment... living together is a big step."

"I suppose." Jack shrugged, trying not to get his hopes up. "But would it really be that different? You spend plenty of nights here already. You like being here. Plus, there's more than enough room for both of us, so it's not like we're going to be tripping over each other."

Ianto continued to look sceptical. "It's different living together full-time. But it's not just that. This is your home, Jack. It's not mine. I'd never be able to afford a place like this. Not even half, probably. I don't want to be a kept man." He winced and looked down at his hands as those last words came out of his mouth.

Jack almost smiled. Ianto could be adorably quaint and old-fashioned in his outlook sometimes. Still, he could understand where Ianto was coming from. They were both proud and fiercely independent men, so he knew that he'd have to tread carefully. Marriage might not be in the cards for the foreseeable future, much as he wished otherwise, but living together would be a step closer. It would be a commitment of sorts, an indication of them being serious about being together. Besides, he couldn't see a downside. He loved Ianto and wanted them to be together.

He took Ianto's hand in his own. "It wouldn't be like that. This would be your home too. We can redecorate with some of your artwork and photos. You can pay your share of the bills and living expenses. I don't have a mortgage, but what you would otherwise pay in rent you could save instead... a nest-egg for the future. Who knows, maybe someday I'll decide to sell this place and we could buy a house somewhere." He squeezed Ianto's hand for emphasis before letting go. "The important thing is that we're together."

Ianto nodded slowly, although he continued to look doubtful. Still, he wasn't protesting, and Jack took that as a good sign. Doggedly, he continued on. "Look, I get that marriage might be jumping the gun a bit. I'll have to try to be patient. In the meantime, I really like the idea of living together." He looked at Ianto hopefully. "Will you at least think about it?"

Ianto stared at him for a long moment. He sighed, but there was an almost imperceptible hint of a smile on his lips. "You can be very persuasive when you want to be."

"Is that a yes?" Jack searched Ianto's difficult-to-read features, trying not to get his hopes up prematurely.

"No, but I'll agree to think about it. This is a big decision. It's not that I don't like the idea of us living together, but it wouldn't be fair to give you an answer without thinking it through properly first." Ianto's lips twitched with the hint of a smile again. "Especially when I find it hard to say no to you when you're looking at me like that."

It wasn't the unequivocal answer he wanted, but Jack supposed that it was probably the best he would get under the circumstances. Ianto wasn't someone who made decisions without careful consideration from every angle. He just hoped that Ianto wouldn't analyse it to death and come up with a hundred reasons why it was a bad idea. "You'll seriously think about it?"

"Yes. But if we do this, I want a moratorium on the whole marriage thing." Ianto gave him a pointed look. "Twelve months. Then we'll talk about it again."

Jack shook his head, hating the thought of waiting an entire year and knowing his patience would never last that long. "Three months."

Ianto's eyes narrowed. "This isn't a negotiation, Jack." Despite the determined set of his jaw, he sighed with obvious resignation. "Fine. Nine months."

Jack didn't blink. "No. Three months."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You're impossible. Six months."

Jack grinned. "Deal." He took hold of Ianto's face and kissed him firmly on the lips, intending to spend the rest of the evening demonstrating exactly how persuasive he could be.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

A week later, Ianto was sitting in his kitchen, showered and changed after a busy day at the bakery. Rhys was in the process of assembling one of his trademark lasagnes, and Ianto watched his progress while enjoying a cup of coffee before he headed out to meet up with Jack.

The latest Bond film had opened in the UK the day before, and they'd made plans for dinner at the Red Dragon Centre before seeing the new film at the IMAX cinema. They would have gone to see the film on the opening night, except that Jack had been in London for the last couple of days. To say they were both excited about their favourite fictional spy's latest cinematic outing was an understatement, and for once he doubted that he'd have to worry about deflecting Jack's wandering hands during the course of the film. Jack would be far too engrossed in the on-screen action instead.

Jake was coming over for dinner, so Rhys would likely be enjoying a fun evening of his own. The two men had been dating for three months, and from what Ianto had observed it seemed to be getting pretty serious between them. It was good to see Rhys happy again, and unlike himself, Rhys had shown no qualms about embarking on a same-sex relationship, seeming to take it all in his stride. However, when Rhys had wanted tips on the finer points of man-on-man sex, Ianto had decided that there was a downside to having a best friend who was undertaking a journey of sexual discovery similar to his own. He'd directed Rhys to some informative websites, but hadn't been surprised when Rhys had also turned to Jack for advice – he supposed that nothing about the two men could surprise him after finding them naked together in his kitchen. Thankfully, Rhys had apparently gotten the answers that he'd needed and hadn't looked back.

Rhys stopped layering lasagne ingredients and looked across at him. "Have you made a decision yet?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, not yet." He knew that Rhys was talking about moving in with Jack, which had been a topic of discussion between them on and off all week. "Still trying to think it through."

He'd been trying to weigh the relative pros and cons, but was no closer to a decision than when he'd begun. He knew that he was procrastinating and owed Jack an answer. He also knew how much Jack wanted this and hated the thought of disappointing him. Logically, it even seemed to make sense. Rhys could continue living here at the flat, he and Jake having as much privacy as they wanted, while he took the next step forward in his relationship with Jack. He loved Jack. He wanted a future with Jack. And given his fixation about getting married, Jack clearly felt the same way.

But he'd let his heart rule his head once before and it had ended in heartache. He was determined not to repeat the same mistake. On the other hand, it was different with Jack. He'd loved Lisa, but Lisa hadn't made him happy in the way that Jack did. Nor had Lisa shown him the kind of attention and devotion that Jack had done from the very beginning. He'd never smiled or laughed or rolled his eyes with amusement as much with anyone as he had with Jack. Everything with Jack had been a leap of faith, and looking back, his heart had been leading the way. He wouldn't have found the happiness he had now if not for taking a chance on a relationship that he never could have imagined in his wildest dreams. A part of him couldn't help wondering if this was one more time where he needed to put his doubts aside and take another leap. Besides, he didn't have any sentimental attachment to his flat, and as much as he enjoyed living with Rhys, he couldn't deny the appeal of coming home to Jack at the end of each day. In truth, he wanted that sense of permanence and security in his life as much as Jack.

Rhys wiped his hands on the tea towel draped over his shoulder, then moved over to the table and sat down across from him. "You can't keep the poor bloke waiting indefinitely."

"I know. I should have made a decision by now." With a sigh, Ianto sipped his coffee and eyed his friend curiously. "What would you do, Rhys?"

"If I had a gorgeous, well-off boyfriend who worshipped me and wanted me to move into his posh flat with bay views? I reckon I'd have a bloody hard time saying no." Rhys chuckled before becoming serious again. "But if you're not ready or it's not what you want, then that's all there is to it. Jack's a reasonable bloke. He might be disappointed, but he'll understand."

Ianto wasn't so sure about that. Over the course of the week, it had seemed like Jack was using every ounce of willpower he possessed not to hound him for an answer. "It's not that I don't want to..." He sighed again, shaking his head. "Me and you... we don't have the best of track records."

"No argument there, mate." The grimace on Rhys's face spoke volumes. "But my thinking is that we need to put our past relationships behind us. Wipe the slate clean. Not easy to do, of course. But it's not fair to Jack or Jake otherwise, is it? Jack's nothing like Lisa, just like Jake's nothing like Gwen." He chuckled again. "Well, obviously, but you know what I mean."

With a wry laugh of his own, Ianto nodded. "Yeah, I do."

What Rhys had said was the crux of the matter, and they both had baggage from their failed relationships. Being with Jack had gone a long way towards healing the scars of the past, but his insecurities and pessimism were a part of who he was and probably always would be. Nonetheless, he didn't want to let them get the better of him and risk damaging what could well be the best thing to happen in his life.

"It's natural to have doubts, but there are no guarantees no matter how long you wait." Rhys gave him an encouraging smile. "You took a chance when you started dating Jack. Isn't this the same thing? Taking another chance?" With a mild shrug, he stood up and resumed working on the lasagne.

Ianto considered Rhys's words as he finished his coffee. Then, bidding Rhys a good night, he collected his overnight bag and headed out, vowing to make a decision before the weekend was over.

###

The following morning, Ianto woke and stretched his limbs, blinking in the muted light of Jack's bedroom. Jack was nowhere to be seen, but the faint sounds of clattering in the kitchen confirmed that he wasn't far away. As his sleep-befuddled brain recalled that it was Sunday, he rolled over and buried his face in Jack's pillow, closing his eyes again and going back to sleep.

It seemed like only a few moments later when a jostling of his shoulder dragged him back to consciousness. Stubbornly keeping his eyes closed, he battered ineffectively at the unwelcome intrusion. "Go away. I'm trying to sleep."

A throaty chuckle sounded close to his ear. "Wake up, sleepyhead. I've made breakfast."

The fragrant aroma of fresh coffee reached his nostrils, causing Ianto to reluctantly roll over and open his eyes. As he blinked his vision into focus, he found Jack grinning down at him, breakfast tray in hand and without a stitch of clothing in sight.

Ianto groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. "That bathrobe was a waste of money, wasn't it?"

Jack laughed. "No, of course it wasn't. I love my bathrobe. It brings out the colour of my eyes. I just enjoy some naked time in the mornings, that's all. Anyway, you can't talk. You're naked too."

With a sigh of defeat, Ianto heaved himself upright and arranged the bed covers around his waist. "But I'm still in bed."

"Well, I will be again too in a moment. Now wriggle over and make room for me." Balancing the breakfast tray, Jack climbed in beside him, forcing Ianto to shuffle over. Between them, they held the tray steady as Jack leaned in and gave him a brief but enjoyable good morning kiss.

Smiling as Jack pulled back, Ianto eyed the tray containing croissants and coffee with appreciation. "This looks nice. Although you don't have to spoil me like this all the time."

Jack shrugged as he poured and handed him a cup of coffee. "I like spoiling you. I've never had anyone to spoil before. It's nice... doing couple-y things like this." He proceeded to tear apart a croissant and smother it in strawberry jam before putting the plate on Ianto's lap and then doing the same for himself.

After enjoying some of the strong coffee, Ianto put the cup aside and took a bite of the warm croissant, closing his eyes for a moment and savouring the flavour of the light, buttery pastry mixed with the sweetness of the jam. Both the croissant and the jam were of his own making, Jack knowing better than to serve him shop-bought pastries and jams. Jack kept a supply of Ianto's pastries and breads in his freezer, and since he'd begun staying over at Jack's, Ianto had been keeping Jack supplied with proper jam that he made himself.

These lazy Sunday mornings with Jack had become one of his favourite times of the week. For a precious few hours, the demands of the outside world ceased to exist and it was just the two of them enjoying being together.

He gestured at the pot of jam with a smile. "This brings back memories. I'd never seen someone make such a mess with a jam doughnut before. Although, I have to admit, you were rather adorable."

Jack grinned at him from around a mouthful of croissant. "I knew you liked me right from the start." He picked up a bit of pastry that had dropped onto his chest and popped it into his mouth.

"Actually, I thought you were a bit of a wanker." Ianto took a sip of coffee and struggled to keep a straight-face.

Jack stopped mid-chew, eyes wide and looking scandalised. "You did not!"

"I did." Ianto smirked. "An adorable wanker, though."

Jack huffed and glared at him, but then he threw back his head and laughed. Once he'd recovered, he nudged Ianto's shoulder with his own. "You didn't make it easy for me. I have to admit, I kind of liked that, even if you did drive me to distraction. From that first time we met, I've never wanted anyone the way I wanted you."

Ianto kissed the junction between Jack's neck and shoulder. He lingered for a moment, savouring the feel of Jack's warm skin against his lips. "You were very persistent. I'm glad you didn't give up on me."

"There was never any chance of that." The softness of Jack's smile matched the affection in his eyes. "I knew you were worth the effort." He gave Ianto a mischievous wink. "Besides, it was only a matter of time before my looks and charm worked their magic. You really didn't stand a chance."

Ianto rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hold back his smile. "Sometimes I wonder how you manage to stand upright with the weight of that ego of yours."

Jack merely laughed again and kissed him on the cheek.

As they ate breakfast, they resumed their discussion from the night before about the new Bond film. They'd enjoyed it immensely and were planning a second viewing, despite their mixed feelings about the franchise's reboot and the current, atypical incarnation of the classic character. The car chase through Rome had been one of several highlights, and Jack had fallen in love with Bond's newest Aston Martin. It had been a memorable evening, culminating with them collapsing into an exhausted heap after some energetic lovemaking. As Ianto had predicted, Jack had been well-behaved during the film, but he'd more than made up for it once they were back in the privacy of his flat. As always, Jack's stamina and enthusiasm hadn't disappointed.

Ianto finished first, his morning appetite not as substantial as Jack's. While Jack continued eating, he climbed out of bed, wrapped himself in his bathrobe and padded into the bathroom. After relieving his bladder, he brushed his teeth, washed his face and attempted to neaten his sleep-tousled hair. Rubbing a hand over his stubbled jaw, his eyes landed on his shaving kit and toiletries lined up neatly alongside Jack's far larger and more haphazardly arranged collection. He'd bought an extra set of grooming products when he'd started sleeping over at Jack's, and Jack had told him to leave them there rather than cart them back and forth. He hadn't really thought much about that before, but those innocuous items now seemed to take on a greater meaning.

Reminiscing on his and Jack's unconventional courtship, he turned his attention back to his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look any different on the outside, but on the inside it felt like he'd undergone a kind of metamorphosis... an awakening. Falling in love with Jack had changed him profoundly and irrevocably. He was happy and at peace in a way that he'd never been before... in a way that he'd never realised was possible. Perhaps it was Jack's impatience and impulsiveness rubbing off on him, but he decided there and then that he wanted to take the next leap.

As he returned to the bedroom, he wasn't entirely surprised to find the breakfast tray on the floor and Jack sprawled out on the bed, the covers tossed aside, his suggestive pose and obvious state of arousal leaving nothing to the imagination. Ianto swallowed against the sudden dryness in his mouth, the shameless display like a smorgasbord waiting to be devoured. Although, judging from the way that Jack's gaze raked over him with undisguised hunger, he wasn't sure who was going to be the devourer and who would be the devoured, not that he minded either way.

He barely made it back to the bed before Jack lunged forward and grabbed him around the waist, divesting him of his bathrobe, then pulling him down onto the bed and flipping him onto his back. Climbing on top of him, Jack captured his mouth in a toe-curling kiss. Ianto's initial laugh of surprise turned into a groan of pleasure, but he somehow managed to retain the wherewithal to push Jack away and separate the tangle of their bodies.

Jack frowned at him with obvious confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ianto tugged at the bedding, pulling it up far enough to afford them both a modicum of modesty. It didn't seem appropriate to discuss a life-altering moment with their private bits out on display. "Before we get too excited, I want to tell you something."

Jack continued to frown, his expression turning slightly wary. "Okay."

"It's not anything bad. Actually, I hope it's quite the opposite." Ianto took a breath and looked into Jack's eyes. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I want to move in with you, Jack. That is, if you still want us to live together."

Instantly, Jack's frown vanished and was replaced by a wide, beaming smile. "Yes, of course I do!" But then his smile faltered and his head tilted in a questioning expression. "Are you sure? I'd pretty much convinced myself that you were going to say no."

Giving him a look of apology, Ianto nodded. "I'm sorry I took so long to decide. I wanted to be sure it was the right decision." He paused to take another steadying breath, reminding himself not to let his doubts get the better of him. "I'm sure, Jack. As long as you can cope with being woken up at an unholy hour six days of the week."

He searched Jack's features, hoping that Jack understood the enormity of what they were undertaking. His early morning starts and the demands on his time by the bakery were only one of the potential challenges they'd have to deal with. Jack was easy-going and at heart a practical man, but he just hoped that Jack hadn't conjured up an overly romanticised ideal of what living together would actually entail. "It's going to be a big adjustment. For both of us. Are you sure you really want this?"

Jack took both of Ianto's hands in his own. "I'm sure. I know it won't necessarily be easy, but there's no reason to think we can't make it work."

Ianto looked down at their joined hands, drawing reassurance from Jack's certainty and unwavering strength. He looked up into Jack's eyes. "And you haven't forgotten our agreement on the marriage moratorium?"

"I haven't forgotten. Six months." Jack's grin belied the seriousness in his gaze. "But then all bets are off."

He traced his hands up Ianto's arms and cradled his face, kissing him slowly and tenderly. Smiling into the kiss, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and allowed himself to be pushed back down onto the bed, sighing with pleasure as Jack's body covered his own.

Then, suddenly and without warning, Jack leapt off the bed and collected the discarded breakfast tray from the floor, his eyes bright with excitement. "Come on, we can't lounge around in bed all day. We need to get showered and dressed. We've got to get you moved in."

Cursing his poor choice of timing, Ianto slumped back onto the bed and groaned in dismay.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Leaning against the bedroom doorway, Jack smiled as he watched Ianto organise the mountain of freshly laundered underwear, t-shirts and socks with his usual unerring efficiency. After folding and arranging the items into neat, colour-coordinated piles, Ianto proceeded to put them away in the bedroom's large chest of drawers, placing each little stack of clothing in its designated location. The proverb 'a place for everything and everything in its place' was clearly Ianto's mantra.

Jack had to admit that he'd been a little slack with his laundry duties of late, but Ianto had taken to the task with surprising enthusiasm. Jack had a tendency to put it off for as long as he could get away with, which partly explained his vast supply of underwear, t-shirts, towels and bed sheets. He'd always considered it fortunate that his dislike of laundry was offset by his love of shopping. Naturally he'd offered to help, not wanting Ianto to do more than his fair share, but the Welshman had insisted that the task was well in-hand.

Over the course of several days, they'd moved Ianto's belongings and got him settled in. Ianto had left his furniture with Rhys for the time-being, so it was only his clothing, books, personal items and baking paraphernalia which had needed to make the transition. Jack had cleared out drawer and wardrobe space in the bedroom and tidied up the bathroom cupboards. He'd done a major, and admittedly overdue, clean-out of the kitchen, giving Ianto free rein to reorganise it to his own exacting standards. He'd made space for Ianto's books and DVDs, rearranged his framed photographs to make room for Ianto's artwork and photos, and he'd freed up some space in the office so that Ianto had his own work area and storage for his paperwork. In short, he'd done everything he could think of to make Ianto feel welcome in his new home.

One thing was for certain – the flat had never been cleaner or tidier. Jack was hardly a slob, and he prided himself on maintaining a relatively clean and tidy home, but his best efforts were no match for Ianto Jones. Ianto also hadn't wasted any time in organising the division of their domestic duties. Jack enjoyed cooking and supermarket shopping, so they'd agreed that those tasks would be his domain. Ianto, on the other hand, seemed to take perverse pleasure in cleaning and laundry, so those would be his primary duties. They would help each other out of course, and they'd share some of the other chores or take turns, but Ianto had left no stone unturned. Jack couldn't help being amused by Ianto's penchant for order and organisation, even if it did mean that he'd have to lift his game.

In fact, it felt like he hadn't stopped smiling all week. Plus, with Christmas fast approaching, the timing couldn't have been more perfect, and he planned to make the most of it. Even being dragged unwillingly into consciousness by Ianto's alarm at four-thirty all week had done little to dampen his spirits. He tended to be a night owl whereas Ianto was, by necessity, an early bird, so it wasn't an ideal situation. Still, none of that was new or unexpected and, all things considered, it was a small price to pay for sharing his bed every night with the man he loved.

Ianto turned to face him, one eyebrow raised as he held up a skimpy, lurid red thong. "Really, Jack? Please tell me you don't actually wear this?"

Jack laughed. He was all for sexy underwear, but even he had to admit that form over function had its limits, especially when chafing took the place of comfort. "Once or twice. Funnily enough, it's not very comfortable. Don't worry, I didn't buy it. It was part of some complimentary product samples from a shoot a while back." He gave Ianto his best salacious grin. "If you're good, I'll model it for you later. Or even better, you can model it for me. That would be a really great colour on you."

Ianto rolled his eyes and put the underwear neatly back in the drawer. "Hmm. I suppose it could have some possibilities." He pushed the drawer closed and moved towards the doorway. "Almost done. Just a few shirts to iron."

Jack straightened up and blocked his path. "They can wait. Anyway, I think you've earned yourself a break." Trying to hide the grin from his face, he pointed upwards. "Look."

Ianto's eyes widened as he looked up and spotted the sprig of mistletoe that Jack had hung jauntily from the outside frame of the door. His expression turned from surprise to amusement as he met Jack's gaze again. "You're going to have mistletoe hanging from every doorway in the flat, aren't you?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe." He tried to look the picture of innocence.

The slight twitch of Ianto's lips betrayed his own attempt at nonchalance. "Well, I suppose it is a tradition." Without further ado, he grasped hold of Jack's face and brought their mouths together.

They kissed slowly at first, taking their time to explore each other's lips. Just like everything else they did together, Jack couldn't get enough of kissing Ianto. Fortunately, Ianto had yet to deny him or leave him wanting, which was no small thing given Jack's abundant libido. Even he could admit that his sexual appetite was perhaps a little excessive at times.

Sliding a hand up to Ianto's face, he caressed the smooth skin, tracing the line of Ianto's jaw and stroking his neck. He tugged on Ianto's lower lip, and the kiss deepened, becoming the kind of urgent, passionate exchange which never failed to send his pulse racing and make him a little weak in the knees. Wrapping his other arm around Ianto's waist, he pulled him closer, relishing the feel of that lithe, warm body moulded against his own. It still surprised him that despite Ianto's reserved and unassuming disposition, he held nothing back when they kissed and gave it his all. Unleashing that deep well of emotion which Ianto usually kept so carefully guarded excited Jack like nothing else.

Greedy for more, he worked his hands beneath Ianto's shirt, pressing one hand against his back as he traced the other up the soft skin of Ianto's flank. As he reached a nipple and gave it a playful tug, Ianto groaned and rocked against him, causing Jack to groan helplessly in return and push deeper into Ianto's mouth. He loved how responsive Ianto was to his touch and how attuned they'd become to each other, to the point where they knew each other's bodies as well as their own. He'd never had that with anyone else, and it was nothing short of a revelation. While he didn't regret his past choices, he wondered how in the world he'd thought that anything less than this could be enough.

Just as he was about to work on stripping off their clothes, he remembered that he still had the other part of his little impromptu surprise to reveal. Reluctantly, he pulled back from their kiss, still holding Ianto in his arms. "I've got a surprise for you."

Ianto looked down to the obvious bulge in Jack's jeans. "I can see that. Although, given what we were just doing, I'm not sure I'd call it a surprise. Sort of the opposite, actually." Grinning, his gaze met Jack's again. "Not that it's unwelcome by any means."

Jack laughed and took a moment to admire Ianto's own impressive denim-clad bulge. "Glad to hear it. But, no, that's not what I meant. This is something I got for you. A sort of belated welcome-to-your-new-home and early Christmas present rolled into one. I'll just go and get it." He pressed another kiss against Ianto's lips. "Don't go anywhere."

He retreated to his studio and retrieved the framed giclée print from where he'd hidden it two days earlier after collecting it from the framers. The print itself he'd purchased from a London-based company, which a helpful lady he'd spoken with at the museum had recommended.

Returning to the bedroom, he found Ianto sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him with a curious expression on his face. Smiling, Jack held up the large frame, turning it around to reveal the print of Monet's Sunrise. "I remembered how much you liked the original at the museum. I thought we could hang it up in here."

Ianto seemed dumbfounded as he stared at the print. He climbed to his feet and took it from Jack's outstretched hands, his eyes studying the reproduction with something akin to reverence.

Jack was reminded of their evening at the museum, the same night that Ianto had kissed him for the first time and turned his world upside-down. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

A warm smile spread across Ianto's face as he looked up. "I love it, Jack. Thank you."

Relieved, Jack watched as Ianto carefully set the print down, leaning it up against the chest of drawers. Ianto took a step back, still staring at it. "It's breathtaking, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Moving up behind him, Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and kissed the back of his neck, just above the collar of his shirt. As stunning as the painting was with its contrast of a vibrant orange sun and serene, hazy blue harbour, it was the man in his arms who truly took his breath away.

Kissing Ianto's neck again, he picked up where they'd left off, slipping a hand beneath Ianto's shirt and stroking the path between his navel and the waistband of his jeans. With his mouth pressed against the soft skin below Ianto's ear, he lowered his voice to a seductive whisper. "You know, we've never had sex in the middle of the afternoon before. That seems like an oversight we should correct, don't you think?"

Ianto's breath hitched. "That sounds rather... indulgent. And I've still got ironing to do."

Undeterred, Jack wormed his other hand beneath Ianto's shirt and up through his chest hair. He teased a nipple again, evoking a shudder followed by a soft moan. Ianto cleared his throat. "Ah... on the other hand... it would be remiss of me not to thank you properly for my present."

Jack grinned and gave Ianto's earlobe a playful nip. "Is that a yes?"

He was pretty sure that he had his answer when Ianto turned in his arms, pushed him down onto the bed, then climbed on top of him and kissed him senseless.

###

"Okay, so I've got a very serious question for you." Jack foraged in one of the multitude of shopping bags scattered across the floor and sofa. A moment later, he gave a whoop of success and held up his findings with a flourish. "Reindeer antlers or Santa hat?"

Ianto looked up from where he was unpacking one of the other bags of Christmas decorations and stared open-mouthed at the pair of gaudy offerings. "Um... neither?"

Jack merely laughed and proceeded to jam the Santa hat unceremoniously onto Ianto's head. "Santa hat, then. Perfect! Plus, it's red, your favourite colour. Anyway, I want the antlers for myself". He affixed the antlers onto his head and grinned. "How do I look?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he attempted to adjust his newly acquired hat. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Spoilsport." Jack laughed again and returned to the shopping bag. "Oh, and I got you slippers to match. I hope they're big enough." He produced a pair of red elf slippers complete with white fur trim, curled toes and bells on the tips.

Wondering if it was too late to make a run for it, Ianto sighed and reluctantly took ownership of the slippers. Jack seemed to find his penchant for slippers highly amusing, and it was with a sinking feeling that he realised this was probably just the first of many garishly themed additions to his otherwise tasteful collection.

He sat down and replaced the plain dark blue slippers he was currently wearing with the hideous creations. Wiggling his toes and cringing at the jingling bells, he discovered they were actually rather cosy, not that he intended to share that observation with Jack since it would only encourage him. He looked at Moses, who was stretched out at the other end of the sofa and watching them with heavy-lidded eyes. "Please tell me you don't have a Christmas outfit for Moses."

Jack shook his head, his antlers swinging wildly back and forth, and began untangling the set of Christmas tree lights that he'd just taken out of their box. "Sadly, no. I tried one of those cute shark suits on him once, but he didn't seem to like it. "

Ianto smiled at Moses and reached over to give him an approving scratch between the ears. He then turned his attention to helping Jack wrestle the mile-long string of lights into submission.

Traditionally, Christmas wasn't a happy time for him. Lunch with Rhiannon on the day itself was typically the extent of his Yuletide efforts. For those few hours, he'd put on a brave face and try to be cheerful because he knew how much it meant to her that they were together for Christmas. The rest of the time, he tried his best to ignore the festive season, looking forward to when it was over for another year and everything returned to normal.

By necessity, this year would be different. Firstly, he had the bakery, and he'd put a lot of effort into perfecting their range of festive offerings, the centrepiece of which was their fruitcakes and mince pies based on his mum's recipes. His mum had always loved Christmas, and some of his fondest memories were of the time they'd spent together baking for the holidays.

Then, of course, there was Jack, who apparently took Christmas rather seriously. He still had no idea how Jack had managed to wrangle the enormous spruce tree into the flat while he'd been at work the day before. It was a beautiful tree, but he suspected that he'd soon be cursing the deluge of falling pine needles. Jack said he'd wanted the tree to be a surprise, but he wished that he'd known what Jack was planning and been able to rein in his exuberance. At least he'd know to be prepared next year, he supposed.

Jack's eclectic playlist of Christmas-themed music was playing in the background, which Ianto was surprised to find that he didn't actually hate. He despised the traditional Christmas carols, finding them depressing rather than uplifting, but Jack had managed to put together a selection of less well- known songs, both old and modern.

Also on the plus side was Jack's aesthetic flair, which was evident in his choices of decorations, even if it seemed like he'd cleared out half the shops in Cardiff in the process. Whereas Rhiannon's tree was always a riot of mismatched, multi-coloured decorations, Jack had gone for a classic and cheerful red and gold theme, with tasteful, understated ornaments which complimented each other very nicely. It was with the size of the tree and the sheer volume of decorations where Jack had let his enthusiasm get the better of him.

Deciding that coffee was in order given the enormity of their task, he left Jack to deal with the rest of the lights and retreated to the kitchen. A couple of quick snips with the kitchen scissors dealt with the obnoxious bells on his feet, and he returned a few minutes later with mugs of fresh coffee and a plate of two mince pies for Jack. He was still full from the hearty lamb stew that Jack had made for dinner along with his own contribution for dessert of spicy apple pudding and vanilla custard.

Jack threw himself into Christmas tree decoration with the same exuberance that he did everything else, and Ianto couldn't deny that his enthusiasm was infectious. Jack had an innate knack for making any activity fun, and it was one of the things that Ianto loved about him. He had to draw the line, however, when Jack wanted to hoist him up onto his shoulders in order to hang the glowing star at the top of the tree. Instead, they made do with the help of a chair.

Finally they were finished, and Jack was sitting on the floor in front of the tree, resting against the front of the sofa and watching while Ianto made some final tweaks. He was enjoying himself more than he'd expected and wanted the tree to be perfect. Stepping back, he cast a critical eye over the result before moving in again to make some further adjustments.

"Come and sit with me."

Ianto turned and smiled as Jack patted the space between his legs in invitation. Deciding that he was satisfied with their efforts, he moved to where Jack was sitting, lowering himself to sit between Jack's legs and resting against his broad chest.

Jack's arms wrapped around him and warm lips pressed a kiss against his neck. "So, what do you think of our first Christmas tree?"

Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder and tangled their hands together. The multitude of twinkling lights cast the room in a warm, comforting glow. "It's beautiful, Jack."

"I'm glad you like it." Jack gave him an affectionate squeeze. "I know I went a little overboard, but it's our first Christmas together and I want it to be special. I've never had someone to share Christmas with like this." His thumb stroked the inside of Ianto's wrist. "It's a tough time of the year for you, isn't it? Because of your mom?"

Although they hadn't talked about it, Ianto assumed that Rhiannon had filled Jack in on the circumstances of their mother's death at some point or had mentioned his general dislike of the Christmas season, with Jack then connecting the dots. Ignoring the familiar tightness in his chest, he nodded. "She died two weeks before Christmas. The years since then... well, there didn't seem to be anything to celebrate. She loved Christmas. It seemed wrong to enjoy it when she wasn't with us anymore."

Jack's arms tightened around him, and he kissed Ianto's neck again. They were silent for a minute or two, Jack's breath a gentle, comforting caress against Ianto's skin.

Jack's voice was hesitant when he spoke again. "Do you think she would have been okay with us being together?"

It was something that Ianto had wondered about himself. His mum had been an only child, quiet and introspective, much like himself. She had been kind and hadn't been one to judge others. He couldn't recall her ever saying anything derogatory about homosexuality, but one of her own children being in a same-sex relationship might have been a different story. "Honestly, I don't know. But I like to think so... I like to think the only thing that would have mattered was whether I was happy. My dad on the other hand..." He stopped mid-sentence, deciding not to continue that pointless train of thought. His father had been hypocritical and often harsh, quick to find fault with others while remaining ignorant of his own failings. "After mum died, he didn't care about much of anything."

Jack pressed their cheeks together, but he didn't say anything further, for which Ianto was grateful.

Sitting there in Jack's arms, he realised that he had a lot to be thankful for. The bakery was doing well. He'd found himself a loving and generous partner, and he was living in a luxurious new home. Rhiannon was happily married, and Rhys was in a new relationship and happy too. He squeezed Jack's hand. "I think this year will be different. I want it to be different."

"Good. I'm glad." Jack drew a deep breath. His body tensed, and as he spoke again, his voice was little more than a soft whisper. "I love you, Ianto. You know that, don't you?"

Ianto did know. After all, he wouldn't have moved in with Jack if he hadn't been sure of Jack's feelings for him or his feelings for Jack in return. Still, they'd never said the actual words before, and he hadn't even been sure if two men said that to each other, which he supposed, if he stopped to think about it, was a bit ridiculous. Just because they were both men didn't mean that they were incapable of expressing their feelings.

And even though he hadn't needed to hear those three simple words, he was surprised by how much he enjoyed hearing Jack say them. "I know. I love you too, Jack. Very much." He wiggled his toes. "Even though you make me wear silly hats and ridiculous slippers."

Jack laughed, and his body relaxed again. He tilted his head and kissed the corner of Ianto's mouth. "When did you first know?"

"The night of Rhiannon's wedding. When we were dancing together." Ianto smiled at the memory of both the dancing and the night that followed. That had been a turning point for him in terms of their relationship. "So... what about you?"

"Well, I was smitten with you from the moment we met, but you already know that." Jack paused and it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything further. But then he spoke again, his voice uncharacteristically self-conscious. "It was the first night we had dinner together at your flat. When you fell asleep during Moonraker. That's when I knew I was falling in love with you."

Ianto failed to hide his surprise. He'd known that Jack had been attracted to him, but he hadn't realised Jack's feelings had been that deep so early on. He turned with raised eyebrows and looked into Jack's eyes.

Jack shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile. "I know. Crazy, huh?"

Ianto shrugged too. "Maybe. A bit. After you left that night, I remember thinking that you looked like you wanted to kiss me." He didn't add that, even then, there had been some part of him that had wanted Jack to kiss him too.

Jack nodded. "I did. Desperately. But I doubt it would have gone well back then."

"No. Probably not." All things considered, Ianto couldn't disagree. It was strange, thinking of all the ways that things could have turned out differently – how just one ill-timed action could have derailed their chances of being where they were now. It was a sobering and unsettling thought.

Shifting around, he straddled Jack's hips and traced the pad of his thumb along Jack's full lower lip. "You can kiss me now."

Amusement gleamed in Jack's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yep." Ianto grinned.

Grinning in return, Jack took hold of Ianto's face with both hands and kissed him in a way that Ianto doubted either of them would soon forget.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

While Ianto had his own personal and painful reasons for disliking the holiday season, he now had a professional reason as well. Over the course of the past week, the bakery had become a madhouse.

Thanks to their growing popularity along with updates to the website and social media promotion on Jack's part, they'd been inundated with orders for their Christmas offerings. With just six work days left before the twenty-fifth, he suspected that a Christmas miracle might be needed if they were going to avoid disappointment. Their mince pies and smaller fruitcakes were selling as fast as he could make them, his version of the traditional French Yule log or bûche de Noël was proving more popular than he'd anticipated, and they'd received orders for fifteen more full-size fruitcakes since only the day before. Plus, of course, they had to produce their usual selection of breads and pastries in addition to supplying Adrian's cafe.

After they'd all worked so diligently to get the bakery to where it was, the last thing he wanted was disgruntled customers tarnishing their reputation. He had no choice but to work around the clock if necessary to make sure that every order was filled. On the plus side, the increased revenue was always welcome and the bakery would be closed between Christmas and New Year, thereby giving him a week off to recover. As much as he loved baking and enjoyed the routine of the bakery now that business was going well, a week without long days on his feet and dragging himself out of bed at four-thirty in the morning – with the bonus of uninterrupted time to spend with Jack – sounded like heaven.

He'd sent Rhys and Jake home an hour earlier, and after a fortifying cup of coffee followed by a call to check-in with Jack, he reviewed the list of orders, checked their inventory and worked out the additional supplies he'd need to purchase. Then, while the cakes he'd placed into the ovens earlier finished baking, he got to work on preparing fruitcake ingredients and batches of pastry for the following day. They'd need to stop taking any further orders, but that couldn't be helped. They had limited manpower and oven capacity, and there were only so many hours in the day.

It was already past his usual bedtime when he let himself into Jack's flat – his home, as Jack kept reminding him – dead on his feet but pleased to have made a decent start for the following day. He smiled when Moses trotted into the hallway to greet him, and after shedding his coat and shoes, he knelt down to give the feline a pat and a cuddle. He'd become quite attached to Jack's cat in the time they'd known each other, and Jack joked that Moses had a new favourite human.

Although he'd had reservations about living rent-free in a home that wasn't his own, he couldn't deny that he liked coming home to Jack and Moses at the end of each day. Jack had gone out of his way to make him feel welcome, and other than the inordinate amount of time that Jack spent primping and preening in the bathroom, he was an easy person to live with. Slowly but surely, their lives were merging into what seemed like a promisingly harmonious union. And while it was still difficult to believe how much his life had changed in the eight months since they'd first met, after their conversation on Sunday night, he knew that this was it for him. His life felt full and complete in a way that it never had before, and Jack was everything he could want in a friend, partner and lover. He couldn't imagine loving anyone more.

Jack appeared in the hallway, smiling widely and looking as delighted as ever to see him. Being his own boss, Jack was taking the next couple of weeks off, today having been his last official work day for the year. Jack had finished working on his book, which was now with the publisher and scheduled to be launched at the end of February.

They shared a kiss, and Ianto slumped wearily against him, pressing his face to Jack's neck and breathing in his familiar, comforting scent. Sometimes he wondered exactly when it had happened that being in Jack's arms felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Long, exhausting day, huh?" Jack's fingers stroked up and down his back. "Do you feel like something to eat?"

"Thanks, but I had a snack earlier." He knew that Jack wouldn't approve of his impromptu dinner of a leftover sandwich from lunch and an overripe banana, so he didn't elaborate.

Thankfully, Jack didn't push the issue and instead kissed his forehead. "How about a relaxing bath, then? If you're lucky I'll even wash your back."

Ianto managed a half-hearted chuckle. Much as he wasn't sure if he could muster the energy to move another inch, he had to admit that a nice long soak sounded incredibly appealing.

With a sigh, he levered himself off Jack and gave him a grateful smile. A partner who worked late and wanted to fall into bed the moment he got home probably wasn't what Jack had in mind when he'd asked him to move in. Unfortunately, the next few days wouldn't be any better, and he'd probably end up working on Sunday as well. "Sorry about all of this. I didn't realise it would get so out of control."

"Well, it's Christmas, which is always crazy, and it's great that business is booming. It just proves that all your hard work has paid off." Jack tilted his head, looking at him with a thoughtful expression. "I was thinking... how about I give you a hand for the next few days?"

Ianto frowned even though he couldn't deny that an extra pair of hands would be an enormous help. "Are you sure? You're on holidays."

Jack nodded. "It'll be fun. And it means I get to hang out with my favourite Welshman."

Ianto's lips twitched with the hint of a smile. "Well, it would be a big help. But only if you let me pay you."

It was Jack's turn to frown. "Ianto, I'm not taking money from you. I'm happy to help. You're my partner. We're in this together."

Ianto wondered if Jack realised how much those words meant to him. Almost from the moment they'd met, Jack had been his staunchest supporter, and that hadn't changed in all the time since. He tried to keep a straight-face as he spoke again. "Actually... that wasn't the sort of payment I had in mind."

Jack continued to frown until understanding passed over his features and his expression turned into one of wide-eyed, open-mouthed shock. "Ianto Jones! You naughty, naughty man." Then he laughed, a happy grin spreading across his face. "Have I told you lately that I adore how your mind works?" His grin grew wider. "It's a deal. I hope you're up to the challenge, though. I can be very greedy."

Ianto feigned a look of innocence. "Really, Jack? I had no idea."

He was still smiling as he entered the bedroom and began to undress, Jack having returned to his office to finish whatever he was working on. As tired as he was, he couldn't abide leaving discarded clothing scattered around, so he wrapped himself in his bathrobe and put everything else away where it belonged. Then he ran a bath, adding a generous splash of one of the essential oil concoctions that Rhiannon had foisted upon him to help him relax. This particular one, he had to admit, was very nice – warm and woody, with an undertone of jasmine and lavender. After brushing his teeth and shedding his robe, he sank into the hot, scented water with a sigh of relief.

He must have nodded off, because he was woken by a hand touching his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find Jack kneeling beside the bath. Jack was smiling at him and also happened to be completely naked. "You must have dozed off for a couple of minutes. Scoot forward and let me wash your back."

Rising up from the water, Ianto shifted forward far enough for Jack to climb in behind him. The bathtub was generously proportioned in both width and length, but even so, it was only just big enough for the two of them. Although they showered together sometimes, this was new, and he rested back against Jack with a pleasurable sigh, happy as always to feel Jack's bare skin against his own.

After kissing his shoulder, Jack proceeded to wash his arms and chest, working gently but diligently as he lathered him with body wash and rinsed it off with a soft flannel. Too tired to do more than murmur appreciatively as Jack's hands moved over him, he leaned forward when Jack requested so that he could wash his shoulders and back, then once more reclined against him. When Jack's attention shifted to his crotch, he moaned and tilted his head up for a kiss. But then he must have dozed off again, because the next thing he knew Jack was coaxing him up and out of the cooling water.

They dried off as they kissed, both semi-hard and nudging against each other. Jack chuckled as Ianto slumped against him again. "Come on, let's get you into bed before you fall asleep standing up."

Jack's expensive sheets were soft and cool against his warm skin. He curled himself around Jack, kissing his chest and taking him in hand, a few languid strokes bringing him to full hardness. Although he didn't have the energy for anything more enthusiastic, he wanted to give Jack this simple pleasure before sleep took hold again. Although their sexual repertoire was now wide and varied – he was actually quite pleased with how well he'd acclimated to all the different possibilities – simply using their hands on each other was one of their more frequent activities, depending on how much time they had or what sort of mood they were in. They'd even started to make a game of it by competing for how long they could last against each other's best efforts, and Jack had purchased an old-fashioned stopwatch to make things more interesting. To date, Ianto was in the lead, but only by twenty-three seconds.

Jack responded with a moan of approval, but then he touched Ianto's cheek, causing him to pause although not relinquish his grip. "You don't have to. You're tired."

With a small shake of his head, Ianto kissed Jack's hand. "It's okay. I want to."

Jack didn't protest any further, and it wasn't long before he was enjoying one of his typically intense orgasms. Jack's lack of inhibition and complete surrender to pleasure never failed to thrill Ianto, more so because he was the one making it happen. And while he'd never considered himself to be a selfish lover, he also hadn't experienced such a deep sense of satisfaction from giving pleasure as he did with Jack.

They kissed as Jack took him in hand and returned the favour, stroking and teasing him until he enjoyed a wonderfully intense climax of his own. Then they cleaned up before pulling up the bed covers and wrapping themselves around each other again.

Tired, but sated and a little less guilty about neglecting his partner, Ianto went to sleep with Jack in his arms, vowing that as soon as the Christmas madness was over, he'd give Jack as much attention as he wanted and deserved.

###

With an obvious sigh of relief, Ianto placed the last of the fruitcakes into a box and handed it to Jack. "Right. Done. And next year, we're not taking orders. First come, first served."

Jack laughed, although he couldn't deny being equally relieved. "All things considered, I think that's probably a very good idea."

He enjoyed working at the bakery and being a part of Myfanwy's little family, but it had been a long and exhausting few days for all four of them, especially for Ianto and by extension himself. Being woken up in the middle of the night by Ianto's alarm was one thing, but actually getting up and going to work with Ianto at an ungodly hour was something else entirely. Plus, since Ianto had been working late each night, he'd stayed too, not wanting to leave Ianto to cope on his own.

He took the fruitcake out to the customer, wished her a happy Christmas and left her in Rhys's capable hands while he moved on to the next person waiting to be served.

It was Christmas Eve at last and only a half hour before closing time. Then there were eight whole days to enjoy together before the bakery reopened at the beginning of the new year. Everything was planned. They were having Christmas lunch with Rhiannon and Johnny, then spending Christmas evening at home, and the day after they were heading down to Cornwall for a few days. They both needed the break, Ianto especially, and Jack was looking forward to the time together without the intrusions of daily life.

They had a final burst of activity, selling the last of the mince pies and Yule logs as some beleaguered last-minute shoppers sought refuge and refreshment. Then, finally, the bakery was empty, and Jack had the honour of locking the door and flipping the sign in the window to 'Closed'.

"Oh, thank God." Jake leaned against the counter with a weary sigh. "Bloody hell, I'm knackered."

Rhys came up beside him and rubbed his back, causing Jake to turn and slump against him. Rhys chuckled and pulled him into a hug. "You and me both. I could sleep for a week."

Jack smiled as he walked back to join them. The two men made an adorable couple. Not as adorable or gorgeous as Ianto and himself, of course, but he couldn't deny that they looked really good together.

"Well, that was a fun few days." He clapped Rhys on the shoulder after the pair had eased apart. "Although, I've got to admit, I've never been more glad that Christmas is only once a year. Still, there's Easter and it falls early next year." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I can't wait to taste Ianto's hot cross buns."

He'd always been a fan of the hot cross bun, and he had no doubt that Ianto's version of the traditional Easter treat would be as irresistible as his other baked delights. He'd been won over by Ianto's mince pies, having gorged himself on more than he cared to know in the past couple of weeks, and he hadn't even been a fan of mince pies until he'd tasted Ianto's.

Rhys laughed, and Jake flashed him an amused grin. "You're insatiable, Jack. Not to mention, completely shameless."

"True." Jack shrugged, unable to deny it.

Ianto appeared from the kitchen, looking tired but happy. He joined them at the counter. "You're not getting anymore mince pies, Jack. I'm cutting you off." He gestured at the empty display cabinets. "Besides, there aren't any left."

Jack stared at him in disbelief. "But you kept some aside, right?"

Ianto shook his head. "Nope. All gone. You'll just have to wait until next Christmas."

Jack scowled but wasn't ready to be bested quite so easily. "Rhiannon has some. She took a dozen with her today. She likes me. She'll let me have a few."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Jack." Jake shrugged, although he was clearly struggling to hold back his amusement. "Johnny loves them as much as you do. Knowing him, he'll have them all eaten by tomorrow."

Rhys held up his hands in defence. "Don't look at me, mate. I don't have any stashed away." He patted his stomach, which Jack had noticed was looking a little more svelte recently. "I've been trying to cut back."

Jack sighed with defeat and gave Ianto an unhappy pout. On the bright side, there was still half of one of Ianto's fruitcakes at home. Ianto had also made a Christmas pudding for tomorrow, Jack had bought an enormous turkey, and Rhiannon was doing a baked ham and side dishes. So he supposed that he didn't really need any more mince pies. He just didn't like being denied on principle, even if Ianto was looking out for his best interests.

Ianto slipped an arm around Jack's waist, giving him a sideways hug, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for all your help, Jack. We couldn't have done it without you."

Appeased, Jack smiled and hugged him back.

Despite their exhaustion, they couldn't very well spend Christmas Eve passed out in their respective beds, so Jack suggested pizza and beer back at their flat. Rhys and Jake agreed, and Ianto insisted that it was his treat as a thank you for their hard work.

Jake had driven into work with Rhys, as Ianto had done with Jack. So after they'd finished closing up the bakery, they drove to Mermaid Quay to procure their food and beverages, Jack going with Ianto to their favourite pizza place while Rhys and Jake went to Tesco. As usual Ianto wanted a meat feast, so Jack added tubs of potato salad and coleslaw to their order in an attempt to get Ianto to eat some vegetables. It was their ritual when ordering take-away pizza and always made him smile, more so when Ianto invariably rolled his eyes.

They were all ravenous when they finally arrived at the flat, and the two large pizzas were devoured in short order. Jack managed to get a couple of spoonfuls of salad into Ianto before the three of them polished off the rest. He'd been gradually trying to improve Ianto's eating habits with more nourishing, home-cooked food in lieu of takeaways and frozen, pre-packaged meals but it was still a work-in-progress. It would be easier now that they were living together.

Rhys and Ianto were zoned out watching a comedy show, so Jack used the opportunity to take Jake into his studio and show off his new camera – a state-of-the-art, full-frame digital SLR with fifty mega-pixel sensor. Given that it was almost twice the resolution of his current high-end camera, he'd been drooling over it from the moment he'd learnt of its existence, much to Ianto's amusement. There were times when bigger was better, and Jack refused to believe otherwise. Jake was suitably impressed, and Jack liked that he could always count on Jake's enthusiasm to match his own.

After then showing Jake the finished layouts for his book, they returned to the kitchen for a fresh round of drinks.

"Here we go." Jack popped the tops on two bottles of beer and moved around to where Jake was leaning back against the other side of the kitchen counter. Jake was staring across at Rhys, who was now sound asleep, as was Ianto.

Rhys was snoring, while Ianto's mouth hung open in a way that was endearing but not particularly flattering. Wondering if he should try to take a photo of the pair before they woke up, Jack handed one of the bottles to Jake, tapping it with his own. "Cheers."

"Cheers, Jack." Jake flashed him a smile and took a pull from the bottle, his gaze returning to his slumbering boyfriend.

Jack recognised the expression on Jake's face as one that he'd worn many times himself since he and Ianto had met. The soft, intimate smile and the affection in Jake's blue eyes spoke of a man in love.

Jack smiled and turned his attention back towards Ianto. "It's incredible, isn't it? How finding that one special person changes everything."

"Yeah, absolutely." Jake swallowed another mouthful. He lowered his voice. "Bloody terrifying at times too. Don't get me wrong, though. I've had my fair share of lousy boyfriends. I know how lucky I am to have an amazing bloke like Rhys. Meeting him was one of the best things to happen to me in a long time."

Jack nodded. "I feel the same way about Ianto. And I know what you mean about being scared. Trust me, I've been there."

He sipped his beer as he reflected on his relationship with Ianto. Looking back, it was nothing short of a miracle that he hadn't managed to send Ianto running for the hills. He knew that he could be a handful at times, and he'd been relentless in his pursuit of the Welshman. It was a testament to Ianto's strength of character that they'd made it this far. And perhaps, despite his doubts along the way, Ianto had known that this wasn't something he could walk away from either.

He continued after a moment, voicing his thoughts aloud. "It's worth it, though. And maybe the fear is a good thing. It means that it's real... that it's worth the risk... worth fighting for. It's a reminder not to take anything for granted." He chuckled at himself. "I must be getting philosophical in my old age."

Jake chuckled along with him. "Being in a relationship will do that to a bloke." He sobered, his expression turning contemplative. "You're right, Jack. I've never felt this way with anyone else. Didn't see myself as the type to settle down, if I'm being completely honest. But like you said, everything changes when the right person comes along."

Clearly he and Jake hadn't been so different in their past lives. Delighted as he was by the prospect of Rhys and Jake settling down together, Jack suddenly had a terrible thought. "Just remember that Ianto and I were together first. If you and Rhys decide to get married, you'll have to wait your turn."

Jake's eyes widened, but then he relaxed again and grinned. "Rhys said you're chomping at the bit to make an honest man of Ianto. Don't worry, mate. We're a long way off from anything like that."

Jack sighed, not overly reassured. He still had five months and four days to go of the agreed six-month moratorium. Even when the time was up, there was no guarantee that Ianto would agree to marry him. Jake and Rhys could be living together and sending out wedding invitations by then. He pushed aside the unwelcome thought that he and Ianto might not be next, not wanting to even consider the possibility.

They chatted some more as they finished their drinks. Then they joined their partners, but not before Jack had retrieved his new camera and captured the slumbering pair in fifty mega-pixel glory. Eventually Ianto and Rhys roused and, after a fortifying round of coffees, Rhys and Jake took their leave. They'd be seeing each other again at Rhiannon's for Christmas lunch.

Jack was standing at the balcony windows and staring out into the night sky when Ianto returned from the bathroom and joined him. Jack smiled and slipped his arm around Ianto's waist. "I was hoping we'd get some snow, but it's not looking very likely."

"A white Christmas would have been nice. It's been a few years since we've had one." Ianto tilted his head and looked at him curiously. "So what did you and Jake talk about while we were asleep?"

Jack shrugged. "Oh, you know. This and that. Guy talk. Comparing notes on our gorgeous boyfriends, that sort of thing. Jake wanted to get out the measuring tape, but I told him you wouldn't approve."

Ianto rolled his eyes, clearly not believing him for a moment. "I should know better by now than to ask, shouldn't I?"

Jack grinned. "Yeah, you probably should. Come here." He pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Ianto."

Ianto smiled and kissed him back. "Merry Christmas, Jack."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Ianto sighed and fidgeted nervously with the looped knot of his bathrobe. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Jack looked up from where he was setting up his camera. "You asked me what I wanted for my birthday. This is what I want." Grinning as though all his Christmases had come at once, he adjusted the tripod before turning his attention to the elaborate reflectors and lighting equipment he'd set up to transform their bedroom into an impromptu studio. "Relax, Ianto. This is going to be fun."

Ianto huffed with disbelief, even though, inwardly, he had been quite flattered by Jack's startling request. Shocked and horrified at first, but flattered nonetheless.

Eyeing the silky, deep red sheets and scattering of matching pillows that Jack had used to transform their bed, he sighed again, unfastened his robe and cast a critical eye down over his body. He'd managed to develop a bit more muscle tone since moving in with Jack and availing himself to Jack's exercise equipment and expertise, but he'd never compare to Jack's enviable physique. Still, he'd been trying to make an effort when time permitted. He even found that he rather enjoyed it, despite the aches and pains that frequently followed. Plus, he liked that Jack appreciated the results.

Reluctantly, he slipped out of the robe, folding it neatly and putting it aside. He resisted the urge to place his hands over his crotch, reminding himself that there was no reason to be modest or self-conscious. Being naked with Jack in their bedroom was an everyday occurrence. Being naked in their bedroom while surrounded by a plethora of photographic equipment, however, was new and disconcerting. "Are you sure I shouldn't do a bit of trimming before we get started?"

Jack looked up again, the heat in his gaze sending a shiver of anticipation along Ianto's spine. "No, you're perfect." Jack's eyes moved over him, lingering in the vicinity of his crotch before rising slowly back to his face. He grinned. "I love that you're all natural and manly."

Jack discarded his own robe, and it was Ianto's turn to treat himself to the view. He was still as captivated by Jack as ever. Even more so, if that was possible. Jack had gotten a haircut the week before, his thick mop of dark hair a little shorter and spikier than usual. It looked good, accentuating his handsome features and chiselled jawline. Meanwhile, the rest of Jack continued to be no less breathtaking, his broad build and lean, sculpted musculature a sight to behold.

It was the first Sunday in March, the day before Jack's thirty-third birthday, and just on three months since he'd moved in with Jack. The lease on his old flat was up for renewal this month, and they'd spoken to the landlord, arranging for Rhys to officially become the new tenant.

Looking back, he didn't have any regrets. He enjoyed living with Jack, and they'd achieved domestic harmony with less difficulty than he'd anticipated. There'd been the occasional minor argument when one or both of them was tired or stressed, and the demands of the bakery meant that quality time together was sometimes a rare commodity, but none of that was unexpected. Jack had even refrained from bringing up the subject of marriage, somewhat surprisingly. He suspected, however, that Jack was merely biding his time and counting down the days until their agreed six-month moratorium was over.

Jack disappeared into the wardrobe and returned holding up an innocuous-looking gift bag. "I've got a surprise for you."

Ianto groaned. "Oh no." He took the bag from Jack with what he believed was a fully justified sense of trepidation. Jack's surprises could be genuinely delightful, but they also tended to be rather unpredictable. After all, he had the Christmas elf slippers to prove it.

Jack was grinning at him, blue eyes alight with mischief. "Go on. They won't bite."

Ianto peered into the bag and found what appeared to be an assortment of men's underwear. Expensive designer underwear, he realised as he emptied the bag's contents onto the bed. Also highly revealing underwear, given how little fabric each of the garments seemed to possess. One of them was even made from some kind of sheer, see-through, mesh-like material.

He stared at the collection in disbelief before plucking out the most offensive of the lot – skimpy cotton candy pink briefs with a grey waistband emblazoned with their brand name in bold white lettering. He looked up at Jack. "You can't be serious."

Jack continued to grin. "What? They're cute. They'll look good on you. Besides, you wear pink shirts."

Ianto frowned. "That's different." He wasn't sure how it was different exactly, he just knew that it was.

"How?" Jack gave him a challenging stare.

"It just is." Ianto glared back, despite inwardly rolling his eyes at himself.

Jack laughed. "It's just a bit of fun. We couldn't have a photo shoot without some sexy underwear." He picked out a tiny pair of cobalt blue briefs with a darker blue waistband. Square-cut and slightly more modest than the rest of the collection, they still left little to the imagination. "Let's start with these."

Realising that it was ridiculous to complain about covering up when he was already naked, Ianto sighed and pulled them on, only just managing to tuck himself into the snug pouch at the front. It didn't help that the tightness of the fabric combined with the proximity of Jack's naked body was causing him to harden and strain against the unforgiving confinement.

"Those look amazing on you." Jack's eyes darkened as they raked over him. "Not to say you don't look stunning completely naked, but... wow... that's seriously sexy. Trust me, the camera's going to adore you as much as I do."

Flattered, but deciding it was best just to get on with things, Ianto looked at the bed again. With another sigh, he sat down on the edge. "So... um... how do you want me?"

Jack took his cue and moved behind the camera. "Just do whatever feels comfortable. Prop yourself up on some pillows, lie back a bit and give me a seductive smile. Try to forget the camera exists."

Looking into the dark and imposing camera lens, Ianto thought that was pretty bloody unlikely. The old adage of the camera adding ten pounds came to mind and conjured up some highly unflattering images. Nevertheless, he tried to do as Jack had suggested, arranging himself in a manner that he hoped didn't look too awkward or unwieldy.

Jack flashed him a reassuring smile. "Take a deep breath and relax. You look gorgeous, Ianto."

Alternating between using the camera hand-held and on the tripod, Jack directed him into all manner of poses, varying between wider full-body and more intimate, close-up shots. The fact that Jack was also naked worked as a welcome distraction from the camera. And judging by Jack's impressive erection, he was clearly enjoying himself.

Ianto tried to relax and settle into the role of uninhibited model. They worked through the selection of underwear, including the see-through and pink ones, despite his earlier protests. Then, after some provocative shots with the pink briefs pushed down below his hips, Jack instructed him to lose the underwear completely.

He stretched out, spread his legs wider and gave himself several slow, languid strokes, adding a soft moan as he trailed his other hand lazily over his chest and teased his nipples. He struggled to hide his smirk as Jack made a choked sound and fumbled with the camera. "You were right, Jack. This is fun."

"Damn, you're a tease." Jack laughed, moving to kneel between Ianto's legs as he continued shooting. "You know how much I love watching you touch yourself."

Putting down the camera, Jack leaned in and kissed him, sliding a hand over his chest and stomach before moving lower. With slow deliberation, he stroked Ianto from root to tip once and then again. But then he pulled away and picked up the camera again, causing Ianto to groan with frustration from the loss of contact.

Undeterred, Jack took several more shots. "Okay, now lift and bend your left leg and put both arms above your head. Let me see those gorgeous armpits and biceps."

After a few more poses, none of which allowed him to touch himself and gain some relief, Jack put the camera back onto the tripod and fiddled with it for a few moments. "Now I want some shots of us together."

Ianto sat up and frowned in confusion. "How?"

Jack climbed onto the bed and grinned as he opened his hand to reveal a small key-fob shaped device with a single round button in the centre. "Shutter remote."

"Of course." Ianto rolled his eyes.

Now that he had Jack on the bed with him, and without the impediment of the camera, he decided to take the initiative. Grabbing hold of Jack, he pushed him down and straddled his waist, then kissed him hard on the lips, groaning as Jack thrust up against him, hard, hot and eager.

They kissed and tussled, moving against one another and exploring whatever parts of their bodies were within reach. Rolling them over, Jack worked his way down Ianto's torso, caressing every inch of skin and leaving a trail of heated kisses in his wake. Ianto's body thrummed with pleasure, and he moaned happily as Jack's mouth moved over the swollen length of his erection.

Distracted as he was, he had no idea how many photos Jack managed to take of them together, although he was dimly aware of the intermittent click of the camera's shutter. It was a bit narcissistic, he supposed, but as long as he had Jack's undivided attention, he wasn't complaining. Besides, he would have been lying if he'd said that he wasn't curious about how they looked together.

As they were kissing again, Jack tossed the remote aside and the camera became silent. Dragging his mouth away from Jack's, Ianto gestured at the bedside table. "I restocked our supplies."

Jack raised his eyebrows, then reached for the top drawer, retrieving lube and condoms and tossing them onto the bed as he straddled Ianto again. "You know, planning to seduce your photographer isn't very professional, and I have a rule about never mixing business with pleasure. But I admire your initiative, so perhaps I can make an exception just this once."

"I hoped you might." Ianto reached for Jack and gave him a slow, teasing grope, relishing the feel of Jack's weight and hardness in his hand. "I like to be prepared for every eventuality."

"Yes, you do." Jack groaned as Ianto tightened his grip. "Top or bottom?"

Ianto smiled, stroking Jack once more. He enjoyed being on top, but, much to his surprise, he also loved bottoming, as did Jack. "You're the birthday boy. You decide."

Jack tilted his head to one side as if considering his choice. Then he grinned. "Both."

Ianto laughed. "Greedy bugger."

"When it comes to you?" Cradling Ianto's face in his hands, Jack pressed their mouths together in a toe-curling kiss. "Always."

Jack prepared him with his usual care, opening him up with first one and then two fingers. Squirming a little at the initial intrusion, Ianto took a deep breath and reminded himself to relax. He moaned with the rush of sensation as Jack probed deeper and teased his prostate.

Their eyes locked onto each other, and a warm, intimate smile passed over Jack's lips. Then Jack withdrew his fingers, readied himself, and slowly pushed into him, the initial discomfort giving way to the now familiar sense of fullness.

The first time they'd done this, he'd been anxious and intimidated, more so given Jack's substantial size. But more than that, he'd been worried that he wouldn't like it, not knowing what that might mean for their relationship. The first time hadn't been a resounding success, the discomfort and newness of stimulation to his prostate causing him to lose his erection and rush to the bathroom to pee. The second time had been better, though. By the third time, he'd understood what all the fuss was about, his climax so intense and all-consuming that he'd almost passed out. The act was so intimate and different to anything else he'd experienced, and he loved that this was something he'd shared only with Jack.

Eager for more, he pushed down and impaled himself the rest of the way, sending a dizzying jolt through his body and causing them to moan in unison. Embracing each other chest-to-chest, their mouths met in a slow and sensual kiss.

Jack eased back far enough to stare down into Ianto's eyes, his face lighting up with another breathtaking smile. Jack rocked his hips, swallowing Ianto's moans of encouragement with a passionate kiss, and then settled into a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts, just the way that Ianto liked. They both enjoyed more vigorous lovemaking on occasion, but they rarely lasted long when they didn't hold back. As exciting as that could be, he liked it best when they could take their time and make it last. Despite his teasing to the contrary, Jack wasn't the only greedy one in their relationship.

He almost whimpered from the loss of connection when Jack pulled out. But then they shared another voracious kiss, and Jack rolled them over so that he was underneath. "Need you inside me, Ianto."

Ianto nodded, kissing Jack again before turning his attention to the necessary preparation. He suspected that he was still overly cautious out of fear of causing Jack any pain or discomfort, but Jack never seemed to mind. Finally he pushed into Jack, revelling in the sensation as Jack responded with soft moans of pleasure. After several shallow, teasing thrusts, he resumed their slow, unhurried rhythm.

Jack climaxed first, Ianto following only moments later and shuddering with the force of his release. Breathless and sweaty, they collapsed in a tangle of limbs and held each other as they recovered, randomly kissing whatever heated skin was within reach.

Ianto trailed his fingers through Jack's hair, teasing his scalp and smiling at the relaxed expression on his face. "Good birthday present, then?"

"Best birthday present ever." Jack chuckled and nuzzled against Ianto's neck. "And I'm going to enjoy these photos for a long time to come. It's the gift that keeps on giving. This should be our new birthday tradition. What do you think?"

"Well, it would take the stress out of shopping for presents." Stroking the shorter hair at the back of Jack's neck, Ianto kissed his forehead. "Although if that means I'm buying you underwear for my birthday, isn't it a bit backwards?"

Jack shrugged against him. "Kind of, but that's what makes it perfect. Our non-traditional birthday tradition." Placing a hand on Ianto's chest, he lifted his head so their eyes met. "Do you know what would make this birthday even better?"

"What's that?" Ianto already knew that he was going to regret asking.

With a devilish glint in his eyes, Jack grinned. "If you wear the pink briefs instead of your regular underwear tomorrow. Along with your pink shirt."

Ianto groaned before frowning in confusion. "Why? You won't be able to see them."

"No, but I'll get a kick out of knowing you're wearing them. And I'll be the only one who knows you're colour-coordinated." Jack gave him a look that would have put the cutest of kittens and puppies to shame. "Please?"

Rolling his eyes, Ianto bemoaned his lack of willpower when it came to denying Jack. The man was far too used to getting his way. He sighed heavily. "Fine. But only because it's your birthday."

"Thanks." Jack kissed him, then disentangled himself and jumped to his feet. "Now let's check out our photos."

###

Ianto stood at the doorway between the front of the bakery and the kitchen, indulging in a rare moment to cast his eyes around the tiny world he'd created and take stock. Rhys and Jake were serving customers at the counter, and several more were dotted around the various tables, some of them regulars and familiar faces. Meanwhile, Jack was chatting with a middle-aged lady who had just purchased a signed copy of his book and been delighted to discover that Jack was on the premises. Jack's book was proving to be more popular than they'd anticipated, and Ianto had been doing his part to promote and sell it at the bakery.

He wasn't an immodest man and had never been one to boast about his achievements, few and far between as they were. However, as he gazed upon the realisation of his dream, he felt an undeniable sense of pride and accomplishment. Jack had told him just a week after they'd met that he'd created something special here, and he finally believed that might actually be true. But he hadn't done it alone, and it was his friends and loved ones who had made it possible: Rhys, Rhiannon, Jack, and now Jake. They'd all contributed to make Myfanwy's what it was today. They were all connected – they were a family – and that was something indescribably precious. He was certain that his mum would have been proud.

Today was an important day, in more ways than one. Firstly, it was Jack's birthday, and they were gathering at the seafront restaurant in Penarth for a celebratory dinner. Jack hadn't wanted a big fuss, so they'd decided on a nice meal with their friends and family at their favourite restaurant. The second part of the day's significance was the reason for the nervous anticipation which had been gnawing at his stomach all day.

Glancing down at his watch, he noted that there was a little under an hour before closing time. The baking for the day was done, but he still had to apply the finishing touches to Jack's birthday cake – his own decadent variation on the classic Black Forest gâteau – and, as always, there was an endless list of other jobs still to do. The life of a baker, especially a baker who owned the bakery, wasn't an easy one. He gave Jack a smile as their eyes met, then retreated into the kitchen and got back to work.

When closing time finally arrived, Rhys entered the kitchen after closing up out front. "Jack's just having another cup of coffee."

Drying his hands at the sink and removing his apron, Ianto nodded and took a deep breath, checking his trouser pocket for at least the dozenth time in the last ten minutes.

Rhys moved over to join him, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile. "He's going to be over the moon."

"I hope so." Ianto took another deep breath, wishing the turmoil in his stomach would go away.

"Of course he will. I'm so bloody happy for you both I could burst." Rhys grinned sheepishly, then surprised Ianto by pulling him into a fierce hug. He was still grinning as he pulled back and let Ianto go. "I'm a lot more touchy feely these days. Must be my inner gay coming out."

They both laughed. It still didn't seem real sometimes, but here they were, both inexplicably in relationships with men and both ridiculously happy. Ianto gave Rhys's arm an affectionate squeeze. "Thanks, Rhys. For everything."

Jake re-entered the kitchen from the back door. "Right, the cake's secure in the car. Come on, Rhys, let's clear out and give Ianto and Jack some privacy." He grinned at Ianto and patted him on the back. "Good luck, boss. Jack's a lucky man."

"Thanks, Jake." Ianto mustered up a smile. "See you both later."

He watched them depart, then strode with determination to the front of the bakery, quickly made himself a cup of coffee, and joined Jack at the table in the corner. Coincidentally, it was the same table where Jack had first asked him out and he'd refused. That hadn't been even a year ago, but it now seemed like another lifetime.

Jack was working on his laptop, but closed it and smiled as Ianto sat down. "What were you and Rhys laughing about?"

Ianto shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "Oh. Nothing, really. We were just saying how life can be very strange sometimes."

Jack nodded. "Can't argue with that. Strange and unexpected and sometimes wonderful in ways we never could have imagined. Like the day Owen brought me here and I met you. Best thing that ever happened to me."

Ianto reached over and squeezed Jack's hand. "For me too, as it turned out."

Jack's lips curved with one of the soft, warm smiles that Ianto loved so much, and he squeezed Ianto's hand in return. "Just so you know, I'm planning to start counting backwards from next year. Or maybe I'll see how long I can stay thirty-three before anyone notices or at least until you catch up."

Withdrawing his hand to take another sip of coffee, Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's vanity, but he laughed all the same. He suspected that Jack was going to be one of those annoying people who at age fifty could pass for someone still in their thirties. As it was, Jack easily looked like he could still be in his twenties. Fortunately he didn't look his age either, so he figured that he had a fighting chance of keeping pace with Jack. It was a strange notion, though, thinking of reaching middle-age and beyond together, amassing a wealth of shared memories and experiences along the way. He'd already shared so much with Jack, and yet it was still just the beginning.

Jack slipped his laptop into the bag by his feet. "Do you need a hand with anything, or are you ready to head out?"

Ianto swallowed against the sudden tightness in his throat and tried to muster his courage. "I want to talk to you about something first. Actually, it's kind of a surprise birthday present."

Jack's eyebrows drew together in a confused frown. "Our photo shoot was my birthday present. You don't need to give me anything else."

"I know. But this is something I wanted to do... and today seems like the perfect time. It's... well, it's for both of us." Cursing his lack of eloquence, Ianto decided that he just needed to take the plunge. He pulled the small blue velvet box from his trouser pocket and put it down in front of Jack, then clutched his hands together in front of him and waited.

Still looking confused, Jack stared down at the tiny box, then he looked up at Ianto with almost comically wide eyes. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out. It seemed that, quite possibly for the first time in his life, Jack had been rendered utterly speechless. Under different circumstances, Ianto might have felt quite pleased with himself for achieving what no other person had likely done before.

Jack picked up the box and gingerly opened it. His breath hitched as he stared at the pair of rings nestled inside. He blinked several times. "They're beautiful. Are they... are you..." He swallowed, then he looked up at Ianto again, and this time his eyes were narrowed. "You told me we had to wait six months. It's only been three."

"Well, that was mainly so you wouldn't pester me about getting married every five minutes." Ianto shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you. Maybe it's too soon, but I don't see the point in waiting any longer." He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me, Jack?"

Jack looked back and forth between Ianto and the jewellery box, still appearing to be in a state of total shock. Slowly, he nodded. "Yes." He swallowed again and cleared his throat. "Yes, Ianto. Of course I'll marry you."

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Ianto moved his chair closer to Jack's and reached for the slightly larger of the two rings with an unsteady hand. The elegant titanium bands with their subtle contrasting silver inlay were masculine and practical, the design simple and understated, yet still distinctive. As soon as he'd seen them, he knew they were perfect.

"I was thinking these can be both our engagement and wedding rings. We can wear them on our right hands for now, then move them to our left hands when we get married. Two sets of rings seem a bit excessive." He took Jack's right hand in his own. "May I?"

Jack nodded, and Ianto eased the ring onto Jack's fourth finger, relieved to find that it was a good fit. He'd estimated that Jack would need a ring two sizes bigger than his own and it seemed he'd got it right. The ring looked perfect on Jack's strong, masculine hand. Staring down at it, Ianto's chest tightened with the enormity of the moment. He and Jack were agreeing to spend the rest of their lives together.

Looking up, he found Jack staring at him with bright, intent eyes. Jack took the second ring from the box. Drawing a breath, he slid it carefully onto Ianto's finger. Ianto's heart was pounding so fast that he thought it might burst from his chest. After staring at the ring for a long moment, Jack looked up, their eyes meeting again.

Without warning, Jack leapt up from his chair. He hauled Ianto up too, and Ianto let out an unmanly yelp as he found himself lifted off his feet and spun around in the air. Jack was laughing and grinning up at him. "Oh, my God... we're engaged!"

"Jack, put me down!" Despite his indignation, Ianto was laughing too.

Just as he landed on his feet again, Jack took hold of his face in both hands and kissed him fiercely, then enveloped him in a bone-jarring hug. "I can't believe it. I'm going to be Jack Harkness-Jones."

Ianto pulled out of Jack's embrace. "Oh, no. We're not hyphenating our surnames. Not a chance."

Jack frowned. "Why not? Harkness-Jones has a nice sound to it. I like it."

Ianto replied with an emphatic shake of his head. "It's pretentious. I like my name as it is. I like your name as it is too. We're wearing matching rings. We don't need anything more than that."

Jack looked like he wanted to protest, but then seemed to think better of it. "I suppose you're right. Plus, professionally speaking, it would be better not to change my name."

Kissing Ianto again, he bounced on his toes, his exuberance returning in the blink of an eye. "So, how soon can we get married?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

In the early hours of what was likely the most important day of his life, Jack stood in solitude on the balcony and stared up at the stars. After tossing and turning for what had seemed like hours while sleep remained elusive, he'd climbed out of bed and wandered restlessly around the flat. Stargazing usually helped to settle his mind and put whatever was troubling him into perspective, but on this particular occasion the night sky provided little solace.

Dressed in only his bathrobe and a pair of Ianto's slippers, the cold soon got the better of him, forcing him to retreat back inside. Not wanting to disturb Ianto by returning to bed, he settled on the sofa, tilted his head back and exhaled a weary sigh.

Ianto's sudden and unexpected marriage proposal had simultaneously stunned and delighted him, and he'd been on cloud nine ever since. This was his dream come true, and he hadn't wanted to wait a moment longer than necessary to tie the knot. He'd practically dragged Ianto to the city hall register office the next day to give notice – since UK marriage laws mandated a twenty-eight day waiting period there hadn't been any time to waste. With that in mind, they'd booked their ceremony for the Friday afternoon of the second week of April, just shy of five weeks since his birthday and Ianto's proposal.

They'd both wanted to keep things simple and low-key, so they'd decided on a gathering at their flat afterwards, enlisting the help of their friends and family to organise the event. Ianto didn't have the money for a lavish wedding, and he wouldn't have been happy with Jack footing the bill for everything. Neither of them wanted that anyway, and Jack had attended enough big wedding events to know that he wanted his own to be a simpler, more informal affair. Ianto had made a wedding cake, Jake had volunteered to be their photographer, and Rhiannon had taken charge of the food and drinks. For their honeymoon, Jack had booked them a luxury suite for the weekend with all the trimmings at the St. David's Hotel. It was the best they could manage with Ianto's commitments at the bakery, but he hoped to convince Ianto to take a week off in the summer so that he could whisk them away to Paris for a proper honeymoon vacation. He knew how much Ianto yearned to visit the romantic city again, and he wanted to share the experience with his soon-to-be husband.

Now, finally, the day that he'd wanted so desperately had arrived. He was supposed to be bouncing off the walls with excitement. Instead, his euphoria had given way to a bout of nervous anxiety, and he suddenly found himself plagued with doubts. He'd pursued Ianto relentlessly, rushed head-first into a relationship, wanted to get married and pushed for them to move in together, then insisted on the shortest engagement possible. He and Ianto belonged together, of that he had absolutely no doubt. Ianto meant the world to him, and even now, just shy of a year since they'd first met, he was still amazed by the depth of his feelings for his beloved Welshman. None of his doubts were about Ianto. His doubts were about himself. In a little over twelve hours, he would be taking responsibility for Ianto's well-being and happiness for the rest of their lives. The enormity of that commitment had finally struck home, and he couldn't help wondering if he was truly ready... if he could be everything Ianto needed and deserved.

He'd tried to work through his feelings with logical detachment. People got married every day... most of his friends were married or engaged... his younger brother was happily married. He refused to believe he was lacking in some essential quality that other people clearly possessed, and he hated being so unsure of himself at the eleventh-hour. It wasn't in his nature to doubt or second-guess his choices, but the fear of letting Ianto down was like a cold fist around his heart. He was beginning to understand why weddings drove otherwise perfectly rational people crazy. Fortunately Ianto didn't suffer from the same affliction, remaining his usual unflappable self and sleeping peacefully in their bed at this very moment. Jack supposed that he had enough anxiety for the both of them.

Laughing at himself, both at his idiocy and the inescapable irony of the situation, he leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to push the turmoil from his mind and focus on more positive thoughts.

"Jack? Are you all right?"

He opened his eyes to find Ianto standing a couple of feet away, wrapped up in bathrobe and slippers, Moses sprawled languidly in his arms. Barely awake, sleep-dishevelled Ianto was all kinds of adorable, and Jack couldn't help smiling at the sight. "I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep."

Ianto nodded, cradling Moses in one arm as he placed the other hand over his mouth to smother a yawn. He sat down beside Jack and settled Moses on his lap. Moses produced a yawn of his own, then stretched himself out across both their laps, purring happily as they stroked his furry body.

Jack nudged Ianto's knee with his own. "You should go back to bed. Get some more sleep."

Ianto shrugged. "I'm up now. Anyway, I'd rather sit here with you." Even in the dim light and still shaking off the vestiges of sleep, Ianto's gaze was unerringly perceptive. "Wedding day jitters?"

Jack sighed and nodded. "Yeah, a little. I think it's all kind of caught up with me." He wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulders and drew him closer while continuing to stroke Moses. It was several moments before he mustered the courage to voice his fears. "Ianto, what if I'm not a good husband to you?"

Ianto lifted his head from where he'd rested it on Jack's shoulder. His eyebrows drew together in a frown. "What makes you think that?"

Jack paused uncertainly, not sure how to put his doubts into words without sounding crazy. "I guess I've been so fixated on wanting to be married, I haven't stopped to think about what it really means." He almost failed not to flinch, knowing how bad that must have sounded. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not having second thoughts. I want us to be married more than anything. It's just that..." With a frustrated shake of his head, he sighed again. "I'm scared I guess... scared I'm going to disappoint you."

Ianto's calm countenance remained intact. "I wouldn't have proposed if I'd had any doubts about being married to you."

Jack frowned. "But how can you be so sure?"

Ianto studied him for a moment. "You're a fine man, Jack. You're going to be an amazing husband, just like you're an amazing friend and an amazing boyfriend. That's who you are. You don't do anything by half measures." A small smile passed over his lips, softening his solemn expression. "I've never been happier than when I'm with you, and I can't stand the thought of not being together." Still showing a hint of a smile, he raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that enough?"

Ianto's words and their sincerity eased some of the tightness in Jack's chest, although they didn't entirely quell his fears. He squeezed Ianto's shoulder and nodded. "Of course it's enough. More than enough."

Ianto gave him another gentle smile, but as he stared into Jack's eyes, the seriousness returned to his features. "We could always put it off for a bit. If you're not ready?"

Jack was ashamed that a part of him almost wanted to say that it might not be such a bad idea, even though it wasn't what he actually wanted. He knew that this was just his fear getting the better of him. He also knew that postponing would sow a seed of doubt between them, no matter how much Ianto would reassure him otherwise. Looking back, it was nothing short of a miracle that they'd gotten to where they were now. Especially when less than twelve months ago, Ianto had thought of himself as strictly heterosexual and hadn't so much as considered kissing another man. He shook his head emphatically. "No. I don't want to do that."

Ianto held his gaze, probably searching for any sign of uncertainty. Then he rested his head back on Jack's shoulder and slid one of his bare legs over Jack's. "This is new for both of us. It's natural to be scared... to have doubts. I worry too. About being what you need from a partner... about disappointing you. Maybe that's inevitable. After all, neither of us is perfect. No marriage is perfect." Idly rubbing his leg against Jack's, he paused before speaking again. "But the fact that we're talking about it bodes well, I think. It means we're going into this with our eyes open."

They weren't exactly the most reassuring of words, but Jack appreciated Ianto's honesty. He could always count on Ianto not to sugar coat things or make unrealistic promises or hollow reassurances. And knowing that he wasn't alone in his insecurities helped. They'd make mistakes, they'd argue and disagree. Ianto was probably right and they would disappoint and let each other down at times. But whatever happened, they were in it together. They'd have to learn from their mistakes and figure things out along the way, just like any other married couple, he supposed.

"You're right. After all, marriage isn't a fairytale." Jack stared down at his right hand and the ring adorning his finger. He often found himself simply staring at the innocuous band of silver and stroking it with gentle reverence, almost as if he didn't quite believe it was real and needed reassurance that it was. "The thing is, in the past it's just been about me. If I screwed up or failed to put in my best effort, the only person I disappointed was myself. But it's like you said, nothing and no one is perfect, and it's foolish to think otherwise." He squeezed Ianto's shoulder. "Although, when it comes to us, I like to think we're pretty damn close."

Ianto's response was a sound somewhere between a derisive snort and a wry half-laugh – the audible equivalent of one of his expressive eye rolls. "The times when you've disappointed yourself. You did better next time, yeah? Or at least tried to?"

Jack didn't need to think about his reply. "Yeah, of course. I've always tried to learn from my mistakes."

Ianto shrugged against him. "There you go, then. That's all any of us can do."

Again they weren't the most reassuring of words, but Jack understood and appreciated the matter-of-factness of what Ianto was saying. Ianto knew what he was getting into, knew that Jack could be a handful at times. He knew that Jack wasn't perfect and would make mistakes. But none of that mattered to Ianto, so perhaps it didn't need to matter to him either.

He kissed the top of Ianto's head. "Lucky for me I'm marrying a very wise and clever man. I just hope I don't fall to pieces when we're standing in front of the celebrant. How can you be so calm?"

"Would you prefer me to be hysterical? I can do hysterical." Ianto sounded amused by the notion.

"You know, I'd pay to see that." Jack chuckled, trying and failing to conjure up a mental image of Ianto in full-blown hysterics. "But I don't think you could do hysterical if your life depended on it. Which I'm particularly grateful for at the moment. At least one of us needs to keep a level head."

Moses chose that moment to look up at them with a jaw-stretching yawn. They both chuckled and resumed patting him. Ianto lifted his head, and their eyes met again. "We could do something fun to help you relax?"

"Ianto, as much as it pains me to say it, I think I'm too anxious to enjoy having sex." Jack sighed regretfully.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You've got a one-track mind. I'm starting to think you might be addicted."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Despite his indignation, Jack couldn't quite manage to keep a straight-face. "Anyway, you can't talk. You're as bad as I am."

"I know. I blame you. You should come with a warning label. Prolonged exposure may lead to sexual addiction." A hint of a grin played across Ianto's lips. "But I wasn't talking about sex. I was thinking we could make some hot chocolate and watch one of our favourite Bond's. We've got some of those little mini-marshmallows you like."

Jack laughed and kissed Ianto soundly. "See? I knew there was a reason why I decided to marry you."

###

Ianto watched as Jack tried, unsuccessfully, to knot his tie for the third time. After making a small adjustment to the position of his own precise knot, he stepped around behind Jack and gently replaced Jack's hands with his own. "Here, let me do that."

Jack sighed and nodded, dropping his hands to his sides and meeting Ianto's eyes in the mirror. "I'm a nervous wreck. Even my hands are shaking. My hands never shake."

"Well, you've never gotten married before, either. There's a first time for everything." With practised ease, Ianto transformed the length of pale blue silk into a full Windsor knot and straightened it against Jack's chest. "There we go. Perfect."

Smoothing out the shoulders of Jack's suit jacket, he kissed Jack's neck and stood back to admire the result. They'd bought new clothes for the occasion and Jack looked stunning in his tailored charcoal-grey suit, crisp white shirt and pale blue tie. His own attire was similar except that his tie was a soft pink and his suit, while almost the same colour as Jack's, had a slightly different texture along with a subtle pinstripe.

Jack turned around and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry I'm such a mess." He reached up his hand as if to run it through his hair, then dropped it again, obviously realising that he'd mess up the style he'd so painstakingly achieved. "If you weren't having second thoughts before, I bet you are now."

"It's just pre-wedding nerves, Jack. Remember the state Rhiannon was in before her wedding?" Ianto grasped Jack's unsteady hands firmly in his own. "Are you sure you don't want Owen to give you something?"

Jack shook his head. "I've never taken anything for anxiety in my life. I'm not going to start now. Besides, I don't want to walk down the aisle hopped up on pharmaceuticals." Squeezing Ianto's hands, he took a deep breath. "I'll be fine. As long as I have you beside me."

Concerned as he was about Jack's nervousness, Ianto also couldn't help but find it strangely endearing. It was so out-of-character for the supremely confident man, yet it was also a reminder that there was so much more to Jack than met the eye. Their conversation in the early hours of the morning was proof of that. Jack's many varied and contrasting facets made him the man he was, and Ianto wouldn't have wanted to change any of them.

As for himself, he continued to feel remarkably calm. He'd been a bundle of nerves when he'd proposed to Jack, but from the moment he'd slipped the ring onto Jack's finger, he had been relaxed and at peace with his decision. He knew Jack was the person he was meant to be with, as surprising and unlikely as that was. He also knew that Jack felt the same way about him.

He brushed a kiss against Jack's lips, being careful not to crease their suits. "Just try to think about the fantastic night we're going to have at the hotel. I intend to put that impressive stamina of yours to the test."

Jack raised his eyebrows, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Do you think you're up to the challenge?"

"Yep. After all, I've had quite a bit of practice." Ianto grinned and held Jack's heated gaze. "You never know, I might even outlast you."

A few days after their engagement, they'd talked about and agreed to get tested together, and the results had confirmed that they both had a clean bill of health. They'd always practised safe sex in the past, including with each other. Since that was no longer necessary, they'd decided that their wedding night would be when they'd dispense with protection for the first time. He couldn't deny that he found the prospect exciting. He loved the idea of sharing a level of intimacy and pleasure new to both of them, consummating their vows with an act that neither of them had experienced before or with anyone else.

He reached for the small box containing the pair of delicate white rose boutonnières he'd ordered from a local florist and picked up on his way home from the bakery. "Just one last finishing touch."

He carefully pinned a boutonnière to Jack's left lapel, then did the same to his own, checking himself in the mirror before turning back to face Jack. "What do you think? Not too much?"

Jack shook his head. "No, they're perfect." He stepped back, his eyes moving over Ianto from top to bottom and back again. "I'm about to marry the most gorgeous man in all of Wales."

Heat warmed Ianto's cheeks, but he smiled at Jack's flattery. "I could say the same. You look incredible, Jack. I'm a very lucky man."

Jack smiled and was leaning in for another kiss when a sudden pounding on their bedroom door caused them both to jump with surprise. "Oi! Hurry up, you two. You're meant to save the shagging for the honeymoon."

Ianto rolled his eyes, and Jack laughed. "We'd better not keep Owen waiting. He's liable to get cranky."

They made their way out to the living area where Owen, Rhys and Jake were waiting, all three of them looking smart in their suits and ties. Ianto was surprised, however, to see Jack's mum standing near the kitchen and talking to Rhys and Jake. Jack's father and brother hadn't been able to make the trip and Jack hadn't wanted to wait, but his mum had made the journey down from Scotland. She'd been at the flat earlier to help with the preparations for their reception party, but had gone back to the hotel to change for the ceremony. The plan was that they'd collect her on their way to the city hall.

Ianto hadn't known what to expect when Jack had brought his mum to the bakery the day before after collecting her from the train station. Laura was petite and elegant with the same blue eyes as Jack and straight, dark, shoulder-length hair. She looked younger than her age of sixty-two years, her attractive, oval-shaped face showing only a hint of fine lines beneath her flawless make-up. Laura didn't seem to share Jack's natural exuberance, but she was polite and forthright, with an easy smile not dissimilar from her son's.

Jack had confided that his relationship with his mum wasn't particularly close, more so with the years they'd been living so far apart. Laura didn't approve of some of his choices, his decision to pursue a modelling career being at the top of the list. She had also lamented his reluctance to find himself a partner and settle down. By all accounts, Gray was considered to be the more respectable and level-headed of her two children. Still, that had changed now, and Jack had seemed pleased that she was here for their wedding. According to Jack, Laura had been overjoyed by the news of their engagement and was quite taken with Ianto, deciding that he was the sort of stable, grounding influence her wayward son needed.

Laura's eyes lit up when she saw them. "Oh, my. Look at the two of you. You both look so handsome." She reached for her handbag on the kitchen counter. "Just let me get my camera."

Jack frowned. "Mom, what are you doing back here? We were supposed to pick you up at the hotel."

Camera in hand, she gave Jack a mildly reproving look. "I was worried about you, Jack. I know it's a big day, but I've never seen you like this before. I decided to come back and check on you." Giving Ianto a quick smile, she moved closer and peered at Jack with a worried frown. "Are you all right?"

Sensing Jack's tension, Ianto hastened to answer. "We're fine, Laura. Just a bit of pre-wedding nerves. Nothing to worry about."

He flashed a warning glare at Owen, who looked like he was about to interject with one of his typically sarcastic comments. Owen smirked, but he wisely kept silent.

Jack sighed. "We're fine, Mom. Really." He managed a smile. "You look wonderful. That's a beautiful dress."

Laura smiled with the compliment, but she was still looking at Jack with a sceptical expression, as if she didn't trust her impulsive son not to do something rash and sabotage his own wedding.

She was just being a concerned mum, but Jack was clearly becoming exasperated with the four pairs of eyes scrutinising him with expressions ranging from concern to amusement. Ianto tried to redirect their attention. "Some photos are a lovely idea. Where would you like us?"

Jake came to their rescue, stepping into his role of wedding photographer. He held out his hand for Laura's camera. "Why don't you let me do that? Let's get some photos of you with our two handsome grooms."

They dutifully posed by the living room's large windows with Laura between them, then on their own, and lastly flanked by their two best men. Rhys wanted a photo of him and Jake together, and Jack obliged.

Rhys grinned at him and Jack. "We'd better get a move on, mates. Can't have you late for your wedding. Ianto would never let me hear the end of it."

Ianto turned to Jack and squeezed his hand. "Ready, Jack?"

"Ready." Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, opening them again with a strained smile. "Let's get married."


	34. Chapter 34

Well, here we go. Enjoy! And please review. One more chapter to go.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

Jack took a deep breath, and after giving Ianto's hand a final squeeze, he climbed out of the back seat of the car. Their family and friends were already gathered in the parking area at the front of the city hall, and he plastered on a smile of greeting while trying to ignore the knot of anxiety lodged in his stomach. Having eaten nothing all day except half a bowl of cereal for breakfast, he hoped that the risk of embarrassing himself was minimal. Although, in hindsight, he probably shouldn't have drank quite so much coffee. His hands had stopped shaking, but he was jittery all over, his skin felt hot and prickly, and his tie was like a noose tightening around his neck.

He waited for Ianto to exit the car and join him, envying the Welshman's calmness and composure. Jake climbed out as well and retrieved the camera equipment, then immediately went into photographer mode as Rhys parked the car. Owen pulled up a moment later, stopping to let Jack's mom out before parking his sports car in the spot next to Rhys. Jack suspected that neither his mom or Owen had been particularly happy about travelling together, but they both appeared unscathed by the experience. Estelle engaged Laura in conversation, and Owen walked over to join Katie, while Rhys went up the steps and into the building to let the clerk know that they were assembled outside.

Conscious of the attention of almost a dozen pairs of eyes and the intermittent shutter click of the camera, Jack leaned closer to Ianto and murmured in his ear. "Is it too late to elope?"

Ianto chuckled and flashed him a wry grin, keeping his voice low enough so that only Jack could hear. "Probably, yeah. At least, it is if we ever want Rhiannon to speak to us again."

He then smiled innocently at his sister, who had made a beeline towards them and after greeting them both, began fussing over Ianto and asking him if he was nervous. Johnny, meanwhile, rolled his eyes and threw them a sympathetic look from where he was standing several feet away with the others. A few moments later, Rhys returned and joined the gathering.

Patting Ianto's arm and leaving him to fend off Rhiannon, Jack moved over to where Martha and Tom were standing. The pair made a striking couple. Complimenting Martha's dark beauty, Tom was the very definition of ruggedly handsome. Well-built, with a couple of inches of height over Jack, short, dark, wavy hair and a closely trimmed beard, his imposing, no-nonsense appearance was offset by a friendly demeanour and easy smile.

"Jack!" Martha beamed at him. "I still can't believe you're getting married."

"Hi, Martha." Smiling more easily this time, Jack kissed Martha on the cheek. "I know what you mean, I almost can't believe it myself. Thanks for being here. We're glad you could make it." He shook Tom's hand. "Hey, Tom. Great to see you again."

Tom smiled in return. "We couldn't miss your big day, Jack. Not that Martha would have let me anyway." He gave his fiancée a look of tolerant adoration.

"Martha has you under the thumb already, huh?" Jack gave her a sly wink. "Don't worry, I know the feeling. Ianto's very good at keeping me in my place."

"I doubt there are many people who could do that." Martha shot him a knowing look before breaking into another warm smile. "I'm so happy for you, Jack. Ianto's gorgeous, and he's such a sweetheart. I'm glad everything worked out." She glanced over to where Ianto was now standing with Rhiannon, Johnny and Rhys. "The two of you make a stunning couple."

"We do, don't we? You know, I thought we might have had a gathering of mourners here today. After all, two of Cardiff's most eligible bachelors are now permanently off the market." Jack grinned unashamedly.

Martha rolled her eyes and laughed. "Still struggling with low self-esteem, huh, Jack?"

Jack laughed in return, grateful for the distraction. "That sounds just like something Ianto would say."

Ianto joined them, and after greeting Martha and being introduced to Tom, they spent a few moments talking to Estelle and Robert, who had made the journey up from Cornwall for the occasion. Even though they'd seen Estelle between Christmas and New Year and Jack kept in touch by phone and e-mail, he was delighted to see her again. She looked as bright-eyed and lively as ever, and he imagined that she kept the more stoic and restrained Robert on his toes. They reminded him a little of himself and Ianto – opposites in many ways, yet balancing each other out and complementing one another perfectly.

They spent a few more minutes chatting with their guests and posing for photographs. Although Jack was looking forward to the ceremony being over, it warmed his heart to see their friends gathered together to support them and share in the celebration of their union. The two notable absences were his father and Gray, but he'd promised to call them both later and send photographs.

A sombre young man dressed in a dark suit, with glasses and cropped dark hair appeared from inside the building and approached them. "Mr. Harkness, Mr. Jones? We're ready for you inside."

Jack swallowed and looked at Ianto, who nodded and gave his hand a quick but reassuring squeeze.

They were ushered by the clerk into the massive Edwardian, dome-roofed building, then escorted upstairs and down a wide corridor to one of the smaller suites. It was a tastefully decorated room, with a pair of tall windows on one side, deep red carpet and walls painted in pale, muted gold. A central aisle separated several rows of upholstered, dark wooden chairs.

Their celebrant, a slim, middle-aged woman by the name of Alice, with dark curls and deep green eyes appeared from an adjacent room while the clerk got their guests settled inside. She smiled warmly at them. "Jack. Ianto. It's lovely to see you both again. Are you ready for your ceremony?"

"Actually, could we have a moment?" Jack looked at her apologetically.

She blinked in obvious surprise but recovered quickly. "Yes, of course. I'll just go inside and introduce myself to your guests."

Ianto turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack grasped hold of Ianto's arm, guiding him away from the room and around a corner so they were out of sight, knowing that they'd only have a few moments before someone came looking for them. He took Ianto's hands in his own and looked into his bewildered eyes. "Ianto, are you sure you want to do this? Is it really what you want?"

Ianto blinked. "Jack... I was the one who proposed."

"I know, and the day you put this ring on my finger was the best day of my life." Jack sighed, realising that Ianto probably thought he was losing his mind. "But I know I pushed you into this. I was the one who kept going on about wanting to be married. I'm impatient and impulsive, I know that. But you're not, and we wouldn't be here today if I hadn't kept pushing. I just wanted this so badly, and maybe... I think I was scared of losing you... scared that you'd change your mind and decide this wasn't what you wanted after all." Pausing, he took a breath and tried to ignore the panic tightening his chest. "I want you to be happy. More than anything. So, before we go into that room, I just need to make sure that this is what you want before it's too late. That you're not doing this just for me."

"I'm not. I want this too, Jack." Ianto studied him, the small furrow between his eyebrows suggesting that he was carefully considering his words. "Look, I admit, part of the reason I proposed was because I knew how much you wanted us to get married. And I wanted you to be happy... I wanted to give you that. But then I realised how much I wanted it too. Besides, I always thought I'd be married someday, so I wasn't adverse to the idea." A wry smile passed over his lips. "Maybe that impatience of yours has rubbed off on me. But it was something we both wanted, so it seemed pointless to wait any longer."

Jack exhaled a shuddering sigh, relief washing over him. "As long as you're sure."

Ianto squeezed his hands. "I'm sure."

"Okay." Jack took a slow, deep breath and then another, drawing comfort from the warmth and rightness of Ianto's hands entwined with his own. "Okay." He smiled and pressed his lips to Ianto's in a quick kiss. "Let's do this. Let's get married."

"You're sure?" Ianto looked into his eyes, composed, calm and certain, and Jack couldn't imagine ever loving anyone more.

He nodded decisively. "Yes, absolutely."

Everyone turned to look at them as they entered the room and made their way down the aisle, walking side-by-side. A sense of calmness settled over Jack, his doubts and worries having finally been put to rest.

They reached where the celebrant was waiting for them at the front of the room. Jack gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. We're ready now." He turned to face Ianto.

The celebrant nodded. "Then, let's begin." She gave them an encouraging smile and then began to speak. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Cardiff City Hall for the marriage of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones."

The first part of the ceremony followed the standard format for England and Wales, with each of them repeating the necessary declaratory and contracting words required for their marriage to be legal. Then it was time for their vows. They'd decided that Ianto would go first, and Jack wasn't sure if he was more nervous for Ianto or for himself. Neither of them were particularly good at expressing their feelings with words at the best of times, let alone in front of a captive audience.

Ianto took an unsteady breath. "Jack. I think it's safe to say that meeting you changed my life in ways I never could have imagined. You've opened my eyes to new possibilities, and you've believed in me when I've struggled to believe in myself." He spoke slowly and carefully, his accent thickening with emotion. "You're the most remarkable and selfless person I've ever known, and I'm honoured that you've chosen to spend your life with me."

Touched and humbled by Ianto's words and the sincerity with which he spoke them, Jack swallowed against the lump of emotion in his throat. He watched, holding his breath, as Ianto took his right hand, slipped off his ring, then slid it into its new home on the fourth finger of his left hand.

Holding Jack's hand in both of his, Ianto looked up and gave him a nervous smile. "This ring is a symbol of my love and commitment to you. I promise you my friendship, my loyalty and respect, and to love and cherish you for the rest of my life."

It was with difficulty that Jack resisted the urge to grab hold of Ianto and kiss him fiercely. Instead, he simply stared into Ianto's beautiful blue eyes, seeing the love that Ianto felt for him and hoping his own were equally as expressive. It took him a few moments to realise that the room was silent as everyone waited for him to speak.

"Ianto." His voice caught. Clearing his throat, he took a breath, hoping that he wouldn't stammer too badly, or even worse, forget the words he'd so painstakingly rehearsed. "I knew from the moment we met that you were special. And the more I got to know you, my admiration and love for you has grown and deepened. You mean the world to me, you make me a better man, and I can't imagine my life without you. Marrying you and this journey we're embarking on together is my dream come true."

With unsteady hands, Jack moved Ianto's ring from his right hand and onto his left, laughing nervously as he fumbled and almost dropped the sleek metal band. He lifted Ianto's hand to his lips and kissed the ring that was now where it belonged.

Jack looked back into the eyes of the man he loved. "This ring is a symbol of my love and commitment to you. I promise to take care of you, to honour and respect you, to cherish our life together, and to love you always."

There was a loud sniffle, and Jack looked over to where Rhiannon was dabbing at her eyes, Johnny grinning from ear to ear beside her. His mom, Estelle, Martha and Katie were all a little bright-eyed too, but they were smiling at them. Rhys was giving them a broad smile, and Jake was grinning as he photographed them. Owen sniffed and looked away, pretending that something was caught in his eye.

Still holding Ianto's hand, Jack turned back, and the celebrant smiled at them. "It is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you, Jack and Ianto, as husband and husband. Congratulations."

Choked with emotion, but with happiness brimming in his heart, Jack smiled at Ianto. The Welshman was looking a little wide-eyed and shell-shocked as he stared back, but then a wide grin broke out across his handsome face. Amidst applause and cheers from the gathering of their loved ones, they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

###

"Here you go, mate." Rhys handed Ianto a glass of beer and stood beside him near the doors to the balcony. It was too chilly to make use of the outdoor area, but the weather had been kind to them, with no sign of rain all day.

"Thanks, Rhys." Ianto tapped the glass against his friend's. "Cheers."

He swallowed a mouthful, smiling as he watched Jack laugh and chat with Laura, Estelle and Rhiannon. Now that the ceremony was over and they were gathered at the flat to celebrate, Jack was back to his normal, self-assured, exuberant self. He seemed to be getting on with his mum better too. Laura had told Jack after the ceremony how proud she was of him, and the look on Jack's face had spoke volumes. He hoped that if his own mum was still with them, she would be proud too.

A large portion of the food had been consumed, the wedding cake – an intricately decorated three-tier white chocolate cheesecake – had been cut, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Music played in the background from Jack's high-end sound system, adding to the festive atmosphere. Jack had created an eclectic playlist for the occasion, with a mixture of upbeat music from the 80's and 90's, some more current songs, a few slower numbers, and some timeless classics as well.

"Cheers, Ianto." Rhys took a swig from his glass and grinned. "So, what's it feel like to be a married man?"

Ianto considered the question, not really sure how to answer. Despite all the stress, nerves and heightened emotions, in a way it almost seemed anti-climatic. After all, he and Jack would continue on with their lives as before, being together and loving one another. In that respect, nothing had changed. On the other hand, the magnitude of being joined to another person in marriage and everything that entailed was profound and life-altering. "I think it's going to take a while for it to sink in. It all feels a bit surreal at the moment. But it feels good... amazing, actually. I'm happy, Rhys. Truly happy."

Rhys nodded and bumped his shoulder. "You deserve it." Swallowing another mouthful, he chuckled self-consciously. "I've got to admit, I was a bit jealous for a while there. I could see how happy you were with Jack and I wanted that too. But then I was lucky enough to find a gorgeous bloke of my own."

His features softened as he looked over to where Jake was in an animated conversation with Owen and Tom. After a moment, he turned back to Ianto. "There's something I've been dying to tell you. I asked Jake to move in with me, and he said yes. We've practically been living together for a while now, so in a way it's not such a big deal, but still... it's feels good to make it official." He shrugged but smiled with obvious happiness.

Ianto would have been lying if he'd said that he was surprised by the news. Much like himself, Rhys wasn't one to be overly effusive about his feelings, especially when it came to matters of the heart, but it was obvious that the two men were in love. Jake had proven himself to be a tremendous asset at the bakery, but he'd also become a good friend, and Ianto couldn't have been happier for them. "That's brilliant, Rhys. Congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks, Ianto." Rhys continued drinking for a moment. "We're staying at the flat for the time-being, but we've talked about finding a house together. Nothing big or fancy, but Jake wants a dog and a backyard, and I like the idea of that too. Anyway, we'll see how we go for a few months or so and take it from there."

Jack chose that moment to extricate himself from the ladies and make his way over to join them. He slipped his arm around Ianto's waist. "What are the two of you looking so happy about?"

Ianto turned his head to look at Jack, unable to stop his smile as they met each other's gaze. Jack had discarded his tie and jacket, and he'd also unfastened the collar of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. The overall effect was mouth-watering, even more so because this outrageously handsome man was now his and his alone. "Rhys and Jake are moving in together."

Jack beamed at Rhys, unleashing his white teeth and deep dimples to full effect. "Yeah? Wow! That's fantastic, Rhys. So, two more of Cardiff's most eligible bachelors are off the market." He sighed and shook his head with exaggerated sadness.

Ianto rolled his eyes as Rhys laughed. "Afraid so, mate."

They chatted for a few more minutes before Rhys moved away to talk to Jake. Jack sighed and rested his head on Ianto's shoulder. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm relieved that the ceremony is over. Being married is fantastic, it's the getting married part that's a nightmare. I'm never doing that again. I'm still not sure how I got through my vows without falling to pieces."

"Yep. I was a nervous wreck at that point too." Ianto chuckled, remembering the rush of relief that he'd gotten through those heartfelt words without making an idiot of himself. "Anyway, hopefully we won't ever have to... do it again, I mean."

Jack lifted his head. "We won't." Then he grinned in a way that sent Ianto's mind to wholly inappropriate places. "On the plus side, we've still got the best part to look forward to. Consummating our marriage."

An anticipatory shiver ran down Ianto's spine. "I'm looking forward to that part myself."

Turning so that they were facing each other, Jack slipped his other arm around Ianto and held him in a loose embrace. His eyes were intent and filled with affection as they looked into Ianto's. "I meant everything I said today, Ianto. This is my dream come true."

"It is for me too, Jack." Ianto smiled, and not caring who was watching, he kissed his new husband.


	35. Chapter 35

Enjoy! Please review and favourite if you've enjoyed this story. My sincere thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and followed all the way along. It's very much appreciated.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

Ianto slipped back into the hotel room with his early morning purchases, carefully closing the door behind him. Looking over at the bed, he was unsurprised to find Jack still sound asleep, and he smiled to himself at the sight.

Jack was sprawled across the king-sized bed, arms and legs spread out, his face buried in the pillow on Ianto's side and his dark hair a mass of unruly tufts. With the untidy tangle of bedding affording only the barest minimum of modesty and allowing the morning sunlight to paint his smooth skin in a pale, golden glow, Jack was a perfect picture of wanton debauchery. Even asleep, the man was utterly shameless and, with absolutely no effort at all, could still take Ianto's breath away.

Unable to resist, he retrieved his sleek, top-of-the-line smartphone – a surprise wedding gift from Jack – from his pocket and took a photo to add to their collection, knowing that Jack would enjoy the image. Besides, he'd given up on any attempts at reining in Jack's narcissistic streak and wasn't above enjoying a little vicarious pleasure of his own.

He couldn't blame Jack for being a bit lethargic. They'd made the journey to Paris by train the day before, checked into their hotel, then spent several hours exploring and taking in some of the sights. A relaxed meal at a nearby restaurant and an evening stroll along the River Seine had concluded their first day, and their love-making had extended into the early hours of the morning. If not for his body clock refusing to accept that he was on holiday and not required to be conscious at five a.m., he would have still been happily asleep too.

After a few more moments of admiring Jack in all his unabashed glory, he busied himself with arranging the freshly-baked pastries on the table in front of the room's small sofa and then prepared a pot of coffee using the cafetière he'd purchased the day before. He'd enjoyed his early morning outing to visit several of the local bakeries and procure an indulgent French breakfast. With over a thousand bakeries and patisseries throughout the city, the variety and quality of products on offer was nothing short of astonishing, and he was looking forward to once again drawing inspiration from the best of what the Parisian bakeries had to offer. What he admired most about French bakers was their passion, exacting standards and incredible artistry, and while Myfanwy's didn't lend itself to high-end patisserie, these were the same sensibilities that he strived for with everything they produced.

While waiting for the coffee to brew, he stepped out onto their balcony and looked out across the city. The luxurious, boutique hotel was located in the heart of Paris, and the view was spectacular, the streets already bustling with an energy and vibrancy that was so unlike anything else he'd known. In the distance and a little to the right, the Eiffel Tower reached up into the clear, summer sky, and nearer, to his left and only a short stroll away, was the majesty of the Louvre, with the shimmering water of the Seine just beyond.

Jack had chosen their expensive accommodations and insisted on paying for them, despite Ianto's protests. Money tended to be the one thing they butted heads over at times, Jack's unfailing generosity at odds with Ianto's pride and self-sufficiency. He admitted, however, that he could be a bit too sensitive about the subject at times. He hadn't married Jack for his money or lavish home, and he'd never considered the idea of being married to someone with means more substantial than his own. So when Jack spent money on him, such as an unnecessarily extravagant hotel stay, it tended to make him feel a bit uncomfortable. Still, they were both getting better at dealing with the issue, and he knew that Jack's generosity only came from the desire to take care of him and make him happy. Besides, in this particular instance, the nice hotel was as much for Jack's benefit as for his own.

He'd hoped to return to Paris some day, but he'd never imagined being back so soon. He'd definitely never imagined returning as a married man, much less married to a man. Thinking back to their momentous day just over three months ago, he traced the metal band wrapped snugly around his ring finger, warmed by the knowledge that its partner adorned Jack's hand. It all still seemed insane and impossible when he stopped to think about it, but he couldn't deny that these last twelve months had been the happiest of his life. Confusing, strange, and at times terrifying, but ultimately happy. He'd come to terms with the unexpected path his life had taken, and he didn't have any doubts or regrets. When all was said and done, he'd found someone amazing to spend his life with, someone he loved completely and who felt the same way about him. That was what truly mattered.

He was just about to turn back into the room when he heard the rustle of movement behind him. Remaining still, he counted the seconds until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and warm lips kissed the edge of his jaw. "Hey, tiger. Sleep well?"

Ianto rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his smile as he leaned back into Jack's embrace and tilted his head far enough to receive a proper good morning kiss. He was forever thankful that Jack didn't have a penchant for nicknames or terms of endearment, this being the one exception and only after an especially memorable night together. Since it was Jack's way of complimenting his sexual prowess, he didn't take issue with it. In fact, it still astonished him that he could satisfy a man like Jack. Admittedly, he'd had plenty of practice since they'd started sleeping together to build his confidence and hone his skills, and he prided himself of being a quick learner.

Turning in Jack's arms, he was relieved to find that Jack had shown uncharacteristic propriety by donning a t-shirt and pair of shorts. He smiled at Jack's sleep-dishevelled appearance. "Yep, but I woke up early, so I went out and bought us some breakfast. Coffee should be ready too."

"Perfect. Since we're on vacation, I'm happy for you to spoil me as much as you want." Jack produced one of his devilish grins. "In fact, I wholeheartedly encourage it."

Ianto laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Although, I'd better be careful. Otherwise you might get used to it."

He eased out of Jack's arms to move back inside and pour two cups of coffee. Predictably, Jack had already devoured half of a strawberry brioche by the time he put their cups on the table and sat down beside him.

Grinning, Jack licked a smear of jam from the corner of his mouth and swallowed a mouthful of coffee. "Mmm, this is delicious. You know, if we weren't already married, I'd definitely marry you."

Ianto took a sip of his own coffee and flashed him a sideways grin. "Good to know. Otherwise, I might have started to worry that you didn't want to make an honest man of me."

After tucking a napkin into his collar, he placed a croissant on his plate and proceeded to break off a small piece and pop it into his mouth. The texture and lightness of the pastry was every bit as good as he'd expected.

"There was never any question about that." Jack laughed and stuffed more brioche into his mouth. Smiling broadly as he chewed, his blue eyes remained fixed on Ianto. A mischievous glimmer appeared which Ianto knew all too well. "Say something in French."

If not for the imploring way that Jack was looking at him, Ianto might have been tempted to roll his eyes again. For the last month, Jack had been asking him to speak French at random moments and with greater frequency. He'd even tried to teach Jack some basics in readiness for their trip, but it hadn't gone very well and Jack's American accent tended to mangle the language to the point of being painful. Jack was so confident and capable with so many things, but speaking foreign languages wasn't one of them. In a way it was strangely endearing.

Knowing that it was pointless to resist, he sighed and rattled off a sentence, adding a seductive lilt for good measure. "Jack, tes manières à table sont atroces et ce n'est pas poli de parler la bouche pleine."

Jack's eyes glazed over, as they usually did, and Ianto suspected that he might have even swooned a little too. "I could listen to you speak French all day." Exhaling a contented sigh, he gave Ianto a curious look. "What did you say?"

Gesturing at the crumbs scattered over the front of Jack's t-shirt, Ianto handed him a napkin and tried to keep a straight-face. "I said your table manners are atrocious and that it's impolite to talk with your mouth full."

Jack's expression turned suitably outraged. "Oh, you did not!"

Ianto nodded solemnly, but he couldn't quite manage to stop the corners of his mouth from twitching upwards. "I did, actually. Or fairly close. My French might be a bit rusty."

Jack continued to glare for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Damn, you're good. You insult me and get me turned on all at the same time. That's an impressive talent."

"I try my best." Ianto gave Jack his best cheeky grin. He held up his croissant, laughing as Jack bit off a sizeable chunk and made appreciative noises as he chewed and swallowed.

Struck by a swell of affection for his gorgeous, irreverent husband, Ianto put down the remains of the croissant, took Jack's face in his hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Then, still smiling, he looked into Jack's eyes, knowing that the love he saw there was reflected in his own. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Ianto." Jack's voice was soft yet intent, the words sincere and heartfelt.

Those words were a promise, a benediction. A reaffirmation of the commitment to their life together. A life that he never could have imagined, but wouldn't change for the world.

###

Despite still being early, Jack failed in coaxing Ianto back to bed, so he contented himself with several more kisses, two more delicious pastries and a second cup of coffee. Not that he had anything to complain about – the night before had been amazing and there were plenty more ahead in what was, for all intents, their second honeymoon.

And, as excited as they both were about being on holiday in Paris, for him, the best part was having Ianto all to himself for an entire week. They'd had a week together at Christmas, but it had been interspersed with time spent with family and friends. This time it was just the two of them, exploring the sights and experiences of the world's most romantic city, with nothing else to think about except enjoying being together.

It was just over three months since they'd tied the knot. Marriage suited him, he'd decided, filling him with a sense of peace and well-being that had been missing from his life. He'd also realised, much to his relief, that he was good at being married, and he loved being one half of a wedded couple. He loved knowing that Ianto would always be there to hold, to kiss, to talk to and share his thoughts with, to be his friend, his confidante, his lover, his companion.

He couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier, which seemed strange in a way since he'd never considered himself to be unhappy. It was more that he'd been lonely, feeling left behind and uncertain of the future, all of which was why he'd wanted to settle down in the first place. He couldn't help but smile whenever he remembered the day when he'd announced to Owen that he'd decided to get married, never imagining the journey ahead of him or the beautiful and unassuming Welshman who would capture his heart. He could admit that he'd been naïve in the beginning, even a little foolish, but his persistence and determination had paid off. Everything could have so easily gone in a different direction and ended in heartache. And although he didn't believe in fanciful notions such as finding one's soul-mate, he recognised how improbable it was that he and Ianto had not only found each other but ended up where they were now. He was just grateful beyond words that they had.

On the surface, at least, they were an unlikely couple. The expression opposites attract sprang to mind. Yet they complimented each other, balancing out the differences in their natures and personalities. Ianto made him a better person, and he liked to think that Ianto felt the same way about him. They had the odd disagreement, money being a bit of a sticking point at times given that he enjoyed spoiling Ianto and didn't have anyone else to spend his money on, but their relationship was remarkably harmonious overall. They both had their own busy lives with their careers, so their time together tended to be a precious commodity. And while the last thing he'd wanted was an overly clingy or demanding partner, he sometimes wished that they had more time together than they did. But he respected that the bakery was an important part of Ianto's life and always would be, and when he wasn't occupied with his own work he invariably ended up hanging out there and lending a hand. He enjoyed being a part of it, loved watching Ianto work, and also enjoyed spending time with Rhys and Jake. All in all, it worked well between them. They valued their time together and made each other a priority, but they retained enough independence not to live in each other's pockets.

With breakfast finished, he showered, shaved and dressed while Ianto occupied himself with tidying up and making the bed. Organised as ever, the Welshman had created a jam-packed itinerary for the seven days of their trip. Although Jack had visited Paris once before on a modelling job, it had been a fleeting visit with no time for sightseeing, so he was more than happy for Ianto to be in charge. From Jack's point of view, everything about the city was new and exciting, and he just wanted to see as much of it as their week-long stay allowed.

They were spending the first four days exploring the capital, then on Friday they were taking a day trip to Giverny, the home of Monet. On Saturday they were going on a tour of the local vineyards, then dining at the Jules Verne restaurant at the Eiffel Tower, a treat they were both looking forward to since the restaurant had featured in the 1985 Bond film, 'A View to a Kill'. Sunday was more sightseeing in the city before taking the train home in the evening. The rest of their meals were also planned, Ianto having earmarked various restaurants and cafés for lunches and dinners in accordance to their proximity to the hotel and the activities planned for the day.

After pulling on his boots and checking that he had everything they'd need in his backpack, he looked up at Ianto. "So, we're going to the Eiffel Tower today?"

Ianto nodded as he reappeared from tidying up the bathroom. "This afternoon. We'll visit the Arc this morning since that won't take as long. Then we'll have lunch at a café near the Tower and spend the afternoon there."

"And you're going to come to the top with me?" While Jack knew that Ianto wasn't fond of heights, he still couldn't believe that in an entire year of living in Paris, Ianto hadn't done the requisite climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Ianto grimaced, but he responded with another nod, albeit a more reluctant one. "I promised you I would."

Jack placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. "You'll be fine. And I'll hold your hand if you get scared." Smiling at Ianto's eye roll, he gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, let's go."

He couldn't help but marvel at the ease with which Ianto navigated the city, the Welshman clearly revelling in being back in Paris again, and he loved seeing Ianto so relaxed and carefree.

They travelled via the Metro to the Arc de Triomphe, taking the lift and then climbing the stairs to reach the top. Awestruck by the sweeping panoramic views of the city, Jack took photographs from every angle, not wanting to miss a single detail. He suspected that Ianto would become annoyed with his need to capture everything they saw, but he couldn't help himself. Besides, Ianto had a long list of bakeries he wanted to visit, so they'd both be indulging each other's interests. He took several photographs of Ianto along with some selfie shots of both of them, despite the Welshman's protests.

Leaving the monument behind, they headed east along the Avenue des Champs-Élysées. Jack loved exploring new places, and he couldn't fault Ianto's patience as he excitedly dragged him into the numerous shops and side-streets along the way. Eventually they turned south, crossing the Seine and following the river until they reached the Eiffel Tower, Jack marvelling at the massive and imposing structure as they approached on foot. Having worked up an appetite, he was relieved when Ianto steered them towards a bustling café for lunch.

There hadn't been many times in Jack's life when he was genuinely lost for words, but standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower with his arm around the shoulders of his husband filled him with a sense of awe, humility and gratitude unlike anything he'd experienced before. Even his camera was forgotten as he took in the breathtaking views from almost three-hundred-metres above ground.

He would have liked to stay there longer, but it was fairly crowded and Ianto was starting to look a little green around the gills, so he squeezed Ianto's hand and ushered him back towards the lift. They spent the rest of the time exploring the attractions on the lower levels and stayed until after sunset so that they could see the tower illuminated at night. It was every bit as spectacular as he'd imagined.

Their love-making was especially tender that night. They took their time, exploring and losing themselves in each other, giving and receiving pleasure in equal measure. Ianto was so much more confident and comfortable within himself than he had been in the beginning, blossoming into a wonderfully sensual, inventive and generous sexual partner. The transformation had been beautiful to witness, and Jack continued to feel both honoured and proud to have shared in that journey.

Afterwards, Ianto was curled up against him, his head resting on Jack's chest as he quietly slept, and Jack amused himself with browsing through the photographs he'd taken during the day and downloaded onto his tablet. When he reached the one that he was looking for – a shot of the two of them in front of the Eiffel Tower, taken by a friendly American couple he'd struck up a conversation with – he couldn't help but smile. They were both grinning at the camera, arms around each other's waists, looking happy and carefree.

Kissing the top of Ianto's head, he turned off the tablet and put it aside, closing his eyes and allowing his thoughts to drift.

It was a few minutes later when Ianto made a snuffling noise and shifted against him, and Jack opened his eyes in time to see Ianto stifle a yawn before looking up and giving him a sleepy kiss. "You're still awake."

Jack smiled and nodded, lifting his hand to stroke Ianto's hair. Wrapping Ianto in his arms, he nuzzled against his neck and breathed him in, then sought out his lips, kissing him tenderly.

Ianto smiled as their eyes met again, his hand caressing Jack's shoulder and down his back. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Everything." Jack shrugged and sighed with contentment. "How insanely happy you make me."

Ianto slipped his hand into Jack's and brought them up to his lips, brushing Jack's ring with a soft press of his lips. "The feeling's entirely mutual."

Jack returned the gesture, kissing Ianto's ring with gentle reverence. He looked back into Ianto's eyes. "Say something in French." Expecting Ianto to protest, he offered up his most disarming smile. "Please."

A look of mild exasperation passed over Ianto's face, but after a thoughtful pause he obliged and enunciated a sentence in perfect, fluid French.

Jack had no idea what Ianto had just said, but that beautiful, melodious accent rolled over him, sending a little shiver of pleasure along his spine. The words sounded seductive even though it was quite possible that Ianto had just disparaged his table manners again.

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you just insult me again?"

"No. Not this time." Ianto's eyes sparkled with amusement, but the tenderness in his smile conveyed the true meaning of the words. Ianto reached for the switch and turned off the lights above the bed. "Get some sleep, Jack. We've got another big day tomorrow."

Tugging the bed covers over them, Jack wrapped himself around Ianto and closed his eyes. He tangled their fingers together again, smiling into the warmth of Ianto's chest as he touched the band of Ianto's ring and traced the edge of the warm metal. The soft, soothing rhythm of Ianto's breathing lulled him towards slumber, safe in the knowledge that everything he wanted and needed was right here in his arms.

For the rest of their lives, to have and to hold.


End file.
